Waiting
by BecBoc
Summary: Waiting is the action of staying where one is or delaying action until a particular time or until something else happens. I'd spent the majority of my life waiting, it'd had been all I'd done since I was eight, that was until I met him. He made me realise that I had to stop waiting, that I had to move on, no matter how much it hurt. NILEY
1. Prologue

_Waiting is the action of staying where one is or delaying action until a particular time or until something else happens._

**Prologue.**

I remembered waiting for them…

My parents.

Everyone had been let out of school and I watched all the other parent's as they rushed forward grabbing my friends away so quickly, _so_ panicked, _so_ scared, but no one took me. No one even glanced in my direction. The noise was like nothing else. At the time I didn't understand what I was hearing, but it didn't take long before I associated the explosions with something bad. I waited still, until I realized they weren't coming, that my parents were not going to pick me up from school like the others. Yet I just stood there on my elementary school staircase waiting…

When ever people asked me of what else I remembered from that day two noises specifically came to mind. The screaming and the sirens. That's what I really recognized the most. I watched people yelling from the steps, on phones, to each other, all hoping to reach their loved ones, to find out they were safe and sound. I saw one elderly man fall to the ground crying while the sirens filled my ears with terror. Still to this day the ringing noise would cause me nightmares, the man's distraught sobbing enter my eyes the second I remembered that sunny clear day that changed _everything. _

I didn't cry though, not even once while I waited.

My parents taught me to be brave, and that fear was just an obstacle that my mind controlled and could easily be pushed away. I listened to them, I refused to be frightened by what I heard and saw, but when finally there was no one left on the school steps my young mind was consumed by terror. So I made myself move, I made my feet walk towards the playground where I would go with my mom and dad all the time. By then the air was thick with smoke, and everything just felt so _wrong_. I went and sat on a swing watching the sun, swinging back and forth, the sirens still ringing, the screams still present, and the echo of thousands of people dying in my ears.

I didn't want to admit it, that they were dead.

I was only eight.

I wasn't supposed to become an orphan. It didn't work like that.

So I kept waiting because what choice did I have?

I'd lived in New York City my whole life, I knew it so well, but on that day I didn't know where to go. I didn't know where my parents were but I knew they'd be where the screaming started. It was their job to fix things, to protect the innocent and condemn the guilty. So I waited and looked at the skyline trying to find two buildings I'd grown up with, only to note them missing from my innocent eyes. It took a while to connect the buildings to my parents and even longer to understand what might have happened. Yet I waited because I was eight and I didn't understand, instead I thought they would pick me and take me home when they'd finished their jobs, when it was safe again and we'd be a happy family like always. That never happened.

The car arrived in the late afternoon...

I still sat at the swing, kicking my feet back and forth, trying to get high enough so I could see the buildings. No matter how high I got though I couldn't find the structures always in the sky for all to see. I couldn't find my parents either. The car door opened and I watched him jump out, followed quickly by a sobbing woman from the other side. They both sprinted towards me and I didn't even get a chance to recognize their faces before my aunt and uncle had me tightly in their arms.

"Thank god," My aunt had cried holding me in her arms, "Thank god Miley,"

She cried into my shoulder holding me against her chest,

"I'm so sorry Miley, I'm so sorry, but you'll be okay. We're going to be okay."

Looking back I wished I could have laughed at that sentence. I would never be okay nor would the world. I didn't just lose my parents that day I lost my innocence, my childhood and the concept of a family. Sure my aunt and uncle were great, and they loved me like I was their own, I even reciprocated that feeling. But they weren't my parents, they never would be…

My parents died on September 11th

I guess I never dealt with it, because even though I was twenty, I was still that little girl on the swing pushing higher and higher trying to find them, waiting for them to take me home.

That was until I met him.

He made me realize that I had to stop waiting.

That I had to move on, no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, I thought I'd write this just to give the heads up. This story is pretty sad I read it back the other day and I actually kind of got upset which I never ever do with my own writing. But yeah I started writing it on September 11th 2012 and have managed to write 20 chapters already so I should have no excuse for not updating.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One.**

**Nick.**

The room was eerily silent to the point of being beyond uncomfortable.

We all sat anxious filled with nervous tension radiating about what was going on, our minds running away with millions of crazy thoughts and questions. The first of those questions being, why exactly we'd all been called into work at 6am on Saturday morning?

I pushed my pen along the desk fidgeting as I gazed around the brightly lit room. We were all dressed in our uniforms, the normal attire for a working day here. Of course it was expected to have drama in this occupation, but not generally on a Saturday morning when you hadn't been roosted on. Especially not for me considering I was particularly low in the hierarchy of the job, this kind of stuff was only for the elite and experienced.

What was my job?

Putting it simply, we were the crime fighters, also known as the most hated people in the world if you were a teenager drug dealer.

I was a cop, an officer in New York City.

It was my first year out of the police academy, following my brothers and dad's footsteps. I honestly thought this job would be crazy, guns, drugs, crimes and police chases but I was so wrong. I'd done nothing as of yet except push paper around for the higher ranking guys, drove the squad car around the block a few times and consumed far too many coffees and donuts. So basically to me this was exciting, this was why I'd signed up to be a cop…

As I gazed around me though I noticed it was a random bunch of people who were present, all of them qualified just like me from a range of ages and different areas. The only real thing we had in common was the fact we were here, apart from that and working for the same force nothing seemed to stand out to any of us about why we'd been chosen to be at this meeting.

"Maybe we're getting fired?"

I turned and looked at my older brother, whom I tried to avoid at all costs but often had no such luck, it didn't help we lived together. He'd also been asked to attend this meeting much to my disappointed, thankfully Kevin our oldest brother hadn't been or we might as well made this meeting a Jonas family affair,

"Doubtful,"

I twisted my head to the respondent gazing as Demi, my best friend who had her chair balanced on two legs leaning back casually. "They want cops at the moment, shortage across the state. I reckon this is pretty serious, I mean look how many of us have been called in here on a weekend…"

"How serious?" Selena asked,

"High priority I reckon," I added looking at the girls,

Selena rolled her eyes as I opened my mouth to retort to her immaturity only for Demi to glare at me. Selena and me had a history, the two-week kind, I didn't exactly commit easily and we'd ended on very bad terms to say the least,

"Well hopefully we find out soon, I have things to do." Joe proclaimed.

"Like what?"

He just turned raising his eyebrows, "Wouldn't you like to know little brother?"

Demi instantly giggled as I spun sending her an intrigued look as she instantly shut up, since when did she find my brother so amusing?

"Actually I do, I'm reorganizing the partner programs." Joe announced his voice deflating, "Due to the fact there is an odd number of officers at present on the field, we have one left over-"

"Me." I responded dismally.

"_Forever alone_." I heard Selena mutter as I chose to ignore her,

"So I've been put in charge of trying to find somebody willing to go out onto the field from the present office staff," Joe continued looking at me, "So far no one has taken the bait, you may be stuck with no one for the rest of the year Nick,"

"Fantastic." I replied sarcastically,

"Means you won't lead anyone else on at least." Selena stated smirking.

I huffed crossing my arms opening my mouth only for Demi to jab her fingers into my ribs just as the door opened. Instantly we all turned out heads, only for an individual's presence to consume all of us. It was like the opposite of a domino effect everyone quickly ascending to his or her feet and moved our hands to form a salute as I stared at the man everyone knew but hardly anyone spoke to at our level anyway. The Commissioner of the New York Police department walked in with a purpose not even acknowledging the fact thirty people were saluting him, instead seemingly lost in another place of concentration.

"Please sit all of you."

His eyes didn't even glance at us as he spoke yet we all fell into our seats staring at him deadly silent. "Right I don't have much time to explain," He looked up for the first time and snapped his fingers, "So you all need to pay attention, I will take questions at the end."

It was then I noted a Detective quickly had sprung into action handing out manila folders, the room remaining silent until each of us had our individually named folder.

"Okay as you know we do many undercover operations here,"

My eyes instantly widened as the Commissioner stood up,

"_Undercover_?" Joe voices whispered in delight,

The Commissioner glanced at Joe frowning before continuing, "We have been undertaking one for the past year, a huge drug ring that we've been watching for decades and only just infiltrated recently."

He pointed at the folders and motioned to open them, "Inside those you will find information, all thirty of you will need to read them, memorize and use the intel tonight when you all go in to arrest the figures pictured." He continued as I opened the folder with the rest of the room, "It's a nightclub in a warehouse, fifteen targets in total one for every two officers, you will all be hooked up with mics and hearing devices so you can inconspicuously talk to one another and…"

He stopped leaning down pulling out a photo, he turned pushing it up against a whiteboard pointing at the young female. Instantly a light bulb flashed in my ming as I realized..._I knew her?_

"Is that-"

"Miley?" Demi asked just as shocked.

"Yes," The Commissioner responded looking at Demi disgruntled "It is Miley who I'm sure a lot of you would have encountered, and who you all believe dropped out of the academy in her final year."

"Wait she didn't?" Selena asked loudly,

"No, she's been undercover for the past year."

My eyes widened as I stared at the woman that no one really got to know. I was her partner for target practice and through the entire year all I managed to learn was that her name was Miley. She never made friends, never made enemies and she was essentially a loner that no one messed with because all of us knew she was a freak when it came to everything. She was the perfect cop, and when she didn't turn up after summer break well we were all pretty damn confused,

"She has no weapon and needs to be clearly out of the way when you make the arrests." He continued ignoring all of the first years shocked expression because we hadn't expected this turn of events, "You…over there you…Jonas is it?"

I looked up realizing I was being addressed and everyone was now staring at me,

"Yes Sir?" I asked quietly,

"Buy a pink drink, any preferable at the club put it on the table. Miley will correspond with you, and you only understand?" I felt my mouth open and a lump form in my throat as I just nodded.

The Commissioner gazed at his watch and then out the window staring at the rain huffing,

"I have to go, read you reports discuss with one another and good luck, I expect this to run without a hitch."

He turned and left slamming the door in the process leaving the whole room in a complete state of shock and confusion…

**Miley.**

I liked it best when it was raining just at dusk.

I only ever visited them when the tears fell from heaven. Why? Because no one else would be here, well not like during a sunny day anyway. I liked the memorial, I appreciated what they'd done for the families, how they'd handled the whole thing, but I still hated it. I hated the waterfalls, the trees, the names imbedded on the slate.

I hated all of it because it wasn't supposed to happen.

It never should have occurred.

"Hey Miley,"

I smiled weakly dumping my bag into a plastic container as the security guy called Jay grabbed it, "How you doing today? I heard you're going to be a cop! Gonna be the big boss one day like your uncle?"

I gave a small chuckle shrugging my shoulders, "Maybe, if he ever lets me take over! How are you, the wife and kids?"

I walked through the x-ray machine and held my arms up letting it scan me.

Jay smiled and nodded for me to walk through, "A handful like always, including the wife! I'm good been busy here the last couple of days with all the sunshine! Really brought all the tourists out."

My smiled dropped as I grabbed my bag, "That's why I came now,"

"I know," Jay murmured, "You always come when it rains."

I nodded and moved past him, "Bye Jay,"

"Bye Miley, be safe okay?"

I waved my umbrella shedding the droplets off it as I pushed it up once again starting the journey I always faced alone. It was a quick short walk from security as I entered the memorial site lit up almost a little blindingly,

Relief flowed through me as I noted the lack of people. That's why I liked it when the rain fell.

The memorial was a tourist attraction, something that made me angry. That's why I came here when it was raining, because I knew the tourists would be reluctant to come here, rather instead watch a show on Broadway than get their little feet wet. It was better like this, I didn't have to stand with people who had no connection to this place like I did. I wanted to be with my parents alone not with these people who never knew anyone in the buildings.

I walked quickly over to the South tower listening to the droplets hit my umbrella as I trailed around the side gazing at the waterfall. It was beautiful, even if I hated it, I couldn't deny the fact that this was perfect to honour the lives lost. I turned and stopped looking down,

_Leticia Jean Stewart_

_Billy Ray Stewart_

I ran my fingers over my parent's names as I closed my eyes clutching the umbrella tightly.

I always stood here and the first thought was always exactly the same…

What if they were still alive?

Would they be proud of me? Happy I got into college? Mad I decided not to go? Concerned by the fact I was living alone in our old apartment? Upset that I had never been to their graves? Did they still miss me, like I missed them? Were they worried that I would one day forget them? And my job, surely they would be concerned that I'd skipped Ivy League to follow in their footsteps in becoming a cop?

"Are you a family member?" An accented voice asked me,

I turned looking at the man in his mid forties, camera around his neck and a map in hand. I put on a smile, and did what I always did when asked this question. I looked at the man and I responded with a lie,

"No," I shook my head, "No I'm not,"

He just nodded looking slightly disappointment and moved away as I quickly removed my hand. I let out a small sigh, I felt mad at all the tourists who came to this site, but I couldn't blame them. They were here to pay their respects, just like I was. However unlike them, this was more personal.

"Stupid tourists…" A male voice announced.

I frowned and turned my head noting another umbrella a few feet away, a man underneath in the shadows of it's cover. "Always wanting a personal story to retell their family back in the homeland, never caring about the feelings of the victims right?"

I kept my lips sealed and tried to ignore the man's comment, but his voice was familiar to me. I knew exactly who it was and honestly I wasn't surprised, he liked having privacy with his dead brother just as much as I did. It was why he was here that confused me, he preferred to come here only for the large gathering on the day of the attacks, rather visiting the graves for personal moments with his lost big brother and sister in law.

"Sometimes it's easier to lie, to pretend you don't know anyone here." He trailed off slowly, I nodded, "It makes it hurt less anyway, right _Destiny_?"

I grimaced at the name I'd grown to hate but nodded regardless,

"It does I suppose,"

We both fell silent as I shifted my weight phased by his presence beside me,

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?" He asked after a moment.

"You're assumption is correct."

"Where do _they _think you are?"

"Getting food, I just needed to clear my head."

"What if you were followed here-"

"I wasn't okay, I doubt they even visit this side of town." I retorted truthfully,

"You need to _know _Miley, not just _assume. _The drug ring they're-"

"Dangerous, I know Jase."

I opened my eyes to see the same color eyes as mine glaring back at me. His features were softer than my dad's but still the same in a way that often hurt to acknowledge. He was clean-shaven, wearing a normal suit with his superior vibe falling over me. My uncle had become the man my father was supposed to be, he'd taken his spot as not only the male role model in my life but the career position my dad had been expected to achieve if he'd survived that day. My Uncle was New York Police Department's head in charge, the Commissioner.

"Jase-"

"Look this isn't a game Miley!" He spat frustrated, "I agreed to let you do this only if you took precautions."

"I am I just- How did you even know I'd be here?"

My attempt to change the topic away from a dangerous screaming match was successful as my uncle sighed deflating a little. "I didn't," He murmured turning his head, "Amy thought you might be here,"

The reference to my aunt made shiver, "How is she?" I whispered.

"She misses you,"

"I miss her too, I miss_ both_ of you."

He looked at me for a moment to see if I was telling the truth and nodded when he found I was, "Well that's about to change," He stated as I frowned intrigued, "It ends tonight Miley, you've given us enough information and evidence to take the drug ring down. Tonight you'll be able to sleep in your own bed, in the apartment where I know you're safe."

"_Tonight?_" I whispered.

"Yes tonight,"

"But-"

A folder was pushed towards me as I instantly looked around examining every single person surrounding us, while my uncle did the same. There were no wandering eyes as I opened the folder gazing down, "Those are the cops that are going in tonight undercover, there is thirty of them, mostly officers and a few sergeants."

"Wait these are-"

"First year officers, you were a cadet with them yes?"

I looked at the photos and nodded, seeing some vaguely familiar faces. I'd only been a cadet for a year when my high marks, perfect target practice and good one on one combat caught the eyes of a few. I was removed and asked to go undercover by a panel, which included my reluctant uncle who decided I'd been the best for the position. It should have been a job for an older officer but they needed a female, with an attractive appearance and brains. Therefore I never actually graduated from the academy instead I spent the last year of my life moving up the ranks of a drug ring, instead of the police force. It was dangerous and I was scared constantly, so to hear this could all be over after tonight felt like a heavy weight was about to be lifted from the burdens I already had there.

"You're nervous about this," My uncle announced,

It wasn't a question it was a statement so I nodded truthfully,

"I am,"

"You don't have to be there, this is happening with or without you."

"No," I murmured, "I have to be there."

"Miley-"

I turned and stared at my uncle, "They'll get suspicious if I'm not there Jase, and when things get nasty what if one of them gets away? They'll know it was me who was undercover, if I'm there I won't arouse any thoughts that something is up." I announced seriously,

"You clearly do not have faith in the force if you think we'll let anyone get away."

I looked at him and frowned, "Jase you haven't met them, they're…_slippery_."

He gave a laugh, "Wow interesting choice of words."

"Why?"

Jase's smile faded as he stared at the water rushing down the sides of the memorials concrete walls. "Your dad said that too when he was investigating the ring twenty years ago," He murmured looking at me, "He said they were slippery, even though we had them in our clutches so many times they still managed to get away because they're smart."

I raised my eyebrows twisting my head back to my parent's names,

"I'm smarter,"

"I know that, I just hope you don't get caught up tonight."

"Depends, what do you want me to do?"

My uncle shook his head, "Nothing Miley, all you need to do is tell the rest of the team that everyone on the wanted list is in the room. You will not take a gun, knife or any other weapon and you will get the hell out of there when we take them down."

I instantly opened my mouth to protest only to see Jase's pleading expression,

"Miley _please,_ don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, I just want to make this right and-"

"_And_ I won't risk your life," Jason announced shaking his head, "You mean too much to me, you're the last thing Amy and me have of Billy and Tish and I made a promise to myself that I would look after you Miley. I don't want you die serving like they did okay?"

I knew I couldn't fight with him so I nodded instead,

"The rest of the instructions are in there, read over them and then throw the folder out so it can't be found."

"I will."

Jason sighed as I felt his hand rest on my back looking down, "Let's hope _they've_ got your back tonight." He announced as I saw a flicker of emotion that Jase generally hid behind a mask, "Be careful Miley, I want you back in your bed at our apartment okay? Just for tonight and maybe tomorrow, Amy is making your favorite dinner tomorrow, she even bought a cake."

I couldn't help but smile as his hand dropped,

"Good luck Miley."

"I don't need it."

"Yes," He announced staring at the names again, "You do, you _always_ have."

Uncle Jase moved away from me his feet stepping in a few puddle in the progress, leaving me completely alone to order my thoughts. I looked down at the names one last time before letting my hand slip away. I followed him toward the exit leaving behind the parents that would be forever just a distant memory in my young mind, a constant reminder of how my life was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys thanks for the positive feedback, I know this is touchy topic and therefore I'm not going to mention anything but the facts and the emotions tied to them, no hating in otherwords on _anyone, _I just wanted to make that clear that this story isn't about that. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story makes sense, if not it will in the coming chapters hopefully :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Miley.**

I wasn't one to get dressed up. I'd never been that little girl in a tutu playing with her Barbie's and pouring fake cups tea. No I was the tomboy, which to an extent only came about after my parent's death. I hadn't exactly got along with my aunt until I was in my teenage years, instead I latched onto my uncle who didn't know how to cope with kids, let alone a little girl, so he didn't. Instead he treated me like I was a cop in the force. I blamed him for the fact I preferred a tank top, jeans and a pair of converse to half the shit the girls wore at the club. But the issue was I had to fit in, it was that or I'd stand out like a flashing neon sign that I was up to something.

So I became one of _those _girls.

The ones that got drunk, dirty danced with any guy who had cash and dressed like a prostitute. I'd struggled to begin with, hell I still was, because this wasn't me and after tonight it never would be again.

I climbed out of the car, smiling seductively at the bouncer who winked,

"Hey lollypop, where's your normal sucker?"

I raised my eyebrows pressing my hand onto his chest running my red nails down his shirt. I moved up to his ear my lips almost brushing against his disgusting bourbon smelling neck,

"Wouldn't you like to know…?"

I stepped back and he just smiled, "_Okay_, okay have a good night."

"I will thanks,"

He unclipped the rope as I heard a groan from the front few girls and guys in line to enter the club who had most likely been waiting hours to get in. Little did they know who I was in_ this_ world, when you were 'dating' the bosses son it kind of meant you had unlimited privileges like no lines, no buying drinks and doing what ever the hell you wanted.

I walked in tracing my fingers along the red velvet drapes down the hallway leading to the club. I sucked in a breath preparing myself for what was to come. I had to keep up my image here while having thirty pairs of eyes watching my every move until I gave them the go ahead that all our targets were in the room. When I got asked to do this I knew it would be full on, little did I know a whole year of my life would be taken up pretending to be somebody I wasn't. I'd made the connections, I'd found out information and I'd done and seen some illegal things during my time here. I just hoped tonight would be the end of this lifestyle for good. The take down sounded easy, but I knew it wouldn't be, nothing was simple in my life, and in this world nobody won without a price.

I pushed open the last curtain and stepped in taking a breath of the smoky air while the music throbbed through my body. My eyes scanned the warehouse, it's flashing lights and packed lower dance floor, while my eyes scanned the second level, trying to find my _'boyfriend'._

"Lolly you're here!" A female voice rejoiced

I was dragged into a hug as I smelled the toxic scent that meant it could only be one person… "Hey Ivy, I missed you babe." I announced as she squeezed my body and I couldn't help but let out a gasp in relief when the bar girl let me go,

"Great, where is your lollypop?"

I smiled at her and opened my bag pulling one out and finding another.

"I brought you one, like I promised."

She grinned at the candy treat, it was obvious to everyone she was trying to become me, and maybe after tonight she would. I unwrapped the candy sticking it my mouth as she followed suite, it was _my thing_, and every girl here had a trait whether it was good or bad. Mine was the fact I had an addiction to sugar basically, ever since I was a kid but it was only once I entered this scene that I started being called lollypop not wanting to divulge my actual name, and it had stuck, no pun intended.

"Chris is waiting for you, he's gonna love what you're wearing."

I laughed shaking my head; "He'll love me even more out of it."

She giggled as I walked away from Ivy letting out a sigh in relief as I made my way through the already packed club. A few familiar faces made there way over to me, kissing my cheek saying pleasantries while I responded the best I could while my eyes strained around the room looking for something.

The pink cocktail…

I however didn't find it quick enough as a hand grabbed my ass squeezing it. I hated grabby men it was one thing I despised more than anything because I liked my personal space, not to mention how disrespectful it was. Any unwanted intrusion to my personal bubble was a reason to be punished. However here I'd had to adjust those beliefs and deal with them, especially when it came to _him. _

I didn't look knowing who it was as I felt his lips press against my shoulder,

"You're here," He whispered in my ear, "Finally. I've been waiting."

"Took me longer than I expected to get ready."

I turned around as I gazed into the shining green eyes as his hands looped around my waist. I looked at Chris who I'd once been disgusted with, but now I felt sympathetic because the drug ring was his life, he'd been brought up with the wrong morals and had been destroyed by his father's business.

"You look beautiful," He stated.

I moved my hand up touching his chiseled cheekbone tracing the stubble,

"You look nice."

He gave a small chuckle, _"Nice?_ You never have been good at compliments Lolly."

He pulled the lollypop from my willing teeth and kissed my lips delicately pulling away as I licked mine confused by the taste. He just gave me a look. "We have some new produce, I just tried some…" He murmured as I instantly felt uneasy, I tried to avoid the drugs but sometimes I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I got some for you."

He looked down as I moved to follow his gaze, only for one of his hands to move up grasping my chin giving me a look.

"No peeking," He announced looking back down as my concern escalated,

Chris looked back at me before shoving the lollypop back into my lips, as I hesitantly opened my mouth feeling the rough texture. My taste buds instantly detected the salty flavor while Chris just smirked at me and kissed the side of my head,

"Come find me okay? I need to go talk to daddy on the phone, he can't come tonight so I'm in charge." He announced looking at me,

Chris' eyes fell down my body and smiled, "I think you and me should spend some quality time together in the suite seeing as dad isn't there tonight. Bye baby." He winked and released me as I instantly retracted the lollypop panicked,

Shit. Tonight was not the night to be high of God knows what…

My eyes gazed at the coated lollypop as I caught sight of something in the distance; it was pink in a glass, bingo. Relief washed over me as I made a beeline for the drink, not even gazing at the occupants around it. I grabbed the drink from the bar table and without a second thought took a mouthful swirling the concoction before spitting it back into the glass discarding the lollypop in it,

"What exactly are you doing?" A male voice responded angrily "That was my-"

I turned and looked at him for a moment frowning, "Nick right?"

His jaw instantly clenched as the guy I only vaguely remembered as the one with the brown eyes stared at me for a moment in shock. I guess he had been expecting the girl who was silent and was a bit of a freak. I guess that would never be me again.

"Wow," He murmured, "You've changed."

I snorted, "And you haven't,"

Nick instantly groaned, "Right sorry."

I frowned at him confused and he motioned to his earpiece, "I wasn't talking to you. Take the drink it's got your earpiece and mic taped to the bottom. We'll be completely under your control"

"I say jump you say-"

"Which one do we arrest basically?"

I nodded feeling a little concerned as his hand moved out putting it over mine,

"You'll be okay?"

I instantly retracted it glaring at him, "Of course I will be."

I grabbed the glass and walked away insulted, pulling the tape off the bottom stepping away from the guy who I'd never even tried to get to know, however he was already pissing me off. I put in the earpiece only to hear laughter over the thumping music,

"She totally just shut you down-"

"Nick we're supposed to be helping not flirting."

"He just wants another accomplishment to add to his list."

"Shut up Selena." Nick's voice stated, "She just seemed uneasy-"

I pressed the tiny mic onto my dress, switching the small button on.

"Maybe it was you, I mean you came on pretty strong man, she always was-"

"I can hear you, so I don't think you should finish that sentence." I snapped, as there was deadly silence. "That's what I thought…"

With that I gazed the room quickly noting approximately thirty pairs of eyes, half looking surprised half looking angry. I guess I hadn't made a great start with this whole team take down thing, but they'd have to deal because for tonight I was their leader and their life was in my hands.

**Nick.**

When she started dancing we thought it was to pass time, but then a few of us began to see the very obvious tell tale signs it wasn't. It was when Miley started grinding up against the bosses son Chris that we all grew a little uneasy to her state of mind. We'd been watching her all night, she'd done a few shots, but she wasn't just a little tipsy, it seemed to be more than those that had got to her.

"Miley…" I announced, "Can you detach yourself, we need to talk."

She didn't even shift from her position as we all were forced to listen and watch the almost pornographic position Miley had got herself into. She was now reclined on a sofa, while Chris the son of the most notorious drug dealer in the ring practically ate her face. It was disgusting to say the least and when I saw his hands disappear I knew it was time to stop what was occurring. I couldn't say I wasn't happy I was the one who'd be taking that sick fuck down after the way he was completely molesting her,

"Miley could you please come over?" I repeated frustrated.

She pushed her hand against Sam's chest giggling in response while I watched from the other side of the club. Her fingers moved up to his cheek as she kissed his lips,

"I need to pee,"

"How about I come with you?" Chris asked in response,

"How about you get his hands out of your pants." I retorted annoyed by her apparent uncaring nature to the fact all thirty of us were waiting on a word she still hadn't given, "You're working as a cop Miley not a prostitute."

"I'll be fine," Miley snapped clearly insulted by my comment "Be back soon baby."

She got to her feet pulling down her skirt in the process, while the airwaves remained clear no one willing to test her temperament except me. also got to my feet letting my eyes shift around the club which was now in full swing, lights spiraling, music pumping, drinks flowing and god knows what else. I moved towards the bathroom catching a few other eyes, and noting some of the guys had managed to score some cute bartenders to serve their needs. Looks like Miley wasn't the only one seemingly distracted,

"Need back up?" Joe asked,

I had no idea where he was presently as I shook my head deciding I needed to speak to Miley alone, "No but prepare for some yelling-"

"I haven't done anything wrong" Miley retorted angrily,

I walked down the corridor gazing around, trying to work out her location. I noted the half open back door and moved quickly throwing it open to the cold New York air. I stepped out to find Miley leaning up against the brick wall with a lollypop between her lips, one of her legs bent pressed against the bricks.

"What the fuck Miley?" I instantly yelled.

She turned pulling the candy from her lips glaring at me, "You're gonna blow my cover if you don't-"

"What the fuck are you playing at?" I spat frustrated.

"_Me_?"

She dropped her leg furiously throwing the half eaten lollypop down on the ground, "I am playing my normal self-"

"I don't remember The Commissioner saying you were undercover as a slut-"

"_A year_." She spat her eyes looking at me furiously, a hint of pain in them. "I have been here for a whole year, if you think I'm going to fuck this up you're joking yourself Nick. I have a home too, a family I want to get back too. I'm doing what I need too, or people might get suspicious okay?"

I snorted, "He had his hands down your pants I'm sure your parents would be proud-"

Her eyes suddenly looked shallow as Miley just shook her head calming down a little,

"Well," She spat, "To fit in here it's give a little, take a little."

I just stared at her amazed, this was not the girl I remembered. I'd always known she was confident but as I stared at her fire fuelled eyes and pursed bright lips I realized being here had changed her, and I wasn't sure if it was for the better or the worse. It was only then I suddenly noted something wrong with her eyes, Miley's pupils were dilated?

"Are you fucking high?" I snapped at her.

Instantly she turned and just stared at me, "No I'm-"

"You are, that's why-"

"I didn't have a choice!" She spat at me huffing as I saw the pain again and instantly reclined my anger "Chris forced it on me, I didn't consume much okay? I spat it in my drink. Look I'm okay I'm completely in control of myself _now_."

"_Now?_ Are you kidding me-"

"Nick I'm fine okay!"

I glared directly at her as she stood her ground looked at me frustrated,

" _Are you sure_ you're okay?" I asked her,

"I'm fine Nick," She responded non committal,

"Scared?"

Miley gave a small laugh shaking her head, "No, that word isn't in my dictionary. Neither is failure. I'm fine! Let's just get this over with. " She responded tilting her head and gazing up at the sky for a moment with a longing look,

"Is everyone here?"

"No," She responded, "Boss isn't here which is really unlucky,"

I sighed frustrated, we'd been optimistic to say the least he would be here considering the fact his attendance at the club wasn't exactly perfect. We'd got unlucky tonight but every leader needed an army and with that gone the impact would still be deadly,

"Everyone else here?"

"Yep,"

"Okay then let's go back inside?"

Her eyes stared for just a moment longer at the sky, a confusing depth in her eyes that I didn't understand. It was only after a few more seconds past that I realized she hadn't heard the question I'd just asked, her mind elsewhere.

"Miley?"

Her head snapped back and instantly she looked borderline crazy again.

"_What?"_

She pulled open the door and stormed inside as I shook my head, a year and she'd gone from being the crazy silent kid to the sexy uptight slut? How did that even happen, it was like she was bipolar! I followed her back into the club, not caring about proximity knowing this was about to go down anyway.

"Good luck," I stated looking at Miley,

She nodded looking away, "You too Nick"

"Hey you?" A voice suddenly screamed "Asshole, get away from ma gurl,"

We both turned and stared at Chris scornfully walking over, with his two full sleeves of tattoos wearing a tight Ed Hardy t-shirt exaggerating his steroid induced muscle tone. His distant eyes and jealous mood instantly replicated one of a man who had a serious cocaine problem. Chris' eyes scanned to Miley looking expectantly as she just shrugged,

"He wanted directions to the restrooms babe, it was nothing."

"Fuck off then." Chris yelled at me.

I held up my hand innocently and moved back as Chris looked at me for a moment and then huffed grabbing Miley's arm possessively a gasp in pain coming from her lips. I just turned and walked away quickly knowing that I couldn't do anything to help her, not right now anyway

"Lolly what the fuck?"

"I went for some air okay?" Miley responded through my earpiece,

"If I see you speaking to another fucker don't think I won't do something, I control you remember." I heard Chris say as I kept walking away trying to resist my urge to turn back and knock his lights out. "_You're mine Lolly_."

That was it I turned only for someone to grab my arm, I went to yell only to find a familiar confused face. I looked at Demi, who motioned for me to sit down as I huffed,

"That bastard he-"

"Nick calm down okay," Demi hissed at me,

"So we're almost ready?" Selena asked through the earpiece tensely

"When Miley gives the go ahead, yes." I responded frustrated.

Demi gave me a confused look while I just turned away gazing at the dance floor. Miley was now dancing with Chris once again, while I let my eyes scan the rest of the room finding our targets. Drug dealers, murderers, rapists and a whole other bunch of crimes were tied to most of the identities currently within the walls of the club but after tonight hopefully they would never see the community again let alone attempt to conduct any misdemeanors.

"Miley just put her hand up," Joe announced.

My head spun and sure enough Miley hand one hand up, the signal that had been designated by the Commissioner. I exchanged a look with Demi knowing what was about to happen as we both got to our feet,

"Counting down, 10"

We moved down towards the dance floor my eyes still locked on Chris' sleazy figure,

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

I saw Miley's eyes catch both mine and Demi's as she attempted to move away from Chris only for him to grab her and slam his lips against hers, trapping her in his grasp.

"4"

"3"

"2"

I exchanged a look with Demi realizing that Miley wouldn't get out of this in time, and as instructed we would have to continue for the safety of those around us and our fellow officers.

"1"

"POLICE EVERYONE FREEZE!"

The war began.

The second the words were out of the lips the screams started. Demi had her gun out before me and directed it at Chris, whose eyes had widened and caught sight of both of us now pointing our weapons at him. I could hear the noises around me, but everything seemed to go silent as I watched Chris' mind ticking away, realizing he was fucked. Success.

Then I saw something in his blazing green eyes that scared me, a look of realization as he turned back to Miley who was still in his grasp.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed

It all happened so quickly, he swiped at her as she dodged his blow easily only to stumble back on her heels, that loss of momentum made it easy for him to take advantage of her vulnerable position. Within a split second he had her tightly in a headlock, with a round cold metal barrel against Miley's temple.

"EVERYONE STOP, OR I'LL KILL HER!" He screamed,

The panic and flurry of bodies continued though as his voice was drowned out. I stood completely still watching intently. I'd been trained for this kind of situation. I just had to hold my ground, I couldn't risk exposing Miley even though it was clear to Chris whose side she stood.

"Chris" Miley cried hysterically trying to hold her part yet I knew she had realized it was useless, "Chris _baby_, please…_please_ what are you doing?"

"YOU, you betrayed me _you bitch_!"

Chris pointed the gun into the air and let a shot ring out,

Instantly all eyes darted to us as he pushed it back against her head, the club now deserted leaving the selected few targets and officers. I watched as Miley closed her eyes as Chris laughed trailing the gun along the right side of her head gazing across the room. I wasn't allowed to be scared, I had to be calm, the moment I panicked it would radiate,

"I'll shoot her, don't even doubt it. All of you, guns on the ground,"

"Chris let me go baby, I love you, babe…"

"Shut the fuck up."

I opened my eyes to see every single cop was watching paralyzed and uncertain, this hadn't gone to plan and we hadn't discussed this factor that Chris would actually come to his sense and catch on to Miley's game. I bit down on my tongue thinking, I had no doubt he'd kill her, he'd killed so many people already. A clatter of a gun hitting the ground instantly drew my attention away as I looked to see Joe standing unarmed,

"_Ha_, yeah…so you do know her? Is she your girlfriend?" Chris spat,

Joe remained silent his expression completely fazed looking at Miley, Chris just cackled tightening his grip on her neck so that she gasped unable to breath. I had to think quickly. "She's a pretty thing yeah? Good at kissing and touching but nothing else, now I see it was all a little act. No wonder you wouldn't tell me your name lollypop…"

"Go to hell." She snapped violently,

"Sure baby, but you're going with-"

I knew she had a short fuse. I'd known that long before tonight. I remembered in target practice when I told her one-day that she looked pretty Miley had blown up at me claiming that I had no right to say such thing. It wasn't a surprise when she responded, but I wished she hadn't…

I watched as she sent her elbow flying into Chris' gut as he instantly doubled over in pain. Miley lunged at the gun trying to drag it from his hand as Demi and me both hesitated on the trigger unable to get a clear shot. Chris regained composure and tripped Miley on top of him holding her against him. She grabbed and struggled to free the gun as he laughed,

"I'm stronger lollypop, you know that." He yelled.

With one quick motion she was thrown off him and whammed head first into a concrete wall.

"MILEY!" I heard my lips scream,

Demi and me both released the trigger as six shots were fired.

Four of them hit Chris, two from each of our guns.

Two were from Chris'…

They both hit Miley and like that the war was over, but the battle had just begun.

* * *

**A/N-** Update number 3 for today :) Thanks for the reviews! I will update when I return in two weeks


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Miley.**

I'd grown up to endure pain.

The emotional pain was always with me I suppose, whenever I walked down a street and looked up to the sky, whenever I heard a siren or even heard something smash it hurt me. Physically though I'd never really experienced this amount of pain, other than the self-inflicted wounds when I was in my teenage years. I'd grown out of that phase though when my aunt realized why I was spending so much time alone in the bathroom. I knew pain, I understood what to expect by it's presence. Essentially it was my one and only true companion that never seemed to leave.

"Need some help?"

I looked over at Jase whose eyes weren't even watching me but were lost in some article in the morning paper, but clearly he'd heard my jumpy movements. I shook my head huffing as I struggled to push my body into a sitting position, it was like trying to move a brick, there was only so far I could move before I tipped. One bullet got my left shoulder while the other scraped the right side of my rib cage, but thankfully no permanent damage. I sighed in relief finally comfortable as I crossed my legs looking over at my uncle.

"No I don't, see I can do it myself…"

"_Hmmm_, thought so." He muttered with a hint of tone evident.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jason dropped the paper onto his lap staring at me, "It means that you never ask for help when you need it, you always bite off more than you can chew Miley…" He announced looking at me with a down casting glare,

"No I-"

"Miley you're sitting in a hospital bed."

"What has that got to do with anything?" I spat annoyed

Jason looked at me giving a sigh putting the paper on the table. He'd been here from the second I arrived half unconscious in the ambulance and hadn't left since, even when I went into surgery last night he stayed. I was pretty sure Jason hadn't even slept; then again I was so out of it last night I wouldn't have noticed if there was a giant clown juggling bowling balls alongside me. Amy on the other hand had fallen into it's grasp on the other side of the room, her fingers still holding my hand when I came too.

"It means that you took on the case by yourself, this is why I didn't want you to do it in the first place Miley." He announced seriously as I frowned, was he really about to start this argument with me?

"You wanted me to do it, you said-"

"I said in the meeting that you were qualified I never said-"

"Are you suggesting I'm a bad cop?"

"No, you're a fantastic cop Miley," He stated seriously letting out a sigh, "You are highly skilled and great in certain environments. I'm saying you're not meant to work in a field environment-"

"But that's what I've always-"

"_Wanted_, I know that okay." Jason stated standing up and moving over the bed as he looked at me unsure, "I just don't think you're cut out to do cases likes that, you don't work well when it comes to relying on other people which caused you to end up in here."

I stared at him insulted, "What the hell? No it-"

"Miley I haven't seen you in a month before the other day, you took on the persona and you did everything right but never did you try and reach out, ask questions, get help." Jason stated looking at me like my dad used to when he was mad at me, "You have never asked for help with _anything."_

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

He just looked at me, "Well if you managed to bring them into it without me even mentioning it then clearly you are guilty about-"

"Don't you dare bring _them_ up, they have nothing to do with this Jason!"

"God Miley I wasn't going to! But now you-"

"Don't even start Jason!" I blew up,

"You aren't your parents Miley, you aren't meant to be a field officer! Hell I'm not sure you're even meant to be a cop! You think you're some super hero but you can't just save the world on your own. Last night the second everyone was there you should have left, yet you went back to Chris! Why? Why the hell did you do that Miley? He was a dangerous person and you were almost killed because of your poor misjudgment."

I just stared at him shocked, after all I'd done he was saying this?

"I wasn't told by Nick that I had to-"

"Don't you have a brain?" He yelled at me, "Can't you think for yourself?"

"So what it's my fault I got shot?" I felt myself yell.

"No, _well_ yes, your choices could have lead to different circumstances."

"I could have been dead, with _them_ instead." I retorted almost cheerfully.

That shut him up.

I turned looking at my uncle who just stared at me looking scared for one of the first times in his life, and I'd made him feel like that. "Miley that's not what I meant…"

"Then what do you mean Jason?" I stated my voice rising, "Because right now it seems that you think I just have a complete lack of judgment…"

"Miley you're my niece, _I worry about you_." He whispered.

"I'm fine, the doctor said-"

"This isn't about the you getting shot for God's sake Miley!"

"Then-"

"Stop it both of you." A new voice murmured.

We both turned as I noted my aunt sitting there staring at me her lip quivering. "Miley you mean everything to us, don't you see that?" She asked as I just stared at her smudged make up and long black hair, "I don't know why you're doing this, I just don't understand and I've tried so hard but I can't accept this and neither will your uncle."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm terminating your position as a probationary officer."

My head spun to stare at my uncle who was looking away,

"_What_?" I murmured, "What do you-"

"You aren't going to be apart the police any more Miley."

The anger was instant as I felt a rush of emotion hit me, "What? You can't decide that!" I felt myself yell, "I trained to be a cop, my life that's all I ever wanted since-"

"_Billy and Tish died_." My uncle spat glaring at me.

"Stop bringing them into this, they're dead that don't have a say in-"

"Then why are you trying to become them?" My aunt announced as I turned and looked at her feeling breathless, my chest aching, "After seeing what happened to them, why would you want this life Miley? What happened to the little girl who wanted to be a teacher, who used to pick flowers and-"

"She died the day my parents were _murdered_." I yelled at her.

It was at that moment my aunt burst into tears yet I couldn't stop, I felt so mad and angry. "You are never getting that _little girl_ back, so stop trying to make me into someone I'm not! I want to be a cop! I want to be like them, what's so wrong with that? What's wrong with me wanting to hold onto them?"

"Because they're dead Miley, you can't hold onto them anymore."

I looked at my uncle furiously, "You have no idea what this is like for me!" I screamed the first tears falling, "You have _no idea_! So stop trying to understand! You have no right to take this away from me-"

"I'm your boss Miley I have every _fucking_ right to fire you." He yelled standing up, his index finger firing out towards me, "You aren't suitable, you aren't stable, you aren't capable and hell you're not your god damn parents. So stop telling us this bullshit and face the facts you can't live in the past, you can't become them in the future, you can't keep doing this because you need to move on Miley. You are holding all of us back from moving on!"

"THEN LEAVE!" I screamed, "JUST LEAVE! _I hate you_!"

It was only then that my heart monitor started beeping and I realized how much pain was washing over me. I slumped back onto the bed feeling feint as instantly my aunt and uncle were beside me terrified,

"Miley? Miley what's wrong, what's happening, Miley?"

"Miley?"

The door flung open as I cried seeing a blur of a nurse and doctor,

"What did you do-"

"We were just talking and-"

"Get out both of you!" I heard the doctor snap. "Now before you do anything else."

My aunt and uncle disappeared while the beeping rang out in my ears, the memories flooding my mind. I felt my fingers grasped as bright eyes looked into mine whispering words to calm me down as I felt something cold sweep through my veins the tension in my aching body easing immensely. My eyelids grew heavy and I closed my eyes, the beeping instantly stopping as I heard a sigh.

"You're okay Miss Stewart, just rest okay, just stay calm and get some sleep."

I felt exhaustion spread as the door opened, "Is she okay is she-"

"She's fine, she had a mild panic attack, the stress of this and the fight that the whole ward just heard most likely brought it on." I heard my doctor say, an irritated tone in her voice, "I've sedated her so for the next few hours she'll be sleeping, then wake up dazed. If I hear that kind of argument again Commissioner I don't care who you are I will have to escort you from the building! Do you understand the fact she is ill and is not in a good state at present?"

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"Hard," The doctor responded, "I know, I've seen kids like her before, for some people you just have to accept that they don't move on until they find something that they need."

"Can we go in now?"

"Go a head, please no more-"

"We won't, we swear." My aunt murmured

A moment later the door closed as I heard a sniffle. My hand was grasped as I heard a sob, a wet kiss placed on my head.

"I'm so sorry Miley, _I'm sorry_." Amy whispered crying.

"I have to go back to work."

"Jase no, you need to stay here-"

"No, I can't." He announced, "I won't see her like this."

"Jase please she needs you here-"

The door slammed as my aunt's crying worsened and I weakly squeezed her hand. "Love you," My quiet voice whispered,

"I love you too beautiful girl, I always will."

I nodded and let myself fall into sleep, listening to the sound of tears, a sound I'd grown used being around.

**Nick.**

"A teddy bear?"

"No too boyfriend, girlfriend we barely know her."

"Balloons?"

"They're for celebration."

"Then what about a card?"

"We can't just give her a card, I mean we let her get shot."

"Flowers?"

"Roses?"

"No too romantic"

"How about chocolates?" I suggested, "And candy? She clearly likes sugar hence the nickname at the club."

Everyone turned staring at me for a moment, surprised I'd even spoken. Slowly the nodding began to consume the office as everyone agreed with me. "Okay so candy and chocolates, who wants to buy them? And what do you think about five bucks each?"

"We could buy her a hell of a lot of candy with that."

"What about two dollars?"

"No five bucks," Joe proclaimed opening his wallet, "She did get shot twice."

Everyone let out a murmur in agreement as the money started spilling out onto the table until there was a large messy pile of five-dollar bills. I leaned back on my chair staring ahead in a silent state, Demi beside me as I looked at the money knowing that I would be the one buying these gifts.

"So you two will go and see her?" Selena asked.

I sighed as Demi leaned forward grabbing the cash, "Yep, I'll buy the card," She grabbed two bills and handed me the rest, "You can buy the candy?"

I nodded in agreement as everyone instantly dispatched thankful they hadn't been given the role of doing either. Joe gave a nod and slapped me on the back as he walked away returning to his cubicle, while I wallowed in self frustration for letting the other night get so out of hand. I looked to Demi to find her leaning on the desk in deep contemplation,

"We killed someone Nick" Demi murmured after a moment,

She turned and looked at me as I noted for the first time the additional make up trying to mask the darkened lines under her eyes, she hadn't slept last night, that made two of us.

"I know."

"We took someone's life-"

"He deserved it Demi, don't doubt what we did."

I turned and looked at her as she just stared at me for a moment, "I know but still…don't you care Nick? I mean we killed someone's son, friend…" She asked and I shook my head, because honestly I didn't. He deserved to die for what he attempted to do to Miley.

"He deserves to be in hell, where he will be for the rest of his life."

Demi just stared at me and sighed, "I didn't think this would hit me so hard but-"

"Just forget it Demi."

"I can't just _forge_t it Nick! We killed someone we-"

I huffed looking at her, "What did you expect Demi, we're cops, we're going to kill people it's part the God damn job description! Thank God it was not us" I spat at her more harshly than I intended too, her eyes just stared at me for a moment completely confused.

"Do you have emotions at all Nick?" She asked me deadly serious.

I opened my mouth to respond, only to close it thinking better than to say something else that would most likely be seen as a threat to the clearly over emotional female. I looked down instead at the paperwork that I'd been going through and writing for the past twenty-four hours, it was the explanation of last night's events from the good to the bad which would be handed to Commissioner Stewart on his arrival at the office. To say the least I was not looking forward to our meeting, because I knew he'd know the truth. That I'd hesitated when Demi had shot and killed, I'd fired but too late to do anything and I would be punished for my choices. To the Commissioner anything other than fifteen men in jail would be seen as a failure, not only had we shot one but the boss hadn't been in the club and therefore was not arrested.

"Nick."

I looked up to find my eldest brother standing a few feet away at the end of the row of desks, a frown on his faded face. Kevin hardly ever smiled at work it was strange considering at home he was the complete opposite. He was literally a man who kept his private life just that, and Joe and me were seen as nothing more than a blimp on the horizon here. So for him to address me it meant that this would be no way personal, but a request from another,

"The Commissioner wants to see you and Demi,"

I heard Demi intake a large amount of air as we both stood up knowing what was to come. I grabbed the report as she picked up hers and we both exchanged looks while slowly moving down toward Kevin. I saw a few heads pop up from computers as we walked past, all looking at us with raised eyebrows and knowing smirks.

"How's his mood?" Demi murmured uneasily as we reached Kevin.

He just stared between us and shook his head, "Worse than normal,"

I clenched my jaw as Kevin opened the door for us. We both walked into a sitting area taking a seat as Kev gave us one last look before leaving us. Demi and me both turned to the office door before us, the window beside with it's shutters drawn.

"Do you think he'll fire us?" Dem asked,

I shook my head, "No, he'll be pissed though, _really _pissed."

"He's an interesting man,"

I looked at Demi confused, "How so? All the Commissioners are emotionless and strict-"

"Because…"

Demi nodded her head to the left as I slowly turned looking at the wall. I'd seen the faces before, there was a memorial in the reception area where every single week new roses were laid for the fallen cops. We all knew these two photos were special to the Commissioner, his brother and sister in law,

"It must be so hard for him,"

"Why?" I retorted, "He's not the only one who lost people that day,"

"No he's not, but at least they don't have the constant reminder of the dead."

I looked at Demi confused as she stared at me, "Didn't you know? _They_ had a daughter she was our age when it happened. The Commissioner got full custody of her with his wife, I mean that must be hard having to see her every day, remembering"

The door flew open as Demi's mouth snapped shut like a lock. We both stood our hands flying to our foreheads looking at the Commissioner who just stared through us, his thoughts elsewhere, maybe we'd get off easy?

"Your reports," He asked after a moment

Both of us shot out our hands as I saw Demi's mouth open and I could literally see the word vomit about to come out. "We're so sorry, I mean we trained for that, we had, but in the moment I panicked and I didn't know what to do and…I feel so terrible that she got shot I mean that was our complete fault and I'll take responsibility! Is she okay? Do you know? I'm getting her a card, Nick's going to buy her-"

"Enough!" The Commissioner snapped, "You're dismissed."

Demi's eyes widened, "My job, you're-"

The Commissioner sighed and turned looking at Demi who was now slightly shaking, "Lovato right?" She nodded as he gave her a small gentle smile, "You made the right decision, it wasn't your actions that caused the issues it was _others_. Please report back the day after tomorrow, after you've received counseling okay?"

Demi just started nodding her head like a bobble head dog in a car,

"Yes Sir, thank you sir."

We both turned as the Commissioner struck his hand out in front of me,

"I did not say you Jonas,"

Demi gave me a look before bolting out the door as I turned looking at the Commissioner; he stared at me for a moment studying me. "You're a lot like your father Nick." He finally announced flicking through my report, "Even your terrible penmanship, more so than your brothers anyway."

"Sir do you have a point because-"

He looked at me and frowned, "There was no room for error in this assignment-"

"I know sir and I-"

"Don't apologies," He snapped, "It's a sign of weakness that I will not accept."

"Then what would you like me to do?"

"Never hesitate again if one of your fellow officers is in trouble."

"Sir I-"

"She shot first, before you did. Lovato had already killed him, before your bullets even left the gun." He announced staring at me, "Hesitation almost cost that girl her life, I won't tolerate it."

"Yes sir."

"If I hear of any future occurrence like that I will have no choice but to dismiss you."

"Yes sir."

"You can leave-"

I turned only to stop giving a sigh turning back, "Sir I know Demi asked, but how is the condition of officer Miley? And by any chance could Demi and myself see her in hospital to apologies-" I stopped as he stared at me for moment.

The Commissioner's eyes shifted away for a moment looking at the wall,

"Jonas you were her training partner at the academy, yes?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then can you tell me something…" He turned back gazing at me, creases along his forehead "Do you think she is self motivated, that this is the job she wants or is it something _else_?" I frowned confused by his question, "I met her and I'm still not quite sure where her position should be-"

"In the field," I responded truthfully, "She was the best of all of us sir, if you are thinking about putting her anywhere else but on the field" I shook my head looking at him, "It would be a lose for both her and the force at large, she is a very confident and an able officer. Her motivation I would not know of Sir, she kept to herself."

"_Of course she did_," He murmured, "You can leave."

"Thank you sir."

I turned as his voice resonated again, "And at this time no, you cannot see her she's with her family and will be released some time this week. She'll be in the office next week most likely to show the war wounds off"

I nodded and turned letting out a sigh of relief closing the door, thankful that I still had my badge.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys :) I'm in China and I had the afternoon off so I thought I might as well update :) Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four.**

**Miley.**

"Miley breakfast…"

"Miley I made your favorite!"

"Miley?"

A heavy knocking fell on my door as I lay in bed staring at the snow globe perched on my bedside table. I reached out and shook the glass, watching the white snow instantly swirl around what used to be my perfect world, a replica of the city I used to love when I was a child. I put it down and pushed myself out of the bed in a routine I hadn't followed since I was in high school,

"Miley why did you lock the door? Miley answer me!"

"Miley can you open the door?" My aunt exclaimed frustrated,

I couldn't help but smile at her determination as I struggled painfully over to unlock the door. A second later I was faced with orange juice, a plate of scrambled egg and bacon along with the unwanted addition of my red faced aunt whose glare could kill,

"Miley I told you not to lock the door, I _specifically_ said-"

"I'm sorry," I responded simply, "Bad habit"

She scowled me shaking her head, "What if something had happened Miley? What if you fell or feinted? Look the doctor said-"

I took the plate from Amy giving her a reassuring smile, "He said I'm fine, remember?" I announced sliding past her, trying to maneuver my arm which was now in a sling and my new frustration, "He said my arm was healing great, my stomach will be fine by next week and that I only have to stay under prison watch until next Monday."

"_Prison watch?_ That's what you think of your uncle and me?"

"Noooo" I responded lying as I smiled sitting at the counter, "Of course not."

"She's lying Amy"

I rolled my eyes hearing my uncle's voice coming from the bathroom,

"Don't you have some place to be Jase? Like work?" I retorted.

The door opened and he stepped out dressed in his normal suit, I swear he had at least five of the exact same one.

"Yes actually I do." He announced grabbing a piece of toast. Amy looked at her husband with raised eyebrows her head tilted to the side,

"But you said you'd have breakfast with us Jason, so we could talk about that _thing_-"

Jase gave Amy a look shrugging, "I can't-"

"_Jason Gerald Stewart _you promised."

"A promise I'll have to break and reschedule until tonight, bye hun."

I watched as he kissed my aunts cheek, causing me to look away. It wasn't that I didn't like seeing them show affection it just reminded me of my own parents in the kitchen every morning.

"Goodbye Miley."

I just grumbled and scooped some of the eggs into my mouth as he left. We still weren't on great terms but at the moment I didn't want to push the subject of work and clearly my uncle and aunt didn't either because there had been no mention of it since the hospital.

"So what's the plan for today missy?"

My aunt looked at me as I shrugged, "The gym maybe?"

Amy's eyes instantly widened to almost the size of the plate she was holding,

"_The gym_, are you kidding me Miley? You got shot-"

"I'm fine Amy."

"No, no you're not look at yourself Miley."

She huffed throwing her hand out in my direction, "You've lost weight, you're barely eating…" She looked at the bacon and eggs still mostly on my plate frowning, "Your shoulder is a mess that needs to heal, your side is in tatters! You are not going to the gym Miley end of discussion." She dropped the plate into the sink as I just nodded,

"Okay then I won't go, jeez don't get-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence missy."

"_What?_ I-"

"Stop with the attitude."

"_What attitude_-"

Her finger pointed at me frowning "You may have been undercover for a year and acted how ever you felt there, but this is my home and here you will respect and listen to me and your uncle _understand_?"

"Yes Amy," I murmured rolling my eyes,

"I saw that Miley, now eat your breakfast."

I huffed wanting to throw in the whole _I'm not a little kid_ statement but I knew better than that knowing that some how the conversation would then turn to my parents. I hated when they used them against me, even the mention of my mom and dad started a fight under this roof, it had been the same since I was a kid. I didn't like being compared to them, or talking about how much I missed them because I wasn't like that. Automatically to Amy and Jason it meant I was bottling up my feelings, which I wasn't, I just wanted to keep my thoughts private because I knew a lot of them would scare both Amy and Jase too much and I didn't want to put any more burden on their shoulders. I mean they'd already got stuck with a kid who wasn't even theirs.

"How about we have a movie day?"

I looked at my aunt almost chocking on the orange juice, "_A movie day?"_

"Yeah," She stated smiling as Amy cleaned the dishes, "I remember when you were little we used to have movie marathons for days! Do you remember that?"

I nodded although I remembered little of my childhood that was happy,

"Maybe you should move back in here so we can have more time with you?"

I could have laughed at how subtle that hint was, and how clearly this whole conversation had been leading up to it. I'd moved out on my 18th birthday, my uncle and aunt hated the idea and tried so hard to stop me but in the end they could do little to actually stop it. I'd finally been given a sum of my parents money, and I decided I'd much rather live in my real home then the one I'd had no choice but to move into. It was nice there, quiet but loud with so many memories I could hold onto and live out without anyone seeing.

"I'm not going to move back in Amy." I murmured carefully,

"But Miley you need me, you need us and-"

"And I'm an adult I can look after myself."

Amy just looked at me and frowned turning away, "You sound so much like your mother right now when she was having you. So determined." She announced,

I looked down clenching my lips this was the exact reason why I'd moved out. I didn't want to hear the stories I didn't know because it made me want them more, so mom and dad could tell me them, not a third party. I just liked living with what I already had to hang onto, the words my parents had told me, "You're dad had to go to Boston for this work thing when you were eight months along, Tish was so determined to make Billy go but he wanted to be there just in case you were early." Amy started a smile on her face as I dropped my fork and stood up,

I turned heading to my bedroom as she sighed, "Miley, _honey_-"

"Thanks for breakfast."

I walked down the hallway thankful Amy decided not to follow me, I brushed up against the table pain hitting me like a brick wall as I stopped. I clenched my shoulder frustrated by it's incapability to do anything at the moment, while gazing back at the inflictor of the pain. I looked at the cabinet annoyed only to spot an envelope sitting on it,

I reached out grabbing it confused, spotting my name across the paper.

In seconds it was being ripped apart with one hand as I unfolded the sheet with out hostility. It took me a second to realise what it was, and I didn't truly understand until I saw three things. The ink in the top corner depicting the New York Police Departments symbol, my uncles freshly signed signature at the bottom of the page and the one and only sentence I really had to read to realise the betrayal…

_Due to circumstances the Board and Commissioner of the New York Police Department have had no option but to terminate your position effective immediately._

_Terminate my position?_

Was this some fucking joke?

Five steps later I was back in the kitchen shoving the letter directly into my aunt's face as my voice yelled the first thing that came to my poisoned mind,

"Did you know about this?"

Her jaw clenched looking at me nodded gravely, "I did, that's what I wanted your uncle to talk to you about-"

"This is a joke right?" I spat at her,

She stared at me and gently moved her hand out towards me, "Miley, sweet heart, we just think that you would serve a better purpose doing something else in the community. Something that's less-"

"_Dangerous?_" I yelled at her,

Amy stared at me pleadingly, "Hun we just don't want to-"

"Lose me too?" I hissed and laughed mockingly at her, "Well you just did Amy."

I spun and headed straight for the front door as I heard my aunt calling out but I only had one clear thing in my spinning head. Was he really that fucking stupid? Did _The commissioner _really not think I would go down without a fight? Because if he didn't well he had hell coming for him, and there was no way that I would be the one losing out this time.

**Nick.**

"Can I have some?"

"No."

"Just one? Come on Nick…"

"No."

"Nick she won't even notice."

"No."

I looked at my brother who was staring into the bag full of candy which had been sitting on my desk all week and a temptation to every passerby. Joe pulled out a Butterfinger looking hopefully towards me as I snatched the chocolate bar and pushed it back into the bag frustrated by his presence,

"Joe just piss off."

"Come on man, just one! I've been out on patrol all night and my feet are killing me!" He complained as I just rolled my eyes tapping away on my computer, filing cold cases, the shitty job I'd been given as punishment. "I could really do with just one Nick, then I'm outta here I swear man."

"For the fourth time, N O" I spelled out as he just stared at me,

"Asshole."

"Go away Joe."

He finally moved as I pushed my hand out and looked up at Joe, "And put the packet of M and Ms back in the bag," I announced as he tried to play innocent for less than five seconds before huffing and returning it.

"You're a dick."

"Get lost Joe." Demi's voice snapped, "I'm trying to concentrate."

"That makes two of us."

"Not my fault you have shitty desk jobs at the moment which are making you both act like you have PMS!" Joe announced walking away motioning his hand in the air at some lame attempt at a wave, "I will go enjoy being a real cop while you can do all the backstage work that is basically pointless. See ya,"

I looked over at Demi who just huffed staring at her computer,

"He has a point, this is doing my head in." She muttered,

"Yeah me too."

"Do you think we'll ever be let outside again?" Her eyes turned towards the windows, a longing expression across her face as I shrugged,

"You yes, me probably not."

Demi groaned face planting into the desk, "I just wanna be back working with Joe in the real world not stuck in here like some business woman, I chose this job for that specific reason." She murmured into the paper as I smiled.

"I don't think anyone has been so desperate to work with Joe."

"I know right, any word on your partner?"

"No, wish there would be though."

"Did you hear the gossip?" She asked sitting up

I turned and stared at her not really caring, because to me gossip was only a useful tool to the females of the work place which I typically tried to avoid knowing well enough the trouble it could get me in. Demi instantly perked up, only to then look a little unsure reconsidering for a moment only to quickly reassure herself.

"Selena is going out with Justin, she told me yesterday."

I didn't react to Demi's announcement but inside I was dying a little,

"_Justin_ as in-"

She nodded shaking her head, "She is so lucky, the entire female population in this workplace has been dying to be with him, but no it had to be her of course." Demi announced rolling her eyes, "Not that I care he isn't my type and she's my best friend, but she manages to get all the amazing guys."

"You saying I'm amazing?" I asked smartly,

Demi looked at me and pulled a disgusted face, "Not in that way, but all the girls seem too. They love your eyes supposedly…and your arm muscles." She stared at me tilting her head, "They also think you'd have a huge-"

"He doesn't, let me assure you."

I instantly spun to see Joe yet again smirking at Demi, "I however-"

"What the hell are you still doing here?" I snapped furiously,

"Well you see I was leaving when I saw _someone_…"

He motioned to the candy bag and I snatched for it furiously, "No you can't have any Joe for the fucking millionth time,"

He just glared at me in response, "Miley's here, in the foyer."

My eyes widened in surprise, as I was instantly up,

"Here as in-"

Joe nodded, as Demi rushed up beside me looking at him, "Is she okay? Like I know everyone keeps saying she's out of hospital, doctor saying she's fine and all that crap but-"

Joe just laughed, "Oh yeah she is fine, although seeing a side of her which is definitely terrifying! No wonder everyone in your year was scared of her." He proclaimed as we both gazed at him confused and he leaned forward, "She's having a huge fight at the moment outside with Selena actually, who won't let her in because she doesn't have a pass. Miley wants to see the Commissioner and is throwing a piece of paper around"

"Paper?" Demi asked bewildered,

I looked around noticing a few others were now gazing up over their cubicle walls intrigued by our conversation,

"I reckon she got cut." Joe proclaimed boldly,

"Cut?"

"Fired." I responded as Demi's mouth dropped,

"What? Why? She-"

"Got shot, didn't really do a great job at capturing her 'boyfriend' and didn't get out of the way. I don't think the board or the Commissioner were impressed." Joe continued as I just shook my head in disbelief not understanding,

Miley hadn't hesitated to fight back against Chris, yet I had and I kept my job while she lost hers? How did that even work? I was about to question the matter further only for the door to fly open as we all turned to see for a brief second Miley flying directly past us in a flustered state heading for the Commissioner's office,

"Hey _wait_!" Selena yelled running past us, "You can't go in there"

Miley stopped and turned glaring at Selena as I noted the impact of her injuries a large sling covering the arm that I practically caused, "You can't tell me what I can and can't do okay? No one can so _fuck off_." She announced and opened the office door storming in as we just stood there in complete confusion.

"What just happened?"

"She pretty much just told Selena what I wanted to say during our entire relationship." I murmured looking at my ex to see her standing their disgusted,

"What's going on?" Demi asked.

She headed for Selena as I followed, along with Joe knowing that this was exactly the kind of gossip and drama I didn't want to get involved in. Selena shrugged looking at Demi then at me,

"I have no idea, she was acting psycho crazy!"

"What did the paper say?"

"No clue, she wouldn't show me!" Selena stated shaking her head,

Joe moved over pressing his head against the door motioning for us to be quiet as I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Joe there is another room before his office you idiot-"

"I can hear them, they're fighting, I was so right she got fired."

Instantly all of us were up against the door, a few of the other office workers all looking up eagerly to also find out what was going on. I pressed my head against the wood hearing distinct voices while trying to sensor my hearing past the mumbles and get a clear idea of what they were actually talking about.

"Don't you dare bring them into this!" Miley's clear voice shouted,

"It wasn't just me, it was the board Miley it was-"

"I wonder why everyone calls her by her first name." Demi suddenly pondered confused, "I mean we all go by our last names, minus you guys because it get confusing." She stated looking at Joe and me "But the Commissioner calls all of us by our last names, it kinda sounds like-"

"She knows him?" Selena suggested.

"I don't know,"

"I'm a good cop! I am! I deserve to be in the force!" Miley yelled,

"You got shot-"

"This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair Miley, you take what you're given!"

"Don't you think I've already taken _enough_?"

"And so have I, so get the hell out of my office you're out it's done."

"If you think this is over you're kidding yourself Commissioner! This is my life, this is what I want and I know that if I take you to court you will be punished for unexplainable dismissal." She screamed.

"You don't have the money-"

"Actually I do!" She screamed, "Remember how old I am now, or are you forgetting again?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joe asked,

I shrugged as Demi shook her head, "No idea."

"Fine then, I don't need you, I don't any of you because I have another option. You may not take your signature off this but he will." Miley suddenly screamed as we heard a smash followed by footsteps,

"Don't you dare Miley-"

The door flung open as we almost ll toppled into the room quickly throwing ourselves into a straight position completely guilty of eavesdropping. Miley for a moment just stared at all of us, red faced, breathing heavily with a clear evil blackness in her eyes. Without a single word to us she turned and walked directly towards the office of the second in charge, the Chief of the department.

"What are you doing?" A voice suddenly yelled,

We all turned like deer caught in the headlights as the Commissioner glared at us,

"We wanted to give Miley her present for-"

"_Get back to work_."

He slammed the door in our face, but not before I spotted the shattered glass of a photo frame, a photo of a little girl in the picture. We all hurriedly moved back to our desks as Joe gave us a wave,

"Call me! Tell me what happens, okay?"

Selena followed Joe back into the main lobby as all fell peaceful again, and eventually I got myself back into work. An hour later the chief of the department's door finally opened and I saw him smiling walking out with Miley who had gone from red faced to looking just as calm as I remembered the girl who held a gun like it was a child's toy.

"Thank you Chief, seriously I owe you."

He smiled at her and shook his head, "Look now that I've heard it from your perspective I think differently, I'll see what I can do okay? You don't owe me anything Miley, no one in this world will ever owe you." I watched completely bewildered as he exchanged a look with her that I didn't understand.

Miley walked back towards us but stopped at the Commissioners window and tapped on it. I stared at her amazed at the balls she had to even speak to him in that kind of manner let alone do something like that. I mean I knew she had wild confidence yet we'd never really seen it play out and now that I had I couldn't help but admit I was impressed by her relentless attitude. The blinds flicked up and I spotted the Commissioner as Miley held up the piece of paper smiling as she ripped it in two and walked away. I was surprised that the Commissioner didn't open his door and fire her on the spot honestly, but I had a feeling that something was going on here that none of us truly understand.

"Miley, I'm Dem…well I'm not sure if you remember-"

I found myself watching Demi stumble over her words as Miley suddenly smiled, "Demi, I know who you are of course I do!" Then Miley did something really unexpected and grabbed Demi hugging her, "You saved my life."

"I…I…I was just doing my job."

"You saved my life, I owe you so much."

She let go of Demi who finally seemed at ease after the past week of tension, how did Miley just do that when I'd been trying all week? Miley motioned apologetic towards the door,

"I have to go, but I'll be back real soon, maybe you could show me around?"

Demi instantly nodded, "Yeah, of course I'd love too."

"Thanks Demi, I really mean it."

Miley turned and walked down the hallway as I wordlessly held out the bag containing the sweets, along with the card within. Miley's head shot towards me confused as I stared at her,

"From all of us, I'm happy to see you're okay."

I saw a flash of red appear on her cheeks as she accepted the bag,

"Thanks Nick, you…" She hesitated, "You saved my life too."

I looked at her and heard the flirtatious sentence come from my lips before I even thought it through, "So what are you going to do to make it up to me?"

Miley just stared at me and I felt myself instantly die as she just stared laughing,

"You'll have to wait and see I guess?" She responded smirking.

With that she turned and left as I realized I'd made a mistake not getting to know her earlier.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Who missed me? Thanks for the feedback hope you enjoy this chapter! If you read my others stories Hurricane will up tomorrow and SOSN's next chapter still needs to be written so maybe the weekend? Thanks guys :) **


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five.**

**Miley.**

The heavy knocking on the front door was what distracted me,

I'd been sitting at the window all morning gazing absently upon the city watching people's lives play out before me. I'd even watched the sunrise, like I did when I was little with my dad. I always loved to sit with him and watch the orange light slowly creep along the buildings, spreading slowly like liquid until the day covered the entire city. It was mid morning now and I hadn't really considered moving, knowing well enough that I was needed nowhere so when the fists fell heavily on the door I tried to ignore it. They however didn't stop, until I eventually got to my feet and walked over to the door,

"Who is it?"

Instantly the knocking ceased only for deadly silence to ensure. I moved to unlock the door only to hesitate, a sudden feeling of familiarity sweeping over me as I dropped my hand. This had happened before, the last time I had a fight with _them_. Someone had knocked and not answered, so I'd idiotically opened the door only for both of them to force their way into my apartment. I however never made the same mistake twice, nor would I forgive either of them for attempting to ruin the only good thing in my life.

The knocking started up again as I went into the kitchen opening the fridge,

"If you think I'm going to open the door you're kidding yourself Jason." I yelled,

I carefully put a bottle of milk on the counter closing the fridge then moving to get the cereal listening to the perfect in sync thumping. I poured the cereal with one hand, then the milk as I spun to return both to the cupboard and fridge only for my sling to get caught up in the mix. The next thing I knew there was a smash, as milk and cereal splattered across the floor and flew from the shattered bowl across my bare legs. The scream I released was more in fright then pain as I grimaced rubbing my arm looking at the mess,

Why was I born so god damn clumsy? I leaned down collecting the pieces of shattered porcelain only to note that the knocking had stopped completely, had he given up or was that too optimistic? I raised my eyes only to find a pair almost identical to mine staring straight back at me as I screaming overbalancing and falling onto my butt.

"Shit Miley!" His large hands grabbed my waist and hauled me to my feet in a second as I grimaced the jolt causing a sharp shoot of pain to ricochet through my body. "Just sit down, are you okay? I'll clean this up, god I didn't mean to scare you!"

I opened my watering eyes as I locked them on the target my chest tightening,

"_What the hell Jason?_" My lips yelled harshly,

He just looked at me confused as I wiped my now wet hands on my top, "What the hell were you thinking? You know better than to creep up on me! Get the hell out of my apartment! I didn't let you in because I didn't want you here, get out before you ruin anything else."

"You dropped the bowl all on your own Miley!" He retorted,

"Well maybe if you hadn't been knocking so heavily I would have been more focused on the task!" I yelled,

"Well maybe if you let me in this wouldn't have- You're bleeding."

"What?" I asked confused my mind focused on the argument.

His hand shot out and grabbed mine turning it over as I stared at the clear bloody line across my palm. I groaned pulling my hand back only for his grip to tighten, as I opened my mouth to yell only to stare into his eyes which looked at me wearily and concerned.

"Let me help you Miley," He whispered, "Please _let me help you_."

I felt the laugh come from my lips automatically, "You've never helped me with anything my entire life, why start now Jason? Get the hell out of here, I can do this on my own." I stated glaring at him.

He sighed, "Miley please, just calm down for a second?"

"I am-"

"You're yelling, just stop okay?"

I closed my mouth instead staring at the blood seeping from my hand. Next moment it was gone, a kitchen cloth placed upon it as Jason slowly began to tie it around my hand as a make shift bandage. Without another word he grabbed my elbow lightly and pulled me towards the bathroom, pushing me to sit on the side of the bath as he moved to rummage around the cardboards. I stared at my uncle, watching him intently,

"Where's the other therapist?" I finally asked.

Jason's head popped out from the cupboard a band-aid in hand, as he closed the doors looking at me bewildered. "Aunt Amy, I mean generally when you come here you're either, one checking up on me, or two coming to tell me how completely wrong I am and give me a long lecture about mom and dad or my feelings or-"

"She said I should come alone." He murmured simply.

"Why?"

"Because she knew this wasn't her battle, which it isn't and you know that too. Miley she may have known but it was me who made the decision, you shouldn't punish her for that." I wanted to retorted but I knew he was right,

"Then why are you here?" I asked simply.

"To apologize I guess,"

He didn't even bother to look at me as he said the sentence, instead moving to put the band-aids on my hand.

"Apology not accepted." I replied without a delay.

Jason turned up staring at me with the same look my dad used to give mom when he came home late and missed dinner. "Miley look…" He sighed pressing the band aid down as I withheld a yelp, "I know what I did wasn't exactly just, or reasonable but you do understand why I did it don't you?" Jason looked up at me as I nodded dismally,

"Because I'm all you have left to remember dad by…"

He sighed shaking his head, "No, and it makes me hate myself that you think like that. You are right but you're also so wrong Miley, because not only are you the only thing I have left but you're my little girl, I basically raised you and the concept that you're putting yourself in a position of danger scares the hell out of Amy and me because we love you so much."

I looked at him as he dropped my hand, "I don't want you to get hurt, I never have, you've already been through so much and I just don't want you to go through anymore."

"Are you sure this is me we're talking about here, or you?" I asked simply.

That was the kind of comment that got me into fights with him, but instead of the yelling to start he nodded at my smart-ass remark.

"Both," He replied.

I nodded thankful for his honesty for a change, but I also knew I had to return it.

"I'm mad at you."I know,"

"I understand that you love me, that you're worried, but this is _my_ life, not yours" I stated giving a sigh wishing I knew how to explain how I was feeling to him, "I like being a cop Jase, and like I said before, sure it has to do with mom and dad but look at everyone in the world! Don't tell me there aren't other kids who follow in their parents footsteps even though they died or something happened, so why can't I Jason? Why do you hate the idea of me being what you are?"

"Your situation is different and you know it."

"But you're a cop too, you're being a hypocrite."

"Fine my selfish response is I can't lose you too but there are other factors."

"You won't lose me-"

"Miley you don't know that." He snapped staring at me.

I saw the fear in his eyes as I shook my head and reached out putting my hand on his, "Don't you get it Jase, nothing will ever happen to me…" I looked up a small smile coming to my face, "Mom and dad would never let anything happen to me, and they've already saved me once haven't they?"

I looked back to my uncle as his eyes were now locked on the scar on my wrist,

"Miley they might not be able to always help you."

"I know that but I want to be a cop."

"Why not something easy?" He asked.

"Because _easy_ is boring, my life has never been easy and you know it."

"I'm scared that you're only doing this to hold onto them Miley," He stated staring at me looking for a reaction as I kept me expression emotionless, knowing that it was the truth, becoming them was the only way I could keep hanging on.

"Why is holding on such a bad thing?" I whispered.

"Because they're not here anymore."

"They are" I responded,

"Miley-"

"Don't," I stood up shaking my head at him, "I know they're still here."

My uncle stood up and sighed moving his hand to his back pocket, "Look there's no point getting into an argument about this when in reality it's out of my hands now." He handed the envelope over to me looking dismal, "In a month you will undergo your final examination, that includes a psych evaluation, fitness, weapon and written test. Basically it's the final examination that you never did,"

I looked at him confused, "What-"

"You pass you're a cop, you fail and-"

"I'm nothing." I murmured realizing,

Instantly he was shaking his head again, "No, no Miley god where do these thoughts come from?" He asked frustrated, "You'll always be someone okay? As long as you have Amy and me you'll always be perfect. Actually that's another thing I want to talk to you about-"

"If you suggest moving back in, it's not going to happen." I cut off.

"No, I was suggesting that we keep our work and personal life separate."

I stared at him wanting so badly to laugh, "Look I know that will be hard for me, maybe less you but if you pass then I will treat you like everyone else in the force Miley. That means if you even consider acting like you did the other day I will have no second thought in kicking your ass to the curb." The laughter in my head instantly died as I realized how serious he was actually being, "And if we get in a fight at work I don't want it to be carried into our personal life, like it has been okay?"

"So if you fire me, I can yell at work but not at home?"

He glared at me huffing, "Well yes but-"

"Okay I get what you mean," I stated nodding "Yeah fine okay I'll do that, but only if you promise that you won't tell anyone our relationship and you and Amy back off." He nodded pushing out his hand,

"I'll accept that,"

"Fine."

"Okay done."

I shook his hand as he sighed, "Right well I don't suppose you want to go over to see Amy would you?" He asked hopeful,

"No, but I suppose I will."

"And if I said I was sorry, truthfully sorry would you accept it?"

This time my uncle looked directly at me and I had to nod because what was the option? Be mad at him forever? No, life was too short to hold a grudge, I knew that better than anyone.

"Fine I accept your apology, but-"

"There is always a _but_ with you" He proclaimed sighing,

I ignored his comment but frowned to show my disproval, "How the hell do you expect me to learn what I missed in a year, over the span of a month? Let alone physical, if you haven't noticed there is a slight issue with that." I announced as he just stared at me shrugging,

"I don't know, work it out, I'm sure you will."

"So you won't help me?"

"What like a mentor?" He asked as I saw the smile coming to his face,

"Well yeah but-"

"No, no way in hell. I gotta get to work, maybe call a friend from the force."

He moved to the door, as I just stood there, "I don't have any friends in the force!"

Jase gave me a smirk and shrugged, "Well maybe you should start there? Bye Miley, I'll see you at dinner."

I grumbled as I heard him walk down the hallway, and the front door opened.

"Hey wait!" I yelled a thought suddenly occurring, "How did you get in, I changed the locks!" I heard my uncle laugh as the door slammed and I was left alone once again in the apartment I'd inherited far too soon.

I huffed realizing the predicament I was in, _a month?_ Where was I even supposed to start preparing? My eyes gazed the hallway, falling on a bag of candy as I reached for a lollypop only to click staring at the bag realizing the answer was right in front of me. I didn't have friends, but I could make them? Or had I already? I dropped the lollypop and rushed for my bedroom knowing exactly where I needed to go to acquire the help to aspire and complete my dreams.

**Nick.**

_Nick,_

_I wanted to say first off that I love you son, and I wish I'd said that before I left but I didn't. Look I know you're angry with me, I get that, but this isn't between us Nick, it's between your mom and me. I don't want our relationship to suffer because of what happened, so please is it too much to ask that you forgive me? I want to see you at the airport when I get home Nick the question is do you want to see me?_

_Dad_

I stared at the email for a moment, my cursor hovering over the reply to message button wanting so badly to reply yet I knew I couldn't. I could never reply to him. I huffed frustrated and pressed back to my inbox, trying to ignore it but knowing I never would. How could I ever forgive him for cheating on my mom?

"Mom called."

I quickly hit the red button my emails disappearing as I looked at Kevin who stared at me unconcerned, "She wants us to come to New Jersey for the weekend in three weeks, you in? Joe's coming." I looked at him and shrugged surprised by the fact he was even speaking to me.

"Yeah, maybe,"

"You should." Kevin announced moving away, "You need to meet her new boyfriend eventually Nick."

I clenched my jaw hearing that word, _boyfriend? _Teenagers had boyfriends, my mother had a cashed up red neck who liked his beer and truck. I felt someone watching me as I glanced over to find Demi's eyes lingering on me only to spin back to the screen and start tapping on her keys,

"Do you think I should go?" I asked her,

She looked up innocently "Go where?"

I gave her a look and she shrugged giving me a weak smile, "Nick it's been a while now," Demi murmured simply, "Maybe you should go meet this guy, clearly you mom loves him and he must be making her happy."

"I suppose but after everything with dad-"

"More reason you should go, so you can see that she is happy."

I sighed leaning back on my chair, I suppose she had a point but I tried to avoid my mom's presence at all costs. It's not that we didn't get along, we did, but ever since the dad issue things had changed between us in a way which wasn't good.

"_Jonas, Nick_." A voice yelled out.

I sat up straight glancing over to see one of the receptionists looking at me, she was elderly and putting it simply we'd had some issues that resulted in us both keeping our distance and muttering crude words when the other walked by.

"A girl is here, claiming she has an appointment with you?" The woman asked unimpressed by the fact she'd had to get out of her cozy little office to speak to me, "Her name is Miley, she said you had a meeting with her?"

I looked at her completely bewildered as the receptionist rolled her eyes,

"I knew she was lying, stupid kid-"

"_Wait,_ Nick you remember the appointment…" Demi announced shoving me so that my chair rolled a little, I gave her a look moving to shake my head as Demi sent me a glare that clearly meant to lie. "_Remember?_ The appointment."

"Yeah," I turned back nodding, "Right _the appointment_."

"So she does have an appointment with you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yep she does."

The receptionist gave us both a look before hobbling away as I turned to Demi giving her a confused look. "What appointment?"

Demi rolled her eyes slapping me on the arm, "You know she can't get in here without a security clearance, clearly she wants in and lied at your expense." Demi proclaimed simply looking at me, "Use this to your advantage Nick, now she owes you big time."

"Use what to my advantage?" I asked confused.

Demi just stared at me, "Are you blind, she flirted with you the other day."

"I think that's just her attitude-"

"No," Demi stated pushing her feet of the ground and rolling back to her desk "I know girls like her and trust me, she likes you Nick. Maybe you didn't realise, but I sure as hell did."

"Why the hell would she like me?"

Demi laughed, "Your eyes?" She murmured mocking me, "Or maybe she likes _players_?"

"You're sounding like Selena shut up."

"Oh come on!" Demi smirked, "I was just joking-"

"And letting her in here could cause world war three, you saw her the other day she went freakin psycho!" I announced as Demi's expression suddenly changed, "I mean she has to be bipolar or something because Miley went from a complete crazy person to hugging you who she hardly knows? I mean who does that? What if she's decided to take revenge out on the Commissioner for firing her, and this is her master plan so she can sneak in and kill him-"

"I didn't even think of that, but I'll definitely consider it now."

I instantly froze hearing the familiar female voice behind me. Demi just stared at me her eyes watering and I could literally see she was about to explode into laughter. My brain quickly went into overdrive trying to dig myself out of the hole I'd somehow created,

"I was just explaining to Demi about my…cousin."

"Her name is Miley too?" She asked right beside me.

I turned to see Miley now perched on my desk, causally looking through my papers. I opened my mouth only to nod, because I knew if I said anything else this would only get worse for me. Miley looked up and shrugged,

"I'll have to meet her, she sounds a lot like me."

"The resemblance is uncanny." Demi announced from the other side.

I waited for Miley to yell instead she just smiled and turned back to me looking expectantly. I stared at her confused as she motioned at me with two hands until finally I clicked,

"Oh I'm sorry, I-"

"_Accepted_, okay I need your help." She stated.

I almost fell off my chair at the sudden change in direction, as I instantly nodded willing to do anything at the moment for her. She moved off the desk only to wince as my eyes widened,

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her face contorted in pain, "Yeah, everyone is still a little painful, actually that's why I need your help, both of you."

Her eyes turned to Demi as I spun to see Dems looking just as confused as I felt,

"You need us?"

"Yeah I got fired,"

"We guessed as much," I murmured.

"Yeah turns out they don't like bipolar people in the force."

My eyes widened turning to her as she gave a small laugh, "I'm joking, I'm not bipolar or any other thing, you've just seen me at my worst." She announced as I nodded a little intimidated and confused by this new version of Miley, the girl I'd once been bewildered about but in a completely different way.

"I can have my position back though, I just need to pass the final examination, psych, weapon and fitness testing."

"Oh that's great-"

Miley instantly pulled a face looking at Demi, "No it's not, I had to get rid of everything when I went undercover connecting me to the force, including all my books otherwise-"

"Your boyfriend couldn't come over?" I questioned,

Miley's expression instantly fell and she nodded, "Yeah, something like that." I saw the look in her eyes like I'd brought up something she'd pushed away, did she feel bad about Chris' death too like Demi? "So I don't have my books and I could really borrow someone's if that's possible?"

"Oh I have mine," Demi announced smiling,

"Great, could you maybe help teach me? I'll pay you."

Demi frowned, "Why? You-"

"I missed a year, I have a month before this test."

"Oh shit." I whispered,

"Yeah exactly, and the other issue is the fitness I didn't really need to do a lot of running drills at the nightclub, I mean I got the gyrating and pole dancing down sadly that's not a requirement." Miley announced as I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "So could you maybe help me Nick?"

I turned and stared at her, to see how serious she was about this. Miley genuinely wanted our help, something I had never expected from her because it had always been the other way round. Now the ball was in my side of the court and I had two options, did I want to play or walk away? I stared at her feeling an overwhelming curiosity towards Miley, she was so mysterious in ways I couldn't describe, she always had been and this was my way in to her life, to understand why Miley acted like she did.

"I'm in," Demi announced simply.

Yet again she'd beaten me to the punch but I nodded staring at Miley,

"Okay yeah sure, I'll help you with fitness, Demi with the books."

Miley instantly looked relieved her body relaxing as I realized something, her mocking and sarcastic nature wasn't an aspect of her personality but a defense against serious situations.

"You have no idea how thankful I am." She announced.

"I think we do, so when do you want to do this?" I asked.

Miley's face instantly lit up and she shrugged, "Well as soon as possible," She turned looking at Demi giving a smile, "Because let's face it my entire future is now in your hands, so when you say when I'll jump however high you want."

My mind flickered back to almost the same sentence coming from her lips only a few weeks ago.

"The tables have definitely turned then," I announced,

"We'll start tomorrow afternoon." Demi announced,

"Done."

Miley looked at me and I knew she remembered what happened at the club, she nodded in agreement. "The tables have turned, so once I get the sling off in two days will you help me?"

"We'll meet in two days."

"Then it's a date." She whispered with a smile I couldn't help but return it while questioning what I'd just got myself into.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay been busy with christmas like I'm sure most of you have! Thanks for the reviews and if you have twitter come talk to me- I need more niley online friends :P (bec93)**


	7. Chapter six

**Chapter Six.**

**Miley.**

"You've just arrested me for drug dealing, now what?"

Demi looked at me with a book in her hands expectantly. I sighed as she leant back in her chair in the navy blue outfit I wished I was presently wearing, however that didn't seem a likelihood of happening anytime soon the way I was going. Instead I was sitting here trying to summarize a year's worth of knowledge into a month, and revise the stuff I'd also managed to forget in the process of being undercover. I looked at her knowing what I had to say, as I opened my mouth only to stop a little unsure about the entire procedure,

"I say- you have the right to remain silent, and anything you do or say will be used against you in a court of law…" I started strong only for it to become sketchy after that as I tried to think back, "You have the right to have an attorney? And something else about an attorney?"

Demi just stared at me frowning as I shook my head, "I don't exactly know the rest…"

"Well I just got off my drug chargers with that lousy attempt."

I groaned slamming my head back against the wall, "Why don't I remember all this? I mean I used to be smart! It's like being undercover with all those Barbie dolls has caused me to lose brain cells." I announced closing my eyes dismally only for Demi to give a small chuckle,

"You're over thinking it, that's all, you know this stuff Miley."

"This is too much pressure-"

"This is being a cop Miley, you gotta accept the time you're given and do the best with what you've got." Demi announced as I opened one eye and she stared at me, "Now tell me my Miranda rights again and this time let's remember what the attorney does okay?"

"You have the right to an attorney, if you don't have one it will be appointed by the state?" I suggested hopeful and Demi shrugged,

"You've paraphrased but I'll accept it,"

"But _they _won't," I groaned.

"Miley it's not going to be that hard, you're making it worse on yourself…"

"You don't understand." I spat sitting up feeling completely frustrated, "If I don't have the exact wording down to the right grammar punctuation I can kiss this job goodbye, I won't be let off easy like you guys were in your examination!"

"Why not?"

Demi stared at me blankly as I clenched my jaw, "Because…"

"Because why?"

I kept my lips closed realizing I couldn't tell her, even if a part of me did, it would lead to more questions, some of which I didn't want to discuss. So instead I just shook my head, "Don't worry about it"

"I feel like you're not telling us something."

"That's a bold claim,"

I looked at Demi who just stared assessing me carefully, "You've changed so much since the academy, it's like you're a different person."

"Maybe I was always this person, you just never looked hard enough."

"No, Nick see's it too-"

"He hardly knew me-"

"You were more determined at the academy." Demi stated closing the book now looking at me intrigued, "Like you wanted it so badly that you'd do anything to become a cop. I remember you got the best grades for everything Miley, and now you're forgetting the Miranda rights? You haven't got that determination I remember, all I'm seeing now is you trying to prove to someone else you're good enough not you trying to show yourself you can do it."

I just stared at her not sure what to say, I felt insulted honestly but I couldn't blow up at her because she was my one and only hope at passing this test. So instead I asked the first question that came to my head,

"Then what do you think I should do to fix that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe jumping straight into the books wasn't such a great idea." I looked at her as she motioned outside, "Miley maybe you need to see the reason you wanted to become a cop to get that brutal determination back. I know the teen who dominated is still in there, she's just buried under what I'm going to _boldly_ say is your anger towards the force."

"But I'm not angry." I spat

"You got fired, you should be-"

"No I'm just…" I stopped thinking it through, "I'm sick of people making decisions on my behalf because they think they're protecting me, when all they're really doing is making it harder for me."

"Okay I'm lost, is something else going on here?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." I whispered looking down tracing a bracelet on my wrist that used to be my mom's, "But I'm not ready to talk about it, however maybe you're right. I need to find determination someplace…"

"So where did you get that from in the academy?"

"For the study part? I got motivated from fighting and shooting- they were my favorite."

Demi gave me a confused look as I just rolled my eyes, "You must think I'm crazy, but when I'm fully concentrated on taking someone down all I can think about is my next move and how I have to make it to become a cop. If I did well in target practice and managed to take some guys down in training that was motivation for me to go back and study."

Demi looked at me, "Then maybe you will be better after this afternoon,"

"Why?"

"Your session in the gym with Nick."

I shook my head gently moving my shoulder; "I won't get the motivation because I can't beat him at the moment Demi."

"Who says you can't?"

"My body."

I looked at her and she just smiled, "Your body might not be fully capable at the moment, but trust me when we watched you fight like you said it was all about your next move. You use your head before you act Miley, sadly not many other people in this world do, example Nick."

"So you think I could beat him today?"

Demi smiled at me, "No doubt about it, just wear something tight."

I have her a look and she wiggled her eyebrows, "He likes you, I know he won't admit it but he's intrigued by you, so am I actually." Demi announced seriously, "I however won't get distracted by what you're wearing, he however will and trust me you should already know how use your body to your advantage."

"As bad as it sounds, I do."

"And that witty charm, Nick thinks that's sexy.'"

I looked at her surprised and confused, "He said that"

Demi stood up pushing the book over to me, "Girl he didn't have to, it was written all over his face." She rolled her eyes at me as I gave a small laugh,

"But he's a complete player,"

"Well you've changed, whether you agree with me or not on that." Demi announced staring at me, "You would never have asked for help, and yet you did. Maybe he can change too?"

"I doubt that."

"Me too, but you never know."

Demi moved to the door as I glanced at her, "Do you not like this new me?"

She stopped and tilted her head smirking, "So you are admitting that you've changed?"

"Maybe…"

She gave a chuckle, "I didn't like the old you Miley, no one did because no one knew you. You scared us. This Miley I can deal with although she needs to find that brutal teenager now if she wants to pass this exam,"

"Okay," I murmured,

"Maybe you should be more concerned about the psych evaluation."

I looked at Demi who just laughed at me, "I was joking, I got to go back to work I recommend you do some reading I'm making a pop quiz tomorrow for you do while I'm on my lunch break okay?" She announced as I looked at her,

"You're not supposed to tell me when I have a pop quiz Demi."

Realization dawned on her as she opened the door, "Well I'm giving you the heads up just in case, bye Miley."

"Bye."

The door closed as I smiled feeling the anger I'd had disappear, Demi was nice and I didn't know why I hadn't realized that or even attempted to make friends in the academy. Maybe that was it? My loneliness created a manifestation in me that make me want to succeed? Who was I kidding, honestly I didn't know what motivated me the most, mom, dad, my love of one on one combat, or was it proving my uncle wrong? The door opened as I ignored it for a moment only for a coffee cup to be placed before me,

I looked at it for a second confused turning to see Jason standing there,

"I thought you might need it." He stated simply.

I stared at him tilting my head, "Are you still trying to make it up to me?"

"Maybe,"

"I thought you said you were keeping your personal and work life separate, I'm pretty sure I'm sitting in the New York Police Department storage room which I'm almost definite is apart of the workplace." I looked up at as he towered over me looking like a leader, like my dad. "And somehow I don't think you go out and get coffee for all your other workers,"

"And lunch…"

He put down a sandwich and chocolate bar as I smiled at him,

"Thank you."

"And technically you're not an officer yet, you're just my niece at the moment." He announced moving back towards the door, "And so what if I break a few rules every so often,"

"You can only break them for good."

"I know, you'd kick my ass if I did something to break our deal."

"You're right I would, but thanks…seriously." I murmured.

Jason just smiled and looked at me, the lines coming to his forehead as I watched his expression turn to one of concern. "If you need any help, I might be able to…point you in the right direction."

He motioned to the next page as I flipped it and he opened the door,

"I really like my officers to understand the fingerprinting process," He proclaimed giving me a wink as he closed the door.

I stared at the page seeing the exact same heading as I relaxed, maybe Demi was right I was trying too hard to prove everyone wrong when the real battle I was facing was having to show myself that I could do this.

**Nick.**

So I wasn't exactly a gym teacher.

Nor was I the best at fighting, actually I was for our level, but only after Miley disappeared. Honestly I had no idea how to help her because we'd all learnt off her at the academy. So instead of walking in and getting her to fight me, which I knew would only result in me getting my ass kicked even if she was injured I'd gone with the option of recounting our first few days in the academy and what they made us do.

"You're late." Miley proclaimed.

"I was out-"

"You've been in the office all day."

"Have you been stalking me?"

"No, I've been observing, there is a difference."

"We call that stalking."

I gazed at her lying across the floor in the centre of the gym. I'd pulled a few strings and managed to get an hour in here every afternoon when no one was using it, however they hadn't stopped a few people watching in on the session.

"I didn't know you invited your admirers," I announced,

Miley's head instantly shot up looking towards the glass paneling where a few first year probationary officers were standing intrigued. Miley growled and got up as I realized why they were here,

"What are you wearing?" I snapped,

Miley turned looking at me as my eyes widened, okay this was going to be harder than I expected. She just shrugged her shoulders confused as I stared at the running shorts she was flaunting and the NYPD top that didn't leave anything to the imagination. How the hell did I not recognize her body before the other night? I mean when we were shooting I was so terrified of her with a gun I hadn't even had a glimpse at her well development body.

"Demi found them for me," She stated innocently.

"Of course she did."

"Is there something wrong?"

I heard the tone in her voice and knew she was playing with me. This may have been Demi's idea but there was no way in hell Miley didn't want to join in the fun of making me embarrassed,

"No," I stated smartly, "No there's not."

Miley walked over as my eyes strained to stay directly on her face,

"So what are we doing?"

I smiled and held out a single piece of rope as Miley's expression fell,

"Jump rope?"

"Jump rope." I responded smugly,

"But-"

"What?" I stated looking down at her, "You thought we'd go straight into fighting? Yeah that's not going to happen because let's fact it you'd most likely pull a muscle and lose any shot you have at becoming a cop." Okay yeah I was lying and covering my ass, but I couldn't let her beat me injured. "You've been dancing sure, but your unfit and your body wouldn't be used to rigorous exercise-"

"Hmmm isn't sex rigorous exercise?" She proclaimed simply.

My eyes widened and she just smirked, "Because I did that-"

"I don't care, you're jumping rope."

"I was joking Nick," She stated giving me a grin,

I threw the rope at her and just glared at Miley who stared right back as we went into a stare down that I was determined to win. After a minute or so Miley finally huffed and untangled the rope shaking her head.

"I hate jump rope it's so…"

"Simple? Yeah well let's see how good you are at it."

Miley finally made a jump as I felt myself die a little, holy shit this was the best idea ever. I couldn't help it, the tight shirt, the jumping, the fact I was male it all combined so I was staring straight at her chest. I mean I couldn't help they were right in front me, and to think she was paying me to watch this.

"Stop staring at my boobs." Miley suddenly yelled.

My head flew back to her eyes as I shook my head, "I wasn't-"

"Don't lie, you're a useless liar Nick, you always have been."

"When have I ever lied to you."

"When you told your friends you'd invite me to that party back in freshman year and then when I asked you about it, you lied to my face and said there was no party." Miley stated continuing to jump as I looked at her surprised,

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do." She spat, "That's when I decided you were a dick."

"You had a gun in your hand, and had just killed five cardboard people I didn't really want to ask you to come to a party you'd most likely laugh at." I stated reflecting on it as Miley snorted shaking her head,

"How would you even know?"

"Would you have come?"

"No…"

I just stared at her and she gave me a smirk, "If you asked now I might though,"

"Too bad there aren't any parties coming up."

"There will be, and when you get invited just remember-"

"To ask you, I got it, keep jumping."

"I am!" She snapped,

"Jump faster,"

She sped up as I managed to keep my eyes locked on her face. Eventually she was out of breath but I forced her through a few more drills before making her yet again start jumping. I could see she was tiring but I didn't let up making her do the exact same amount of work that we had endured in the first week of hell. I was quite correct in the fact she was unfit, by the look on her face, it was pain something I'd endured through training.

"Can I stop yet?" She groaned,

"No, keep jumping."

I watched the sweat falling down her forehead, as I noted the fact her red cheeks had suddenly changed color. She was turning white? I instantly realized that I'd misinterpreted the pain, this wasn't because she was unfit but-

"Stop!" I snapped pointing at her shirt, "You're bleeding!"

The rope dropped from her fingers in seconds and I could see the dazed look across her expression. Her head tilted down, as she looked down at her side staring confused. I rushed over putting my hand on her chin dragging it up as I stared into her eyes seeing the tell tail signs,

"You're on drugs again?" I hissed at her,

"What?" She stepped back confused looking vague, "Of course I am, a bunch of them I got shot Nick! I'm on like five different antibiotics, painkillers and god knows what else!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't matter-"

"Miley you can't exercise with them, it thins your blood and then-"

Miley pulled her top up as we both gazed at the blood soaked bandage on her side. She turned staring at me as I saw that she was shaking, and her eyes were completely unfocused. I grabbed her arms securely and started pulling her disorientated body towards the locker rooms, knowing that she was a few short moments away from hitting the gym floor.

"I'm fine." She proclaimed as I sat her down on a bench.

"You're not, you should have told me Miley…"

I made sure she was stable before rushing over to the fridge opening it to find a few cans of coke that would have to suffice. I cracked one open and moved back to see already the color was returning to her face, I handed her the can as she just looked at me blankly,

"Sugar, you need it."

Miley nodded still a little vague, "I'm fine, really Nick, I'm okay."

"When did the stitches get taken out?"

Miley made a face as I stared down at her, 'When did the stitches-"

"This morning,"

I groaned as she sighed, "The doctor said not to do exercise but-"

"What you thought you knew better?" I felt myself yell at her as she just stared at me with the can in front of her face, "You can't just not listen to people Miley, especially professionals, look you need to tell me this stuff how can you expect me or Demi for that matter to help you if you won't tell us everything?"

A guilty look fell across her face and she shrugged. "I just really need to get this job-"

"Well you won't if you're in hospital, when the hell are you off the pills?"

"Last ones are for tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" She hissed at me, the color now completely returned.

We both fell silent as I threw a clean towel at her, which she put on her side. I leaned down examining the damage as Miley pulled the bandage up. For the first time I saw the damage that monster had done, a section of her side a scarred and bloody mess. She wiped it away sniffling as I spotted the pain-fuelled tears in her eyes. I sighed in relief seeing that most of the new skin was intact with only a small part at the top the real cause of the damage.

"It'll be fine." I murmured.

"How do you know?"

"My mom's a doctor,"

"Really? I didn't know that." She whispered.

"You never asked." I retorted,

Miley's lips sealed and I saw that she was clearly exhausted. I glanced at my watch noting she'd worked out for a good forty minutes; maybe I should have given her a break? The damage was done though and I was yet again partly to blame.

"Do you want me to call someone to pick you up?" I questioned,

She shook her head sucking on the side of the can like a child,

"I'm okay, I just wanna sit here for a bit."

"You sure,"

I moved my hand onto her leg, touching the soft skin rubbing my finger gently in a circle. I looked up to see Miley's cheeks were now crimson as she stared at me looking for the first time ever, extremely nervous

"I'm okay Nick, I'll be-"

The door opened as we both turned to our right to see the Commissioner standing there opened mouthed as he stared at the position we were currently in. Instantly I was up my hand against my head as Miley attempted to stand up to salute only to decide it was a better choice to remain seated,

"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled.

"Sir I'm training Miley here and I made misjudgment about her health-"

"It's my fault." Miley cut in shaking her head, "I was stupid, I did more than what my body could endure, I should have told you I was still on my meds and that I got my stitches out today then this might have not happened."

I looked at her confused once again. Miley was taking the blame for something? She'd never done that in her life, always passing it off onto someone else at the academy blaming his or her poor judgment instead of her own.

"Jonas you're dismissed,"

"Yes Sir, I will go call her family to-"

"No," He announced holding the door open for me, "I can do that, leave."

"Yes Sir."

I gave Miley a look as she just gave me a smile, "See you tomorrow, same time, same place, not jumping rope." Miley proclaimed a look of purpose in her expression, the first time I'd seen it since the academy.

"Okay I'll see you then."

I walked past the Commissioner as he slammed the door leaving me in the hallway. I stood for a moment playing out the events, she was still strong and I could see the girl still that I once knew in her. Yet at the same time she'd changed and I couldn't say I didn't like the person she'd become, yet at the same time I felt like there was still something not right about Miley. It was a look in her eyes, it had always been there, like she was missing something. I walked away knowing I could help her though, because Demi was right when we'd discussed Miley had lost the determination she'd had, yet just then I'd glimpsed at it and hopefully I could get that out of her again.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy New Year 3


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Nick.**

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One!"

"Stop writing!" Demi yelled into Miley's ear,

Miley jumped dropping the pen throwing her hand out slapping Demi on the arm, a pissed expression across her face. "Don't do that, you scare the shit out of me every time! And I don't need a count down, from the _entire_ office thank you!" Miley's head spun glaring at all the officers who had decided to participate in our minute countdown much to Miley's frustration. Instantly all their heads ducked down as Demi snatched the test from Miley's fingers.

"It's good preparation-"

"For what?" Miley snapped frustrated, "They don't do that in the examination."

"How would you know?" I asked leaning back on my chair.

Miley turned and glared at me kicking her foot at my chair causing me to over balance. I threw myself forward just before I went crashing to Earth as I looked at Miley, who was staring at me smugly,

"You're a bitch you know that?"

"Well you're a dick so we're even." She stated smirking at me.

"Perfect match I reckon."

"Do you now? You're dreaming Nicholas." Miley stated looking me up and down.

"They're flirting again aren't they?" Joe asked.

"No!" Miley and me both yelled.

"They sure are," Demi, commented looking at Joe. "Is that lunch?"

Instantly all attention was off us and at the cardboard box that Joe was holding tightly in his grasp. It was like someone had hit an alarm bell and everyone who had ordered lunch from the café next door rushed at Joe like they hadn't eaten in weeks let alone hours. I sat watching the mayhem before me as wrapped sandwiches, baguettes, focaccia, salads and a donut was tossed around until Joe was left standing there, his hair slightly to the left, his shirt crumpled on one side and the box now practically empty.

"There is only three left," Demi announced looking in the box,

"And?"

"And there should be four Joe, there are four of us."

"What? You said-"

"You didn't get Miley lunch did you?" Demi asked glaring at my brother,

He looked completely bewildered as he turned to Miley, "You're staying for lunch now? Don't you have something else better to do?" He asked her as Demi slapped his arm glaring,

"Joe! She's studying! Plus I left a note for you-"

"I didn't get it."

"Well go back and get her lunch."

"It's fine, really." Miley announced,

"No" Demi hissed at Joe, "It's not, go and get it!"

"I'm fine guys, just-"

"I'll split my lunch with you." I announced deciding to take advantage of this situation, plus I couldn't exactly let her train this afternoon on no food I'd almost had her collapse once and I didn't want it to happen again. "I don't mind, I had a big breakfast anyway."

"It's fine Nick," She stated. "I'll go get something myself."

"No! I only have my break for another twenty minutes and we need to go through this once I correct it." Demi proclaimed.

"Well I'll wait until then-"

"Miley it's fine,"

I took my lunch splitting it and handed her half a sandwich, "Honestly just take it I really don't mind." I announced as she looked at me unconvinced,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I wouldn't have suggested it-"

"Okay stop just take his lunch!" Demi hissed at both of us.

"Okay geez!" Miley murmured.

She grabbed the half as I smiled at her and I saw a red blush once again come to her cheeks. She'd been here every day for the past week and I'd begun to see the tinge on her face far more frequently. I used to feel accomplished when I could make a girl do that, but I didn't with Miley because it was more than that, those girls did it so frequently it was fake while on Miley it was so genuine. She was opening up to us, joking and teasing around and we were all starting to see her as a friend we'd never really expected. I however had recognized something else… Miley was terribly shy and covered it by her constant attitude and uptight approach, she was also holding secrets that I saw locked in her eyes. That front however had been slipping and I was beginning to see the real Miley.

"So are you coming with us to see mom?" Joe asked,

He sat down on Selena's desk which was opposite mine, she was hardly ever there however today was an exception to that. I saw her glare at Joe but didn't say anything tapping on her computer trying to pretend like none of us existed,

"No, I'm gonna stay here instead."

"Why? I'd take New Jersey over the city any day of the week." Demi proclaimed,

"I don't want to see her,"

"That's a horrible thing to say," Miley added, "She's your mom."

I snorted and shook my head, "You have no idea Miley,"

"I don't care," Miley stated staring at me a strange look in her expression, "She is the one who created you Nick, you shouldn't say stuff like that! What if she died next week and you didn't go and see her this weekend because you didn't want too? You should go, she's your family."

"Whoa," Joe murmured, "That escalated quickly,"

Miley opened her mouth only to close it and instead bit into the sandwich as I stared at her confused. "Well actually I was thinking that we could work this weekend instead Miley." I suggested looking at her, "But maybe you already have plans with _your _mom?" I added sarcastically.

Miley turned and glared at me, a look of anger in her eyes which dwelled for only a moment before she huffed and nodded.

"Okay yeah sure, that would be great Nick."

"Good," I responded hesitantly, "We have the gym this afternoon too-"

"Actually you don't,"

We all spun to look at Selena who was staring at me, "You may have it on the weekend but you don't have it this afternoon." She smiled at me continuing to tap away on her computer, "Justin and his friends already have it to do some extra training, because you know they're training to move up into the FBI."

"Ooooh the FBI," I murmured rolling my eyes, "Of course he'll fit right in there."

"What's the supposed to mean-"

"Only jackasses are allowed."

Selena just stared at me and picked up a folder off her desk, "Well when you're still living with your brother in twenty years, and Justin and me are settling down because we actually paid off our debts come talk to me Nick." She stated and walked off as Demi stuck out her hand,

"Good call gurl,"

Selena smiled slapping her hand as I gave Demi a look and shrugged, a piece of carrot hanging from her mouth, "What she's right Nick? We all have debts and the FBI pays way better than we get paid."

"So where are we going to train this afternoon?"

Miley looked at me as I stared at her uneasily, good question.

"Umm well…a park?"

Joe and Demi both laughed as Miley just stared at me completely horrified, "It's like a hundred degrees outside! Are you kidding me?" She proclaimed looking at me and sighing, "How about you just come over to my place tonight and we'll-"

"Whoa hold up!" Joe announced, "Nick only goes to girls houses when he-"

"Wants to play?" Miley asked smirking, "Well we can…"

I looked at her with raised eyebrows as she stared at me, "In a different way, I want to actually do some fighting tonight." She announced. Miley had been eager all week and I'd kept knocking her back for my ego's sake,

"That might be hard at your apartment, your mom and dad-"

"I live on my own, it's big enough."

"You live on your own?" Demi asked.

Miley nodded confused, "Of course I do, don't you?"

Instantly all three of us shook our heads, "We can't afford to live on our own, hell I'm still living with my older sister and I hate it!" Demi snapped as I nodded in agreement looking at Joe,

"Same here," I murmured,

"Hey! You love sharing with me-"

"By love I think you mean hate-"

"Anyway," Miley stated cutting the conversation short looking at me, "Will you come over to my place and can we actually fight, please?" I looked at her pleading expression as she stuck her bottom lip out and I felt my head nodding,

"Okay sure,"

Joe laughed sliding off the desk and moving up behind me, "She's gonna kill you."

"I can hear you." Miley singsonged.

Joe just chuckled and stepped back as our eyes all widened, while my lips moved to say something but I knew it was too late. Joe stepped back colliding into the Commissioner's chest as instantly we were all up saluting and I saw my brother's eyes close in absolute horror as he stepped aside raising his hand,

"Sorry sir-"

"What's going on here?" The Commissioner yelled, "Why are you talking, you should be working."

"We're on our break Sir." I responded.

He turned and looked at me as I instantly leaned back completely intimidated as I stared into his eyes, "Does this look like the lunch room Jonas?" He yelled directly into my face as I shook my head.

"No Sir, sorry Sir."

"What did I say about the word sorry?" He hissed at me,

The Commissioner stepped back his eyes looking at me up and down for a moment longer, while I stood almost on the verge of falling backwards. He finally turned as we all just stood there, a nervous tension radiating through every single one of us.

"Well? Get out of my way Jonas!" He yelled at Joe.

"Yes Sir,"

Joe quickly stepped back as the Commissioner purposely pushed past Joe heading towards his office. We all just watched as he opened the door and slammed it harshly. For a moment all of us were frozen as I frowned confused, before a few weeks ago I'd hardly seen the man yet now it felt like he was following me around every step I took? One minute he was calm the next minute acting like he controlled the world. I shook my head confused by our boss; he was a mysterious man that I just couldn't understand.

"Why the hell does he act like that?" Demi murmured,

"_Like what_?" Miley asked,

We all turned and just stared at her as she shrugged confused,

"He's the boss, isn't he meant to act like that?" She asked almost innocently,

"Yeah but he acts like a complete dickhead," Joe murmured moving over to our desk staring at Miley. "You should know, I mean he fired you and you did absolutely nothing wrong. He's a complete crazy man! I swear I hope he retires soon, he wasn't even meant to get the position anyway."

"He wasn't?" I asked confused,

"No, his brother was…" Demi murmured.

"The one who died on 9/11?"

"Yeah," Joe stated still staring towards the door, "Mom told me about their family. She said Jason used to be the nicest guy, but after Billy and his wife died everything completely changed. I mean I can't say I blame him, he lost his brother and his sister in law." Joe shook his head, "That would screw with anyone's head but clearly it fucked him up big time."

"Yeah and getting stuck with their kid," Demi added,

"My god! Could you imagine living with him?" I hissed,

"I know right, that kid must be so screwed up-"

"She lost her parents and got stuck with that," Demi motioned towards the door shaking her head, "How could you even begin to deal with your parents death when he acts like that?"

"How old would she be now?" I asked intrigued,

"She was younger than you guys, like nineteen maybe twenty? I remember seeing her after school one day." Joe stated scratching the side of his head, "That would have been a good three years ago though, what was her name?"

"Desray?"

"Delilah?"

"Dorothy-"

"It's definitely D something-"

"Destiny," Miley murmured.

"Yes!"

Joe spun as I turned looking at Miley who had seemingly abandoned my lunch,

"How did you know that?"

Miley stared at me for a moment like she was trying to understand the question, only to wave her hand at reception. "It says it on the memorial in reception, I read it the other day when Selena wouldn't let me in." She stated as I nodded.

"Well whatever her name is I wish her luck because he is crazy."

Joe laughed, "She's probably just the same, can you imagine! Hopefully she doesn't decide to join the police too, can you imagine having to deal with both of them?" I groaned not even wanting to consider it

Demi's head suddenly popped up a small smile on her face as she turned her head, "Looks like the little brainiac is back, perfect score Miley!"

I turned grinning as I caught the look of pain in Miley's expression that quickly disappeared a moment later replaced by a seemingly happy expression. I could still see it though, in her eyes, I turned back looking towards the office door completely confused. What had just happened? A minute ago she was fine, then something snapped, first when I mentioned my mom then mentioning the Commissioner? I pushed away the thoughts unable to connect them as I looked at Demi showing Miley through the test, a real smile on her face now, a proud one.

**Miley.**

I hadn't really thought that much about it when I invited Nick over, nor had I the rest of the day, it wasn't until I got back to the apartment that I really saw the dilemma, literally. The photographs were numerous, from my parents to my uncle and aunt I'd spent a good half an hour pulling down, knocking over and hiding memories of the past I wanted to keep hidden. When gentle knocking fell upon the door I was still scanning the apartment for any obvious signs. One last check came up empty as I rushed over to the door opening in.

"Hey-"

"You live here?" Nick stated,

I stared at Nick who was in the NYPD training gear, his eyes looking everywhere but at me. He leaned to the left trying to gaze in over my shoulder as I snapped my fingers in front of his face insulted by his rude nature,

"Hello would be nice-"

"Hey Miley," He stated turning back to me a dumb expression on his face, "Sorry I just can't believe this! I mean when you gave me your address I was a little surprised to say the least, and rightly so holy hell this place is amazing! Can I come in?"

"Sure,"

I rolled my eyes stepping up against the door as Nick rushed in like an excited puppy at the park. He instantly went straight for the window that spanned from the kitchen all the way across the lounge room, Nick's mouth opening and closing looking now like one of those stupid carnival clowns where you put the ball in their mouths. I smiled seeing him excited though, in a week I hadn't really seen Nick like this and it was attractive on him because it was an honest reaction.

"I didn't know you were so into real estate Nick…"

"I'm not," He murmured his eyes gazing lost in the city lights, "I just love being this high, seeing the views, the city. My apartment stares into a brick wall and alley, while this…" Nick just shook his head a small smile playing across his face, "Is absolutely amazing! I wish I was as lucky as you."

I snorted shaking my head, "Trust me, you don't,"

Nick turned looking at me, "How did you afford a place like this?"

Clearly Nick saw my raised eyebrows and unimpressed expression, as he instantly looked apologetic. "I mean…sorry that was impolite, let me rephrase. How were you fortunate enough to get such an amazing view of the city?"

"I inherited it,"

"Inherited?" Nick murmured still lost,

"Yes, do you want a drink?"

"Uhuh sure," He stated in a complete slur,

I looked at him surprised to say the least; Nick didn't look the type to be captured by a view. Then again I couldn't blame him I used to stare for hours, I still did, but I didn't see the beauty anymore like he did. It was refreshing to see someone look from this window with a smile, when all my family ever did was stare emotionless at themselves in the reflection rather than face the city that would forever be destroyed in our eyes.

"Whom did you inherit it off?"

Nick turned back his focus now returning as I smiled, "Family, water okay?"

"Yeah great thanks."

I grabbed two glasses filling them up, while Nick was gazing around scouring the room. He was constantly curious and digging around I'd discovered that much especially when it had to do with me. He was always all ears whenever I said anything about my life, so was Demi, it was strange really.

"So you're parents let you stay here?"

I nodded handing him the glass while I put mine down,

"Yeah,"

"So where do they live?" He asked.

"Not that far away."

Nick nodded accepting the lie, which was half true my Uncle and Aunt lived just a few blocks away. I felt Nick's eyes on me as I looked at him and he just gave me an intrigued look, "Siblings?"He asked out of the blue.

"None, can we please start?" I questioned.

"I feel like you don't exactly get along with your family."

"_I think_ we should start training,"

"I'm right then," Nick stated, "You're not the only one, I don't get along with mine either which you already know."

He put the glass down and looked at me as I just glared and he held his hands up, "Okay fine no more personal questions, we'll stay strictly professional. So I thought we'd start with the basics…" He announced as I nodded, "Hand combat, and-"

His eyes suddenly fell on something behind me as Nick started laughing in a completely mocking way. I glared at him and he pushed past me shaking his head snatching a trophy off the table and turning to me, "Okay seriously? You're black belt in karate?"

I snatched the trophy back frustrated, "I was fifteen!"

"No wonder you always fought dirty with those high kicks!"

"Nick _please,_" I hissed, "Can you help me or not?"

I put the trophy carefully back on the table as he stared at me and nodded.

"Yep, any other secrets I need to know about?"

I looked to my left and shook my head, "No let's start already!"

Considering Nick was a bit of a smartass he was actually a pretty good teacher. He didn't just expect me to know things and took me through them step by step, holding my hands and pulling at my waist when I had to balance a different way. Every so often though I couldn't help but suddenly feel the flush coming to my cheeks. I didn't want to admit to myself what was happening, instead I tried to hide it as nothing. His hands holding mine, while he spoke calmly into my ear was having an affect on me and even if I tried to ignore it, my body was responding in ways I didn't expect. I'd never once considered Nick like that, so why now?

I felt my breath hasten as he stood behind me, one hand placed on my hip while the other was wrapped around my neck. We were doing defensive procedures, in which Nick was currently the attacker.

"You already know how to do this though," He murmured in my ear, his fingers soft against my skin. "In the club with Chris, he held you like this and you did exactly what you should have. Muscle memory…"

"Uhuh," I whispered distracted,

"Miley?"

"Uhuh,"

I turned to see he was staring at me, a small smirk on his face, God why did he have to look at me like that? I blushed squirming a little as he chuckled right in my ear sending me to tense up.

"You don't look like it," He murmured, "But you're very _easily_ distracted,"

His fingers tightened on my waist as I tilted my head back and he dropped his arm from around my neck. For a moment Nick just stared into my eyes, analyzing me as I looked into his trying to understand his intentions. I didn't see Nick's hand until his fingertips trailed down my face gently, his fingers moving around my chin. His head moved towards mine as I felt a sick feeling in my stomach, like always…

I put my hand up and stepped back from his grasp looking down embarrassed,

"It's late, you should-"

Nick cleared his throat, "Go, yeah, I'll umm see you tomorrow I suppose?"

I looked up and nodded as he smiled at me weakly. Nick moved over as I stood there my body completely tense and flaming. I heard him chuckle again as he moved down placing a kiss on my cheek,

"Bye Miley," He whispered,

"Bye Nick,"

Nick moved away and I just stood there as I listened to the door open and close. The second it did I let you the breathe I didn't even realise I'd been holding in, putting my hand gently on my chest as I bit on my lip. Why did I feel like this, I mean I almost felt happy? I shook my head pushing the numerous strange feelings Nick was giving me aside, but I knew I couldn't make them stop.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight.**

**Miley.**

"How can she possibly sleep through the noise?"

"Is she even asleep? Sure she's not faking it?"

"Nah I asked the night guys, said after I got sent out for duty she was studying until about four am and when they glanced back she was completely out of it." I heard a distant voice murmur, "They were going to wake her, but thought better of it when they saw she had a gun in her hand-"

"Wise decision, what is she even doing?"

"Assembling practice most likely,"

"Loaded?"

"Can't tell, and don't exactly want to risk finding out."

"That makes two of us."

"Well I'm sorry but she can't sleep on my desk all day."

"No she can't," An older voice snapped.

There was deadly silence as I felt someone lift my fingers, pulling gently until I let go of the object in them. My fingers were slowly wrapped around another circular and warm object, while a mouth-watering scent filled the air.

"Send her to me when she wakes up."

"Yes Sir."

Silence ensured again as I heard a slam, "Did he just do something _nice_, or was I just imagining that whole thing?" Demi's voice asked,

"No I saw it too, he just gave her his coffee? " Kevin murmured surprised,

"But he didn't look impressed, I think she's still in trouble."

"I can't believe he took the gun from her hand I wouldn't have risked it."

"No neither, it's like he knew she wouldn't react-"

"Like he's dealt with this before?" Nick murmured.

"He probably has, I doubt Miley's the first person to fall asleep in the office."

It was only at the mention of my name did I truly begin to wake up a little. I let out a murmur feeling pain radiating while my body felt so stiff and exhausted. I clutched the cup moving it to my lips without opening my eyes,

"Coffee…Mmmmm" I whispered.

I instantly heard laughter, a lot of it actually, as I sat up pressing my fist against my head leaning back. I slowly opened my eyes wincing at the bright lights and loud environment, it was only then I noted the eyes staring at me. Why were they staring at me? Where was I? Was I in bed? I rubbed my sleepy eyes still foggy, my body completely lethargic,

"It's like she's still asleep-"

"I'm awake," I murmured slumping back onto the desk,

"Oh no you don't, get up!"

Hands grasped me tightly as I got to my feet keeping my eyes closed, the hands releasing me. I stood for a moment only to lean to the left as the hands quickly grabbed my waist, "My god! Have you ever seen anyone sober act like this-"

"Is she drunk?"

"No, this is complete exhaustion at it's best."

"I'm awake," I responded nodding my eyes firmly closed,

"Yeah you are Miley, come on shake it off you gotta see the Commissioner."

I instantly groaned, "No, tell him I'm busy he can call back later."

I heard Nick give a small chuckle in my ear, "He didn't call Miley he wants to see you in his office." Nick continued to push me forward as I huffed pulling the coffee to my lips taking a mouthful of it only to realise that it wasn't as good as I'd been lead to believe,

"This is his coffee, ergh, not enough sugar! He likes it strong."

"Well you can tell him-"

"No, don't listen to Joe! Don't say anything okay?"

"Mmm kay," I murmured,

Nick stopped and spun me around as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I could hear Joe and Demi giggling away as Nick huffed, "Look both of you could help me here, we need to get her at least presentable!" Nick snapped pushing me up, "Miley! Snap out of it you have to talk to the Commissioner."

"Fine, where's the phone?" I groaned.

Demi and Joe instantly started laughing again as Nick gripped my waist tightly,

"Miley! Eyes open,"

I pushed open my eyes rubbing them as Nick knocked on the door. I gazed at him finally realizing where I was, the loud noises, the laughing, how the hell did I end up at the department? Wasn't I asleep a minute ago in bed? Nick was glaring at me, which made me even more confused, had I done something wrong? I opened my mouth to question what exactly was going on only for the door to open,

I looked up at my uncle my open mouth turning into a yawn,

"Hey Jason," I murmured pushing the coffee at him, "I'd like three sugars thanks."

I pushed past him heading straight towards his office, my mind solely on one thing. "Sir please don't punish her for this, she's been working so hard studying and I think the sleep deprivation has finally hit. Demi and me will take full responsibility for her-"

"Hell I won't-" Demi hissed.

"We will."

"It's fine officer, I will deal with her accordingly."

"Sir please don't-"

The door slammed as I found the sofa in his office and plummeted face first into its softness, the leather melting around me. I let out a murmur in appreciation and snuggled up relaxing for the first time in days.

"Classy Miley," Jason announced.

I didn't respond as I heard a tired sigh, "What am I going to do with you Destiny? You make everything harder on yourself. Actually you're just like your father, once you get motivated you don't stop until you've accomplished the job." I heard my uncle say quietly, "However this is like your mom, you're such a terrible morning person."

"Can you stop talking?" I asked hopeful,

"If you don't snore than we have a deal,"

I stuck out my hand as I could just imagine his small smile as he shook it.

"What happened to keeping work and our private life separate?" He asked.

"I'm breaking the rules, stop talking, let me sleep."

"Do you want to go home?"

"I am home." I whispered.

"Right, okay, I have a meeting now if you're asleep when I get back you can stay here but if you're awake I'm calling your aunt to come and pick you up okay?" He announced as I just nodded into the sofa, "You're really not helping protect you're identity here Miley, this is going to look suspicious,"

"If I wasn't this tired I might care-"

"When was the last time you actually slept for a full night?"

"Three weeks ago," I stated into the leather, "Before you fired me."

"Right well that's going to have to change, get some sleep."

"I'm trying stop talking Jase."

The door opened and closed gently this time as I tried to get back to sleep again my mind still trying to process the million or so facts I had to remember for the exam. I'd always been a good sleeper but lately I'd been so jumbled around with stress, study and having to deal with my uncle and aunt it had been pushed aside for more important things. Plus lately I found myself thinking about Nick, and honestly it was scaring me a lot, to the point where I was nervous about sleeping concerned about the dreams I'd have. It was so hard just to turn everything off when so much was happening around me.

My body sunk further into the leather as I relaxed knowing that everything surely would be better if I just got another fifteen minutes rest…

"Ummm Jason-"

"Yeah?"

"You appear to-"

"Oh god she's still here, is she awake?"

I could feel the eyes staring at me but I didn't shift, my mind too groggy to respond. Instead I listened hearing a large sigh, "She's been here since six-"

"Pm?" A confused yet familiar male voice asked.

"No Am, I thought she would have left but clearly-"

"She's been asleep since six Jason? That's-"

"Fourteen hours I know,"

"Is she okay?"

There was deadly silence as I felt a hand press lightly against my forehead, "No temperature, I think she's just exhausted herself completely." My uncle murmured his hand moving from my forehead,

"She seems very determined to succeed."

"Too determined, I honestly didn't think-"

"She'd what? Try this hard? Of course Miley would Jason she's your brother's daughter. You know he got determination from the smallest of things, especially Tish, she hasn't got a boyfriend has she?" I heard my uncle laugh as I recognized the other distant voice to be the Chief's

"I wouldn't know, she doesn't tell me anything."

"Not even Amy-"

"No she went as far as changing the locks on the apartment."

"What? When?" The Chief asked.

"I don't know, I tried to get in the other day long story short I had to pick the lock to get in to her." My uncle murmured, "She doesn't wants us going in there, it's the only place she can still hold onto them without being yelled at, well that's what Amy thinks anyway. The apartment is exactly as they left it, and if she can protect that then it doesn't fell like they're dead, just not home yet."

"So she still won't let go-"

"No, every single morning she picks up that stupid snow globe and shakes it-"

"She wants them to come home Jason." The Chief whispered sadly.

"I know that, and it's like she can't understand that-"

"It's not that Miley doesn't understand, it's that she doesn't want to accept it."

"Well how do I fix that?"

"You don't," The chief murmured, "It's not you she needs,"

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know Jason, are you still fighting with her?"

"At the moment no, we're having a truce," My uncle murmured as I heard him give a small sad laugh, "I have a truce with her! How stupid does that sound? She's my niece and the second we're in a room together, and she's conscious we're at each others throats ready to kill each other."

"What do you even argue about?"

"Her parents, being a cop, how's she trying to become them."

"Do you honestly think that's true?"

"Yes." I heard Jason murmur, "I'm definite that's the only reason she's doing this."

There was a silence as I felt everything in me tighten, how dare he say that! I didn't move though, I didn't want to let him know that I'd heard what he'd just said. After everything though, I thought he might have changed his mind, but no he hadn't. He'd never accept me as being a cop, because all he saw when Jason looked was me trying to become them and clearly that threatened him.

"Maybe she needs to leave the city Jase…"

"Where?"

"Your parents place-"

"No," My uncle snapped, "No, they would treat her like shit, that hated us for moving to the city, she doesn't deserve that."

"But she's in pain Jason, anywhere might be better than here."

There was a moment of silence as my uncle sighed, "We are all in pain, we always will be that's just how it works now. Miley's pain is based on her parents, waiting for them to come home even though some part of her knows they're not coming, while mine is solely based on her, the idea of losing Miley is just-"

"You won't lose her Jason, she-"

"I might though!" He spat, "This line of work, anything could happen to her! And If I lost her, God I don't know what I'd do, she means everything to me and…I wake every morning and I go to her room, just to make sure she's still okay but she's not there anymore, yet I still do it. I still feel like I need to protect her, because if I don't no one else will,"

"That's not true and you know it Jason." The chief hissed.

"I don't want her being a cop."

"So what? You're going to fail her?"

"Maybe?"

"You know you won't win this battle, it's not just you it's the board-"

"I've already convinced a few, I only need half-"

"Jason!" The Chief spat, "No you can't, if she found out, if anyone did! You would lose her-"

"She'd be still alive at least-"

"Are you sure about that?" I heard him snap horrified, "I know she's had _issues _before that have landed her in treatment, Jason if she found out you'd jeopardized her career what if it pushed her over the edge? What if she saw it as no one loving her, and that the only people who did were dead so why not join them? You have to realise your actions towards her have a meaning in her head that you need to consider before you do anything."

"So what let her become a cop and get killed in the line of duty like her parents?" Jason retorted furious.

"Jason!" The Chief yelled, "She's not going to die!"

"How do you know that-"

"I don't, but you need to trust her! That she'll keep herself safe!"

"But she can't, she never has! Miley will never be safe because she does stupid things that'll get her killed one day."

I don't know what made me do it, but I sat up because I couldn't deal listening to this anymore. I didn't want to hear the truth; I never had in regard to anything because it hurt so badly I just wished everyone would lie instead. I caught my uncle's gaze as his expression looked at me guilt ridden, but I couldn't face him not after what he'd just said about me. I stood up and grabbed the door handle throwing it open,

"Good job Jason!" I heard the Chief proclaim sarcastically.

"Miley wait-"

I opened the next-door feeling the tears coming to my eyes as I entered the office. I tried to get away, I walked as fast as my feet would drag along the cement ground but he caught me. The next thing I knew he was grasping at my struggling wrists while I cried trying to push him away,

"Let me go,_ let me go_! Stop!" I felt myself scream,

"Miley stop it, stop, just-"

"Jason let her go!" The chief hissed. "Jason stop."

Instantly he released my wrists and I took a few stumbled steps away pushing past someone in the process. The further I got away the more the tears started to fall as I realized living here, in this city, I'd never be happy because no one would let me, no matter how hard I tried someone would always be there to remind me that I was nothing more than a stupid orphan.

I don't know how long I walked around the city for, or how many people saw me sobbing as I navigated through the streets, but I knew that none of them cared because no one asked me if I was okay. No one cared about me like they were supposed too. I wanted my mom and dad because they loved me and wouldn't do anything to sabotage my happiness. They embraced me the good and the bad, and let me make my own choices and mistakes without feeling like I was stupid. While my Uncle my whole life all he'd tried to do was change that moral my parents had taught me, to make me realise what he saw when he didn't understand how much it hurt. He hadn't lost his mom and dad he'd has a childhood where as me I'd never had one.

I'd never move on and no one could make me…

**Nick.**

"He what?" I hissed,

"Selena text me saying he like screamed at her in the office-everyone saw it." Demi announced.

"God I've been waiting outside her apartment for an hour!" I spat frustrated leaning on Miley's apartment door, "I thought she'd gone home but clearly I was wrong."

I'd been pissed when it appeared Miley was ignoring me. To the point where I'd stood outside her apartment yelling and knocking on the door for a good forty minutes, trying to convince Miley to let me in. I honestly thought she was mad at me for being stupid enough to hand her over half asleep to the Commissioner, hell that would have made more sense than this. Instead it appeared she'd been in his office all day and wasn't even at home, then add the huge argument I'd basically just missed adding to the complete confusion my brain was currently in.

"So she was crying?"

"No _sobbing_ supposedly."

"Sobbing?" I repeated, "She wouldn't-"

"Exactly, so either Selena is lying or-"

"Something really terrible happened to her."

"Yeah," Demi murmured, "I got to go, call me if you see or hear from her."

"Will do."

I hung up the phone and stood there confused, it just didn't make sense. I turned heading towards the elevator knowing that there was no point standing here any longer when it was very clear she wasn't home, or even in the vicinity. I pressed the button the elevator trying to make sense of everything,

The Commissioner and Miley clearly had some withheld past, just what exactly?

I just couldn't put my finger on it because she didn't seem the type to get involved with someone like him in any sense. So why? Why was Miley-

My thought was erased as the doors open and I looked up.

"Miley…" My lips whispered.

Her eyes darted up to mine shining so brightly and beautifully in a terrible way. They were filled with tears and heartache, while her arms were wrapped tightly around her body, like she was trying to hold herself together. She just stared right through me for a moment, her body slightly shaking, as I looked more closely seeing her swollen eyes,

Her small voice brought me back as she uttered two words from her quivering lips,

"I forgot."

The anger I'd felt for her diminished and plunged from me in an instant as a different emotion took hold altogether. The need to look after her, to protect Miley from what had happened to her,

"It's okay, come on…" I motioned to her,

I held out my hand as she just stared at it, her face completely blank while her eyes shone telling the tales of her misery. She reached one hand out and took mine as I pulled her from the elevator,

"What happened Miley? What did he say?"

Miley moved forward as I brought my arm around her waist, while her eyes remained distant. "I'm never going to be good enough," She whispered her whole frame slumping, "No one cares, no one ever will and maybe I don't even care anymore."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, how much does life mean to me anyway? When there's so much more incentive on the other side?"

The words she spoke I didn't understand their context but I comprehended the meaning instantly. I'd seen the scars on her wrist, to a passing eye they wouldn't be spotted but in training it was hard to miss them. I'd had my suspicions, the scars however looked old and forgotten yet here the words were slipping from her lips and I knew this was worse than anyone would realise.

"I don't have anyone who cares." She closed her eyes, "So why bother?"

"I care,"

She didn't move her eyes still searching for something or someone I could not see

"I care Miley, I care about you."

"You're lying, everyone lies to protect me."

"What?" I asked confused,

She pushed me away shaking her head, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve. "I'm a not kid yet still they lie and lie to my face, only to then blurt the truth out behind my back. They blame me, they think it's my fault I've made myself like this but it's this world…I just…I want what I cant have, so how can I ever be expected to be happy?" It was only then I truly realized she wasn't seeing me, I was here sure but Miley's conversation was merely with herself.

"How about I get you to bed? You're tired Miley."

Miley just stood there lost in a sea of thought that she'd surrounded herself with and refused to be rescued from. I latched my hand gently around her wrist and pulled Miley to the door, she continued to ramble sentences to me while I opened her bag finding the key. After shuffling around and turning on lights I put all her stuff on the table and turned to find her at the window,

"Why won't they come home? Can't they see I need them here with me?"

Her fingers ran down the glass as she shook her head,

"This isn't fair," She murmured exhausted.

I moved over and pulled her easily from the window. I looked at Miley realizing the last person I'd seen so lost was my mom and I understood finally whom Miley was addressing. She couldn't see me because her mind was too busy looking for the ones she couldn't find, the conversation Miley was having wasn't with me, it wasn't with herself it was someone she'd lost and refused to let go of.

I found her bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light as I got her onto the bed without any disagreement. Her eyes focused beside me and she reached over picking a snow globe up shaking it for moment before putting it down staring at the snow.

"My perfect world." She murmured closing her eyes exhausted.

I sat on the bed next to her, feeling my own pain seep into wounds I'd also bandaged and forgotten. Seeing her like this was scary, but it was real, this was what Miley was like and no one noticed because like she said no one appeared to care. I leaned over rubbing her back until a few minutes later her breathing evened out. I didn't want to leave her here so vulnerable, but tomorrow I knew just like my mom she wouldn't remember this. I kissed the side of her head and stood up,

"I do care Miley, I wouldn't lie to you."

With that I left, not before catching sight of something that made me stop.

A photograph of a little girl… the same photo that lay smashed in the Commissioner's office. It was only then I turned and looked at Miley did I realise whom she was speaking to as I felt tears come to my own eyes realizing the mistake we'd all made.

She was talking to the parents who she'd never said goodbye too and refused to let go of because to eight year old Destiny they were all that mattered to her in this world.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine.**

**Nick**

The signs had all been there, I just hadn't seen them…

Miley's continuous fighting with the Commissioner who clearly had other intentions than letting his niece into his police force. The way she fell silent and stopped eating when we spoke of her family, how we'd joked at their expense while she sat there and took it without saying a word. It explained why she was so overly confident, because Miley had compensate for the actual feelings she was trying to hide, the truth that she was refusing to let go of the parents she'd lost when she was little girl.

I looked at the photos in office foyer feeling a sickening feeling in my stomach. I'd never stopped and actually _looked_, I'd seen them just like I'd seen Miley yet I'd never examined the truth behind the smiles. How Leticia Stewart looked just like Miley did, how she had her fathers eyes, but Tish's cheekbones. Now that I saw it I couldn't believe I hadn't realized sooner, it was so obvious.

Miley was their daughter who had lost so much more than just her parents on 9/11

"Whatcha doing?"

I turned to see my older brother looking at me confused,

"Just reading…"

"You can read?"

I glared at Kevin as he smirked and walked away, "Mom said hi by the way, your absence was thoroughly noted, her boyfriend is nice you'd like him. A lot like dad" With that he walked off as I just stood there.

I gazed one last time at the memorial before turning and walking into the busy office. The sound of tapping keys mixed with my scents of strong coffee and donuts instantly made me relax, no mater what time you came here you could always expect the same and I like the clarity of it all. It seemed I wasn't the only one as I looked at Miley sitting in my chair with Demi opposite holding a textbook. I wasn't surprised she was here. A weekend had past since our encounter that one of us remembered while the other most likely didn't. I needed to talk to her, to make her see that she wasn't alone but I was so scared of how she'd react. Instead I was going to act normal until I was alone with her when I had Miley's full attention and hopefully understanding,

"Morning Nick!" Demi chirped,

"Wow you're happy for a Monday morning!"

"Sure am Miley bought us all coffee-"

"And she means all of us." Selena proclaimed,

I looked over at my ex to find her sitting with Justin, a coffee before her and a pastry of some description. I turned and found replicated displays in the five cubicles around us as I looked back to Miley who was sucking on a lollypop

"In a giving mood are we?" I questioned,

"It's the least I could do."

She motioned to the coffee and brown paper bag on my own desk as I smiled at her appreciatively, "Thank you Miley."

"No problem,"

Miley moved to stand up as I shook my head pushing her gently back into my chair, "No you go ahead, I need to have a word with the Commissioner anyway-"

"About what?" Demi asked intrigued,

"None of your business, don't you have patrol today?"

Demi instantly grinned as I sat on the edge of my desk my eyes quickly seeing Miley's nose deliberately lost in the book, "I do, which is fantastic I'm finally off paper work and back into the real action, well directing traffic anyway, however my idiotic partner is running late." She announced giving me look with raised eyebrows,

"Joe left before me," I responded simply,

"He did?"

"Yeah I have no idea where he is," I stated shrugging, "Probably got lost-"

"You would be quite incorrect," My brother's voice announced loudly,

We all turned to see him strutting in holding a bunch of small cut rectangular pieces of paper, "I was picking up the invitations to my birthday, which you all should know is in-"

"One week," Everyone murmured as Joe nodded,

"Good and this year I'm being a classy bastard, no face book invites, but personal squares." He proclaimed as I just stared at my older brother intrigued by the mention of this new party I hadn't even heard of as of yet,

"Where is it?" I asked,

"At our apartment of course,"

I rolled my eyes hoping it wasn't like last year, I was still finding pieces of glass from the smashed bottles and moldy bits of pizza in the back of the couch. I groaned already feeling tired from the huge clean up this was going to create, as Joe was grinning like an idiot handing out the invitations, to everyone in the office.

"Wait…it's themed?" Demi spat,

"Uhuh it's-"

"LINGERIE PARTY?" Demi screamed disgusted

We all turned to Joe who smirked, "What can I say, I'm classy to an extent. Plus last year everyone got naked anyway so…" I instantly grimaced at the memory, remembering how many bras I'd found in Joe's room the next day, "Ladies I expect the least amount of cloth, guys…jocks only, I don't want to see any action downstairs thank you very much!"

Joe handed me his invite as I just stared at him, "You're a dick,"

He slapped me on the back , "You'll be thanking me when you get lucky with the one and only girl you haven't kissed yet…" He murmured to me quietly winking as he leaned down sliding an invitation down the book was Miley was reading,

Her head looked up at Joe, "You're inviting me?"

"Of course!" He announced, "It's the night of your test…"

Joe turned to me giving a small smirk, "Which means you can get drunk in celebration if you pass, or you can wallow in grief and get drunk if you fail! It'll be great!"

Miley just stared at him picking up the invitation, "What do you mean my lingerie, are we talking like…" She trailed off shaking her head, "Thongs-"

"Hell yeah-"

"No," Demi spat glaring at Joe turning to Miley, "You're staying classy Miley"

"I think I lost most of my respect undercover,"

I laughed beginning to nod in agreement as Miley just stared at me,

"But that was undercover so it was totally okay to act like a slut."

"You're judging me still."

"Yeah a little," I responded, "But not in a bad way,"

Miley laughed and nodded, "Okay I'll come this sounds fun,"

"More like dangerous, after last year…" Demi stated shaking her head, "I mean I don't remember the next week let alone that night!" Miley smiled as Joe rushed off to hand out the rest of his invitations like a giddy five year old in school,

"So you finally got invited to a party," I murmured to Miley.

She looked at me and nodded, "I did, one of which sounds like the best of the year,"

"Or the worst depending how much you drink,"

"I'll make sure I stay classy, don't worry."

She smiled at me weakly turning back to the book as I just stared at her. How did she continue to smile like that? I couldn't imagine what it would be like in her shoes, but I knew well enough I wouldn't be able to cope like Miley did. To deal with her parents, her crazy uncle not to mention the stress of having to do her testing anyone would be a mess. I knew she was hurting inside, but to hold it together in front of us showed she was built to be strong, like her parents.

"Okay D let's roll bitch!" Joe proclaimed,

Demi looked at Joe staring at him, "If you call me that again I'm gonna whip your ass-"

"You can do whatever you like to me at my birthday"

Demi groaned and stood up, "You are disgusting Joe,"

"At least I'm honest-"

"Too honest, let's go bye guys, keep up the study I'll be back in two hours Miles."

"Okay, I'll be waiting"

Demi and Joe left the office as I looked across Justin and Selena who were giggling away with one another. To think that used to be us, when we were friends, when it was simple. I noted Miley was watching me and I turned to her only for her eyes to dart back to the book she was reading,

"That was completely obvious Miley," I murmured,

She looked up intrigued, "You guys have history don't you?" She whispered.

"Did Demi tell you?"

"No," Miley responded, "You can see it in your eyes, you stare at her a lot."

I went to retort back at her as Miley leaned on my desk,

"So what's the deal?" She asked.

"Nothing-"

"You can tell me, I won't judge," Miley announced, "I remember you guys used to be best friends at the academy, what changed?"

"We tried dating," I responded simply,

"And what it went bad-"

"I cheated on her, she cheated on me all in the span of two weeks."

"Oh,"

Miley's eyes were wide as she looked at Selena, "That's-"

"Unexpected, surely you knew I had a-"

"Player image," Miley cut in nodding, "I did, but you don't have the personality meanwhile you're brother does." Miley pocketed her invitation shaking her head. "If you were such good friends why did you try the romance? Couldn't you have just kept the friendship?"

I looked away staring to see Justin feeding Selena a piece of pastry,

"You love her don't you?" Miley whispered.

I shook my head looking back at Miley honestly, "I did, I don't now."

"You loved her, she clearly didn't feel exactly the same-"

"Yeah," I murmured, "Pretty much, I was in the friend zone for so long and when finally I got my shot it went wrong."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Miley stated,

"Not as sorry as I am,"

Miley turned back to her book as I looked at her intrigued, "So what's your story? I mean at the academy it was pretty clear you weren't interested in anyone but yourself, no offence, but what about before that at school? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?" I asked and she just laughed staring further at the book,

"I'm not discussing this,"

"I just told you more than my brother even does so-"

Miley huffed and slammed the book, "I've had a few boyfriends, none of them serious." She stated looking at me, "That's as complicated as the story is Nick, it's hard to love anyone when your love is so tied up elsewhere."

I stared at her as she sighed looking at her book running her fingers down the spine. I knew this was the moment I had the perfect lead in to tell Miles I knew the truth. I could help her see, that I cared at least, that I was there on Friday when everything went wrong. That I wanted to help her deal with the fact she couldn't stop holding onto her parents,

"I-"

"Oh shit" She murmured,

I looked to see her eyes were locked behind me a fearful look in her eyes.. I spun to see the Commissioner making a beeline for our direction, towards his niece. I closed my eyes knowing the moment was gone, as I turned moving to salute only for the Commissioner to give me a glare, his eyes turning to Miley.

"Miley, my office now?"

She just looked away, "No."

"Miley I jut gave you a direct order-"

She looked up and I saw the anger in her eyes, "And I _said_ No."

I felt the tension building as I literally felt the air being sucked from the space between them, the line striking in between them. The Commissioner opened his mouth, rage in his eyes only to stop realizing I was still perched on the desk. I knew if I moved he'd hurt her again, so I stayed knowing the dangerous position I was putting myself in. He looked at me as I held his stare and he just nodded,

"Fine," He murmured turning to her, "But we will speak Miley-"

"No, we won't,"

He just glared at his niece as I stood up deciding to break the fight before it started,

"I need to talk to you Sir-"

"Not the time," The Commissioner snapped at me,

With that he turned away and threw himself basically down the hallway, disappearing behind the cubicles. I looked back to Miley, who had reopened the book and was hiding her face behind it,

"You okay?" I whispered.

She nodded keeping the book up, "I just…need some air."

She snapped it closed and stood up as I watched Miley wipe her cheek and quickly bolt from the office area in the opposite direction to her uncle. I sat there for a moment staring at Selena and Justin still giggling away, completely oblivious, thinking how I wished to be that in love where nothing else mattered.

**Miley.**

The anger was hard to control.

It took all of my will just to tame the dragon that seemed to be raging in me, wanting to make him suffer, to yell and scream at Jason in front of everyone. I knew if I'd sat a moment longer in that office that I would have lost my control, and exploded in a slur of curses and insults that I'd been holding in. Instead I came here, to lose myself, to try and calm myself down.

I threw my fist into the punching bag, quickly sending another hit. If I imagined this was Jason, it made me feel somewhat better, that he was being punished for the cruel and inaccurate statements he'd spoken of me. So I kicked, I punched and I slapped the bag trying to create as much damage as I could, yet every time the bag swung back still intact while I was falling apart.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" A voice proclaimed,

I spun to see Nick in his gym shorts and loose fitting t-shirt, "We thought you might have gone home, Demi gave up looking for you, I guess she didn't exactly think you'd come here."

"I thought it would be better to train than study for the rest of today,"

Nick walked over looking at me intrigued, "Are you sure you didn't want to let off some steam about the Commissioner?" He asked bluntly and I just stared at him frowning,

"How do you know?"

I stopped staring at Nick confused, honestly I didn't remember that much about the fight. I could blame being exhausted but it was more than just that, the feeling of betrayal had blinded me to the point where the pain had kicked in and erased a lot of the details, just like the two months after my parents death that were just soundless white to me. I couldn't even remember getting into bed that night after the run in with Jase, let alone who had been watching

"Well you were sobbing, news gets around pretty quickly." He responded quietly,

"So someone told you?"

I looked at Nick who nodded, "Yeah, pretty much everyone knows."

"That's why everyone was so surprised I was here this morning." I murmured.

"I wasn't," Nick proclaimed grinning, "I knew you'd be here."

I didn't respond and looked back to the punching bag shaking my head,

"I really hate him,"

"Who? The Commissioner?" Nick stated moving closer to me,

"He's a dick-"

"He's the boss, he's supposed to act like that Miley." He responded repeating my own words back upon me from a few weeks ago.

"I know but, I just," I shook my head sighing, "He doesn't understand."

"_Understand_ what Miley?"

"That we're not all the same," I stated clenching my fists, "That not everyone is a perfect model of what he expects and wants!" I slammed my fist into the bag feeling my anger growing, "He just seem to understand that not everyone copes like he does or thinks like him, that sometimes a person needs to make fucking mistakes so they learn instead of being punished before they even do anything wrong!"

I went to hit the bag again as Nick grabbed it looking at me,

"Hey," He whispered calmly, "Take a breath, calm down,"

"I want to kill him."

"Don't say that," Nick stated, "People might be listening-"

"I honestly don't give a shit, I've dealt with him for so fucking long and…"

I trailed off closing my eyes realizing that I was talking to much, giving too much away. I ran my hand through my hair trying to clear my head. Nick didn't deserve to be bombarded by all this crap. I felt his hand lightly touch the small of my back as my body shivered in response,

"You can talk to me you know that right?"

I opened my eyes to see him standing before, his arm looped around my waist,

"It won't help make this better," I murmured.

"It might make you feel better-"

"I'd rather kill the punching bag than talk, talking with me end in fights."

"Only when you're mad at the person, are you mad at me?" Nick asked simply and I looked at him shaking my head, "Then maybe I could help, you don't have to deal with this on your own Miley." He looked at me with a look in his eyes, a faint expression that I felt like he understood,

"I can't, but I wish I could-"

"Is this his decision or yours?" He asked me,

I shrugged, "Both, mine I guess, I just don't want people to-"

_Treat me differently_

"Don't worry about it, can we just train?" I asked looking at him.

Nick opened his mouth and I could see that he wanted to say something so desperately, yet instead he closed his mouth and nodded.

It was good getting into training, it helped distract me and concentrate on the task ahead of me instead of hanging on the emotions I was feeling. We'd finally turned to actual contact between us, and although Nick was good he still wasn't as skillful as me much to my delight. I didn't let him lose every time, although I could win, I didn't want him to feel stupid just like my Uncle did to me.

"Okay, this is all good but how are you going to cuff me!" Nick announced,

I sat on Nick's chest staring over him, while he looked up at me his arms pinned to his side by my legs. I tried to find a solution to the question, but he had a point I couldn't exactly move or he'd have the momentum to have me on my back, a place I didn't exactly appreciate.

"Are you going to try or just sit there?"

"I'll wait for back up!" I proclaimed smiling at him.

"I shot and killed your back up."

"That's not fair,"

"Bad luck back ups dead, you're on your own now what?"

Nick looked at me smirking and I groaned trying to think my mind however becoming distracted as I stared at his lips. An idea suddenly came to me as I leaned towards Nick moving my head down beside him,

"So if my back ups dead it's just the two of us? Alone?"

Instantly I felt him tense under me as I moved my lips to his ear,

"I like being with company, especially male."

I moved my hand behind me trying to find the cuffs I'd dropped during our mock fight. My fingers circled the floor as I felt the metal grabbing them carefully while I had Nick preoccupied,

"Although I sometimes swing both ways, if you like that kind of-"

I moved my left leg quickly only for Nick's hand to fly up grabbing my waist. In one movement he flung me onto the ground and had me pinned under him my arms sprawled beside me uselessly as Nick pointed at my head, creating a gun like shape,

"Sorry but you're flirting doesn't distract me, you're dead."

I growled trying to sit up, "It might on the field-"

"It probably will, but not all guys are going to be infatuated by you."

"So you're not?" I asked at him teasingly,

"I didn't say that,"

Nick climbed off me offering his hand, "I think that's a wrap for today, we'll do some more work tomorrow." He stated with a smile as I nodded feeling a little defeated as Nick grabbed me around the shoulders pulling me to the locker rooms,

"You're gonna kill the physical though,"

"Maybe you never know what the Commissioner might do…"

"No but you can take it," Nick smiled opening the door, "I have faith."

"I think I'm going to need more than your faith in me."

"A lot of people believe you can do it Miley."

"But-"

"No buts!" He let go me as I looked at him, "You're going to pass."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Actually I'm not Nick."

"Don't be so negative-"

"The Commissioner's going to fail me, that's why I was crying"

I slowly let myself look up to see Nick staring at me with the same look in his eyes like he wanted to say something. Instead Nick didn't say anything and instead moved over pulling me into a hug, I carefully wrapped my arms around him pressing my head against his shoulder.

"He doesn't want me to be a cop, and if he doesn't approve then I won't win."

Nick sighed pulling me even closer, "I know how badly you want this, and I know it's going to work out. I promise you'll be an officer." He murmured into my ear as I listened even though I knew he was wrong, "Miley he's not just going to be there, so it the board and a few senior cops who I know…I can put in a good word."

I laughed, "Thanks but Jason's probably already paid them off."

Nick let go of me and stared at me shaking his head,

"Don't doubt yourself, you can do this even if he has done something."

"He's powerful."

"And so are you!" He murmured,

Nick moved his hand up to my cheek, "You can do this."

"Nick you have to understand that-"

I never finished my sentence because something cut me off. No not something, someone. Nick's lips pressed against mine less than a second only to pull back almost instantaneously. I just stood there and looked at him completely surprised while he just stared back at me so completely blank .I didn't know how to process what he'd just done. Had Nick seriously just kissed me?

"That worked better than I expected," He finally stated giving me a sly smirk, "I'll remember that's a good way to shut you up in the future."

I just stood there completely confused as I felt sudden sadness. I didn't change my expression instead I just felt embarrassed because a part of me wanted that to more than just a way to shut me up, I wanted more,

"I should go," I whispered.

Nick's hand didn't shift though as he just stared at me smiling,

"I should have realized sooner, at the academy-"

"What?"

"That you're special." He whispered.

"What to you mean-"

Then his lips were on mine again, bust this time they didn't leave. I felt scared, nervous, excited and confused but when I kissed him back and he pulled me against his body I didn't have any regrets because Nick was right. I hadn't realized my attraction to him, seen who he really was because I assumed Nick was player and that was my mistake and his too. This however I knew wouldn't be a mistake or a regret, it was a small inkling of hope that I hadn't expected


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten.**

**Miley.**

"I can't do this-"

"Miley you can okay!"

"I'm don't know all of-"

"Miley," Demi grasped my shoulders, "You know enough okay?"

"What if-"

"Stop!"

"But-"

I sat in the storage room my latest test paper in hand glancing at the score, sure it was a pass but it wasn't overwhelmingly fantastic. Tomorrow was the day my life could change forever and I didn't know how to handle that, I'd never felt this amount of stress or weight upon my shoulders. I needed to do this. I had to pass, I had to prove him wrong.

"I'm just concerned that I-"

"Shut up or I'll get Nick!" Demi warned casually.

"How is that going to help?" I proclaimed frustrated.

Demi just stared at me with raised eyebrows, "Well I don't know, maybe he can take you to the locker room and calm you down, he seems to have some interesting tactics to-"

My eyes widened as I stared at her horrified, "_He told you_?"I spat through gritted teeth.

"No Selena did-"

Anger washed through me as I felt mortified! He'd promised he wouldn't tell! "Oh my god he told her? Of all people he had to tell _Selena?_ I'm going to kill him" I yelled clutching the test, the paper crumpling in my fists.

"Whoa!" Demi stated as I went to stand up only for her to slam me back into my seat, "Calm down, don't get angry he didn't tell anyone okay?" I looked at her feeling my cheeks heat up as I twisted my fingers together, well this was akwardly embarrassing "Selena saw you guys, she was looking for Justin and found you two in a compromising position."

"Oh my god!" I almost yelled realising, "Everyone is going to find out, I'm going to be-"

"Miley!" Demi stated hitting my arm, "_Stop! _Let me finish! Selena only told be because she was worried about you, she won't tell anyone-"

"Why?" I responded nervously, "What does she want?"

Demi rolled her eyes, "She doesn't _want _anything, Selena actually likes you, and she doesn't want you to be just another girl on Nick's list of accomplishments in the force." Demi whispered quietly as I just sat there feeling a confusing amount of emotions,

"I don't want to be on his list either," I added after a moment.

"So why did you kiss him?" Demi looked at me as I bit my lip,

I shrugged staring down "I like him, _a lot_."

"Oh god Miley! This is not good, I thought you'd eventually lust over him but not this soon!" She proclaimed half angry, half confused, "Have you been training at all or have you just been making out with him?" I instantly shook my head trying to defend myself from her judgmental expression,

"That was the first time I swear, and he kissed me I didn't-"

"He kissed you?" She asked confused.

"Yes! I wasn't exactly expecting it- I mean I was the second time but-"

"Whoa just stop for a minute, Nick Jonas kissed you?" She asked.

"Yes!" I spat feeling flustered, "He did I just-"

"Nick doesn't kiss girls."

"What?" I yelled, "Yes he does! His reputation-"

"Girls kiss him Miley, they make the first move with the exception of Sel, _always"_

I just stared at her trying to wrap my head around what Demi was trying to say while she squinted at me. "If he kissed you…" She trailed off shaking her head at me intrigued, "The whole game he's been playing changes, because clearly this isn't one sided like normal."

"He said I was _special_…"

Demi rolled her eyes looking at me, "Nick probably says that to every girl he's ever spoken to and had intentions with," I felt my heart drop a little while Demi continued to stare at me, "Yet he kissed you, which may mean that maybe, just maybe he actually meant it for a change."

"What should I do?" I felt myself ask, "Do I pretend like it didn't-"

"Have you trained since then?" I nodded and she looked at me, "_And_…"

"Nothing." I responded. "But he still acts the same, like nothing happened."

"And he hasn't told anyone which is so not Nick either, I mean he tells Joe everything to do with girls which of course means the entire force knows within minutes." Demi proclaimed leaning back on her chair as I stared at her completely confused,

"So what do I do Demi?" I asked seriously because I didn't have a clue.

A knocking fell on the door as we both looked towards it,

"Come in," Demi stated,

The door opened and I felt my chest tighten as I looked at the pair of eyes before me. Nick smiled pushing open the door the rest of the way, as Demi instantly sat up staring at me with wide eyes biting her lip grinning,

"Speak of the devil we were just talking about you Nick…"

I glared at Demi as Nick looked at me, "_Oh really_? What about?"

"Training-"

"Oh yeah it's going great." Nick responded.

"Yeah so Miley was just telling me, you're methods sound very-"

"What do you want Nick?" I cut her off looking at him.

Nick stared at me apprehensively for a moment, like he was trying to work out what we'd been discussing, before smirking, "That is not the way to treat a man who just went out to buy you lunch and coffee Miley," He announced pulling out a sandwich from behind his back and a coffee,

"Oh my god!" I stated jumping up, "Thank you that's exactly what I needed-"

"Where's mine?" Demi snapped.

Nick handed over my lunch and coffee turning to Demi shrugging, "Ummm I think it's still at the shop, your lazy ass can go and get it yourself!" He stated turning back to me as I reached for my bag,

"How much do I owe-"

"It's cool," He responded,

"Are you sure?" I asked,

He stared at me with the same look I hadn't understood the other day, it was like he wanted to say something yet he couldn't. "It's fine," He finally stated giving me a smile, "How's everything going?"

"I'm officially stressing,"

Nick shook his head, "Don't, you've got this."

"My test says otherwise."

"I think you need to relax-"

I shook my head, "I can't relax, so much is on the line-"

Nick gave me a look tilting his head, "Now remember what happened last time you wouldn't stop talking?" He stated staring at me still smirking as I felt my cheeks heat up, "Exactly, I'll see you this afternoon,"

"Okay," I murmured biting my lip,

Nick grinned and stepped back only to stop, "Oh and almost forgot, dessert."

He pulled out a lollypop offering it to me as I reached out only for a new hand to jump between us grabbing it. Demi looked between the two of us and frowned, "Yeah I'm still here, in case you forgot while you were flirting with one another-"

"Don't be a bitch Demi," Nick murmured.

"Don't add another girl to your list Nick." She retorted brutally.

"I'm not going to add-"

"_Okay_!" I stated awkwardly, "Bye Nick, thanks for lunch I appreciate it!"

He just stared at Demi before nodding and walking out closing the door. I turned to Demi who instantly smirked, while I stared at her embarrassed. "I can't believe it…" She announced looking at me shaking her head, "I think he likes you."

I rolled my eyes, "Look let's just forget I brought it up-"

"Hell no! Miley he has the hots for you."

I groaned, "I need to study-"

"No, you need to shop."

I turned to Demi completely bewildered as she leaned down, "I knew it!" She proclaimed shaking her head pulling up a bag as I noted the familiar pink and white writing, "You forgot about Joe's party tomorrow didn't you? The lingerie party?"

Demi opened the Victoria Secret bag and laid out a red and black lacy bra.

"Oh shit I totally-"

"Good thing I didn't forget for you!"

"What?" I spat as she threw the bra at me.

"Let's just say I thought you might need a little incentive to go tomorrow and I knew you wouldn't go and buy lingerie so I did it for you." She stated casually throwing me the panties as my eyes widened, "Hopefully they fit, I took a guess but hey if they're too small I don't think anyone will care-"

"These are…" I stared as I held them up tilting my head, "Practically nothing."

I traced the material and realized, "And _transparent!_ "

She shrugged, "They cover enough-"

"Are you serious?" I hissed.

"Yeah deadly, you're wearing it Miley."

"But everyone will stare at me!" I whispered nervously and she smirked.

"They may, but you and me both know there is one pair of eyes that you actually want to stare and trust me Nick will." She announced pulling out what I assumed was her own outfit, which was far more modest then mine,

"Why can't I wear that?" I spat,

"Because you're a stick Miley, you can pull that off and look hot, I wear it and I look kind of slutty get the point?" She stated holding up hers, "We're going to look gorgeous!"

"But what if Nick doesn't like it?" I murmured seriously.

Demi gleamed, "They're red."

"_Red_?"

"Nick like's red,"

"How do you know that?" I hissed,

"Let's just say I know a lot about Nick from the girls." She murmured winking.

"I'm going to look like a whore!" I announced holding up the bra

Demi just rolled her eyes, "It's a lingerie party Miley everyone is going to look like a whore! Especially the ones who fancy your man." I closed my eyes shaking my head quickly,

"He's not my man,"

Demi smiled "But he might be in the near future-"

The door opened as I looked up expecting to see Nick again only to be faced by Jason whose eyes for a change were not focused on me but the bra I was holding. I instantly dropped it feeling mortified as I watched my uncles eyes widen in absolute horror, a vein surfacing on his neck while his entire face turned red.

"Sir" Demi stated moving to stand up,

She quickly threw her own clothing back into the bag giving a small nervous laugh,

"How can we help you Sir?" She asked.

I quickly opened my test paper trying to not look at my uncle who I hadn't spoken to in a week,

"I need some paper," He announced, his tone reflecting the anger.

"Oh sure, here you go Sir-"

"Thank you Lovato, I do hope you're not leading anyone astray."

"No Sir, we're just studying, that's all."

"It doesn't appear that way." He snapped.

"Sir-"

"If I see any of those articles again, you will be having a meeting in my office understand?" He hissed as I turned the page keeping my lips sealed, "And I mean both of you, I thought you'd be more cautious Miley considering tomorrow is your finals."

I closed the paper and shrugged grabbing my textbook,

"Well I'm going to fail anyway," I stated looking up, "_Right Sir?_"

I just stared at him and he stepped out slamming the door,

"Holy shit, that was embarrassing!" Demi announced,

"You have no idea," I responded shaking my head.

**Nick.**

"Did you hear?"

I looked up at Joe, who was leaning on my desk his chin in his hands like a child.

"Hear what Joe? You found me a partner?" I asked optimistically,

"No, but I found details on your future partner."

"What?"

He nodded his head to the right as I gave him a confused look, as he did it again. I turned seeing Miley had relocated to Demi's desk studying, since Demi had gone downtown to cover an absent officers patrol.

"Miley?" I murmured confused,

"She likes red," He whispered to me.

"What?"

"Okay so I heard this from George, who heard it from Jane, you know brown hair works in reception anyway she said that Demi and Miley got caught in the storage room by the Commissioner." I just stared at him and nodded, right?

"Demi tutors her there, I saw them at lunch Joe so what?" I whispered.

"Did you see them in their lingerie?"

"_What?_" I hissed loudly leaning closer as Joe smirked.

Miley's head turned towards us as she gave an intrigued look,

"Hey Miley," Joe stated nodding at her,

Miley shook her head giving a sigh turning back to the book as I glared at Joe waiting for an answer. "Supposedly they got busted in the lingerie they're wearing tomorrow night! The Commissioner almost had a heart attack and threatened to fire Demi and fail Miley."

I shook my head in disbelief, "No way!"

"Yes that's what Jane said, anyway supposedly Miley's is bright red."

"Red?"

"And lacy, barely anything covering, God I can't wait."

I looked at my brother who was almost drooling as I slapped his arm disgusted.

"Get lost Joe," I hissed.

"What? If you don't want her," Her stated biting his lip, "I'll have her."

"She isn't a piece of meat Joe."

"No," He stated staring at Miley, "She's a hot babe who I'd do in a-"

"Fuck off."

I pushed him off my desk anger flourishing through me. I disliked Joe talking about women like that but hearing him say that about Miley was disgusting. Joe turned and stuck up his middle finger strolling away like a complete dickhead. I knew that story was bullshit, Miley wasn't like that she wouldn't wear something so revealing, would she? Demi would though and if peer pressure was pushed on her hard enough Miley would be the type to crumble.

I stared at her turning the pages her mind lost in another world of police force codes and regulations. I needed to tell her, that I knew the truth but every time I went to open my mouth I felt myself terrified of how she'd react. I didn't want to bring up those memories when it was clear they were still such an unstable topic for her, especially not right now she needed to concentrate.

"Why are you staring at me?" Miley suddenly asked,

She turned looking at me clearly noting me from her peripheral vision.

"I was admiring," I retorted smartly,

"Well stop it's distracting,"

"How about we go train then?"

She looked at me then at the clock, "But you don't finish for another-"

"Who cares, it's the last session might as well get in some more time."

"I don't want to get in another fight with the Commissioner today," Miley proclaimed staring back to her book closing it. "However I probably need a break from this before I self combust, so I accept the idea. Let's train."

I stood up as Miley followed my lead and I looked at her intrigued…

"So you had a run in with the Commissioner?"

Miley huffed shaking her head, "I wanna kill him,"

"You've mentioned that once or twice now."

I saw her eyes dart towards his office as she turned away, "He's a judgmental dickhead," Miles announced as I saw the look in her eyes, that the words she was saying although true weren't entirely her feelings towards him. Miley missed him, I assumed they hadn't spoken all week which had most likely meant that all her family ties had been cut.

"Well don't worry about him concentrate on tomorrow."

"Yeah when I prove him wrong." She spat.

"Exactly, that's what I wanna here, confidence!"

We went our separate ways at the locker room to get changed, although I saw the blush fall across her cheeks as she gazed at me. All I'd wanted to do was kiss her again in training, but I couldn't because she needed to concentrate and to do that I needed to keep my hands off her. Tomorrow night though, well that definitely wasn't off limits and I planned on not just kissing Miley but some how attempting to tell her that I'd learnt the position she was in with the Commissioner.

As I pulled on my t-shirt I couldn't help but wonder about Miley, about why she hadn't left this city like so may other victims families had? It was clear the New York she loved was gone and her uncle was a monster, so why stay? I felt stupid for asking it a moment later because it was obvious; she dealt with that shit just so Miley could keep her grasp on the lives her parents left behind.

By the time I got out Miley was already attempting to murder the punching bag,

"You know that isn't criteria on the exam right?"

Miley turned and smiled shrugging, "I know, but it makes me feel better."

"Okay come on let's do this,"

"You think I can?" She asked unsure.

"Of course, I have trained you well grasshopper." I stated faking a Chinese accent,

Miley just glared at me, "If you call me that again I'll-"

"_Hit me?_ yeah good joke."

"No, I can distract you in other ways, like continually talking."

I groaned holding up my hands, "No! I can't deal with that! Women and their constant chatter it could kill a man!" Miley just stared at me again as I smiled, "However it appears I have acquired a solution to it have I not?"

Miley looked at me nervously, "About _that_…"

"About what?" I asked wanting Miley to say it. Instantly I saw the embarrassment come to her face as I frowned, "Why are you blushing now? You're a good kisser, it will get you a long way in life-"

"Okay stop talking." She stated quickly,

"Only if you kiss me."

Miley sighed, "Let's just train okay?"

"Okay but we're continuing this discussion tomorrow night."

Miley's instantly looked beyond awkward and I knew I was pressing her buttons, which was so hilarious to me.

"Can we just train, I need to concentrate,"

"Okay then let's go,"

Miley was ready, it was clear by about ten minutes in when she'd already disarmed, arrested and tackled me. I was proud to say the least, she'd put in the work and it had paid off after a month I had no doubt in my mind that tomorrow she'd kill the physical and shooting components, it was the written and psych section which was more questionable.

"You're perfect!" I proclaimed towards the end of the session,

Miley instantly looked at me confused, her hands dropping from their defensive posture. I realized the mistake I'd made and smiled at her,

"I mean at fighting, you're ready," I explained.

"You think?"

"I know you're ready, you have been since day one."

"Day one?"

I looked at her and grinned, "Miley you know all this stuff, you always have even before you joined the academy. Have you always wanted to be a cop?" I asked as she looked at me and shrugged,

"_Kind of_…since I was nine I suppose."

Her eyes stared at me blankly for a moment as I saw yet another opportunity.

"Were you parents in the force?" I questioned carefully.

Miley looked at me for a second before nodding, "Yeah they were."

"Mine too," I stated, "Dad was a detective, mom was the receptionist. I wonder if our parents knew one another?" The question I asked literally had only come to mind in that second, because I'd never really considered the fact that yes our parents at some point would have worked together.

"My parents don't work anymore." Miley announced.

"Neither, my dad joined the army"

Miley looked at me intrigued but her expression still solemn,

"Why did he quit the force?" Miley asked.

"September 11, he wanted to protect the country instead of the city…"

I hesitated as I looked her straight in face, knowing I couldn't lie any longer.

"That's noble." She whispered simply. "You must be proud?"

Miley looked at me attempting to keep her mind intact by firing out questions. I however was faced with the hardest question I'd receive from her, I looked down licking my lips sighing,

"He died on his second tour,"

I saw the instant regret wash across her face as she looked completely uneasy staring at me, her body wanting to get a way from the situation while her mind tried to think of something thoughtful to say. It was normal, this was always how people reacted and I'm sure she knew the signs far too well.

"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't know." She whispered her eyes downcast.

"It's okay, he died trying to save lives…"

Miley nodded her eye shifting towards the door, but I had to say it, I couldn't keep walking around with it on my shoulders.

"Just like your parents did Destiny." I stated without a second thought.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**Nick.**

"_Just like your parents did Destiny." _

So much changed after I said that sentence, yet not a word was spoken.

For me it was a relief, not only that I'd told Miley the truth but also that I'd spoken about my father something I refused to do since his death. That second of relief lasted just that, and without words Miley's eyes finally showed the truth. I saw the innocent little girl, the anger, the pain and most of all the fear that she tried to hide. It wasn't so much the choice I made that caused the next emotion, the guilt, it was my commitment in telling Miley the truth. I'd been brutal, forceful and it was not the way I'd planned to tell her, yet after I'd said it I knew there was no taking it back.

I tried to say something to help her, to just protect Miley and make her see that I cared, but the little girl in Miley acted before either of us could. Miley stepped back and rushed from the gym, leaving me motionless blinking at the space she'd left behind. It was only then, seeing the spot now vacant that I for a second glimpsed at what she must have felt like that day. One minute her parents were there in front of her, the next they were gone. It all happened so quickly, so suddenly and the events that occurred couldn't be changed. What was done was done now all that was left was the aftermath.

"You didn't come home last night…" Joe proclaimed.

I didn't move my head which was buried in my hands hiding the physical pain I was now feeling from my lost brains response to the overload of emotions yesterday.

"I went out," I murmured my head aching,

"_Out?_ You should have told me, I got worried-"

"You're not my mom! I don't have a curfew!" I retorted not thinking.

"No I'm your brother, you could have called," Joe spat, "I was-"

"_Fuck_ _off Joe_," I spat looking up at him,

I instantly snapped my eyes closed wincing at the brightness of the florescent lights that were far too illuminated for my brain to deal with. I did however catch sight of my confused older brother, who was instantly on me like a bird of prey,

"You're drunk!" He hissed through gritted teeth,

"I _was _drunk, now I'm more hung over."

"Nick," Joe stated right in my ear as I winced again, "What the hell? What happened? Why didn't you come home last night?"

"Just leave me alone,"

"_No_, not when your-"

"I said _fuck off _Joe." I yelled a little too loudly,

I looked up my eyes staring into his, glaring at him trying to send a message that today was not the day he should mess with me. Joe just looked at me disappointed and shook his head,

"_Wow_ way to treat your brother on his birthday,"

I instantly groaned shaking my head, _shit_ "Joe I'm-"

"Don't bother, clearly you're still the selfish prick like you always have been."

I let out another groan dropping my head onto the table as I felt eyes watching me. I turned finding Demi sitting at her desk, Selena perched on the corner both of them staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"That was _lovely_ Nick," Selena murmured rolling her eyes, "Real mature-"

"Fuck off you slut-"

"Nick, _stop_." Demi stated looking at me, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her eyes looked into mine confused as I felt the pain seeping into the wounds I honestly thought had healed. I'd moved on from losing my dad, but seeing Miley still so desperate to hold on, to protect the memories of her parents so no one would see made me wonder if I was doing the same. It took her expression yesterday to make me see that I was avoiding my own mom because unlike Miley I didn't want a reminder of the past and as cruel as it was that's all my mom was now, a reminder of my father. A man I'd hated when he left for war, a man who I'd told bluntly in a final sentence that I hoped he'd die there for cheating on my mom, and my wish came true. I'd moved on, I'd dealt, but had I?

"Nick? Are you okay?" Demi asked as I blinked,

I found both girls now looking at me wide eyed and confused as I nodded,

"I'm _fucking _perfect."

"Nick are you…" Demi's voice trailed off as I looked over to her,

Demi and Selena were now focused elsewhere their eyes now even more bewildered as I looked up. I only had a second to glimpse at her broken expression, my body acting as I got to my feet grabbing her arm as she instantly tensed scared…_she was scared of me now?_

"Miley please" I begged.

"Let me go," She whispered keeping her head down, her eyes on the floor.

"Miley-"

She pulled her arm back and rushed forward heading down the hallway, leaving me once again standing there looking at an empty space. A second later is was filled though with two females whose faces burned with rage,

"What did you do to her?"

"How could you- I told you to be careful she-"

"I can believe you did this Nick after _everything_, I thought you liked her-"

I put my hands up blocking them from attacking me, "Just stop okay, I can't deal with this right now…" I announced my eyes gazing through them as I pushed past, "I need to make sure she passes…" I hesitated closing my eyes, "Or I will never forgive myself."

I walked away knowing that I made the mistake in assuming their would be a right time to tell Miley I knew the truth, because there never would have been. Yet I managed to choose the night before her career dependant testing to break the news that maybe I should have kept to myself.

Maybe I was selfish that I didn't want to hold the truth from her, that I couldn't handle the burden, but as I drowned my sorrows I realized something else that really scared me. I cared for her, I genuinely was concerned for Miley in ways I didn't think were possible, not since my dad died anyway. And even if I'd ruined our relationship I wouldn't let her throw the one chance she had at proving the world she was just as brave as her parents were. I wanted to make sure she became a cop, even if was the last thing I ever did for her.

**Miley.**

"You will have two hours to complete the exam, all questions must be answered within the space provided. If you are caught cheating in any form you will automatically fail."

I stared at my uncle who was reading the regulations out to me, my mind absently drifting away not listening or processing the words he was saying. Instead I was spending my final few minutes before the commencement of the written assessment dreading what would happen after today. My whole life I'd kept secrets trying to hide my true identity so I didn't have to deal with the pain. I hated being treated differently, I always had hated it from the beginning because no one ever looked at me and simple smiled. The looks I got when I was little scarred me for life, because after my parents died all I got from those around me was quivering lips and shaking heads.

I didn't want anyone's sympathy, the watery eyes or the polite rubs on the back._ I hated that_! So I'd changed my name to my nickname to get away from it, to get away from dealing with all the eyes that never stopped staring.

But now someone knew…

Not someone, _Nick_, the one person I didn't want to stare at me differently.

Yet he did. Last night he'd looked at me like I was _broken_

The smirks would be gone now. The smiles replaced with fake ones, and the flirting comments we'd exchanged would become nothing more than compliments and carefully constructed sentences. I should have to said something yesterday, anything, but I was so scared because as soon as he said it I realized. The look in his eyes that I hadn't understood, that was sympathy, and he'd known for a while. So instead of facing him, I ran like the emotional child I still was.

"Miley!" My uncle screeched,

I looked up confused, "_What?_"

"Do you accept these conditions?" He repeated through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Then you may start the examination."

The booklet was dropped on my desk as my uncle gave me one last look before exiting the room slamming the door. The room was small, white and very much a prison. I closed my eyes trying to get myself into the right state of mind as I opened the booklet.

I was thankful as I read through the questions that my brain automatically pushed everything else aside. The pen in my fingers moved swiftly along the page, giving detailed responses that I was even surprised I knew. After a month it appeared Demi was right, I was ready, I knew this and I had no doubt I would pass today, the question was would they let me?

I kept writing my mind drifting wondering and trying to understand. How long had Nick known? Had my Uncle told him, how else would he have found out? And more importantly who else had Nick told about my parents?

I was surprised when the door opened to say the least as my uncle stared at me,

"Time's up."

My eyes instantly looked at my watch, "What? No it's not I have another fifteen-"

The paper was snatched off my desk and I scoffed throwing back my chair, "Good thing I was already finished right?" I hissed glaring at my Uncle who just looked at me, his lips in a thin line. "And I wrote in pen, you can't erase my answers."

I walked past Jason as I heard him huff in frustration. I only made it one step into the hallway before I was faced by the Chief, "_What?_ Do neither of you have actual work to do today? So you're following me around and becoming my judge and jury?" I asked furiously.

"Exactly," The Chief stated, "I'm keeping the Judge in check,"

"Well you're doing a shit job, I thought the exam went for two hours."

I stared at the Chief holding up my watch as his expression feel, "I'm not a idiot, I can read the time" I hissed at him, "I'm not gonna fail I can tell you that now."

I pushed past him as I walked away with a purpose,

"Shooting Miley,"

"Already going their Jason," I snapped.

My anger reflected well for the shooting and target practice. I killed the major threats, wounded the dangerous and avoided the innocent cardboard and foam people. My straight on target practice was just as perfect, I hit the heart and head from twenty feet without a hitch. I was impressed with myself by then as I turned to see the Chief, my Uncle and a few of the board members watching carefully.

"You should have made a target look like you Jason." I announced walking out unloading my gun smiling, "Then I could have killed you and-"

"Miley _enough_," The Chief whispered,

I laughed putting down the gun staring at them, "No, it'll never be _enough_! Just like I'll be never good enough for you." I responded staring at Jason,

He huffed yet again looking at me, "Miley-"

"Don't bother, I don't want to hear your lies."

"Gymnasium." Chief murmured

"And don't even think about talking to your friends!" Jason announced.

I couldn't help but give a confused look to him as I walked off. I expected maybe Nick and Demi would watch but the way he said it, I felt like there were more than a few. I went and got changed taking my time as I tried to get myself into the right mind set yet all I could think about was Nick. What if he was actually there? God I wouldn't be able to concentrate! Just seeing his face, the sympathy, it made me feel sick and so small.

A knocking fell on the door as I turned around,

"Miley hurry up, we don't have all day." The Chief proclaimed.

"I'm coming okay?"

I stretched my arms as I walked out to find the Chief who escorted me into the gym. My eyes however instantly found out what my Uncle's definition of _friends _was. It meant anyone who was presently in the office on lunch break, which was probably about thirty.

"_Shit_,"

"Seems like you have a few fans." The Chief stated giving me a look, "And to think your Uncle believes you're a bit of a loner"

"I used to be, but I like these people, they are my friends."

He gave me a nod, "Well good luck, you'll do fine I'm sure."

"Thanks,"

I couldn't help it though, so many people one of which could have told everyone who I was. I didn't want to even glance in their direction as the fear in me was escalating quickly. I had to get rid of it, my parents didn't believe in fear I just had to push it away. I looked instead at the board with my Uncle perched directly in the middle his eyes skimming me unresponsive,

"Okay we will begin with fitness testing."

This had been the easiest component with Nick; I wasn't exactly fit in the beginning yet I knew I was now. The running came easily and so did the other procedures that I went through, it was the combat that I now was freaking out about. I couldn't concentrate and that was scaring me, I had to be able to think straight but with all those eyes judging me, staring at me with sympathy, I couldn't deal with that.

When it came time to prepare for it I felt myself standing their frozen staring at my drink bottle,

"Miley?"

"Miley!"

I turned looking at Kevin who was in his gym gear, "Are you okay?"

My eyes looked into to his and I instantly felt scared turning away, what if I saw the sympathy? "I'm fine, I just…" I shook my head moving away,

"Miley are you sure you seem-"

I just nodded feeling embarrassed, "I'm fighting you?"

"Yeah, I know I wasn't too happy about it either." He announced as I looked to see a small smile across his face, "Supposedly no one wanted to come up against you, I think they're all scared actually."

I just nodded running my hand through my hair,

"Are you sure you're okay?" He repeated.

I couldn't help it I stared at Kevin securely this time, and was thankful when I found concern but not sympathy. I motioned my arm to the glass where everyone was located, "I…" I let out a sigh, "I don't cope well with people watching me, because I can't concentrate with them all staring, let alone having a whole panel trying to find all my imperfections."

Kevin just looked at me and shrugged, "You'll be fine!"

"I hope so,"

"Okay are we ready to begin?" My Uncle asked,

I nodded taking centre stage with Kevin. I was relieved when they asked me to do the simple tasks first, disarming I could do, showing how to arrest people, those were all simple but then the instruction I'd been dreading came.

"Hand on hand combat."

_Nick_…that's all I could think of

I don't know what happened honestly, I was so lost in my thoughts about Nick next thing I knew Kevin had me in a headlock. In real time, I'd be dead. I knew that was the first and worst flaw I could have made as Kevin let go of me giving a very bewildered look as I closed my eyes chewing on my lip. The order came to do another hand on hand combat, my confidence was stricken and when I was yet again beaten I felt everything in me just drop. I had one more shot and that was it, third attempt or I failed this section and most likely the entire exam.

"I need a break," I felt myself proclaim.

I turned to my Uncle who was trying to hide the relief that I was falling apart but failing miserable. He just shook his head staring down, "No that's not protocol,"

"Neither is doing your entire testing in one day." I retorted, "I want a break."

"I said no Miley!"

"I don't care! I want a break!"

"You take a break and you fail, simple as that"

"I take a break or you never see me again Jason!" I yelled.

It was at that moment the entire board looked down at their sheets, whether it was to write automatic fail or to avoid the family conflict I wasn't sure. However I could see Kevin's eyes widening by the second at my disrespectful approach to speaking to the Commissioner.

"Look she has a point," The Chief announced look at the board, "Miley deserves one break at least, she's already complete two out of four sections, we should have discussed the fact a break would be needed. I will agree to her proposition,"

The Chief stared down a few members and I wanted to thank him so badly. A few began to nod as he turned back to me, "Ten minutes-"

"One minute, that's it." Jason spat,

"Jason-"

"I accept that," I stated simply.

I instantly went for my drink bottle splashing the water into my mouth closing my eyes. I felt Kevin beside me and I turned to see he was motioning with his hands towards Joe. I looked up and faced Nick as I went to turn away only to see his eyes staring at me angry,

"_What are you doing?" _His lips asked soundlessly,

I looked at him deflated shrugging as he just glared at me fuming,

"_You're going to give up?"_

I yet again shrugged as he pointed his finger at me, _"You need to do this Miley," _I stared at him silently trying to find the sympathy, yet it wasn't there. He was mad instead at me for almost throwing this away,

"_You need to this for yourself, for me…for them __Miley!"_

He said it so slowly there was no way I could have interpreted it any other way. I nodded in agreement because he was right, I had to do this, everything depended on this moment and I wouldn't let myself fail. I looked to Kevin suddenly noting Nick was the only person left, they were all gone, every single one.

"Oh thank god," I murmured,

Kevin smiled at me, "I don't think Nick's going to be as easily convinced."

I turned back to Nick who was still glaring, "No, I guess not."

"Time."

This time when I retook my position I let myself breathe, to concentrate knowing the eyes were gone. I looked at Kevin, planning my movements thinking ahead and the second I was told to begin it took exactly five seconds before I had Kevin at my disposal. I looked to see my uncle's jaw clench as the Chief smiled,

"Now let's move on,"

After another forty minutes I'd overcome the feelings and Kevin in the process. Nick still watched intently his earlier rigid appearance easing as I continually disarmed, defeated and damaged his older brother. When they finally stopped I was in the perfect mode for the psych aspect. Kevin left looking frustrated but thankful I wouldn't hit him anymore as I was faced with the board and my questions were simple, how I'd handle a situation, what would I do if this occurred, all stuff I knew from being under cover really…

"Why do you want to become a cop Miley?"

The question although not on the normal criteria I'd expected. I'd considered lying but I knew I had to stay confident. I had to say this and be seen as emotionally stable even if I wasn't entirely.

"Because of my parents." I announced looking at my Uncle directly.

I took a moment before continuing. "I want to be like them, and yes that may sound like a conflict of interest considering they died but it was their dedication that encouraged me to pursue this job. I want to help like they did, to protect the innocent and condemn the guilty. They were the bravest people I've ever known and if I become half of them I know I'll be a good cop, even if others have their doubts my mind is set on this."

"Clearly," The chief murmured.

"And may I add that if you don't accept me I applied yesterday to move to California where their testing is next week." I proclaimed still staring at my Uncle, "So if you fail me like I know you most likely will, just think about the consequences and I'm not talking personal, but professional. I know I'm a good cop, hell I was the best in my year, I was chosen to go under cover or did you forget that? I will become an officer, whether it's here in New York is your decision because I'm happy to cut personal ties to pursue my dream."

"_Okay_ thank you Miley," The Chief stated awkwardly,

With one last look I left knowing I'd put this in my Uncle hands, now he just had to decide whether to let me go, or hold on to the one thing he had left of his brother and sister in law.

I walked out of the gymnasium and gazed around expecting to find Nick but he was gone. I felt something in me chock at the idea he'd left me here, he couldn't even face me now?

I felt my eyes watering as I tried to pull myself together, I had to be brave, I had to be strong, I had to be like my parents. I wiped under my eyes taking in a breath as the door opened behind me and I spun to face the Chief who had a huge smile across his face,

"Welcome to the force little miss Miley, congratulations."

* * *

**A/N **Sorry about the lengthy paragraphs! They didn't so big when I was writing them! Now onto Joe's party :D


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**Miley.**

"Okay let's see it _again_…"

I grinned holding out the badge that was officially mine as Demi jumped up and down giggling her arms rushing and wrapping around me. I hugged her back unable to explain to Demi how much her chirpy attitude was easing my fears. She didn't know, no one did except Nick and I was thankful that he'd kept his mouth shut even if his eyes said other wise.

"I'm so proud Miley, I knew you could do it!" She stated excited.

"I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Sure you could have!" She let go of me grinning at me proudly, something I wished Jason and Amy would do, "And now tonight we can celebrate until the sunrises at Joe's."

I felt my smile drop as Demi just glared at me, "Don't give me that look Miley,"

"What _look_?"

"The one I gave her this exact night last year…" Selena proclaimed,

I leaned back on Selena's sofa as she put down two drinks before us as I gave her an intrigued look and she winked, "A little get up and go before the party," She murmured giving me a small smile, "You need it, after…_everything." _

My face dropped even further as I grabbed the drink and pressed it to my lips sculling the entire glass wanting nothing more than to mute my thoughts and ease my emotions. The second I finished Selena looked at me and gently took the glass from my fingers giving a sigh,

"I'm gonna make you another, maybe this one a little stronger…"

"Thanks," I whispered, "I really need it."

"No problem, but you need to tell us what's going on Miley."

"Yeah what has the fucking idiot done now?" Demi asked seriously, "Apart from breaking another heart clearly…"

I honestly don't know why I even agreed to come and get ready with the girls. I must have been dazed because once I left the gymnasium and re-entered the office clearly the exhaustion kicked in seeing as the next hour or so was a complete and utter blur. All I could clearly think about was Nick and his influence on my thoughts, questions and emotions were blinding to the point where I'd some how agreed to come over to Selena's to prepare for Joe's party.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I whispered staring down at my badge,

I traced my fingers over the gold texture as Demi's hand moved gently over mine squeezing my hand. "Miley you can talk to us okay, last year on Joe's birthday I had Selena in tears because of _that boy _so trust me you can tell us both anything and we will understand because-"

"We've already been through it," Selena proclaimed, "Well _I _have."

She handed me another drink sitting down as they both looked at me expectantly and I closed my eyes sighing. I didn't want to tell them anything because there wasn't a lot I could say without giving them full context and therefore my life story. One day I would tell them, but not today.

"He didn't do anything wrong-"

Selena snorted, "Oh I'm sure he didn't," She murmured sarcastically,

"He didn't,"

"Then what happened?"

I looked up shrugging, "He lied to me."

"About _what_?"

I clasped the drink closing my eyes, "Something I _really _don't want to talk about."

I put as much emphasis as I could into it, and when Demi wrapped her arm around my shoulders I knew for the time being the questions about what happened would cease.

"Okay the more important question is tonight, how are we going to play it?"

I turned to Demi confused as she stared at me, "Do you want us to make sure he doesn't come near you?" She asked giving me a look, "Because you know Sel and me we're cops and we have tasers so if you need us to take them tonight and be your bodyguard then trust me, I will take _joy _in bringing that boy to the floor."

I couldn't help but smile, "No don't do that," I whispered, "_It's fine_,"

"I know you're lying but okay. What about if we see him talking to you-"

"I'm not going to talk to him." I cut Selena off,

"_At all_?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't know what to say to him at the moment."

"Okay then, Selena and me will observe and-"

"And judge the situation for me." I stated looking between them, "You know Nick better than I do, can you just use your skillful cop talents and friendship instinct to assess what kind of mind state he's in at the moment?"

"Funny you should say that…" Selena murmured,

"Why?"

Demi looked at Selena uneasily turning back to me, "Nick asked us to do the same thing for you while you were doing your psych evaluation," Demi responded as I looked at her and she shook her head, "Don't worry we both told him to get fucked-"

"He _what_?" I hissed,

Demi sighed, "Nick just asked both of us if we could watch out for you tonight because you were going through a _hard time_ and to make sure you didn't get yourself into any troublesome situations," She stated as I looked at her confused,

"He cares about you Miley," Selena stated sighing, "A lot."

I clenched my jaw as she looked at me, "And for you to ask us almost the exact same question it kind of implies you clearly like him more than you're letting on to us, or to him for that matter." Demi shot Selena a warning look, but I knew she was right, I just didn't want to admit that I really did care what Nick thought about me. I loved how he grinned at me and how Nick just knew what to say to make me feel normal and happy. The concept of losing _that _Nick scared me and I was already questioning whether I'd lost him a few weeks ago now, when he learned the truth.

"I think I'm in love with him."

The second I said it I felt like one little piece of weight was lifted off my shoulders, because I'd kept it to myself just like everything else for so long and opening up was hard yet it did help. It meant I wasn't alone in deciding what to do now. I'd never been in love, I didn't know how to deal with it. I needed help.

"_Love's_ a strong word Miley." Demi responded instantly,

"Which, by the look in her eyes is completely the right word." Selena hissed.

Instantly both of them were staring into my eyes Selena slightly open mouthed while Demi just looked confused,

"When did this escalate to _love_? Last time we talked you just liked him!" She spat,

I just shook my head, "I don't know, maybe I'm not in love-"

"Well does it feel like…wait you have been in love with someone before right?"

They both yet again stared at me with intimidating eyes as I bit my lip, Demi instantly groaned as Selena looked at me sympathetically. "Oh Miley I feel for you, I really do, Nick is not the boy you want to love with first _trust me_ you could do so much better than that hun." Selena stated,

"More to the point why haven't you been in love before, you're-"

"Extremely attractive." Selena finished.

"I'm not great at making emotional ties, to _anyone." _

"Oh," Selena stated frowning, "You have commitment issues then."

I wanted to disagree, I mean that was partly the problem but unlike the rest of the world I'd already lost so much. To me it was a risk to love, to have a friendship because in the back of mind there was always a fear that I tried so hard to push away yet I was faced with the question of what if something happened to them? I barely survived losing my parents. I was scared to love another in case I lost them too.

"Love…" Demi whispered shaking her head amazed, "You're in love with him."

Selena frowned looking at Demi, "Nick's changed you realise?"

Demi considered Selena's announcement for a moment and nodded, "Yeah he has, quite a bit, I mean he was nice to Miley from the get go while all of us he was a complete-"

"Jerk and-"

"He buys her lunch-"

"He would never have done that for me, plus he told us to look out for her-"

"When has he ever cared about a girl like that? He loves drunken girls just as much as Joe does yet he's warning us to make sure she doesn't end up like that? The one girl Nick wants, he wants completely sober, it doesn't make sense unless"

Both of them turned back to me as Demi smiled, "I think he loves her too."

I just stared at them trying to catch up to how they'd come to that conclusion but my heart responded with a stupid question before my brain could muster up a smart way to respond

"_Really_?" I whispered hopeful biting my lip,

Both of them stared at me wide eyed, "Oh my god, you are in love!" Demi spat jumping up looking at me like I had a disease, "How did I not see this sooner?"

"Hey I didn't notice either,"

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked seriously, "Because…I don't know what to say to him after what happened I just, I feel sick when ever I see him."

"I honestly don't know,"

"Me either," Selena murmured, "Because for once this isn't one sided."

"And we _know _Nick, but the Nick you know is different."

"Which means I don't think we can help you."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I whispered,

Selena nudged the drink, "Liquid courage, it's your best bet."

**Nick.**

Joe's party in my mind had gone a full circle…

When he announced it without my knowledge I was pissed, especially after how crazy last year had been and the mess I still seemed to be cleaning up. But then I found out about what Miley was going to be wearing and at that point although I didn't want any other eyes but mine on her I was kind of thankful that my brother was an open man whore because it gave me opportunity, that was last week. This week I was back to dreading it and as I sat on the sofa in my shorts holding a beer gazing at my bother doing body shots I realized how much I was actually hating this party,

I just wanted to be with Miley in a quiet space so I could talk, _really talk,_

"Deciding which girl looks the easiest?"

Kevin flopped onto the couch beside me as I pressed the bottle to my lips,

"I'm not Joe Kevin,"

"You cheated on Selena last year on his birthday-"

"I was drunk,"

"That's no excuse and you know it."

I stared at my older brother and took another swig of the bitter taste swallowing it. I hadn't planned on drinking, not after how hung over I was this morning but sitting here all I could think about was making things right with Miley and I just needed the distraction, like last night…

"Rumor has it you had an altercation with Miley today, another name I guess…"

"What?" I spat,

Kevin stared at me with a disgusted look in his eyes, "Another name on your list of unsuccessful conquests." He spat shaking his head, "You've changed so much Nick, ever since dad died you've just been so much like-"

"Take your top off!" My brother slurred standing on a table,

"_Joe_," Kevin finished disgruntled,

Joe jumped off the table chasing a squealing blonde who was endowed in all the right places as I looked back to Kevin, "Before mom and dad got divorced you wanted to be a big time cop, you wanted a family and a white picket fence, the _American dream. _I know you're twenty one Nick but God ever since dad died you have gone through women like Kleenex, use them once and throw them away, it's like you're using them to mourn dad."

I bit my tongue as Kevin sighed, "I know it's hard I mean you're the youngest, Joe and me at least got to know him you were only ten Nick. I know you feel guilty about what you said to dad but he knew you were upset, _he knew_ you didn't mean it."

'But at that time I did Kevin, I wanted him dead for hurting mom and now he is…"

I looked at my brother and shook my head, "At least you said goodbye, I said I hope you die…" I murmured, "And I can't take it back."

"No you can't, but you can make it right."

"How?" I spat,

"Make dad proud, be the man you wanted to be as a kid."

Kevin stood up giving me a weak smile, "I know for a fact _that_ little Nick is still there, because for the first time in eleven years I saw him again, when you were training with Miley. Just think about it…okay?"

Kevin moved away as I sat there for a moment dwelling on the words he'd just said. Was Kevin right? Did I really treat women like that just because I was trying to avoid emotional ties due to dad? I pushed the thoughts away as I heard the door fly open and slam against the wall,

"JOE!" A familiar voice literally screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

My head snapped across as Miley with two giant badly constructed lunges jumped onto my brother hugging him. I blinked a few times to make sure I actually wasn't seeing things, but it was definitely Miley it her underwear looking sexy as hell but also very_ very_ intoxicated. My eyes spun anger blossoming in my chest as I saw the two people I knew were to blame,

"What the fuck?" The words spilled from my mouth as I headed towards them,

I pushed past a few girl who's bra's seemed to be getting smaller by the second as Selena's smiling face found mine, her lips dropping in a heartbeat. I looked at her ready to kill as she slapped Demi's arm who turned confused as I pointed my finger taking the final few feet,

"What the fuck? I asked you to look after her not-"

"We didn't say we would!" Selena responded glaring,

"She's your friend you're-"

"We're not her parents!"

"She doesn't have…" I stopped closing my eyes letting out a sigh, "Look I asked you simply to make sure she didn't get intro any trouble and-"

"She's not," Demi stated pointing behind me,

I turned looking at Miley jumping up and down on the couch with Joe and a few other girls as I noticed the attention she now had on her. I had to admit though, she was happy, actually truly happy something I hadn't seen in too long. I turned back to see both girls staring at me,

"What?" I spat at them,

"Your so jealous it's actually scary,"

"I'm not-"

"WHO WANTS DOPE?"

My eyes widened as I spun to see my brother holding up what appeared to be a bag of the illegal grass substance. I instantly put both my hands on my head, my mouth just opened as I stared at him in complete shock, we hadn't done dope since we were in high school! What the hell was he doing with it now?

"I DO!" Miley yelled looking at Joe excited,

"_Are you kidding me?_" I spat staring at my brother, "Where did you even get that from?"

"Evidence lock up-"

"Oh my god Joe," I groaned,

He laughed drunkenly holding out the bag as the party goers instantly swarmed, while I turned back to see the girls smiling at me, "Come on Nick loosen up a little, look Joe's happy, Miley's happy why don't-"

"No, she isn't going to get high-"

Demi patted my arm smiling at me, "Well you watch her if you care so much and see if you can solve the little riff you two have going on while you're at it. But beware…" Demi continued as I frowned, "Miley isn't like the other girls-"

"And you think I don't know that."

"No we know you do, just _remember _that." Selena proclaimed,

I huffed and turned around as Demi laughed, "He didn't even look at us," I heard her whisper in a tone only meant for Selena, "Nick didn't even glance down, all he is seeing right now is-"

"Her, I know. Maybe he does really love her."

I turned ready to explode only to find both of them gone from sight mixing amongst the packed room. I pushed my way through the room heading towards the weed stash only to find it was now being rolled, and lit which my brother was proudly doing. I glared at him knowing this party was either going to end when our older most experienced colleagues were called, or when they all crashed from their high into fits of tears.

I pushed through the girls a few of them grabbing at me as I just pushed them away finding the one I actually wanted, smoke trailing from her lips,

"No!" I yelled snatching the joint from her fingers,

"Hey!' She cried out lunging at me, "That's mine, give it back!"

I dropped it to ground smashing it with the base of my foot as Miley looked at me with raging eyes, "You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled directly in my face, like a child throwing a tantrum, "You're not my parents they're-" I slammed my hand across her mouth as I stared into her eyes,

"Don't, you may not remember this tomorrow, but the people around you will."

Miley shoved me away looking disoriented, "Fuck off _liar_!"

She turned and headed towards the girls dancing on one of our kitchen benches as I closed my eyes. Could this get any worse? I sighed and turned to find Kevin's eyes watching me as he smirked,

"Can't way to see how this story ends-"

"Hopefully no ones dead." I snapped at him glaring.

I returned to the sofa, resorting to another beer as I glared up at the dancing girls. Over the next half an hour the music got louder, the smoke got worse and the clothing seemed to start dropping. Last year in my drunken state I remembered enjoying watching a naked girl and then kissing her in front of my girlfriend, tonight though I couldn't even have a second glance without feeling disgusted by them. My eyes instead continually followed Miley who had been seductively dancing up against our kitchen fridge for about ten minutes, and had drawn many eyes with the outfit she almost wasn't wearing.

"Someone's having fun-"

"Fuck off Selena," I murmured my eyes still on Miley,

"Look I just-"

I watched as some dirty slime ball officer placed his hand on Miley's thigh and I just snapped. I pushed past Selena not even glancing at her heading towards the kitchen to take Miley away from the situation she'd put herself in,

"Miley let's go!" I announced,

I stepped in grabbing her upper arm pulling her like a rag doll as I pushed a brunette into her place the man seemingly not even noticing. Miley looked at me a grin spreading across her face,

"Hey Nick," She giggled looking at me,

"Hey Miley, how about we go talk?"

Miley looked at me and bit her lip nodding, "Can I kiss you instead?"

"No-"

"Why not?" She yelled suddenly angry like I'd flicked some imaginary switch,

"Because you're drunk and high,"

"I'm fine,"

"No your not, come on let's talk-"

I pulled her through the room heading towards my bedroom deciding that Miley would thank me for this tomorrow, even if she didn't now. I saw Selena giving me a warning look, which simple meant don't, as I shook my head. My intentions with Miley tonight were simple, she was going to sit in my room until she came down from her high and fell asleep in a bed that was safe instead of someone's she didn't even know.

"It's dark down here Nick, can you carry me?" She suddenly announced giggling again. I stared at her realizing clearly Miley's logic was completely gone as well as her control on her emotions.

"No, you can walk-"

"Where we going? You're not taking me to Jason are you?"

"No I'm not Miley."

"Then where are we going?"

"My bedroom,"

She instantly stopped moving and stared at me completely fazed as I stared into her eyes for a second trying to read what she was thinking, only for the tense expression to fade as she nodded.

"Okay, I trust you."

"I know,"

I opened the door flicking on the light, as I turned back to Miley who suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck. She looked directly at me with a childish grin spread across her face a hopeful look in her eyes,

"Do you love me?" She asked seriously,

I opened my mouth to respond, but found myself choke up as I stared at her because I didn't know whether to tell her knowing she wouldn't remember it tomorrow anyway. If I said Yes, I wanted her to remember it, I wanted Miley to be at that moment, there with me not like this. Instantly Miley's expression fell,

"You don't love me?" She whispered.

"Miley-"

"No one loves me!" She spat her arms dropping as she pushed past me, I closed the door deicing to lock it as I turned back to find her sitting on my bed,

"Your uncle and aunt love you-"

Miley shook her head, "No they don't, not the way I want them too!" She whispered closing her eyes as I moved over watching her fingers trembling, "It's not fair Nick, nothing in my life is fair…"

I reached out taking her hand as she looked at me with tears in her eyes,

"I want you to love me, like I love you Nick." She whispered her lip trembling, "But you never will, because you _know _and that changes _everything. _No one treats me the same, the smiles are fake, no one can love me if they know because all they see is poor little Destiny whose parents died and who we should all feel sympathetic and be nice too because she doesn't have parents anyone."

It was one of those moments I wanted to keep, yet forget. She loved me, something I didn't know yet had assumed by her reaction. I wanted to keep that moment but the words that followed scared me,

"Miley I lost my dad too, I get those looks I won't change-"

"You already did." She whispered the first tear falling,

"How so?"

"You lied, and you have sympathy in your eyes now."

I reached out brushing the tears away as she looked at me, "It's not sympathy Miley, it's concern and not because of your parents but because I care about you. A lot. I don't want to see you hurting like this," I whispered,

Her eyes fell closed as more tears spilled down her cheeks, "No one understands…"

"No one ever will, and I'm not going to try Miley."

"I miss them _so much _Nick."

She opened her eyes again, as I saw the little girl. Eight-year-old Destiny stared at me with her lip trembling and big tear filled eyes as I cupped her cheek taking her shaking hands in my own,

"I know you do Miley and you're allowed to miss them."

"But I'm not allowed to hold onto them, that's what Jason says…"

Miley let out a small scared breath sniffling, "But if I let them go, I'll have no one left that loved the _real me_ and I don't want to be little Destiny who everyone feels sorry for, I want to be Miley that is just normal and has parents who are just always at work and are going to come home…" Miley announced staring at me, "They're going to come back,"

"Miley-"

"I _know_ they will, they have too."

I looked at her broken expression and I didn't know what to say,

"Don't leave me too," She suddenly announced more tears falling, "Because I love you and I don't want you disappearing too without saying goodbye."

I tried to smile but it was so hard, "Well…I'm not going anywhere."

Miley nodded frowning, "You promise?"

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

She seemed to relax a little as her eyes started to droop,

"Don't leave-"

"I won't Miley, I promise-"

"Please don't leave me here."

"I'm not." I repeated.

"_Don't_," Miley's voice whispered her eyes falling shut,

Miley's unconscious body slumped down onto mine as I wrapped my arms around her feeling my heart break. I held her against me and made a promise that I would never, ever look again at her with sympathy because of her parents. She was Miley, she was normal, and she deserved a life that was happy something she'd never had.

"I won't leave," I repeated kissing her forehead "I promise I won't Miley."

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys, probably not that party you expected but hope you enjoyed it :) If you read Hurricane I'll try to update it this week as I haven't written the chapter for that or SOSN so it'll be a while :(

Side note who watched the Oscars? What was your fav moment? Got to love JLaw falling up the stairs at basically the biggest moment of her life!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**Miley.**

I hated that the pleasure of alcohol was only short lived.

A few drinks could dull emotions, distort them into something else that was far more pleasant than reality. A few more could completely warp judgment and therefore bring out a complete different side to a person who was often more violent, emotional or truthful than the sober individual. I had a tendency of doing two out of the three. I hated that I was one of those drunks who got to a point where everything that came from my lips seemed out of my control with basically no filter, while a single badly placed sentence from another party changed my mood in a heartbeat.

I was an emotional honest wreck.

When I woke up I'd been terrified, because I'd never put myself in a position like this before. My head was pressed up against a naked chest, with foreign arms wrapped around me and our legs entangled under the sheets. I'd almost thrown up in that moment alone, but as I opened my eyes and looked up to see Nick fast asleep the picture began to clear as the memories of last night returned to my head.

It was then I realized the mistakes I'd made.

Now half an hour later I was still frozen in the same position hardly breathing because I didn't want him to wake up and expect me to explain what happened last night. My judgment had been so far off that I had potentially ruined the one relationship that I'd been trying so hard to protect,

"Do you think she's in there?" A voice whispered,

My body tightened even more hearing the familiar voice outside the door,

"I didn't see her leave-"

"Selena said she saw Nick dragging her to his bedroom, you don't think…"

"He might be a complete dick Demi," I heard Joe murmur outside the door, "But he wouldn't do that to her, no matter how willing she was, Nick wouldn't touch Miley." I heard their feet move away as I instantly felt sick, because I had been willing in my drunken state I'd literally thrown myself at him,

My head throbbed as I decided I needed to get out of here, I had to go home and clear my thoughts from the agonizing pain and disgust I was currently feeling towards my state presently. I shifted watching Nick's peacefully sleeping face as I moved my feet first, then my head slowly managing to slip away from his grasp. I stood beside the bed watching him intently, last night he'd acted nothing more than a gentlemen to me when he could have got away with so much knowing I wasn't going to stop him. He'd respected me, something I was sure a lot of men in the same position wouldn't have done. I embarrassingly moved around his room finding a shirt and sweats pulling them on uncertain of where my clothing had been discarded after I arrived.

I glanced at him one more time, spread across his bed comfortably as I turned unlocking the door guiltily walking away from him again. I moved into the hallway as I saw the aftermath of the party. Discarded bras were hanging off the light, pizza boxes and beer bottles were littered everywhere, the whole place looked a disaster.

I took my walk of complete and utter shame tip toeing carefully, my whole body feeling like a truck had hit me,

"You can't tell Nick that you and me-"

"I won't Demi okay, he'll give me hell too."

I peaked out and found Demi sitting on the kitchen stool wearing a shirt that almost replicated the one I was currently doting. I didn't have time to dwell or the mental capacity to examine the implications of their discussion instead my eyes searched finding Joe hanging out of the cupboard,

"I don't think I have any painkillers,"

Demi groaned getting off the stool holding her head, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Well you look! I can barely see straight!"

"I can barely walk," Demi, groaned, "Everything hurts so bad."

"That's because I rocked your-"

"Don't finish that sentence Joe,"

She staggered into the kitchen as I stepped out carefully and rushed towards the front door the quickest my hurting body could muster. I unlocked the next door and slipped out closing it carefully sighing in relief,

I knew it was wrong, I knew what Nick would think of me but to face him, _them,_ I just couldn't do it in my current state of mind without breaking down like an emotional child. I walked down the hallway in my heels, my head spinning as I covered my eyes exited the building in what appeared to be the afternoon sun. I staggered to the subway and some how managed to make it all the way back to my apartment before I really felt the hangover set in. My stomach suddenly started to grumble in protest as I grabbed at my handle attempting to unlock the door with my shaky hands,

Suddenly the handle twisted from the other side overpowering my lousy grip. The door flung open and I was faced with the one person I really didn't want to see right now.

"Oh _thank god_!" Jason announced,

Instantly I was in a bone-breaking hug as I felt my stomach convulsing at the sudden movement my uncle had made. Just as quickly he let go of me, I looked up at Jason trying to focus on his eyes,

"Where the hell have you been?" His voice yelled,

I grimaced covering my ears yet still his voice seemed to raise an octave higher escaping the block I'd attempted to protect my aching head,

"Do you know how worried we've been? We came over last night and you weren't here, then you never came home!" He screamed as my stomach flipped again. I felt my mind react to the pain causing my eyes to water and lip to quiver, I couldn't deal with this right now. "Where the hell have you been Miley where-"

"She's going to throw up," My aunt's voice warned,

She was right because a second later, the first load of contents from my toxic stomach spilled from my mouth onto the floor landing on my Uncle's shoes. I heard them yelling but my body crumpled under the strain of my emotional and physical havoc that was occurring within, as everything in me faded out for a few seconds. The next thing I knew I was holding the toilet seat, my stomach heaving as an acidic flavor spilled from my lips.

"Deep breath honey, it's better out than in okay?" My aunt murmured,

Her fingers rubbed my back as sweat trailed down my forehead. I threw up again, my whole body shaking as I realized I was crying in pain. It felt like it was never going to stop.

"_Who_ did this to you? Who did this Miley? Look at me-"

I saw a flash of my Uncle's wild eyes only to shove my head back towards the toilet as more liquid spilled from my trembling lips.

"Jason stop it!" My aunt hissed, "Just calm down okay she's fine, she's-"

"Throwing up completely drugged out of her mind, wearing men's clothes-"

"Jason if you aren't going to help go stand outside!" Amy yelled at him.

"We should call an ambulance-"

"Jason they'll call the cops because she's clearly had more than just alcohol."

"She deserves to be punished for-"

"She's allowed to do stupid things!" My aunt snapped, "She needs to learn from her mistakes Jason, don't tell me you've never tried drugs because I know well enough what you and Billy used to get up too!"

"What so it's okay for her to wake up in some randoms bed Amy?"

"Well we don't know what happened yet, so just shut up and stop assuming-"

"_Oh come on_," My uncle spat disgusted, "Look at what she's wearing Amy,"

"Get out Jason, you aren't helping!"

I listened to the bathroom door slam as spat into the toilet feeling my stomach finally stop heaving allowing my body to crumble onto the cold tiled floor. My aunt gently rubbed my back talking to me slowly for a few minutes until finally she moved her hands under my shoulders and pulled me into a sitting position gently pushing me against the wall. I sat there my eyes closed, as Amy moved a wet cloth over my face carefully,

"You're fine now Miley, hun can you tell me what you've taken?"

I opened my eyes feeling tears falling, "I want my mom," I whispered.

"Hun, Miley, hey look at me."

I tried to focus as my lip quivered, "Miley what have you taken?"

"I drunk and smoked…"

"Smoked what?"

"Weed,"

"Weed, that's it? Are you sure Miley?"

I nodded as she sighed, "Do you know where you were last night?"

I nodded again as Amy carefully placed the wet towel across my forehead, "Miley, Miley look at me." I stared into her eyes trying to stop my eyelids from closing, "Do I need to go and get you the morning after pill?" She asked me deadly serious a hint of anger in her voice as I shook my head, "Are you sure-"

"I didn't have sex Amy," My voice mumbled,

"Miley do you remember everything that-"

I nodded my head groaning, "I didn't I swear I didn't, please believe me?"

"Okay," Her voice stated calming down a little, "Okay I believe you hun,"

I felt a sob escape my lips, "I want my mom,"

I heard Amy sigh rubbing my back again, "I know you do Miley," She murmured sadly, "But trust me if Tish were here right now you would be in so much more trouble missy, you still are in trouble, but your mom hated drugs Miley and I can't say I'm not disappointed in the position you're currently in. I honestly thought you were smarter that this, but all of that aside considering recent events I'm willing to let this slide if you promise you will never do this again okay?"

I nodded, "I promise," I whispered.

"Was this out of celebration or-"

I felt my lip quivering as I started crying again my head killing me. Amy pulled me into her arms as I buried my head into her shoulder, "You're okay now, you're home, you're safe and everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not," I murmured, "Everything is wrong…"

"What brought all this on?" She asked in my ear,

"A boy," I responded simply.

I heard my Aunt give a small sad laugh, "That explains a lot, and how about you finish telling me this story once you've had a sleep…" She murmured letting me go moving her hand to my cheek, "Because at the moment your pretty little face is looking anything but,"

"I wanna shower," I responded my brain finally gaining control of my body.

Amy nodded staring at me concerned, "Do you want my help?"

I shook my head, "I'm okay now, I think I just need to sit here for a minute."

"Okay, I'll get some clean clothes, don't lock the door."

I nodded closing my eyes leaning back against the wall as Amy stood up leaving me alone. I sniffled wiping my nose on the back of my hand as I stared at my reflection in the shower glass. Who was that person? That wasn't me! This wasn't who I normally was! I looked away embarrassed as I pushed myself up realizing I had to make a change, I had to talk even if I didn't want too.

**Nick.**

I was normally the one to walk out, so to have the tables turned I realized how much it hurt because when I woke up to find the bed empty and Miley seemingly gone I really felt the pain. After everything I thought she would have at least stayed and spoken to me yet she ran _again,_ and I couldn't deny I was so angry at her. Then I started to realise that maybe she didn't remember last night and waking up in her underwear sleeping in my arms gave Miley a quick conclusion that scared her and scared me a little too.

I didn't know what she was thinking and something in me wanted to know more than anything. So when I found my apartment empty, a note from my brother explaining that he'd gone to buy painkillers I decided I wouldn't just sit around and expect Miley to call me because I knew _she wouldn't_.

I decided if she wouldn't talk to me, than I'd do the talking for both of us…

I was proud in myself that this morning I didn't have a hangover and I was very capable of quickly dressing in the process managing to note a pair of my sweats missing and locate articles of clothing that Miley had been wearing briefly at her arrival. It didn't take a genius to work out clearly she had my missing pants so I had an even better reason to address her at the apartment with incentive on getting my clothes, even if it wasn't my first priority.

I left my shared apartment planning the speech in my head noting down the points I wanted to discuss, and how I hoped that she'd open to me if I said them. But when I reached her door all I wanted to tell her was three words that a part of me was still too scared to say.

I knocked heavily on the door giving a sigh, "Miley it's me, we need to talk…"

I knew she wouldn't open the door as I leaned back against the wall,

"I know you can hear me and I'm not going to leave, so you can either let me in or at least hear me out because I want to make this _right_, I really do Miley." I stated clearly,

"When I worked it out, who you were I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't sympathetic because I was Miley…"

I trailed off closing my eyes, "The pain you must have gone through losing them, I can't begin to imagine what that would have been like. The thing is no one can because grief takes us all differently and in your case I don't think it has ever had the chance to stop because the world won't let you move on, especially this city." I spoke the truth feeling like q coward that I wasn't saying it to her face.

"I lost my dad too though, and I know it's not the same but he died for our country and I understand what's it like when the people around you continually pretend to be happy for you." I shook my head remembering my dad's funeral, "Their fake smiles, and condolences, I hated it too Miley, _every single moment_ and I completely understand why you don't want anyone to know who you are but at the same time I don't understand at all…"

"You should be proud to be their daughter, because they died being heroes, just like my dad did."

I clenched my lips closed unsure of what to say next, "Last night you scared me so much Miley, and maybe you don't remember, maybe you do but I promise I didn't do anything to you except try and help. That's all I've ever wanted to do since I found out the truth, I'm not sympathetic anymore, I'm concerned because I think your missing the best years of your life trying to hold onto your parents. And maybe you're not the only one" I proclaimed praying that she would open the door,

"Drinking isn't going to ease this Miley, nor is smoking or yelling at your Uncle who I have to agree with probably deserves it most of the time, he is a bit of dickhead to you, but-"

The door clicked as I straightened, "Miley please let me in?"

The door knob twisted as I smiled and looked up instantly feeling everything in me drop,

"Commissioner Stewart," I stated in shock.

My hand sprung to my forehead as he just stared at me and I could literally see the determination in his eyes as he held back the punch I was sure he wanted to throw at my face. I felt my throat dry up as all the words I still hadn't said chocked up in the back of my mouth,

"I was just…" I motioned with my hand awkwardly, "_Leaving_."

"No you weren't, I think you should could come in."

A new face appeared as I looked at the woman who held an elegant posture and long black hair, Mrs. Amy Stewart, the Commissioners wife and Miley's aunt.

"Jason," She murmured turning to look at her husband, "He knows what happened last night, you want to know what happened don't you?" The Commissioner's lip twitched and he nodded,

"I do but not from him, I don't-"

"Sir I swear I didn't-"

"You let _my little girl_ get drunk and wasted on-"

He stepped towards me fists clenched as I shook my head staring terrified at the man who a part of me had always feared, "Sir I didn't! She was already drunk when she arrived and I tried to stop Miley smoking, but she wouldn't listen to me! I don't know what she's told you but I swear I didn't lay a hand on her in _that _way, but a few of the guys almost did so I took her to my bedroom to make sure no one took advantage of her state. I swear Sir, I wouldn't do that to her, I wouldn't allow _anything_ to happen to her…"

Mrs. Stewart turned giving her husband a look. "Jason, please just-"

"Did she tell you about her parents?" He asked me directly,

"No Sir." I shook my head, "No I worked it out, I saw a photo of her as a child in your office she has the same one in her bedroom-"

"You've been here before?" The commissioner instantly hissed,

"Yes Sir, when we were training,"

"Training?"

"For her assessment." I responded,

Yet again I was faced with his judgmental eyes as Mrs. Stewart gave her husband a look and put her hand on his chest. "Jason, look he's a nice boy clearly, and I have a feeling you might be a Jonas, Nicholas?" She asked turning back to me as I frowned,

"How do you know that?"

She laughed turning to Jason, "You didn't tell Miley and Nick that they-"

"No, because I didn't know he knew who she was." He snapped.

He continued to glare as Mrs. Stewart sighed, "Jason we knew the second we got Miley this wasn't going to be easy, we knew she'd have to grow up eventually and trust other people." Mrs. Stewart looked at me, "And clearly fall under the charm of a boy, so let him in so he can explain what happened to her last night because some how I think he knows a lot more about her than either of us do at the moment."

Jason sighed defeated stepping back, "Fine." He grumbled.

Instantly the woman smiled stepping aside as I stepped into the apartment feeling my knees shaking as I offered my hand,

"I'm Nick, which you already know-"

"I'm Amy, Miley's aunt."

"How did you know who I was?"

"Because you look like your dad Nick." The Commissioner announced slamming the door looking towards his wife frustrated, "Miley's dad and your dad were friends, your mom and Tish used to have play dates with you and Miley at the park all the time. You were only young, three or four maybe?"

"Miley and me knew each other?." I whispered in shock.

He looked down on me still glaring and nodded, "Yes you did."

"How come we didn't stay friends?"

I looked at both of them actually intrigued as Amy gave a weak smile, "Well after 9/11 we got Miley, your dad went to war and I guess the link our families had completely disappeared until now that it is…" She announced with a smile,

I'd known Miley, little Miley and I didn't even remember.

"Is she here? Is Miley okay?" I asked focusing back on topic.

Instantly the both looked tense as Amy nodded, "Miley was in a bad way this morning, a really bad way, she had a shower and I've put her to bed." Mrs. Stewart looked at me nodding, "She'll be okay,"

I nodded relieved as I found her eyes just looking at me,

"You really do look like your father Nicholas, so much bigger than the photo I have of you with Miley in the park-"

"You have a photo of us?" I asked.

She nodded, "I do, at our-"

"This isn't time to go down memory lane Amy," The Commissioner murmured,

She rolled her eyes looking at me, "Ignore him, he's just worried about Miley apparently he's not the only one." She stated her voice dropping a little,

I nodded, "No he isn't,"

"So when did you suddenly become concerned with my niece?"

I looked at the Commissioner and tried to think back, when was the turning point? I guess there never really was one because it was at the academy that Miley caught my eyes just like everyone else. Her secretive nature and confidence brought intrigue that I couldn't help but be charmed by.

"First year at the academy,"

"That long?" He question calming a little as I nodded,

"Don't tell her that though,"

"So were you two…" Mrs. Stewart began only to stop, "Dating?"

"No, no we weren't, it wasn't until training that…" I trailed off feeling the Commissioners once again sending me a murderous glare, "I guess we connected, then I went a blew it by telling her I knew the truth. Since then she's been avoiding me. Miley thinks I'm going to change because I know the truth,"

"We assumed as much from what you were saying at the door."

"Has she always…" I hesitated trying to word my thoughts,

"Been so emotionally unstable?" Jason filled in.

I looked at him and began to shake my head, because that sounded bad but that was exactly what I meant. I stopped as he nodded moving over to the kitchen bench, "You see down the hallway, the last door…" I looked down and nodded seeing the white door, "That's her parents bedroom, if you walk in there today you'd think someone still used it, because it's exactly how they left it, down to the bookmark still stuck between the pages of a book Tish will never finish. It's exactly the same because Miley won't let us change it,"

"She won't let us change _anything_ here." Amy whispered.

I looked at Jason as he put his hands on the bench shaking his head, "We tried everything with her, counseling, treatment, and drugs nothing helped. If anything all of it made her so much worse, so we stopped."

The Commissioner sighed and continued "Everyday she shakes a snow globe-"

"I saw her do it." I announced looking at them, "Right before I saw the picture, she talked about how that city was her perfect world."

"Yeah because the twin towers are still in it." Amy stated.

I closed my eyes for a moment, "She had us all fooled." I murmured, "Everyone at the office thinks she's happy and care free. That she's confident."

"Doesn't surprise me, Miley's good at pretending."

"I want to help her-"

"And you think we don't?" He spat at me.

I looked at him as I sighed, "Maybe it's not my place to say this, but I don't think you can help her." I responded seriously looking between them, "To you, you're just a constant reminder of what she's lost, but me…I'm not. Miley doesn't want me on your side, she doesn't want to look at me and think of her parents."

"So what do you want us to do?" Mrs. Stewart asked,

"I want you to make me Miley's partner."

* * *

**A/N: **So who saw that coming? Thanks for the reviews! I start University tomorrow ew, goodbye summer hello winter and study! If you read SOSN I haven't written the chapter I'm aiming to do it this week sometime. :)


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**Nick.**

"So you understand the conditions?"

"Yes Sir," I responded, "I report anything I find back to you-"

"And we both discuss the course of action."

"Did you get the supplies?"

The Commissioner pushed across a bag as I opened staring inside quickly gazing through the contents nodding, "I bought her favorites, although I was concerned she may figure out we're working together, so I mixed in a few things Miley dislikes." I pulled out a packet of twizzlers grinning,

"I love these, I haven't had them since I was a kid." I announced looking up to see my boss just glaring.

I slowly put them back in the bag clearing my throat as he stared at me for moment longer before looking down. "Okay so how are we going to play this out?" I asked tilting my head looking at the Commissioner, "Do I act surprised? Shocked? Upset-"

"Don't act," He responded frowning at me, "She'll read you like a book if you try to fake a reaction."

"So what? All natural?"

"Yes, I believe that would be the wisest decision."

"She's gonna be pissed."

"Let me remind you that this was your idea Nick."

"And it will work," I responded confidently looking towards the Commissioner, "Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or next month but eventually I'll get her to open up to me. I want to help her Sir, I want Miley to see that holding onto her parents is effectively destroying her own happiness and experiences."

"I know that," The Commissioner responded glancing at me for a moment "I'm just concerned about how involved you must become with my niece in order to help her."

I looked at him awkwardly and shrugged, "Well I can't tell you that at the moment, it depends on Miley."

"But if it was up to you Nick where would you two stand currently?"

I opened my mouth wanting to respond to him honestly but a part of me knew telling my boss that I basically wanted to defile his niece probably wasn't the best idea. I didn't want to _defile_ her as such, for the first time in my life I actually wanted a relationship with her and no matter in how many words I explained that to the Commissioner I'm pretty sure his response would be exactly the same. I was the boy who was stealing his niece from him, therefore I was the enemy in this equation.

"I don't know." I responded lying. "Like I said I think Miley should decide."

He looked at me for a moment his eyes analyzing me, "You're a bad liar Nick."

"I know," I murmured trying to not show my fear. "I'm working on it."

"Just remember your place Nick," He responded glancing towards the gun that was conveniently perched on his desk, "Because Miley is important to me, and I have no doubt that you can help her, but I have a lot of doubt in your methods and actions once you've accomplished your mission as such. I'm not deaf to the rumors around the work force and many of them involve you and women, so just remember I'm your boss, her Uncle, and I wield a lot of power if you decide to…well in basic terms cause more damage to my niece than good."

My eyes widened as I nodded, "I completely understand Sir."

"Good I'm so happy we're on the same page."

"Me too." I murmured.

I heard the door open to the waiting room as we both exchanged a look prepping ourselves for what was to come. The next thing I knew the door flew open slamming against the wall, almost taking out my lounging leg in the process. Miley stood there looking frustrated as she glared at her Uncle, not even noting my presence.

"Look I feel absolutely fine," She proclaimed instantly,

I stared at her from my seat in the corner of the room surprised, considering the last time I saw her she was completely ofd her head. I wasn't sure if I was happy or nervous that the old Miley appeared to be very much back. "My appearance may say otherwise but I'm fine Jase okay? Look I have a stack of paper work to go through already, and Demi won't shut up asking me question about where I went the other night not to mention all the guys smirking at me. Overall this is a pretty shit first day so I kind of have better things to do than explain myself to you."

Miley finally took a breath as Jason just stared at her and nodded,

"I didn't call you in here to discuss your condition Miley."

"Oh," She hesitated, "Then what do you want, I'm busy Jason."

"And I'm your boss, do not speak to me like that." The Commissioner snapped at her, "Remember our deal?"

"You broke our deal when you went and backstabbed me-"

"Okay fine Miley," He huffed, "Your uniform arrived this morning it's in the lockers."

Miley nodded looking relieved, "Is that all you wanted?"

"And for you to meet your partner."

The Commissioner motioned over to me then stared down at his paperwork. I saw Miley's eyes widen in excitement as she turned presenting a pleasant smile only to see me. Her eyes instantly bulged, the smile dropping from her face in a heartbeat, replaced with a look of absolute horror. A second later that was replaced with confusion and anger as she spun looking back to her Uncle,

"_Him?" _She spat.

The Commissioner looked at her and shrugged not caring the slightest, "Yes_ him_? He's the only one that doesn't presently have a partner so-"

"NO!" Miley yelled, "Not him! I want another partner-"

The Commissioner just looked at her, "Sorry it's Nick or nothing Miley…"

"But-"

"You're dismissed Miley." He stated in an official tone.

"I haven't finished-"

"I said _you are dismissed. _Get out." He stated through gritted teeth.

Miley looked at her Uncle opening her mouth for a moment then turned back to me. I stood up as she stared at me completely unsure of what to say or do, her eyes turned back to the Commissioner then back to me like she was watching a match of tennis completely fazed by the game we had just begun playing. Finally after a few more glances she let out a frustrated groan, her eyes filled with annoyance and concern as she bolted from the room consecutively slamming both doors in her exit,

"That went well," The Commissioner responded.

His eyes stayed locked on the paper as I sighed, "Yeah great, at least she didn't attack me…"

"I would watch your back from now on Nick."

"I already am," I responded quietly.

He looked up at me and stared, "Why are you just standing there? Leave!"

"Okay, yes sir!" I stated quickly turning only to stop, "Sir what are Miley and me-"

"Patrol Car number five, you're on traffic control."

"_Traffic?_" I asked groaning,

The Commissioner dropped his pen and looked up at me tilting his head, blinking a few times as I nodded motioning to the door. "Thanks Sir it'll be great to get out of the office, thanks," I snatched the bag of candy and quickly exited his office letting out a sigh, God that man had a way of intimidating me, kind of like Miley did.

I walked out into the office heading towards my desk only for Selena to step in front of me.

"What just happened?"

"What?" I asked her confused,

Selena stared at me her eyes squinting, "You were just in the Commissioner's office with Miley, what happened?" She repeated as I felt penetrating eyes coming from my left, I glanced to see Demi staring at me also.

"She's my new partner."

Selena continued to stare as I felt like the Commissioner was yet again interrogating me, just this time I wasn't going to take shit and accept it. Demi suddenly slinked into my eyesight looking at me with the same intense gaze,

"What happened at Joe's with Miley, Nick?" She asked.

I frowned frustrated, "I don't remember agreeing to play twenty questions-"

"If you're not careful we may accidently use you as target practice next time."

Demi's glare instantly made me feel even more on edge as I just shrugged,

"Nothing happened, I put her to bed that's it."

"You slept with her?"

"If you mean the act of restfully closing off to the world, then yes, I did sleep with Miley."

"No I mean the act of having sex with our drunken and high friend who although most likely willing clearly was in no mental capacity of making a decision that night." Demi spat at me stepping closer getting right up in my face as I stepped back staring at her,

"I didn't have sex with her okay? We slept, then she left me in the morning."

Selena and Demi both stared until Sel nodded, "He's telling the truth."

"I know, I'm _so_ confused…"

"About?" I asked.

"Why Miley's mad at you,"

"Who says she's mad at me?" I asked.

Selena pointed towards the Commissioner's office, "That door slamming and the one before it was a pretty good hint that she's really mad at you" She turned looking at Demi, "Which doesn't make sense because before the party all Miley kept talking about was how much she was in…"

Demi glared as Selena trailed off and I looked at them surprised,

"In what?"

"In _Nothing_!" Demi snapped at me.

"Okay well Miley and me are going to go direct traffic."

Selena snorted, "Have fun with that."

"I'm driving." A new voice announced,

All three of us turned to see Miley now decked out in her uniform as I couldn't help but feel the small smile spread to my face, I'd always had a thing for women in uniform and I had to say Miley didn't disappoint my eyes. The look she gave me did though and I instantly dropped my smile,

"No I'm driving Miley-"

"No I am-"

"No I know where we're going-"

"So you navigate I'll drive,"

"No, I'm sorry but-"

"I'M DRIVING!" Miley yelled at me and walked away.

Selena and Demi both awkwardly stepped back moving towards their desks as I closed my eyes. Maybe helping her was going to take longer than I anticipated, seeing as currently I felt like we were some how caught up in a lovers tiff.

**Miley.**

"Want one?"

I shook my head listening to Nick crunching on a Twix bar as I felt my lips twitch imagining the sweetness in my mouth. In the rush to get to work on time I hadn't even considered lunch, or snacks for that matter which I was now regretting because caffeine was no substitute for hard core sugar for me.

I blew my whistle trying to distract myself as I stood in front of a slowing truck motioning for the pedestrians to walk. Nick followed suite still stuffing the chocolate bar into his mouth making him almost look irresistible, candy and Nick combined would be the death of me. I turned and concentrated on the people walking as I smelled the wafting scents of chocolate and bagels. I grimaced almost in pain looking at Nick, who I needed to talk to because the awkward conversation between us was driving me insane.

"You sure you don't want one Miley?"

He looked at me a speck of chocolate on his chin as I felt my hormones want nothing more than to lick it. Instead I turned away and moved stopping the pedestrians motioning for the truck to move ahead,

"Miley are you sure you-"

"Shut up." I spat at him.

Nick gave me a smile as I turned away frustrated, I knew exactly what he was doing and god it was working. Nick knew I wanted the candy, it was a bargaining chip if I said yes he'd want us to talk, something I didn't want to do. Since regaining my full bearings over the weekend, the embarrassment seeped into my body because I'd drunkenly and very truthfully told Nick a hell of a lot of things like the fact I was completely in love with him. The anger I was responding with was my coping mechanism at the moment, because I didn't know how else to respond to Nick. If I pushed him away, he wouldn't ask questions, that was the idea but that had been blown to pieces when my Uncle had made us fucking partners.

"Come on Miley, look I have half a Twix left if you want it?"

"I don't want it!" I spat, "Concentrate on the traffic."

"_Why?_ You're doing such a fine job at it."

I knew he was being a dick because he wanted me to react but I wasn't going to,

"So I was thinking you and me should do dinner tomorrow night."

I blew my whistle and turned staring at him confused, "No."

"You like Asian food?" He announced ignoring me completely,

"I don't like anything, no dinner-"

"So how about seven, want to have it at your place, or go out?"

"What?" I spat staring at him, "I don't want-"

"To talk to me, I would never have guessed." He responded sarcastically.

"I'm not having dinner with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want too."

"But you're in love with me."

My eyes widened as I turned staring at him and he pushed the chocolate bar into his mouth, "What?" He asked innocently, "You think I wouldn't remember what you said, because I'm not going to just forget Miley. We need to talk, whether you want to or not."

"I choose _not_ to talk to you."

"Then you can listen,"

"Leave me the hell alone Nick,"

I stopped the pedestrians as Nick pulled out a Butterfinger, slowly unwrapping it.

"Uhuh yeah that's not going to happen, haven't you heard we're partners?"

"Doesn't mean we have to speak to each other." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"It does considering I know your little secret."

I felt something in me snap, because my parents weren't _a little secret,_ they were more than that and to have someone c label them as just something small and insignificant made me hell pissed. I reached out grabbing the Butterfinger from his hand glaring.

"Stay the fuck away from me, or I'll…" I trailed off shaking my head, "It's none of your business Nick, and it's mine so just fuck off."

I walked away to the other side of the road, deciding I needed to distance myself from him at the moment before I did something I really regretted later.

"You made it my business Miley," He yelled across the intersection,

I turned my back on him continuing to direct the traffic trying to keep my mind alert and occupied while my heart tried to solve it's many problems. I suppose I should be thankful because Nick wasn't treating me differently, he was still that same jerk I'd met the first day at the academy and when my uncle said he was my new partner and my eyes locked on his there was no sympathy what so ever.

Nick didn't care about who I was, he didn't care my parents died in 9/11 and he didn't see them in me. My concern about him changing had been completely wasted, and my drunken high stupidity had taken that concern to a level where I blurted the truth out to him.

I was drunk, that's all it was, _I was just drunk_…yet I spoke the truth.

Before I was scared Nick would treat me differently because of my mom and dad. That fear was gone now replaced with a fear I hadn't even seen before, now did I understand. My parents had told me to push fear away, but no one had told me how to deal with this emotion…The love I had for him. I was so scared he wouldn't return it, so I was trying to push him away because if he didn't love me like I loved him I didn't know if I could cope with that emotional strain. I didn't want to give my love to him and never receive anything back.

"Looks like it's gonna rain," Nick yelled.

"I don't think so."

My eyes turned up looking at the gray clouds, I turned to him as he zipped up his NYPD waterproof jacket and I looked at him expectantly on the opposite intersection.

"Don't you have one?"

I shook my head as he shrugged, "Want mine?" He suggested

"No!" I snapped.

"You sure?"

I huffed determined as I turned around blowing my whistle. Nick was more accurate than the weatherman it appeared as the next thing I knew, the rain was lightly falling over the city. Rain didn't affect me what so ever, hell I preferred it to summer days because it was like someone flicked a switch and instantly the crowds were gone.

However then it got heavier, and heavier next thing I knew I was shaking like a leaf, wringing the water out my hair while trying to blow my whistle through my shaking teeth.

"Do you want an umbrella?" Nick called out over the loud city noises, his voice concerned.

"I'm fine!" I spat at him.

I put my hand up stopping the traffic as the pedestrians moved across, a little boy watching me from under his mother umbrella. He pulled her sleeve pointing at me wide eyed,

"Mommy look, she looks like an evil clown."

"Shhh Don't say that _she's a cop_," She hissed pulling him along.

I instantly moved my fingers up to my eyes touching the skin to see smudged black. Today was not the day to wear non-waterproof make up. I felt sick with embarrassment as the consistent rain, Nick's continuous questioning about my welfare and my determination to prove him wrong sent my mood to spiral to the ground. By the time our shift was over, I was freezing, agonizingly embarrassed and exhausted. I got into the passenger seat and didn't say a word to Nick who proudly took up driving,

It was half way back to the department when he finally decided to make a joke,

"I didn't know the circus was coming to New-"

"If you finish that sentence I will personally make sure you never have children."

Nick gave an awkward laugh and remained silent the rest of the way back to the department. I climbed out and headed through the foyer as I saw a few familiar faces just staring at me holding back laughs. I kept walking determined to get changed and get the hell out of here. I stepped into the office as I felt ill realizing Selena and Demi were both still here, and a few steps later they were both staring at me. Selena's mouth dropped first as Demi's eyes widened,

"_Whoa_-"

"Don't say a thing." I spat and kept walking,

I got to the end of the hallway just as the office door opened and my Uncle stepped out. He gazed at me for a moment his eyes filling with what could only be described as joy,

"Did it rain?" He asked smirking.

I could have punched him, but instead I kept walking heading to the locker room.

I instantly stripped my shirt off throwing it down on the wooden benches as I stared at my face in the mirror. I looked at my white face with black make up spread across my face like a toddler had decided to play with watercolor paints. My hair was frizzy and spiked out at all angles and my whole body just looked completely disgusting.

Seeing myself made my chest heave as I felt the tears building, this was my first day as a cop and I'd hated every single second of it. I felt a tear fall as I tried to pull myself together failing miserably, letting another few fall. I had to like this, I had to because my parents were cops, I was supposed to be like them!

I guess I didn't hear the door open because next thing I knew Nick was standing behind me. I let out a scream as Nick jumped too and I felt my lips instantly yell the insults,

"You pervert! Get out of here! This is sexual abuse-"

"I bought you a towel and the girls found some make up remover."

He offered them to me completely calm and collected, his whole smart-ass demeanor gone. I sighed and reached out taking the goods, staring at them.

"Thank you."

"Have you proved your point yet? Can we let this go and talk Miley?"

I bit my lip and looked up as Nick stepped closer, his body almost pressed against mine. His hand drifted up gently wiping the tears from my cheeks trailing his thumb down my face.

"You look so beautiful right now." He whispered,

"Because I'm only in my bra?" I hit back quickly.

Nick just glared at me, "No, without make up. I don't know why you wear it…"

I felt a lump in my throat form as he leaned closer to me, his warm breath on my cheek sending me to shiver, "Please Miley, just give me a chance here I haven't changed and I'm not going too. _Please_ I want to help you, I want us to give this a shot, this is totally different for me too I swear-"

I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew I'd reached up and grabbed his head pulling it against mine pressing my lips harshly against his.

Nick pulled back surprised only to relax a second later kissing me back as his hands dropped grabbing my bare waist. I finally felt my shaky heart relax a little while I completely let all my thoughts go, my brain long lost and consumed by my heart and body's needs. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't understand, but my emotions were out of control but god I wanted him so badly and if he broke my heart the risk would be worth if just to be this close.

I arched my back trying to get closer to him as Nick pushed me up against the lockers one of his hands moving up behind my neck drawing me even closer as he deepened our kiss. I wrapped my arms around his back, letting my fingers slowly trace a maze through his slightly wet shirt. I never wanted to let go. I wanted to be in this moment forever, because I felt happy, I felt so _fucking_ happy.

My fingers were suddenly unbuttoning his shirt, as he helped me pull it off throwing it onto the ground. His lips didn't cease and I had no doubt this was the best kiss I'd ever experienced, because I'd never been in love with someone before and it changed every little nerve in my body. My fingers explored his chest as Nick's hand slid lower and _lower _down my back until he was gently grabbing my ass.

"Guys I found some shampoo and conditioner too if you... _Holy shit!_"

I slammed my hand against his chest pushing Nick away as I saw Demi rushing for the door like a kid who just caught her parents having sex. The door slammed as I was left panting Nick beside me breathless,

"Well that was…"

'Unexpected?" I murmured the embarssment returning,

I felt Nick's fingers suddenly touch under my chin drawing my head up to look at him,

"Nice Miley," I whispered smiling at me, "_Really nice."_

I bit my lip as he smiled at me shaking his head, "But we need to talk."

"I know," I murmured entranced.

"So we're going to have dinner."

"Okay," My heart responded,

"I'll take you out, tomorrow?"

"Okay,"

He smiled at me and leaned down kissing my lips, "You look happy."

"I am," I whispered stupidly,

"Don't forget our date okay?"

"I won't,"

He leaned down grabbing his shirt kissing my lips again before disappearing. I stood there my heart beating out of control as I fell back on the lockers in a complete and utter daze. Then the smile suddenly dropped, reality kicking in, oh shit what had I just agreed too?

* * *

**A/N: **You'll never guess when I wrote this- half asleep clearly because my grammar/sentences are shocking. Just ignore them okay? Thanks for the reviews x


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15.**

**Nick.**

When Miley didn't turn up to work the next day I wasn't_ that_ concerned…

I knew the high I'd given her would have eventually deflated, or maybe even burst sending a shock wave of reality back to her system. She'd agreed to talk, and when Miley didn't turn up I saw the bold blinking neon light sign that clearly said she regretted kissing me.

It was the next day when she didn't turn up either I started getting concerned. By then half the office knew Demi caught us once again in a compromising situation in the locker room and I started to receive glares and a lot of questions from Selena and Demi. It wasn't until the third day that I really began to question her absence as being more than just regret. I started to feel uneasy and worried that the love she had for me had been nothing more than lust and it had taken that kiss to bring her back down.

It was that afternoon when I finally got the courage up to face the man who could answer my questions,

"Where are you going?" Demi asked.

"To the Commissioner." I responded looking at her.

"Why?" She asked,

"Because my partner hasn't-"

"Come back," Selena murmured tapping on her computer, "Heartbreak will do that to you-"

"I didn't do _anything_ Selena, she kissed me!" I hissed at her.

"She's not answering my calls, I don't think it's Nick Sel" Demi murmured.

I looked at her confused as I saw the look of concern in her eyes. It instantly provoked more confidence as I walked down knocking on the first door. It was a few moments before it opened and the Commissioner faced me. I raised my hand to salute as he shot me a look and I dropped my hand back to my side awkwardly looking up at my superior,

"Nick?" He responded distantly,

"Sir I was wondering where-"

"She has the flu,"

The door slammed in my face as I just stood there blinking a few times.

_The flu?_

_Influenza?_

Why hadn't I thought of that?

Something as simple as the flu! I rolled my eyes feeling completely stupid! It made so much more sense! I turned back to find both girls looking at me as I smiled relieved,

"She has the flu!" I stated.

"You sound awfully happy about that Nick," Demi murmured.

"_I am_, it means she's not avoiding me."

"She still might be," Selena stated,

I sat back on my chair grinning, "Not even your pessimistic attitude will get me down now Selena, because the flu is a lot better than every single conclusion I was drawing!" I announced then considered what I'd said,

The reality slapped me in the face, Miley was sick, at home most likely in bed. Miley was sick! Which meant she wasn't happy, something I was trying so hard to make her!

What if she was sick because of the rain? The fact I didn't give her my raincoat? The smile dropped from my face in an instant as I looked at the clock reading an hour until my lunch break. My mind quickly found another point, when I was sick I always used turned to one person, my mom. I instantly groaned throwing my hands over my face, okay this was worse than her avoiding me! Now I had a sick Miley who was probably zonked out on pain relief, making her more over emotional wanting her parents.

"You okay there lover boy?" Demi asked,

"Fantastic." I retorted,

This was not the plan! I wanted to make her happy not…sick!

I glanced at the clock then got to my feet walking back to the Commissioner's door knocking on it. I glanced to see both Selena and Demi looking at me as the door opened and I didn't bother to salute this time,

"Does she like chicken soup or-"

"My wife is looking after her Nick." The Commissioner interrupted.

He just stared at me, trying to send a hint which I got loud and clear that he didn't want me currently near his niece. "Aren't you going to that fundraiser dinner for the police academy tonight?" I asked as he just blinked watching me, "Is your wife going? If she is could I go and-"

"No."

He went to slam the door as I stuck my foot in it, I could literally feel my brain screaming at me to run as I looked up. The Commissioner stared at me surprised to say the least as we both just stood there for a moment. He finally opened the door allowing me access quickly slamming it once I'd entered. I puffed out my chest attempting to be brave turning to him,

"Look the other day you asked me what my relationship needed to be with Miley so I could help her," I announced as he looked at me up and down, "Well currently our relationship is in a very…unbalanced position, so therefore I need to see her tonight and I'm sure considering you care so much about her that you wouldn't want to leave Miley alone sick tonight."

"You do realise there is a camera at the locker room door right?"

The Commissioner said it so calmly it didn't even sound like a threat, his eyes however said otherwise. I felt an awkward laugh escape my lips unsure of what to say next because now that I knew that…well there wasn't a lot I could say.

"We made a deal that was for the work force, not personal…" He announced.

"But Sir, the issue Miley has is personal. I want to help her."

"I think you and me have a very different understanding of that word Nick."

"I don't Sir."

"And why should I trust anything you say Nick?"

He glared at me as I sucked in a breath, "Because I love your niece."

I felt my throat instantly dry yet I'd said it. I'd actually announced that I loved Miley. I almost felt my knees collapse beneath me, because I knew it, I was being completely truthful and for once when I said it in reference to a female I actually meant it. The Commissioner just stared at me with the same blank emotionless face for a few moments while I stood there trying to understand what I'd just done, because that wasn't my brain, no none of this was my coming from my head but rather my heart. I was in love with her, I was in love with the good, the bad and the sad Miley Stewart

"You _love _her?"

I looked at him and nodded, "Yes Sir." I stated more confidently this time.

"Have you told her that?" He asked.

"No Sir."

His lips moved slightly as the Commissioner finally nodded, "My wife and I are leaving at six thirty pm, she is currently staying at my apartment until she is well I will email you the address."

My eyes widened as my tense body slumped in relief,

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

"You are dismissed."

I turned and bolted from the office as both Selena and Demi's eyes shot up,

"Nick what the fuck were you thinking?" Demi hissed at me

"Did he fire you?" Selena asked hopeful,

I walked back to my desk sitting down, "Quite the opposite actually."

They continued to throw questions at me but I ignored them both and went back to work. In my lunch break I went out and ordered flowers to be delivered this afternoon, while also buying a separate bunch for tonight. I went and ordered Chinese food knowing although she had attempted to say she didn't like it, her eyes said otherwise. I specifically ordered chicken noodle soup and promised to return at six. I bought some more Candy adding it to the uneaten collection and returned just in time to start my afternoon shift,

It was all going well until my older brothers dropped a bombshell,

"THEY'RE ENGAGED!" Joe yelled.

I looked up as he stared at me excited, almost glowing with Kevin by his side.

"Who?" I asked not really listening.

"Mom and Bob!"

"_Bob_?" I asked confused,

"Her boyfriend Nick, the one you seemingly are avoiding." Kevin announced,

"_They're engaged?_" I yelled a little too loudly,

They both nodded, as I felt disgusted, "How could she!"

Both their faces instantly stared at me confused as I just looked at them, "How can you be happy? How dare she do that! There is no way she can fall in love that quickly, our dad only died-"

"Over ten years ago." Kevin hissed at me, "She deserves to be happy Nick!"

"Let's hope you're not invited to the wedding." Joe snapped.

With that they both sent me an almost identical glare and walked off. I sat there for a moment trying to digest the news my fingers bringing up my dad's final email to me. I read it through feeling sick at the concept my mom was moving on, how could she move on? I stared at the words my father left, the only thing I had as I pinched my lips closed deciding tonight it wouldn't be just Miley talking but me too because I guess we both still had issues that maybe we could help each other with.

**Miley **

"We'll be back by midnight."

"_Approximately _midnight," My aunt corrected looking at my Uncle.

"I don't see why we have to stay later than midnight Amy…"

My Aunt shot my Uncle a glare as he instantly looked at her shrugging innocently. I watched the unspoken argument consume their eyes until finally after a few frowns and lip twitches Jason huffed seemingly the loser in the battle.

"We _will_ be coming home tonight Miley, just remember that."

My Uncle just glared at me as I frowned feeling like I was missing some very important piece of puzzle that obscured the entire picture. "I would hope so…" I responded in a monotone, "I mean you do live here?"

"_Exactly_, we live here Miley, our bedroom is right next to yours so-"

"Jason stop it." Amy snapped.

I watched my Aunt in her sparkling dress that made my eyes almost hurt slap my Uncle's chest glaring up at him. He let out a huff and turned to me, "Are you sure you don't want us to stay home? I mean they really don't need me to make a speech, you still look terrible so maybe it would be a good idea?" Jason questioned seriously staring at me as I pulled my purple blanket up to my chin,

"_Thanks Jason_," I responded sarcastically. "Way to make be feel better."

"Miley I'm just worried-"

"Go worry about me at the Police academy fundraiser." I responded my nose running as I wiped it with a tissue, "Because your voice is hurting my head right now and all I want to do is sleep. Please leave…"

I looked at both of them as my Aunt nodded, "Okay hun, call us if-"

"I start dying, yep sure." I spat,

I rolled over burying my blocked and throbbing head into my lumpy pillow. My Aunt gave a sigh but I heard the bedroom door gently close sealing the blackness as I cuddled up into my bed, feeling the sea of tissues fall into the crevasse I created in the sheets.

I was so run down I could barely move, my head and nose felt like they were going to explode while I was continually coughing, sneezing, chocking and sniffling because of what I had been convinced was a deadly disease. The doctor however disagreed, telling my concerned family members that it was _just _the flu. _The flu_? God I felt like I should be planning my imminent funeral, not dealing with some more complicated common cold that most of the world got when the weather turned bad.

I was frustrated, angry, tired and sick to death of being stuck in this fucking apartment. To say the least I hated being sick,

I was relieved when the front door slammed because it meant that firstly no more noises to make me flinch and my head bang, along with the added bonus of no more concerned eyes. I hated having Amy and Jase hovering, yet they were so damn good at finding pointless reasons to hang around me. I regretted coming to their apartment in the first place now, I'd just wanted Amy's advice on painkillers not a freakin hospital room which was monitored like a prison.

The front door opened again as I let out a groan, swiping a strand of my greasy hair from my face pulling my blanket up tighter. A moment later the bedroom door opened as the light flicked on,

"I told you to leave, I just want to sleep okay!" I snapped sitting up,

I winced at the brightness covering my eyes in pain, as I peaked out of my fingers at the darkened shape in the doorway. A few more blinks and finally my eyes focused on the figure, as I instantly felt a hundred times worse.

"_Nick_?" I asked trying to make sure I wasn't hallucinating,

"Hey Miles, you look…" He hesitated looking unsure, "Sick."

I just stared at him for a moment, so many questions consuming my brain but suddenly an emotion took control, embarrassment. I don't know if it was my heart or my brain responding, maybe it was just a reflex as I flung the blanket over my head trying to hide the absolute hideous disaster I'd become,

"What the hell are you doing here?" My voice yelled as instantly my body decided to fight against my raising voice by adding a lovely coughing sound "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

"I can't hear what you're saying, you're muted by the blanket!"

"I…Said…Get…Out!"

"_What?_"

"GET OUT!"

The coughing got worse as I flung down the blanket reaching out for my water bottle, only to find Nick holding it out to me. I chocked almost unable to breath as I snatched it from his fingers gulping the liquid down trying to reduce the pain in my chest and throat. After a few more mouthfuls I released the bottle breathing heavily as I sniffled closing my eyes,

"You okay?" Nick asked calmly,

"Do I look okay to you?" I spat.

There was silence for a minute as I finally reclaimed control of my body. I turned looking up at him as suddenly a large bunch of flowers were presented to me, blocking my view of him. Another bunch? I'd already been sent one!

"You promised we'd talk Miley." He announced.

"I…"

"Are regretting that now?"

He looked over the top of the flowers as I bit my tongue and he nodded giving a small sigh, "I knew you would, honestly I thought you were missing work to avoid me it was only when I finally got the balls to ask your Uncle-"

"You spoke to Jason, about _me_? _At work_?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah, how do you think I found out you were firstly sick, and staying at your Uncle and Aunt's place? I'm talented but I'm not a mind reader Miley."

My eyes widened, as suddenly Amy and Jason's interaction made far more sense and the missing piece finally finished the picture, they'd know? They'd allowed him to come here? "What the hell?" I spat my voice scratchy, "Are you best friends with him now or something?"

Nick snorted, "Oh yeah totally, we get along _great._" He responded sarcastically giving me a look placing the flowers beside me, "Putting it simple, I stood up to him and I guess he liked the approach I took because the Commissioner said I could come look after you tonight."

"Look after me?" I spat, "I'm not a child, I am-"

I felt the itch as I turned my head sneezing, sending all the tissues on my bed to shift from my jolting motion. A tissue box instantly appeared in front of my face as I reached out grabbing one blowing my raw nose,

"_Sick_, you need someone to look after you."

"I'm okay, it's just the flu." I whispered dropping the tissue,

"Well if _it's just the flu _then we have no reason not to talk."

I looked at Nick feeling almost claustrophobic, I was trapped like a deer caught in the headlight and by the smirk on his face he knew it too. "We need to talk about it Miley, you can't keep running from me, or kissing me until we at least talk." He stated trying to ease me into it, "Look if it helps I have chicken soup sitting in the kitchen with some other Chinese food, if you're up for it-"

"Chicken soup…" I whispered desperate for warm liquid to sooth my throat.

"Yep Chicken noodle soup to be precise, so how about it?"

I looked at Nick's analyzing eyes as I closed my mine still feeling completely mortified, "I don't want you seeing me like this…" I whispered

"You look beautiful," Nick responded leaning down, "Sick or not."

I turned staring at him as Nick kissed my forehead, "So do we have an agreement?"

"Okay," I responded, "Fine, but just the basics."

"That will be more than enough," He moved away picking up the flowers, "I'll be back with the soup, you just lay back relax and I will put these in some water. Oh and tomorrow if you're up to it, that bag there has a whole bunch of candy I assume you've only just finished the last lot from when you got shot?"

I looked at him confused, "I finished them in like two days."

Nick's eyes widened, "You really do have an addiction to sugar, I'll be back."

He smiled and disappeared out the door as I sat there for moment surprised that although I was nervous, I wasn't scared to talk to him. Nick had this front to him that almost entranced me to relax, even though my mind was still spinning. He managed to clear my thoughts and make me focus on the immediate not the future,

Nick returned a few minutes later with soup with I devoured. I hadn't had an appetite in days, but it appeared the chicken soup was exactly what I needed. Nick took a spot next to me on the bed, flicking the individual tissues away, I warned him I was contagious but he just waved his hands at me taking a spot up beside my body. Nick ate his dinner with me, as he smiled and told me about the last few days, about how Selena and Demi wouldn't stop annoying him and how half the office knew about our rendezvous in the locker room.

"Oh and my mom got engaged." He suddenly proclaimed.

I dropped my spoon into the soup turning towards him, "Oh my god!" I stated smiling at him, "That's great Nick, are you going to see…" I trailed off noting his expression as I frowned. "You're not happy about that?" I asked confused.

Nick swallowed and stared at his food "No, I'm not."

"Why?"

He opened his mouth to respond only to sigh shaking his head,

"Look I don't want to talk about this, let's concentrate on you."

"Wow hypocritical much?" I retorted,

Nick's lips fell into a straight line as he just looked at me, "I'll tell you about it one day…" He stated after a moment, "Just not right now okay? It's more important that we discuss the elephant in the room."

"What elephant in the room?" I asked.

Nick leaned over my body carefully managing not to knock the soup. I opened my mouth only for him to instantly slide back, a photo frame now in his hands. I stared at the image as he placed it between us,

"Where was this taken?" Nick asked carefully,

I picked up the frame staring at the photo within, my six-year-old self happily grinning with my mom and dad either side. I traced my fingers down the wooden frame turning to Nick whose eyes were watching me with intrigue, not sympathy.

"Empire State Building, on my sixth birthday." I responded closing my eyes remembering that day so vividly, it was so windy and cold yet I was determined like every other year to be up there. "It was a tradition…" I continued keeping my eyes close, "That every year on my birthday my parents would take me up there, I just loved it, seeing all the buildings, watching the people and traffic below. I felt like I was on top of the world. I would have spent hours there, especially that day, I just loved it so much up there."

"Past tense," Nick murmured, "You don't love it anymore?"

I opened my eyes as I fell back to reality pushing the frame away a feeling of longing consuming me, "I haven't been higher than the 32nd storey in a building since…" I trailed off.

"9/11?"

I nodded as Nick took the photo, "You look like them…"

"I know, it makes it hard for Jason." I whispered staring into my soup, seeing my reflection in it's almost clear surface, "I look like my dad, and so many times I just catch him staring at me, wishing, hoping that I was my dad, but I'm not even if I try to be I'm never gonna be them."

"Yet you're still trying to be like them aren't you?" Nick whispered,

His words were careful and planned as I nodded, "I am."

"I guess you and me are in the same boat then? Trying to be like our parents."

I turned staring at Nick sniffling as I wiped my nose with a tissue. He moved closer to me as I looked at him, slowly Nick wrapped his arm around me. "I know talking to me isn't easy, I know that Miley but can you just tell me what happened that day because all I know is that you lost your parents." He murmured quietly as I leaned my head on his shoulder closing my eyes,

"I lost so much more than my parents Nick." I whispered.

"I understand that too,"

"I don't think you do, no one does." I responded seriously trying so hard not to let the emotions surface, "Your dad he went to war, he chose to fight and in a way so did my parents becoming cops, but that day they didn't get up in the morning and think today I could possibly die, they got up and followed a completely normal daily schedule."

"Do you remember that morning?"

I nodded feeling my lip quiver, "I do, I remember _everything._"

"Do you want to tell me?"

I shook my head as he nodded and we fell silent, "But I'll tell you what happened after the towers fell…" I opened my eyes as Nick looked at me and I stared at the frame feeling sick trying to not lose my courage, "I didn't speak for two months following their death, well that's what my uncle and aunt said because all I remember is that for the rest of 2001 all I did was stare out windows,"

"Why?"

"Looking for my parents." I whispered simply, "Waiting for them to come home,"

"But they never did." Nick murmured squeezing my side.

"No," I responded letting out a breath, "They didn't,"

I traced my fingers over the glass looking at my mom's smiling face, my dad in the shirt I gave him for his birthday that year. "A little girl at my school lost her mom on 9/11, they found her wedding ring and a photo frame which had sat on her desk. Her family decided that they would bury that instead of the body they never got." I explained to Nick as his eyes watched me trying to understand as I shook my head, "She got something to bury Nick, she got closure and what did I get…"

I felt a few tears slip as I shook my head, "I got _nothing_."

I looked at Nick as he watched me listening gently rubbing my side, "I stood at my parents funeral, it was a complete spectacle. I hated every second of it." I hissed through gritted teeth. "I had to say goodbye to them in front of the entire New York police force and hundreds of people who I didn't even know, not to mention the media. So I didn't say goodbye, because as I looked at those coffins I knew they were empty, there was nothing there so how could I mourn them? How could I have closure when I had nothing of them to bury."

I felt a sob come from my throat, "So I didn't say goodbye, and I never have."

I dropped the frame as the sobs kept coming ranking my aching frame as Nick pulled his arms around me. I turned and buried my head into his chest and waited for him to say he was sorry, like everyone did, but he didn't utter anything.

Instead Nick let me cry into his shoulder, rubbing my back in silence. The food was removed and Nick pulled me to lie down helping me to blow my nose as the tears kept falling. I hated myself for not saying goodbye that day at their funeral, but I knew I couldn't let them go, not then, not now, because to me it never felt like they'd died, they just hadn't come home.

Eventually the tears stopped and exhaustion took over, as I let myself relax against Nick's chest listening to his heartbeat, and my own proving that although I felt so dead inside I was still here whether I wanted to be or not.

* * *

**A/N: **Because you guys are so awesome I decided to update again! I didn't realise this chapter was so sad until I read it back :\ Anyway hope you enjoy! The next chapter is a cute one :) Kind of...


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter 16.**

**Nick.**

Five words in total…

That's all it truly took for a person who was feeling deflated and let down by the world to just feel a little bit better about themselves. Problem was those fives words had to be spoken by another, and that meant someone else had to recognise and see the true feelings that often the individual tried to hide. So as I sat eating lunch with Miley in the patrol car a week later her face still pale and insecure I decided to say it to her.

"I am proud of you."

Miley turned holding the sandwich looking at me confused, "For talking to me the other night," I stated as she looked at me her face picking up a little, "I should have said it earlier, but I guess I was still comprehending how much you told me. I'm proud of you for being brave enough to let me in Miles,"

She smirked giving me a look, "Who said I let you in? I have more secrets."

Five words that was all it took, and she was smiling again.

"So when are we going on a date?"

Miley chocked on the sandwich looking towards me wide eyed as I smiled at her. "I mean I know we've completely wrecked the order, I've already gone to first base, I've slept in your bed briefly before being kicked out by your Uncle in the middle of the night if that counts as a base. So I'm thinking we should reverse and got back to the start before we hit a home run without a single date,"

"I'm not that easy!" Miley quickly responded.

"I don't doubt that, but I am quite charming you may fall under my spell."

"I already have," She murmured still smiling. "But I don't really like dates,"

Miley looked at me as I grinned at her amazed, "You _don't like dates_?"

"No, what's to like? I never know what to talk about, conversation is always so tense and restricted not to mention I always order something small so I don't look like a pig which means I'm hungry the rest of the date. Then at the end it's completely awkward. Plus I think you and me have past the first five dates, maybe even more, we know a lot about each other."

"Fair point"

"So I don't want to go out if you're labeling it a date." She responded seriously.

"What if I asked you to dinner?"

"At a restaurant?" She asked looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes-"

"No, still sounding too much like a date."

I stared her giving a small chuckle, "You're a hard woman to understand and please Miss Stewart, fine what about dinner at my place I'll make sure Joe and his little play toy whoever she may be are out of the house." Miley looked at me biting her lip and nodding,

"You'll cook?"

"No," I responded as her face fell, "_We'll_ cook, together."

"Okay," She whispered, "That sounds like fun."

"Tonight?"

Her face instantly screwed up apologetic, "I already have places with Jason-"

"Cancel." I ordered.

Miley gave a sigh shaking her head, "I can't cancel he's my Uncle-"

"He's not your boss at home! So cancel on him, make up an excuse."

"Like what?"

"Like you want to have sex with me."

Miley rolled her eyes nodding, "Oh yeah I'm sure that would go down fabulous Nick! He already thinks I'm a complete train wreck from Joe's party," She announced pulling out her cell, "I'll just call Amy and tell her I'm going on a date."

"But you said-"

"_I_ hate dates," Miley responded pressing the phone to her ear, "But my aunt will be so thrilled by the concept of me doing something _normal _for once she'll be over the moon if I even mention the word date. Let alone the fact I'm going out with a boy, to her it means I'm doing something else other than thinking about my parents."

I watched Miley intently as she left a message for her aunt, which was over the top pleasant to her normal attitude. I was definitely seeing it, that she spoke to different people in her life depending on how they saw her. With her colleagues she was grounded, confident and hardcore, with her Aunt and Uncle she was constantly trying to present an image of happiness and with me, well I was pretty sure I was getting the uncensored version of both personalities.

Miley went back to eating lunch until finally we were requested to do a walk through Central Park as a disturbance had been reported. Miley's face instantly lit up the second the word _Park _was mentioned as I picked up the receiver sending a message back that we'd take it,

"You like Central Park?"

"I_ love_ Central Park," Miley corrected me grinning,

"Why it's just a bunch of trees?"

"It's the definition of freedom Nick." She responded grinning staring out the window, "When I was in school I used to go there all the time just to clear my head and study. I could step back from the hustle and bustle of the city life and just relax for a while, without anyone watching. Don't you ever get tired of it?" Miley looked at me as I turned a corner,

"No I love the city life,"

"We couldn't be more opposite you know?" Miley announced.

"Opposites attract,"

Miley gave a small laugh, "That they do, which reminds me what were you saying about your brother and his _play toy_?" She asked intrigued.

I huffed shaking my head, "Since his birthday Joe's been pretty much ignoring me, then once they'd dropped the engagement bombshell my brother's have basically cut all communication." I explained as Miley leaned on the dashboard nodding, "_However _Joe hasn't been alone in the apartment, I saw him washing a bra the other day and there have been some very interesting noises coming from his bedroom along with quick exits in the morning…"

"_A bra_?" Miley murmured, "What color?"

"What does it matter?"

Miley's lips sealed as I looked at her, "Miley what do you know?"

"I don't know anything." She responded absently,

"Yes you do, it's written all across your face- tell me."

Miley groaned, "Well…I don't know if I should tell you this." She announced looking out the window, "I mean it probably breaks every girl code there is, but I don't exactly know the codes so-"

"Just tell me!"

"When I left you on the morning after Joe's party I saw Demi and Joe in the kitchen."

I instantly laughed at her mockingly, "_Demi_? She just stayed over the night."

"I'm not done Nick, hear me out."

Miley looked at me with raised eyebrows as my laughter faltered, completely ending. "Demi made some complaint about her body aching, to which Joe responded by saying it was because he _rocked her world_." My eyes widened as Miley looked away shaking her head, "Plus Demi is all giddy at work, like she's on a high, a sex high if you get my drift. I think your best friend and brother have some kind of friend's with benefits thing going on?"

"_Friends with benefits_?"

"Yes Friends with benefits."

My eyes widened, "What the-"

"Nick red light!" Miley yelled.

I slammed on the brake furious, "How could they do this?" I felt myself yell looking at Miley, "How could they go behind my back and screw each other! I can't believe it, I mean Joe yes but _Demi? _She acts so classy and now I find out she is slutting it up with my brother! Why the hell didn't they tell me?"

"Most likely because they knew you'd react like this."

"Like what?"

"I can't decide if you're in a jealous rage, or just a rage." Miley murmured.

"_Jealous?_ Why the hell would I be jealous of-"

"Because he's getting some and your not."

"How would you know if I was getting some or not?" I spat back at her,

Miley instantly looked embarrassed as I closed my eyes shaking my head, "Miley I'm not…I worded that badly, I'm not okay." I responded seriously, calming down as she stared at the window,

"It's fine, I mean I don't mind, it's not like we're together or anything?"

Miley fell silent as I reached out putting my hand on her leg, her eyes drifted back to mine as I smiled at her. "Well we're…" I stopped realizing she didn't like the term _date _did that mean she didn't like dating? Miley stared at me confused as I tried to think of something. "Well like you said we…" I trailed off again feeling uncertainty because I wanted to say it, I did, but I didn't exactly know how she'd react,

"Green light," Miley announced,

"I haven't even asked yet and you're saying yes?" I asked confused.

Miley blinked and pointed out the window, "Actual green light Nick?"

"_OH_, oh right…" I hit the accelerator quickly, moving across the busy intersection as Miley frowned.

"What did you mean about asking? What were you gonna say?"

"I was just…" I stopped trying to word it right as Miley waited patiently, "_You know_…"

"I don't actually," Miley responded,

"Well, I think we're practically together?"

Miley nodded in agreement, "Yeah I mean we're partners, and we've kissed-"

"Twice, but still- it wasn't just a average kiss."

"_No_, no it wasn't," Miley, responded quietly,

"So if we're not going to date," I stated carefully, "We might as well…be a couple."

Miley turned staring at me blankly as I shrugged feeling hell nervous and sick by her expression, "I mean if you want too, I guess it's up to you really, it's fine if you don't, I mean-"

"I feel like you haven't done this before Nick." Miley interrupted.

Her eyes scanned mine, "But you always have girlfriends?" She asked confused,

"No I always have _dates_ and you're not a date so-"

"I'm your girlfriend?" She asked,

I nodded as she smirked looking at me, "So you're my boyfriend?"

"This sounds very high school," I murmured.

"I need you to confirm exactly what-"

"I'm in love with you god damn it." I yelled at Miley as her mouth dropped.

**Miley.**

"He said _WHAT?" _

Selena and Demi both stood staring directly at me, wide eyed, open mouthed and completely shocked as I remained pushed up against the wall completely trapped. "Well…" I started stopping playing with my sleeve, "I think he said it, no he _definitely_ did, I just…" I shook my head feeling confused and dazed,

"I can't believe he said that, what did you do?" Selena asked her voice rising,

"I…" My throat let out a groan as I shrugged, "I gawked at him."

"You didn't say it back?"

"A part of me thought he might have been joking, I just, I didn't know what to do! It was so out of the blue! I didn't have time to think about it! Thankfully we got a radio message telling us to come back to the department," I responded closing my eyes shaking my head, "I didn't mean not to say it back I just…" I covered my face with my hands, "I didn't expect it,"

"Did he seem upset?" Demi murmured,

"No, he seemed about as shocked as I did." I stated honestly.

"I can't believe he said it."

"Nick announcing he _loves _someone. This has never happened before."

"We did kind of see it coming though," Selena stated looking to Demi who nodded in agreement, "I mean he cares a hell of a lot about her, and we already know you're completely entranced by him I mean look at yourself you're completely dazed out of your mind." Selena continued motioning to me as I frowned at her,

"So what do I do? Go over and say it back?"

"NO!" Both of them yelled at me,

I stepped back hitting the wall shrugging, "Why not?"

"I'm sorry but you missed the time to say it back," Demi responded,

"Then what do I do? Wait for another chance?"

They both nodded looking at me, "When are you seeing him next?"

"Tonight,"

"Tonight?" Demi asked looking at me, "You two going out-"

"We're cooking dinner at his place together."

"_Together?_"

"Yeah I just-"

"It's like they're married!" Selena hissed turning to Demi scared,

"No this is the honeymoon period, for sure, he's trying to do anything to please her!" Demi proclaimed turning back to me, "Look it's going to be fine, just wait for the right time to say it back to him tonight."

"When will the right time be?" I whispered.

They both exchanged a look as Sel looked at me, "Hun you'll just _know._"

"Are you sure?"

"We're sure."

I didn't see Nick the rest of my shift but received a very excited call from my Aunt who tried to convince me that bringing my date over to have dinner with her and my uncle would be a fantastic idea. I politely declined. By the time I got home I was getting nervous, he hadn't texted me about tonight and I was starting to think he was regretting not only saying that he loved me but our whole relationship. That was until I got a text confirming tonight, relief washed over me as I threw myself into my wardrobe trying to decide on what was the best suited for the occasion. I decided to keep it simple, plain dress and flats.

I arrived at Nick's my body jittery while my stomach was filled with butterflies. This was exactly why I hated dates, I didn't like feeling so completely on edge. I raised my hand and knocked chewing the inside of my mouth, rocking on my feet as the door opened.

Nick's smile instantly filled my eyes as I felt everything in me dissolve,

"Hey," I whispered,

"Hey yourself, come in…"

Nick moved aside allowing me access to the apartment. I gazed around letting me sober eyes take in what could only be described as a bachelor pad. Nick moved up beside me giving a look,

"Seems different when you're not drunk or high?"

"Yeah," I murmured,

"Well it's not your up market apartment, but it's home."

"It's nice." I responded looking up at him.

"Good, you look beautiful Miley."

"You too." I responded stupidly as I instantly shook my head, "I mean you look nice, handsome even-"

"You haven't even looked at what I'm wearing." Nick murmured.

I gave an awkward laugh, because he was right I couldn't stop staring at his face. I gazed down at his shirt and shorts, they looked good on him, but I definitely would rather have taken the shirt off. I felt warm at the idea as I looked up at him embarrassed and Nick laughed leaning across kissing my cheek,

"Come on, remember you're helping cook dinner."

"I know," I responded smiling,

Nick reached out taking my hand pulling me into the kitchen as my eyes instantly fell on the fridge. Nick turned and stared at it as well, his lips slowly edging into a smirk. "You and the fridge had quite a good time at Joe's party, I was almost concerned you were going to sexually abuse it at one point with all that grinding you were doing." Nick joked as I groaned

"I was so drunk," I murmured shaking my head

"And high off your head."

"At least I kept everyone entertained right?"

"_Entertained,_ that's an understatement,"

I laughed as I turned to the counter to find ingredients spread out across it.

"So what are we making?"

"My mom's famous pasta, let's hope I get it right."

"Wouldn't want to insult your mom, okay let's do this!"

I'd never been a good cook, and as Nick moved around the kitchen explaining things and giving me instructions I felt overloaded. When it actually came down to doing what he said I began failing miserably, Nick didn't even laugh though and carefully explained things in more detail showing me what to do. He intently watched me the whole time as I carefully sliced up the herbs,

"Come here, it's easier if you do this…"

Nick moved up behind me, pressing his body up against mine as his arms wrapped around covering his fingers over mine. "You need to slide the knife down, don't just chop it, be more gentle okay?" He whispered in my ear as I tried to concentrate on the task at hand,

"Uhuh,"

"You got it?" He asked me,

"Uhuh,"

"You sure Miley?"

"Uhuh,"

He chuckled and leaned his head down. I turned our noses almost brushing as I closed my eyes wanting nothing more than to kiss him,

"It feels like I might be distracting you?"

"You are," I whispered smiling, "_A lot,_"

"And what if I do this…" Nick pressed his lips against mine pulling away almost instantly "Is that distracting Miley?"

"Yes," I whispered smiling,

"Good distraction?"

"_Amazing _distraction,"

He pressed his lips against mine again as I dropped the knife refusing to let Nick tease me anymore. The second he tried to pull away from the kiss I refused and turned wrapping my arms around his neck drawing him closer. Nick smiled against my lips his body moving up against mine, fitting perfectly as we continued to kiss against the counter. The happiness Nick made me experience was like a drug, it was fiery passionate and I wanted nothing more than to feel like this for the rest of my life.

Nick eventually pulled away resting his forehead against mine,

"Now you're distracting me," He murmured trailing kisses down my jawbone,

"In a good way?" I repeated this time as he smiled,

"In an _amazing_ way, but…"

Nick trailed off detaching his lips from my skin as I felt my body almost drop with his lips gone from mine. Nick smiled at me and motioned around the kitchen, "I think we should continue _that _after dinner. Get back to cutting Miss Stewart." He stated with authority his hand squeezing my ass as I gave a short laugh turning around.

Half an hour later I was sitting at Nick's table, a huge bowl of spaghetti Bolognese before me. "So is this better than a date? It wasn't too awkward, we kept up conversation I even taught you how to correctly cut basil. Not to mention, look how much food you've gotten and if you eat it all I will not judge at all I swear." Nick proclaimed as I smiled at him,

"This is the best non date I've ever been on."

"Good, I'm happy you've enjoyed it."

"I have, thank you." I whispered seriously,

"It's my pleasure, now let's see if our cooking is up to scratch."

The spaghetti was amazing to say the least, and sure like most spaghetti Bolognese it tasted relatively the same but the thing was we had made it, and that just made it a million times better. The conversation was light at dinner and Nick continually made me laugh something I'd never expected when I first met him, yet here we were. Nick was right it wasn't awkward I'd almost call it natural and although I was still nervous about finding the _right time_ Nick didn't seem to be acting any different. After we finished Nick went and cleaned up, refusing to let me help as I went and collapsed onto his sofa staring around again.

"What are you looking at?" Nick asked me minutes later sitting down,

"I like your apartment, it's very homely,"

"_Homely?" _I nodded leaning on him kicking off my shoes as Nick wrapped his arm around me. "Is that a nice way of saying messy, disgusting and completely too small for two people to live in?"

"No," I responded shaking my head, "I feel normal here."

"Good, you can come over anytime okay?"

I turned and looked at Nick nervously as he stared at me. I opened my mouth wanting to say it, to tell him the truth as Nick sighed completely stealing the moment from me, "I know what you're about to say, and honestly I don't want you to say it to me Miley." He stated as I looked at him confused,

"Why not?"

"Look I shouldn't have just yelled it at you in the patrol car, and now I feel like I've pressured you into saying it back-"

"Nick I said it first when I was drunk." I murmured seriously, "I dropped it on you."

"You did, but you were_ drunk_ Miley meanwhile I was completely sober today."

"Just because I was drunk doesn't mean I wasn't telling the truth."

I looked towards him as Nick reached up gently touching my chin, "Today I caught you off guard I know that, hell I think I even caught myself off guard but I want you to know it was the truth Miley. As scary as it is for me to admit it, I do love you and I'm still trying to come to terms with that because I don't know how to deal with this, I haven't done-"

I leaned forward pressing my lips against his, staying there for a few seconds before pulling away. I looked at Nick sternly as he just stared at me,

"Shut up, I love you too okay?"

Nick grinned and leaned forward kissing me again as I smiled bringing him closer. A few minutes later Nick had deepened the kiss and my entire body was out of control, my mind gone while my heart had taken priority obscuring any logical thought I had left. I reclined onto the sofa pulling Nick with me, not breaking our passionate kiss, as his hands ran down the side of my body finding the base of my dress slowly tugging it up. I felt nervous yet I let him pull it up, breaking our kiss to discard it on the floor. Nick's hands instantly touched my naked skin, caressing it gently, his soft fingers making me almost moan in pleasure. I gained control of my shaky fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt helping him take it off as I dropped one of my hands to his chest,

"Miley," He murmured as I continued kissing him, "Miley, stop…_Miley."_

I frowned looking up at him confused as Nick pressed his index finger to his ear and then pointed at the door. The next thing I knew the door was unlocking and opening as Nick and me both scrambled up turning towards the wide open door,

"Oh good, you're still here. Mom this is Nick's latest fling Miley-"

I felt instant mortification as I looked at Joe smirking vengefully, alongside him a middle aged well dressed woman. She stared at me her eyes filled with disgust, as she turned to Nick her lips pursed disapprovingly,

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit Nicholas,"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews :) I know I'm being slow but I'm not giving up on any of my stories yet, you'll just have to be patient sorry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17.**

**Miley.**

"Demi I didn't do anything wrong-"

"But _you_ did!" I heard Demi hiss as I sat on the floor in Nick's office cubicle.

"I never meant to hurt Miley-"

"Well you did _Joseph_! You knew exactly when your mother was arriving, you knew that Miley and Nick were having dinner, you knew _exactly_ what you were doing!" Demi snapped as I looked through my paperwork, carefully trying to sort out the recent crime reports,

"Well I didn't _know _they'd be in a state of undressed on the sofa."

"How undressed?" Demi asked curiously,

"Like she was in her underwear and if we hadn't walked in I doubt that would have been on for much longer. Look I told her I was sorry,"

"Did she accept your apology-"

"No she stormed out of the apartment,"

"By _stormed_ you mean-"

"Threw her dress on and sprinted while Nick screamed at me."

"You realise neither of them have arrived at work right?" Demi snapped.

I could have corrected her, stood up from my position under Nick's desk but there was a reason I was hiding here on the floor. I didn't want to see anyone right now, well anyone _but_ Nick of course. Hence why I was under his desk and not sitting on a chair so that every passing eye could judge me some more.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Joe hissed frustrated, "Nick refused to speak to me this morning and left before I did. Miley was definitely not still in the apartment and I don't think Nick has heard from her either! I have no idea where they are so Demetria I shouldn't be held responsible for-"

"Breaking them up when they only just got together!" She yelled.

"Like it matters Nick would have dumped her ass eventually-"

"He's i_n love _with her you retarded idiot."

Joe instantly started laughing "_Love?_ Nick isn't in love with her-"

"He told her he was-"

"Yeah to get in her pants most likely."

"No he's-"

"Look I'm sure he just said it to get her to strip Demi." Joe announced, "He learnt that off me, the easiest way to get a girl into bed with you is to tell them that they are extremely hot and perfect, or lie and tell them you're in love with them."

"So which one am I?" Demi yelled,

"What, Demi _wait,_ DEMI COME BACK! I didn't mean _us?"_

A muffled screech suddenly filled my ears from the other side of the office, followed by some shouts and a door slamming. I sighed turning to the next page as I spotted an expensive pair of Italian leather shoes in my peripherals. I turned gazing up as the body leaned down extending an arm holding a coffee and brown paper bag.

"If you're going to get here earlier than I do and start work, you at least deserve breakfast."

My Uncle's head appeared looking under the desk as I smiled at him,

"Thanks Jase,"

He looked at me intrigued, "That argument that the entire office just heard-"

"I was partly involved in yes," I murmured.

"The date went-"

"Great until his mom turned up." I responded.

Jason stared at me and nodded, "So your date was with Nick Jonas then? I assumed but-"

"Do you have a problem with that?" I felt myself spit defensively.

He looked at me and shook his head, "No I don't! Although Nick has bad reputation I believe he does in fact have your best interests at hand." I looked at my Uncle surprised at his soft expression which suddenly turned to a more familiar cold one "But I don't want you two interacting in the office in a personal manner, professional only Miley. I don't care what you two do outside of these walls, but this is work Miley not a rendezvous point do you understand?"

I nodded as he sighed, "I just want you to be happy, and _safe _Miley, very _very _safe."

I looked at him rolling my eyes, "I will, I'm not stupid."

"I know that hun. Oh and don't expect to get out of dinner tonight, your aunt wants to hear all about last night and I'm sure you can some how structure a well rounded lie about how terrific it went when from what I hear it was a complete-"

"It was great," I cut him off frustrated by the rumours that were already circling the morning office. "Until Joe decided to inflict revenge and I some how got caught in the firing line, but before that it was really good Jase."

"Right well personal moment over, if I hear one more discussion about that God damn date today I will have no choice but to bring you, Nick, Joe and Lovato into my office to discuss exactly all the private details of what happened. Do you understand?" I nodded looking at him as he stared at me, "And I'm looking into finding you a desk, I don't appreciate my officers sitting on the floor. I'll see you tonight if I don't have to intervene earlier,"

"Thanks Jason,"

"Love you Miles,"

He stood up and walked away as I opened the bag staring in at a croissant. I sipped at the coffee and picked at the croissant for the next hour before finally another pair of familiar shoes stopped before me,

"You're here _finally_." Demi's voice announced almost surprised.

"Where is Miley?"

"No idea, she hasn't come in this morning."

Nick sighed heavily above me, "I'm gonna kill that-"

"Don't worry I already tried, he escaped my clutches barely."

"How did you even find out-"

"Joe told Selena, who told me so therefore-"

"Everyone knows, _fanfuckingtastic."_

"Nick I'm sure she's fine, she won't be mad at you."

"You don't know that Dem,"

"But _I do _Nick. She won't be mad,"

"I hope she's okay,"

"She'll be fine, how was last night anyway?"

"Amazing Dem,"

"_Really?"_

"Yeah it was really great,"

"You didn't yell that you loved her again did you?"

"No I didn't, but she said it back."

"Thought she might," Demi murmured as Nick laughed.

"I know you and Selena talked to her, it was pretty obvious, but thanks Dems _seriously_." Nick stated giving a more cheerful sigh, "I've never felt like this before in my life, and I still don't know exactly how to deal with being-"

"In love? Well neither does Miley."

"What has she been saying to you two?"

Demi chuckled, "Nothing Nick!"

"Nothing you're willing to tell me you mean?"

"_Exactly_,"

Nick grabbed his chair and sat down moving towards the desk. I didn't have a chance to move before he kicked me in the side, I instantly winced as Nick froze for less than a second. He pushed the chair back bending his head down staring at me for a moment surprised only for a frown to consume his expression,

"Miley what are you doing?" He whispered simply.

I looked at him and gave a weak smile, "I'm…working." I responded holding up a folder, "Actually I'm doing your work for you, I finished mine this morning so I thought I'd get a head start for you."

"I was more talking about what are you are doing under my desk?"

I stared at him awkwardly shrugging. "I didn't want to see anyone but you."

Nick stared at me for a moment, then nodded looking around before sliding out of his seat. Nick crawled in beside me as I watching him intently a smile coming to my face. He took my half eaten croissant in his hand pushing it into his mouth as I frowned,

"_Hey!_ That's-"

"I'm hungry deal with it woman,"

I glared at Nick as he looked at me smiling, "What time did you get in here?"

"Five."

Nick instantly chocked on the croissant, "_Five?"_ He spat at me,

I looked at him disgusted wiping a piece of croissant off my shirt which he'd just spat on me, "I felt guilty I ran out on you last night, I mean it was awkward and I honestly didn't know what to do." Nick nodded as I shrugged, "Anyway I couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well get an early start. Plus I needed some time to clear my head, and hiding here seemed like a good idea instead of having to face your brother on no caffeine, I might have attacked him."

"You should have kicked him in the balls,"

"It was tempting but Demi I'm pretty sure already had it covered."

"They had a fight?" Nick asked me quietly,

I nodded as he sighed shaking his head, "I'm the one who should be feeling bad Miles, you had every right to run for it, hell I would have too if I didn't live at the God damn apartment." He murmured looking at me shaking his head, "What Joe did should be a crime. I'm so sorry he did that to you and said that."

"It's find, he was seeking revenge clearly-"

"Yes for not remembering his birthday, sometimes he acts so _juvenile_!"

I shrugged resting my head on his shoulder, "Where's your mom?"

Nick's face instantly tensed, "I don't give a fuck honestly-"

"You didn't tell me she was so-"

"_Snobby_?"

"I was going to say high class but-"

"Mom was a bitch to you last night, even if she didn't say anything I saw the way she just judged! Feel free to say anything you want about her because I most likely will agree." I looked at Nick giving him a warning glare as he stared at me frustrated, "Look I know what you're thinking I shouldn't talk about her like that, but you don't understand-"

"Then make me understand." I murmured.

I reached out taking Nick's hand as he sighed closing his eyes, anger built up in his expression. "We've never got along, never," He continued trying to keep his voice to a whisper but struggling, "Kevin was the apple of her eye, Joe was the troublemaker and I was a complete mistake apparently." I looked at him apologetic as Nick shook his head. "I latched onto my dad because I couldn't form a bond with her,"

"Then he died and-"

"No then he cheated on her, and I turned my back on him."

I looked at Nick surprised as he looked away, "I shouldn't have because I would have done the same in his position, they weren't in love, I doubt they ever were she can be a vindictive-"

"Nick don't," I murmured in his ear,

"I chose her side, a part of me still feels sorry for her but…" He trailed off the pain seeping into his expression, "I never should have let one indiscretion my dad made change my view on him, yet it did, and he went to war thinking that I hated him for cheating on my mom when honestly I felt more like he'd abandoned me by going behind my back." I moved my fingers gently to Nick's hair as his eyes remained absent staring blankly ahead, "I told him I hated him Miley, and then he died."

"I'm sure he knew you loved him Nick." I whispered,

"I know that, I was a kid, I said stupid shit but-"

"You can't stop the guilt?"

Nick shook his head staring down, "It will be there forever and a piece of me-"

"Will never let go of him."

Nick nodded as I pressed my face into his neck, "You and me are one in the same it appears," I murmured as Nick gave a small sad laugh, "I'm sorry he died Nick, but I'm sure he knew you were just upset, like you said you were only a kid."

"I know," He stated.

"He'd be proud of you I'm sure."

"I think he would be now, maybe not a few weeks ago."

"Why not?" I asked intrigued,

"Because I was acting like a dick completely dishonoring women, the one thing he taught me I should never do." Nick responded simply as I looked at him, he leaned down kissing the side of my lips, "But I guess that changed with you,"

"And I want you to try and change your relationship with your mom."

Nick groaned, "No I'm not-"

"_For me_," I whispered giving him a look, "Please?"

"She's a bitch Miley-"

"She's your mom Nick, I know a part of you loves her, please give her a shot like I gave you?"

Nick turned and looked disgusted by the idea, pain still lingering in his eyes as he nodded. He leaned forward kissing my lips as I smiled, "I'd do anything for you, even if you're completely wrong I'll try okay?"

"Good," I murmured kissing him, "I love you,"

"I love you too."

"Lovato have you seen Nick?" My Uncle's voice boomed, "I need to speak with him."

"Yes Sir, he's at his desk, he _was_ just at his desk I swear he was-"

Two pairs of shoes came into frame as my uncle huffed leaning down. Nick and me both tensed at the exact same time as Jason stared at us, long thick lines across his forehead and his expression flaming,

"Nick," He announced, "Miley."

Demi's head was instantly down too confused as I watched my Uncle disappear and the Commissioner take control of the situation. "I've found you a desk Miley, _in my office!"_ He yelled as he motioned for me to get out, I scrambled from Nick getting to my feet as Nick quickly followed, "Nick, you and me right now."

"Okay Sir do-"

"We're having lunch, _now_." He yelled.

"Can I come-"

"No you can't!" He yelled in my face looking at me in a rage, "You will sit in my office and will not move until I return do you understand Officer?" He stood over me as I gave him a slight warning look but nodded,

"I do Sir."

He turned and walked off as Nick shot me a look but quickly followed, trailing after him like a scared lost puppy. Demi turned staring at me for a moment blinking a few times,

"What just happened?" She asked speaking her mind.

I closed my eyes shaking my head, "I don't think he exactly approves of an _work romance_." I murmured heading to Jason's office.

**Nick. **

"Sir I-"

"What do you want?"

"From Miley? Nothing I swear, I-"

"To eat?" He hissed at me.

I stood still in the café next to the department as my boss gazed over the sandwiches, analyzing which on would suit him best while I remained paralyzed a complete nervous wreck. I opened my mouth willing myself to respond but the strain of emotions tugging at me were overpowering,

"I'll have what you are having…"

He turned and looked down at me frowning, "I don't like a man who can't make decisions for himself Nick, it makes them seem weak, especially if they're only saying it to keep themselves out of trouble."

"I'll have a salad and ham sandwich." I responded quickly.

"Right, what do you think Miley would like?"

I frowned as he turned at me with a frustrated look in his eyes, "Considering you two seem to know so much about one another!" He hissed at me,

"Sir I-"

"Can I help you?"

We both turned looking at an elderly waitress as The Commissioner nodded,

"Two coffees, black, no sugars and two sandwiches ham and salad, we'll be on table four." He stated clearly and without another word walked off,

The waitress stared at me and I just gave her smile, "Thanks." I added,

I quickly rushed after him as The Commissioner kicked back his seat sitting down as he looked at me then to the empty seat facing him. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took up the seat ready to plead my case,

"Sir look I have-"

"Told me nothing! The deal was-"

"I don't know if I should be telling you everything, it's private and-"

"That was _our_ deal." He snapped at me his eyes wide and striking, "The agreement was simple I would allow my niece to be your partner if you helped her, and then divulged the details she spoke about me, Amy and her parents."

"But she's told me thinking I wouldn't say anything that I'd keep it a secret-"

"And you made a deal, you need to follow through like a man Nick."

I looked at him sealing my lips feeling sick, "Sir I can't-"

"You do it or I will promise you will never see my niece again, understand?"

My eyes widened as he stared at me,_ threatening me_. "Look I don't trust you with her, I may have said otherwise to Miley but I don't because I know guys like you, _I was like you,_ and I don't want Miley to get her heartbroken. She's already lost too much to add you to the list." He snapped at me as I kept my lips closed, "I gave you a warning, that you had to remember where you stood and Nick you are very close to crossing that line with me."

"Sir Miley-"

"Is in love with you, and I don't want you hurting her."

I frowned staring at him, "How would you possibly-"

"Like I said I do hear the gossip around the office, plus she's my niece I practically raised her do you really think I don't see the way she stares at you." He asked glaring at me shaking his head, "I just want to know where you stand with her, right now, what do you want from Miley?"

I looked at him feeling like I was on trial and he was my judge and jury,

"I…"

I stopped shaking my head, "What's the point you won't believe me if-"

"Say it."

"I love her, I do." I spat at him feeling fed up,

"You've already told me that" He said almost mockingly,

"And you don't believe me?" I retaliated.

He just shrugged, "I don't know what to think Nick."

The anger blossomed in my chest as I shook in fury, "I love her and you either accept that or you don't, it doesn't matter what you do you're not going to be able to break us apart even if you sever our work links!" I felt myself yell at him putting both my hands on the table, "I never promised I wouldn't fall for her, that wasn't apart of the deal so there is no reason I should be punished, or Miley for that matter. I love your niece and that's not going to change no matter what you do Sir!"

I glared at him breathing heavily as he just stared at me,

"So tell me what she said to you about her parents…" He stated simply,

I looked at him trying to understand Jason Stewart, but like Miley he was often a hard person to read keeping his emotions locked away and hidden behind a built wall that was stronger than anything in this world.

"When I agreed to this deal, I didn't realise-"

"_What_" He asked, "Did she say Nick?"

"Some of the things she's told me," I looked at him shaking my head, "They're personal, her feelings towards her parents I don't think you, me or anyone can begin to understand how much pain she went through,"

"Then tell me what you know," He stated his eyes looking at me calmer now, "You're not the only one who wants to help her Nick, you're not the only one here who loves her…you need to tell me."

"Sir I can't,"

He looked at me and sighed, "Nick, please tell me."

"I won't-"

"Nick you need to tell me." He hissed this time,

I looked to see the fear in his eyes, "Please tell me," He almost begged,

I opened my mouth confused by how this twist had suddenly appeared, with me now in control. I looked at him unsure as I bit my tongue trying to think of a solution to the dilemma I'd put myself in. I looked at him sucking in a breath deciding he was right, I knew he loved her more than anything and even if the thoughts were private maybe by making them a little more public we could find a solution to help her.

"She's not going to let go of them Sir." I responded,

He scoffed, "I could have told you that-"

"Because Miley doesn't feel like she got closure."

"What?" He hissed at me, "That's ridiculous, we had a funeral, the memorial-"

"You didn't bury anything," I cut him off.

The Commissioner's mouth closed as I shook my head looking at him apologetic, "Miley knows they're gone, she does, but apart which I think is little eight year Destiny believes they're going to come home because with no body, no evidence that they were even in the building-"

"Is doesn't feel like they're dead to her." He murmured gravely as I nodded.

I saw his eyes look down at the table, pain seeping from them as I finally finished the puzzle he'd held for so long. We knew why she wasn't moving on, why she'd _never _move on. "The horrible truth is I don't think there is anything that can give Miley closure" I responded truthfully, "I think little Destiny is always going to hang onto them, maybe the pain will ease but she won't forget, she won't stop holding on because they mean the world to her. Miley's never going to get closure, not without evidence that her parents died on 9/11-"

"What if I told you I have prove?"

I looked at him confused as The Commissioner raised his head staring at me,

"What if I told you I had prove they died there, do you think that would help her?"

His voice shook as my boss stared at me looking terrified at the concept. My mouth dried as I looked at the pain, the hope, the guilt mixed in his eyes as I simply nodded and he sniffed looking down. "Her dad called me from the tower a minute before it fell, he left a message because I didn't answer-"

"Oh God," I whispered feeling sick.

"Putting it simply he didn't finish the message before the building collapsed."

I looked at him unable to speak because there was nothing I could say to represent the turmoil my emotions had just fallen into. I watched as the Commissioner's eyes closed and opened with an unmistakable shine to them, "We heard it too late, the message, they were already dead, God maybe I'm to blame for her being like this…" He shook his head grasping at his hair his skin paling, "I didn't think of Destiny, not until I got the message that was hours after, then we couldn't find her, we searched and…we thought she was dead too. Then as we were driving past this park there she was sitting on the swing just rocking back and forth looking at the sky. Eight hours she spent alone not knowing."

"_Eight hours_?" I murmured,

He looked at me filled with guilt, "Eight hours, enough time for her to hear, to see and create images in her eight-year-old mind that she will never forget."

"You never told her about-"

He looked away shaking his head clenching his eyes together, "How could I? She was eight Nick! She was in a complete state of shock, and we decided, Amy and myself, that we wouldn't place that burden of hearing her parents die upon her. She'd heard enough to know what happened but clearly-"

"You were wrong, that's exactly what she needed to hear." I responded.

The Commissioner looked at me, "Do you think it would help?"

I nodded staring at him, "I think it will."

"Okay," He murmured wiping her two hands along the base of his eyes, "You tell me when okay, you know her, I get that so I'll trust you to tell me when she's ready to hear it."

"Okay," I announced as we made the promise between us.

* * *

**A/N: **Sad part is coming... not for a few more chapters but I'm giving you the heads up! Thanks for the reviews, love you all!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18.**

**Nick.**

"This is a bad idea Miley,"

"It'll be great," She announced giving me a huge smile.

"No it won't be-"

"It will be, I promise okay?"

"I don't think _great _and my entire family having dinner can be put together."

Miley took my hand entwining our fingers as we walked along the busy street together, "I love this restaurant," She proclaimed a hint of excitement in her voice, "Jason used to bring me here so we could have cups of tea and cucumber sandwiches when I was like ten-"

"You know you're supposed to do that at _The Plaza Hotel_."

Miley instantly laughed looking at me rolling her eyes, "My Uncle at the Plaza hotel? You've got be kidding me Nick! He refuses to even enter fifth avenue unless there is some kind of serious criminal offence going down." She announced smiling cheerfully as I squeezed her hand,

"Yet he went and had _tea and cucumber sandwiches_ with you?"

Miley laughed nodding, "It was about the time my aunt got worried I was attempting to become a little boy instead of a little girl, they decided to try and coerce me into becoming female again, so to speak."

"You as a tomboy? I can't see it Mi." I responded honestly.

"Well I'll show you the photos, baggy clothes, race cars, plastic guns, you name the boy toy and I had it Nick. That was until I saw this really cute necklace at Tiffany's, by my eleventh birthday it was hanging around my neck. Let's just say it definitely flicked a switch," Miley continued as my eyes widened and she just gave me a small smile. "Yes Nick I was a spoilt brat, what eleven year old has a tiffany necklace? Remember though my Aunt and Uncle at that point were literally trying to do anything to make me happy, it successfully got me some really awesome presents over the years."

I looked at her intrigued, "Like what?"

"A Gucci dress when I was fourteen, Chanel bag when I was fifteen, BMW for my sweet sixteen,"

My eyes widened in shock, "_A BMW?_ In New York City? Do you ever even drive it?"

Miley scoffed shaking her head, "No it sits in it's beautiful parking spot for months, occasionally I'll take it out for a spin but getting anywhere around here in a car takes forever. It's practically pointless," She stated as we came to a stop at a pedestrian crossing, Miley reaching out pressing the button.

"But when I was sixteen is was socially expected that I have a car-"

"Don't tell me elite all girls private school?" I asked.

Miley nodded looking at me, "Hit the nail on the head."

I instantly laughed looking at her, "You don't seem them type though, I'm seeing a whole new side of you, miss filthy rich heiress!" Miley rolled her eyes staring across the road,

"It wasn't until I got the car that I realized money didn't buy me happiness though," She responded giving a sigh shaking her head. I watched Miley's eyes dart to her wrist moving her other hand to cover it gently, "I learnt the hard way that even if you have everything money can buy, it still isn't enough if you aren't truly happy. I dropped all my snobby friends who were nothing but a bad influence on me, decided to actually start studying and I got a good SAT score so I suppose that little rich brat is behind me now."

"Minus the BMW you still have and I will be driving soon,"

Miley rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! Your mom was a doctor! Like you-"

"Yeah a doctor who counted her money and spent it on herself, stupid-"

"Nick," Miley warned looking at me, "No fights tonight, _you promised._"

"I did, and I intent to keep my promise, my mother on the other hand."

Miley leaned up kissing my cheek, "You better Nick I might even let you sleep over tonight." I looked at her with raised eyebrows, "But only if you're good, _understand?_" She asked playfully frowning at me as I nodded,

"Fine,"

We crossed the road as we walked a few more yards until Miley stopped outside a small but very prestigious looking restaurant. I reached out grabbing the door for her as she smiled and walked in letting me reluctantly follow. A waiter instantly greeted us as Miley politely indicated that she'd made reservations. I mentally prepared myself as he motioned for us to follow him towards an already filled table. How had I ended up here? Well it seemed _my girlfriend_ had already taken it upon her shoulders to solve my entire families issues by throwing a dinner. Miley didn't ask us to attend as such, she bluntly told my brothers and me that we would be going to dinner as a family, including all attached partners no matter what their relationship status was.

Miley instantly froze up as I almost slammed into her back,

"Kevin has a girlfriend?" She hissed turning to me,

"Wife actually,"

"_Wife?_ You didn't tell me he had a-"

"Nick _darling_!" My mom's voice radiated across the room

I instantly felt anger emerging hearing the devil's voice as I sent Miley a look of dread only for her lips to slowly turn into a smirk. I felt myself stiffen seeing the redneck my mom was engaged to perched in a tux beside her grinning with a beer in his hands, while my older brother sat proudly alongside his wife of three years. Mom instantly stood up and in one quick motion pulled me into her arms, as I stood their not reciprocating her fake love,

"I'm so happy we could do this Nicholas"

"I'm sure you are mom,"

I felt fingers pinch my side as I squirmed and Miley shot me a glare, "_Be nice_!"

"Mom this is Miley, my girlfriend who you've already-"

"Let's not remind her Nick." Miley cut in offering her hand, "Hi it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jonas-"

"It's _Doctor Miller_ actually, I don't go by my past husbands surname like my children do." Mom interrupted insulted looking down at Miley her lips pursing together as she motioned to her country bumpkin, "Soon to be Dr. Denise Harrison actually, this is my fiancé Robert-"

"I thought your name was Bob." I interrupted,

Mom turned glaring at me with blackening eyes as the man stood up his napkin falling to the floor in the process, "It's Bob for short," He stated giving me a smile offering his hand, "It's a great to finally meet y'all, your mom has told me so much about you and your brothers actually."

I took his hand in mine shaking it, "Well I suppose congratulations are in order"

"That they are Nicholas, we are still waiting for a congratulations card." Mom announced.

She stared at me and I smiled at Robert, "Sorry must have got lost in the mail,"

He just nodded dropping my hand as Mom looked at Miley, "What a flattering dress Miley, it's lovely to see you in attire this time." I glared at my mom feeling sick as I turned to Miley expecting to see embarrassment on her face, but instead she seemed completely relaxed,

"What can I say? Your son certainly has a charm about him,"

"That he does," She murmured looking at me almost smirking, "And a reputation of being quite a ladies man-"

"_Mom_," I hissed at her,

She just looked at me opening her arms, "What honey? I'm sure your lovely girlfriend already knows about your many-"

"Okay, Miley this is Kevin you already know him and his wife Danielle." I cut off staring at my mom whose eyes were locked on what Miley was wearing tearing her appearance to shreds,

"It's nice to meet you Miley, it's great that we could do this." Danielle announced,

Miley nodded in agreement squeezing my arm, "Well Nick's told me such much about you all and I thought with everyone presently in town it would be great time to have a family dinner, so I could get to know everyone." She lied.

"That it is, but we seem to be missing-"

"We're here!" Joe suddenly yelled,

The entire table turned as Joe literally bounded into the room. My mouth dropped noting the woman he was dragging along behind him. My eyes widened as I just stared at a flustered Demi who was attempting to flatten her hair as they both abruptly stopped in front of Miley and me,

"_Demi_?" I hissed,

"Hey," She murmured as Miley and me both stared at her,

"You're his-"

"You said I could bring anyone!" Joe announced simply.

Miley instantly grinned and pulled Demi into a giggly hug without another word as I watched the girls exchange whispers that I didn't want to attempt to understand. I shook my brother's hand taking my seat as the rest of the introductions were made, and finally everyone settled into an almost normal family conversation. Miley was politely making small talk with my soon to be step father about his farm, I was trying to find out exactly what kind of relationship Demi and Joe was in while Danielle and Kevin were stuck speaking to mom about her upcoming nuptials.

It was only as we ordered that I noted my mom's eyes watching Miley intently an almost curious sparkle in them, only for her to look away almost instantly when she saw I'd caught her red handed. It was when I yet again captured my mother looking at Miley with a prying look that I knew I had to say something,

"Mom why are you staring at-"

It was at that moment my phone started ringing as instantly everyone looked at me, I gave an awkward laugh quickly getting it from my pocket trying to read the name on the screen.

_Com. Stewart_

"Who is it?" Miley asked placing her hand gently on my leg,

I looked at her and at that phone sighing, "I got to take this," I stood up giving everyone an apologetic look, "If you'll excuse me for a moment,"

Before my mom or Miley could detest I walked away pressing accept confused,

"Sir?"

"Nick I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time,"

I closed my eyes realizing Miley clearly hadn't told him about tonight for some unknown reason, yet another secret she with held from him. "No Sir of course not what can I help you with?"

"Next week."

"_Next week?"_

"Think about in Nicholas, today is September the-"

"Fifth next week will be September…_oh_."

"_Exactly_, look I'm sorry to push this onto you but I attempted to float the idea of Miley attending the memorial with me next week." He announced as I nodded looking over to find Miley now speaking to Danielle, her lips in a truly happy smile "Her response was the same as every year before, I'd been optimistic for anything but a no, she's determined not to go but I was wondering if you could press the idea with her."

"Sir if she doesn't want to go-"

"She's never been to a memorial her entire life, you said she needs closure I think that would be a good place to start in the morning and if she's ready by that afternoon you could bring her here and I'll…" He trailed off as I realized the plan he was hatching, and as much as I didn't want to agree it was a very good idea.

"Okay I'll convince her to go, but I think it should be with me not you."

He fell silent as I gave a sigh, "Look Sir I have to go, but like I said to you, you're a reminder of her parents you will give her sympathy, if I go-"

"Fine, tell me the verdict." He spat.

With that he hung up as I let out a sigh shaking my head, _that man_, he was going to be the death of me. I quickly relaxed my expression, attempting to wipe all evidence off my face as I returned to the table with a small smile across my face. I sat down as Miley's hand moved onto my knee and she looked up at me,

"Everything okay?" She asked simply,

I leaned down kissing her lips, "Everything is perfect,"

**Miley.**

"So you work with Nicholas Miley, you're an officer too?"

_Doctor _Denise Miller looked at me with a small sweet smile across her face, her head tilted to the side in an almost innocent pose, yet her eyes said otherwise. I'd seen Dr. Miller looking at me all night, judging me off first impressions and she'd made it very clear to me through those orbs that I was never going to be good enough for Nick because to her I was just _another _one of his brainless dates.

"Yes I am, with Demi too," I announced.

"Why would you choose such a dangerous career path?" She asked looking at me almost like a intrigued child yet with ulterior plans in her eyes, "I mean you're a pretty girl surely you could have done something more _sensible_."

"Mom I don't-"

"It's fine Nick," I stated squeezing his leg as he looked at me frustrated,

"It's funny you should mention that actually, I was only asked that very question the other day." I proclaimed sipping my soup staring directly into Denise's eyes knowing you must face the devil if you intend to understand it's motives, "After I sent my applications in to what seemed like a hundred colleges, and received a few back-"

"To which colleges?" She interrupted rudely, "I went to Colombia-"

"Well I got in there, and Harvard."

Her eyes instantly widened the small smirk falling a littler, "Oh really?" She murmured as I couldn't help but smile proudly that I'd just put her back in her place,

"As I was saying I got my acceptances and as my family celebrated I just didn't feel _right_, I didn't want to sit in a classroom and learn material that would get me a job, when I wanted to change peoples lives. So I decided that the academy might be a better alternative, I considered the military but let's just say my family weren't exactly willing to let me put myself into such a dangerous position, nor were they that keen on the force honestly but they've come to terms with it only recently which is good."

"So you are the first to be in the force, what do your parents do?"

Nick instantly tensed beside me as his hand covered mine but I knew I could deal with this, with him here it didn't feel so bad anymore.

"Oh no my whole family was in the force."

"Really?" Demi asked looking at me, "You never told us that!"

"You never asked Dem," I responded smiling.

"So are your parents retired?" Kevin asked intrigued,

Nick's spoon dropped heavily into the bowl as I stared into my soup feeling emotions sweep into my veins heading for my heart, "No they died when I was eight in the line of duty," I announced looking up as instantly the smiles dropped and I was faced with the ever present sympathy that I was always faced with,

"Oh my god Miley," Dem whispered looking at me.

"I'm so sorry," Robert murmured shaking his head,

"It's okay, I'm sure I'm making them proud following their footsteps."

"You are." Nick confirmed looking at me, "And you're making me prouder of you every day Miley."

"Awww," I heard Demi giggle,

I stared towards him feeling a small smile come to my face as he just looked at me welling with pride. I wished I could have told Nick that it was him who gave me this strength, to speak, to think and not be clouded by the often crippling feelings my parents evoked in me but I decided now was not the time.

"S_miley_,"

My head shot up at the name I hadn't heard in so long as I looked at Denise whose eyes stared at mine bewildered, "Your Smiley, aren't you?" She whispered shaking her head in shock as I watched the women's lip quiver, "You're Leticia and Billy's little girl?"

My eyes widened as I spun to Nick feeling my anger seep towards my mouth only to see him staring at his mom confused, he hadn't told her? Then who had?

"What as in Leticia and Billy _Stewart?_" Kevin asked giving a small dry laugh,

The small smile fell from my mouth in a second as Kevin's laugh slowly faded abruptly stopping, as there was deadly silence for a few seconds. I was frozen though unable to speak, to look at them in fear of what I knew I would see. The confusion grasped at pounding mind, while the strings my heart was attached to were yanked so quickly and violently I didn't know how to respond.

"Wait Billy Stewart as in _Commissioner Stewart's_ brother, you're his niece?"

I swallowed scared looking up to see their eyes, _all of them_ staring at me, watching and analyzing to see how I reacted. It was like my parents funeral all over again, the sympathy, the pain, the hurt and this time the surprise lacing their eyes and now solemn expressions. At my parents funeral I had no choice but to endure the agony of emotions within me, because there was no where I could run, but this time it was different and my heart acted trying to escape the fear before my mind could begin to understand the consequences of my actions.

I pushed back my chair dropping my napkin and rushed towards the restrooms wanting to rid myself of the pain and the paralyzing fear. I threw open the door clutching my chest, the breath I'd been holding in releasing in chocked gasps. I covered my mouth terrified feeling ill at the thought that I'd yet again I'd turned _everyone's _smiles into feelings of sadness. That's all I'd ever do now. I'd tried so hard and now all my progress was gone because tomorrow I'd walk into the office and the sympathetic eyes would just watch and continue to do so for the rest of my life.

I refused to look in the mirror, scared of what I'd see in my own eyes as I grabbed onto the taps turning one on full blast throwing water on my face to try and calm my panicked breathing and swirling stomach,

"Miley?" Nick murmured outside the door,

"Miley, talk to me…"

"Miley?"

His voice sent my body to tense up, it had been going so well and I'd ruined his family dinner. _I'd ruined it._

"Miley please come out," He whispered, "It's gonna be okay,"

I pushed my hand through my hair as I heard the door creak open and I spun seeing a face I didn't expect. I instantly straightened my body, closing my mouth as I looked at Nick's mom,

"I'm _so_ sorry," I started closing my eyes, "I didn't mean to cause a scene I just…"

I opened my eyes looking at her blank expression watching me, "I didn't expect you to know me, I…" I felt my lip quivering as I looked away, "I didn't mean to ruin this for you, I thought it would be a good idea because I never got the chance to do this with my family and…" I pressed my hand to my head, "It was a complete mistake I'm sorry I-"

I never finished my sentence as a hand was placed on my back and I let one sob escape before Denise pulled me into her arms. I was instantly overwhelmed by the flowery perfume she wore, it smelled like one my mom used to wear as my body instinctively relaxed. Denise sighed holding onto me, her grip tightening as she sniffled,

"I can't believe you're dating my son, of all people he found you again."

She released me as I looked at the single tear rolling down her face. "Your father and my husband used to work together Miley, I was friends with your mom we used have play dates with you and Nick he hasn't told you?" I shook my head as I wiped my nose, and she moved her hand up gently to my face,

"You look just like them you know?"

I looked at her as her lip quivered, "I never should have said something, you were always an emotional little girl crying at the drop of a hat I should have known better than to say anything. Especially seeing as not everyone knew, I guess it's easier to pretend your someone else than be Destiny anymore right?" I looked at her and nodded truthfully,

"You're still are grieving them?"

I nodded again as she looked at me, "Trust me sweetie, you never stop, not when someone you love is taken from you so violently."

"Do people stare at you?" I asked, "With sympathy-"

She nodded, "All the time, especially Nick, he's the worst and I don't think he even knows he does it sometimes." I looked at her confused as she smiled at me, "But once you need to accept that's just the way death happens, and even though the sympathy is always there I believe people slowly forget even if you don't."

"How long will it take them to forget?"

She smiled at me sadly, "That all depends on how long you keep making them think about it,"

"I don't understand,"

"You will," She announced holding out her hand, "Now I want you to take a deep breath, walk out with me and take my son somewhere that can make both of you happy and end the night on a good note." I looked at her and nodded reaching out,

She took my hand staring at me, "I'm here for you okay, I know everyone has probably said that to you but if you need to talk I'll be here."

"You'd be surprised then, hardly anyone has said that to me. So why?"

"Because your mom was a fantastic person Miley, and she loved you so much." Denise announced her voice shaking, "If she'd been here tonight and seen what I had she would have felt so terrible that she couldn't help you, and I know that if she can't then your mom would want me to do the best I could."

"I think Nick's already got it covered," I responded as she smiled raising her eyebrows,

"I have mom," Nick's voice announced from outside,

"Not all matters can be discussed with your boyfriend," She whispered to me,

I nodded in agreement as she opened the door and I was instantly pulled into a hug, as I let myself relax completely and fall into Nick's protection.

"Let's get out of here, _anywhere _you want."

"Ice cream?" I murmured in his ear,

"Sure,"

Nick let go of me and moved his hand to my cheek, as his eyes looked behind me. He gave a small thankful nod as I turned to see Denise walking away. Nick leaned forward kissing my head,

"I may have forgotten to mention we once knew each other?"

I groaned looking at him, "Thanks for telling me now!" I spat frustrated.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Miley.**

"So are you coming in today or not?" Jason asked unimpressed.

I twisted a strand of my hair around my index finger considering what my Uncle just asked me. Did I really want to go to work? How could I, now that everyone most likely knew who I was? How could I _ever _face any of them again? I released the strand swapping the phone to my other ear,

"I don't know Jase," I responded honestly. "I really _don't know._"

"You have more sick days you can use…" He offered seriously.

I'd called him this morning not knowing what else to do. I knew everyone would know the truth eventually. There was no such thing as discretion when it came to personal matters in the force. This would be the biggest gossip for the month, let alone this week. Therefore I'd called Jason because he deserved to know that our secret wasn't exactly that word anymore. After all it wasn't just me who had to front the entire workforce, it was Jason too.

"But that's just a short term solution," Jason murmured carefully and I knew exactly what he was thinking. What about the long term? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Next year? I couldn't avoid work forever.

A silence fell between us as I sighed, "Jason I'm sorry." I whispered.

He was mad, I'd heard as much from his tone but he wasn't yelling at me. For a change he actually seemed to understand the situation and wasn't jumping to his normal assumptions and conclusions.

"Don't be," He responded quietly. "It was bound to happen eventually."

"I just hoped it wouldn't be this soon."

"You and me both Miley."

"I think I just need today off." I finalized, "To think about what I'm-"

The phone was ripped from my fingers, as I turned confused to see my shirtless boyfriend holding my cell to his ear. "Good morning Jason, it's Nick here, Miley's boyfriend and your favorite officer." He stated casually as I felt everything in me just drop. "We'll be at work on time this morning, _both of us_. I promise. Bye."

Nick hung up the phone as I just gawked at him. He smiled at me handing my cell back as I just continued to stare.

"What did you just do?" I hissed at him feeling sick.

Nick went towards the cupboard confused, "I told your Uncle-"

"That you slept over here basically? He's going to _kill me _Nick!" I yelled at him furiously as Nick rolled his eyes grabbing the bread, "Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm serious Nick! _Fuck_, you just made everything a million times worse!" I continued following him,"And wait, did you just tell him I'm going to work? Nick I can't after last night I-"

"Need to grow some balls Miley." He proclaimed almost mockingly.

My mouth dropped yet again, _"Excuse me?" _

He dropped the bread onto the counter staring at me with a smirk, "You heard exactly what I said! Miley you are an adult okay? I slept over big fricken deal, it's not like we had sex and your uncle can assume what he wants we know the truth." Nick announced care free, "Oh and yes we are going to work, because we need money, well _I need money_. Plus I promised to help you Miles and letting you selfishly wallow in your own self-pity isn't on my schedule or yours. You're going to have to face everyone, if you don't you'll just be a coward and they'll think less of you everyday you take off. Be brave."

I just blinked opened mouthed. He smiled leaning down kissing my lips.

"Oh and good morning beautiful, you want toast?"

Nick walked off as I swallowed still in a state of shock. His chocolate eyes found mine again waiting for a response as I just took my seat completely confused by how my day plans had just changed very quickly.

"You're crazy." I whispered speaking my mind.

"I am, but do you want toast?" He repeated.

Nick smiled at me as I just stared at him. Finally he sighed moving over to me, kissing the side of my head. "Miley come on, it's not a big deal unless you make it one. Joe and Kevin are my brother's, Demi is my best friend. They are all _your _friend. Do you really think they are suddenly going to change because now they know your last name?"

_Yes. _

"Wrong answer." Nick responded frowning at me.

"I didn't even say-"

"I can see the doubt in your eyes." He murmured giving me a sad smile, "Miley trust me, please. Today is going to be a bitch, but you can't just keep putting it off. Plus you're not going to face it alone, I'm going to be with you one hundred percent and so will your overbearing Uncle."

A part of me knew he was right, the other part wanted the day off.

Nick wanted me to be brave though, I had to be brave.

"Do you want toast? Because we're going to be late if you don't decided."

He looked up giving me a smile as I stared at him entranced. I nodded more confidently as he leaned over kissing my lips again, "I love you gorgeous, and I promise tonight we can go anywhere you want."

"I just want to come home," I murmured seriously biting my lip, "But I want you to come with me, and stay over again."

"So you did like our cuddle session?" He asked smirking.

I laughed nodding, "I like you being close to me."

"Good," He responded putting a plate in front of me, "That makes two of us."

Honestly I don't know how Nick did it, but an hour later I was unwillingly walking up the steps to work. He'd entranced the hell out of me, distracted my train of thoughts the entire trip here so I couldn't back out. But now as the familiar work place building consumed my eyes the hesitation started to build making my legs heavy and mind doubtful.

"Keep walking." Nick instructed obviously noting my eased pace.

I turned giving him a look as he leaned forward pressing his lips against mine while placing his hand on my back. "Keep going, you can do this, nothing is going to change okay?" He continually repeated.

"But-"

"Miley stop with the talk, more with the walk- we're already five minutes late."

Nick opened the door for me, not releasing the small amount of pressure he had on my back as he gently forced me through. I stopped the second I was inside my eyes gazing around, expecting someone, _anyone_, to be staring at me. I was welcomed with absolutely nothing. No one even glimpsed in our direction.

"Told ya," Nick murmured smugly, "Now walk into the office."

So I continued feeling the confidence returning a little as we walked through the foyer. We scanned our cards and Nick once again opened the door for me as I took two steps in only for my personal bubble to be violently invaded by a familiar pissed off looking face.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me?" Demi yelled into my face.

I stumbled back against Nick in shock looking at her opened mouthed because that wasn't the reaction I expected. "I mean_ hell_…everything makes so much more sense now!" Demi announced dramatically throwing her arms in the air, "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me, or any of us! You told him clearly-"

"Actually she didn't, I worked it-"

"Shut up Nick I don't care about you right now." Demi snapped waving him away.

Nick went to move as I reached out attempting to clutch onto his arm only for Demi to snatch it away, digging her nails in. "_Oh no_ you don't, no way! You aren't speaking to Nick until you give Selena and me the complete run down on how the hell we missed the fact that you are the devil's niece…" Demi instantly looked regretful and fearful at the same time, "Oh my god have you been snitching to him about us? Oh my god what if-"

"Demi breath, she's not a criminal. No interrogation, remember? We talked about how we were going to handle this and you are doing everything we agreed not to do!" Selena's voice announced as I noted she was awkwardly standing behind Demi her hand pulling her friend back from being so close to me.

Demi's lip pinched shut as she let my arm go looking like almost _disappointed?_ _With me?_ What the-

"I just can't believe you didn't tell us." She whispered shaking her head, her eyebrows cast down. "I thought we were friends and-"

"We are," I murmured looking towards Nick only to note he was gone. Fuck, that traitor. "I just…" I stopped trying to think of what I wanted to say to them. "I didn't want anyone to know because I thought you'd treat me differently."

"Like hell I would have, I wouldn't have gone bitching to you about our boss for a starters!" Demi roared taking two steps towards me again as I backed up against the door. "I mean we told you all of our feelings towards him, and you…._you_ he treated you like shit and you took it? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Actually when you think about it, she didn't Demi. She never did." Sel murmured.

Demi looked contemplative as my mind and heart raced unable to comprehend what was going on because this was unbelievable. I'd expected them to feel sorry, to hug and tell me everything was going to get better. Instead I was facing Demi acting like she was about to kill me and I was honestly a little bit scared she was, not to mention Selena's quite approach her eyes judging me from behind.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Demi finally spat at me.

I opened my mouth and instead of words I felt a laugh rip from my throat. I instantly covered my mouth feeling sick at my bodies' reaction, but the panic in me was finding this hilarious. I'd prepared myself for a whole different scenario and this I didn't know what to do but laugh at my own stupidity.

They hadn't changed at all. I'd just pissed them off. Big time.

Demi just stared at me disgusted, "You think this is funny, I'll show you- "

I didn't let her finish and instead wrapped my arms around her pulling my closest friend in a huge hug. I was terrified of her right now, but at the same time I was so damn relieved this was the only way I could truly show my feelings. Nick was right they didn't changed, well they had, just not in the way I could see. I'd always been blinded by my parent's death, that I never saw much outside it. Yet here I had both of them completely pissed at me for lying about who my Uncle was, not for whose daughter I was. It was an utter and complete relief,

"What the hell Miley?" Demi hissed trying to push me off but I didn't budge.

"Thank you, _thank you_ so much." I stated letting her go.

Demi and Selena both stared at me like I was crazy but there was nothing I could say to make them understand "You have no idea how much you two mean to me," I stated shaking my head "And I'm sorry I lied, I should have told you. I've never repeated anything you've said about my Uncle, I swear on my life I have never, and will never do that. You're my friends, I wouldn't do that to you guys."

They both just stared at me now the ones left speechless as I looked at them.

"I thought…" I trailed off closing my eyes staring down, "Actually I just _assumed _you'd look at me differently, that you'd feel sorry for me constantly because all my life that's all anyone has ever done. _Everyone_ feels sorry for me. That's why I didn't want you guys to know, I just…I hate being viewed as the poor little girl who lost her parents in 9/11 and I didn't want that here. I wanted to be me and I thought that if you knew you'd change."

"We do feel sorry for you." Selena announced honestly.

I looked at her as they both just stared at me, "But we're not going to change because of that Miley." She continued confused, "And I can't imagine what it's been like for you and I understand that everyday must be hard, but I still wish you'd told us the truth. We're your friends, we are with you the good time and the bad no matter what those are or when they occurred."

I nodded in agreement, "I should have, I guess I was scared."

Demi's face looked calm now, "You shouldn't be scared Miley, you can tell us anything you should know that." She whispered her eyes still hurting.

"And we'll always be here for you okay?" Selena stated putting her arm on mine.

I nodded sighing, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, _I'm sorry _I yelled it's just…I was mad." Demi responded.

"You had every right to be,"

Demi looked up and smiled at me, "I'm not going to lie and tell you I'm not going to look at you differently now, because I am, just not because of your parents but rather I think you have some serious courage taking on this job considering. And because now I know you're the Commissioners niece I do _completely _feel sorry for you, how could you possibly have grown up with him? He's like the definition of a strict dictator."

I rolled my eyes shaking my head feeling almost normal again,

"You have no idea what Jason is like out of the office…"

They instantly looked at me curiously, "Do tell…" Demi stated grinning.

"Well, where do I begin?"

I looked at the both feeling overwhelmed but good because finally something had changed and I was beginning to understand Nick's words were not just right but incredibly wise and understanding. He comprehended and repaired situations where I only saw dilemmas. If I didn't make a big deal out of it, maybe no one else would either and if I didn't look for the sympathy then there would be no reason for anyone to give me it.

**Nick. **

"He dressed up as Santa for me when I was eight."

I snorted covering my mouth as Miley sat the centre of attention perched on my desk looking a little overwhelmed by her sudden popularity. Miley's stories had started with two eager listeners, Selena and Demi, but twenty minutes later half the office had eagerly gathered around to hear the overly embarrassing and confronting stories about_ our_ boss.

"My Aunt even made him climb down the laundry shoot to make it more _realistic _and he was forced to eat these disgusting cookies I made that I put like currents and fish sauce in- he threw up all Christmas day." Miley explained as smiles consumed everyone's faces with a few hidden and vocal laughs.

"I cannot even imagine the Commissioner in a Santa suit."

Miley gleamed, "I have photos, _many photos_. I'll bring some in."

"I can't believe he has a _soft _side though," Joe stated shaking his head in disbelief, "I mean I'm starting to feel like he might actually have a heart?" There was a few nods in agreement as I watched on.

Miley shrugged, "He does sometimes, like tucking me in every night when I was a kid but at the same time he was always pretty hardcore with me. He didn't tolerate much shit when it came to me being disobedient-"

"And I assume you were quite rebellious?" Selena questioned.

Miley's smile fell a little, "I was more misguided than rebellious..." My girlfriend trailed off and I knew she wanted to continue she just didn't know whether or not it was a good idea. Her eyes turned to mine as I gave her a weak reassuring nod, "I mean after my parents died everything in my world kind of collapsed, no pun intended, I was kind of a sucker to be infiltrated by peer pressure."

"Yet here you are, completely independant, lying your way into the force-"

"I did not! Not my fault you guys never bothered to ask me what my real name was!" Miley's smile quickly grew again as she punched Demi lightly in the arm. I gazed around and noted that some of the guys were staring at her with a sympathy shadowing their faces, but also one of curiosity. That's what had drawn me in, she had this whole identity that had shaped her into a character I still couldn't quite describe because when I finally thought I knew her they'd just be another surprise around the corner.

"You wouldn't have told us!" Selena jeered,

Miley laughed and nodded, "No I probably wouldn't have,"

"Destiny Hope what a name, were you parents drunk-"

"Hey! _Shut up_! Now you know why I wanted to go by my nickname!" Miley stated shoving Joe this time who just laughed shaking his head.

"I want another story about the Commissioner!" Joe demanded as everyone nodded. Miley looked a little reluctant but like me she knew this was a lot better than questions about her parents, and why not please the crowed? It wasn't often we had much good news around here and this was seemingly entertaining everyone.

"Okay well, this isn't so much a story about him but a secret I'm keeping from him…" Miley began as I watched her gazing around excited. I was happy we came in today it was definitely the right decision. "Jason had just got this brand new car, it was a really expensive Lexus and I was learning to drive at that point. One night my friends convinced me to take it out for spin, I knew he'd never let me borrow it so I kind of just took it…"

"_Oh God_…" Demi stated moving closer grinning.

Miley looked down embarrassed, "And let's just say I'd had a little bit to drink, and smoke…" Audible groans filled the air and a few short laughs all of us knowing where this was leading, "And I kind of rammed the side of it into a power pole…" I laughed shaking my head as I noticed a few guys at the back suddenly looking pained and serious. "I freaked out I mean I'd like damaged about three panels along the side-"

More eyes were shifting to my left looking uneasy, as suddenly people began to disappear. I twisted my head confused spotting a way too familiar figure feeling everything in me drop as I reached out to Miley to stop her saying anything else.

"Anyway I drove it home and-" I shoved her in the back as she spun around confused looking at me, "_What Nick?"_ Her eyes stared at me completely confused as I nodded to my left.

Miley slowly turned bewildered as I looked back to see my boss leaning on the corner of my cubicle watching his niece, his head tilted with a small delicate smile on his face. It looked evil. "Don't stop Miley, I would love to hear the end to this story because somehow I don't think I've heard this version."

I watched the colour drain from Miley's face as everyone just sat frozen. The smile dropped from the Commissioners face as he pointed at her,

"My office_, now Miley_." He stated simply.

The hairs of my neck stood up as he turned and walked away. He reached his door and stopped turning back to all of us remaining who were just frozen in our positions hoping like hell that if we kept still the wild animal wouldn't target us next.

"And all you, I suggest you get back to work before I reassess all of your positions on the force." He stated with a snarl opening his door, "Miley NOW!"

Miley jumped to her feet shell shocked moving towards her Uncle like it was the last thing she'd ever do. He held the door open for her his eyebrows raised, while Jason's lips were pinched together. He looked murderous. The second she walked in the door slammed and we all let out bodies collapse the tension draining from all of us,

"She's in serious shit isn't she?" Demi whispered,

I smiled shaking my head, "Miles will be fine, she's just as stubborn as him don't worry." The crowded dispersed quickly as everyone resumed work unwilling to get caught out by the Commissioner again, with the exception of Demi who was still lingering.

"I still can't believe it Nick." Demi stated shaking her head.

Her attention turned to me, "She's nothing like him really." Demi murmured.

"Actually she is," I noted gazing down at the paperwork. "_A lot_ when you really think about it Demi. They have very strong and dominating personalities hence why they continually clash. Miley hides her true emotions behind a confidant front that she continually struggles to hold onto, which I believe is much like Jason we just haven't seen any cracks in him yet. Not to mention they both tried to isolate themselves and keep people out of their lives so they don't get hurt again."

"Last night at the restaurant…" Demi trailed off, "Her face, it was-"

"Terrified?" I offered looking up.

Demi nodded gravely, "I mean I was so mad at her I didn't really start thinking about all the _other things"_

"Other things?"

Demi leaned closer, "_Her parents _Nick," She whispered her face embarrassed. "I didn't really click until well…she hugged me. I mean how did she possibly get through that? Miley didn't just lose one but both of her parents, how can you ever deal with that?"

"You don't," I responded simply, "And she hasn't Demi."

Demi just looked at me confused, "But she seems so happy, and okay-"

"_Seems _that doesn't mean she is," I responded making sure no one was listening around us, "Miley hasn't dealt with her parents death, and I doubt she ever will. I'm trying so hard to help her and I think I am making progress. I'm the first person's she's ever opened up to about them but I don't think Miley will ever tell anyone _everything _same goes for Jason."

Demi shook her head, "I just, I still can't believe it."

"Neither could I, it took me the whole night to wrap my head around it when I found out. But Demi _please _don't change with her, that out of everything is her biggest fear in life and it's something she can't fix or change so just stay the same." I pleaded and she nodded,

"I won't, well I'll try not too it's kind of involuntary."

"That's what makes it so hard."

I heard the door open as I turned to see Miley now holding a large take away coffee, that was clearly a gift from Jason which he'd purchased before the news of his car spilled from Miley's lips. However by the look on her face that was the only thing he'd be giving her for a long time. Miley walked over her face red and pissed off as Demi gave her a look,

"Was it bad?" She asked.

Miley groaned sitting on my table, "You could say that, he's such a dick."

"What did he say?" I asked as she looked at me pained.

"He gave me two options, I have to pay for the repairs to the car, which is ridiculous it was like five years ago…" She murmured looking frustrated yet I could tell that wasn't why she was pissed off.

"Or?" Demi questioned beating me to it.

She slumped back sighing keeping her gaze distant from both of us, "I go to the World Trade Centre memorial on September 11."

Demi opened her mouth to respond, and I could literally see what she wanted to say but I gave her a look shaking my head. To us it was obvious what we'd choose, a few hours of standing around at the memorial was no way as painful as handing over most of our earnings for the last two months. We weren't Miley though, we didn't have the connection to the memorial she did.

"I hate him sometimes, he knows I don't want to go, _he knows._" She whispered.

"Well maybe you should go?"

Miley gave me a dirty look and stood up, "We're on patrol, I'll be in the car. Bye Demi." She responded still in a bit of a daze walking away.

Demi looked at me as I stood up, "Like I said, she _seems _okay but when you really look and hear what Miley's saying-"

"She's not." Dem finished gravely as I nodded following my girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry for the delay (this basically seems to be all I'm doing in these lately apologising but I'm serious I wish I could update more) Anyway next chapter is especially sad- like probably the saddest in the whole story :( sorry this chapter was dodgy but I decided to add it in because the next chapter didn't really flow well with out it. :)


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty.**

**Miley.**

To the world it was just another day in the year, to New York City it was day in which everyone stopped and remembered, to me it was day I'd rather just forget ever happened.

The routine that occurred on September 11 was exactly the same every year for me. I didn't move from my bed, I didn't eat and I didn't speak unless I had too. I spent the day alone, thinking of them without curious eyes analyzing my state of mind instead staring out the bedroom window watching the world go by outside without my parents or me in it. It was the longest twenty-four hours of my life and every single year I dreaded having to wake up to 9/11 because every year it felt like the first. It was the routine I lived by, it never altered and yet this year Nick and my stupid Uncle wanted to change it.

"I don't want to go Nick." I murmured holding the snow globe in my fingers,

"We're going, get up."

"No."

"You get up or I'll kick your sorry ass out of that bed." He yelled at me.

"No!"

"Miley _come on_, you made a deal with Jason."

"No I didn't! I never gave him an answer! I'll pay for the stupid car, I'm not going!"

"Miley stop doing _this _you need to get up and face reality."

It took all my strength to not just burst into tears as I shook the globe staring at him shaking my head. "I'm not going to the memorial, I'm not, and there is nothing you can say to make me go Nick!" I threw myself down pulling the blanket over my head as he sighed,

"Miley please come with me to the memorial,"

"_No_."

"Why not?"

The question was simple and it's not like I hadn't been faced by it before. 9/11 was the one-day I could go to the World Trade Centre memorial and not feel so isolated as everyone who stood around me lost loved ones too. I liked being with my parents alone though, that was the thing that really hindered me going. I wanted to be able to have space with them, so I could be entirely with my mom and dad and not with everyone else.

"Miley," Nick murmured sitting on the bed, "It's time for a change."

I listened touching the glass staring at the twin towers in the snow globe, "I said I'd help you remember? I'm going to the memorial today so I can meet your parents, you either come with me or you don't, I'm going regardless Miley."

"_Meet my parents_?" I repeated.

"Yes we haven't been introduced yet and I think they'd want to meet me. I am their only daughters boyfriend after all."

"It's not like they can stop you being my boyfriend, they're dead Nick."

"This coming from the girl who won't let go," He stated seriously,

I closed my mouth as he huffed, "Fine have it your way! I'll see you at work tomorrow bright and early." He proclaimed,

Nick stood up as I bit my lip knowing exactly what he was doing and as much as I hated to admit it, it was working. He wanted to change my routine. He wanted me to change. Was that such a bad thing? I mean it's not like I'd ever tried something else, I guess I didn't even know what going to the memorial would feel like. Maybe my assumptions would be wrong? Maybe this would be a good idea?

"Miley _please_." Nick begged.

I watched the small flicks of white spinning and swirling around in the snow globe, somewhat representing the emotions I was currently feeling. I wanted to change though, I did, but this was hard for me. _Too hard_.

"I promise I'll be with you no matter what."

I didn't respond as he sighed, "Fine, I tried, I love you Miley. I'll see you tomorrow." He announced walking out of my room.

I winced internally knowing I couldn't let him leave. I wanted him here, with me. He had other plans though, plans I didn't want to involve myself in but what choice did I have? I wanted him to be with me.

I pushed the sheets down sighing, "Nick- wait I'll go okay?"

I heard him stop walking as I sighed, "If you want me to go then I suppose I can make a change for you…"

His footsteps returned to the room as I looked up to see my boyfriend leaning on the doorframe staring at me, "I don't want you backing out Miley. The second we leave this apartment we aren't turning back, not matter what? _Understand?_ We are going to do this together."

I nodded feeling sick. "I get it okay, just…let me get ready?"

His eyes watched me for a moment then he nodded, "Okay you've got twenty minutes," Nick announced as he just looked at me giving a small smile, "I love you Miley."

"I love you too," I grumbled climbing out of bed.

Getting ready was easier than I expected. I'd thought it would be harder, yet it was just like any other morning. I tied my hair back looking at myself in the mirror as I felt my confidence build a little bit. I looked okay. I felt okay. I would be okay. I had to be, for _them. For myself. _

"You ready?" Nick called out.

I nodded to myself and glanced one last time at my snow globe deciding I wanted to bring it with me. That way I'd still have my perfect world with me, even if I couldn't see it in reality, it would always be with me. I grabbed my bag and put the snow globe in walking out. Nick glanced at me giving a cheerful smile walking over,

"You look beautiful, as always."

I just stared at him not feeling myself wanting to respond. He nodded and reached out offering his hand as I let my eyes fall staring at it, "Miley please do this, not just for me, but for yourself, for your parents." He repeated trying to indent it into my brain.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes reaching out taking his hand.

I didn't let go the entire trip downtown.

I never wanted to let go.

"You're doing so great," Nick whispered in my ear as we reached the entrance to the site. He was lying. I was a wreck.

The second I started to see people I'd felt the confidence disappear and I'd tried to turn around but Nick hadn't let go. The emotions were controlling everything in me, and all they wanted to do was run. Run away from all of this pain and just stay where it was safe. Nick held me in his arms so tightly that fleeing wasn't an option though.

He forced me to move and he dragged me forward until we were there. Standing at the site where my parents died.

I felt sick.

There were people everywhere.

Flowers in hand.

Flags flying.

I wanted to go home.

I turned around hoping to break free as Nick grabbed me this time almost painfully, holding me in his grasp, "Miley," He whispered in my ear, "You can do this. I _know _you can do this! You come here all the time and today is no different okay? These people are here to pay their respects, we are going to pay_ our_ respects Miley."

"I don't want too," I whispered.

"Yes you do, you do." He begged, "Please Miley. _Please_."

I shook my head, "I can't Nick, I can't be here, they _died here,_ I-"

"You _can,_ you already are. Just calm down."

"I want to go home." I spat frustrated.

"Stop acting like a two year old!" Nick spat glaring down at me clearly frustrated, "Look this isn't just about you- this is for me too. Not only do I get to meet your parents, but I'm able to mourn my dad and I'm not having you take that from me. I want you here with me Miley, but you need to stop acting like this okay? You aren't the only one hurting here- all of these people are too."

Nick held his hands out letting go of me for the first time, motioning to those around us. I slowly turned around feeling naked without his hands on me, my eyes slowly filling with the scene before me. After a few seconds of just standing there alone I started to recognize the groupings of people around me. There were the ones like Nick who were holding others, supporting them the best they could even though words would not heal what had happened here. Then there the people who were being comforted, they were all tearful, pale faced and ranged from children to most likely grandparents of the deceased. Finally there were people like me, who just stood like they were lost with no direction. They looked as dead as the ones they were mourning.

I didn't want to be like that anymore. I wanted to be alive and happy with the world I was in. _  
_

"So where are their names?" Nick asked me.

It took a moment to process what he was saying, I heard it but I just kept staring at everyone seemingly frozen. Nick gently wrapped his arm around my shoulders his face moving in front of mine,

"Miley which way?" He repeated blocking everyone else out.

"Left," My lips whispered after a moment.

He nodded and guided me away, and suddenly we both had a direction. I followed the normal route I took, knowing ever crack in the pavement by heart. It felt just like normal, but there were a lot more feet to contend with now as I kept my eyes down.

"Now which way?" Nick asked.

"Left," I said again,

I looked up at him this time as he smiled at me and kissed the side of my head, "You're doing great okay…" I nodded and looked down again as we kept moving. I took the final last few steps in a hurry and stopped. To no surprise there were no more shoes to stare at in front of me but rather an absent space that had never been filled on this day before.

"Look," Nick whispered, "We made it. You did it."

I didn't respond and kept my eyes down as Nick sighed.

"Miley you did a good job, they'd be proud of you today."

"No they wouldn't," I responded quietly, "They'd be mad."

"_Mad?_" Nick asked confused, "Why would you think that?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because it took me this long to come here _today_."

I bit down on my tongue refusing to let myself cry because I'd decided I didn't want to be in any of those groups. I didn't want to feel dead, I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to comfort anyone. I just wanted to be okay with this, and I wasn't.

Nick sighed squeezing me tightly against his body, "Miley they'd be so proud of you right now, time doesn't mean a thing because they know how much you've struggled okay? This is big, _so big_ for you, and they'd be so unbelievable proud that you've finally done this I'm sure."

"How can you be sure Nick? You never knew them." I snapped back at him.

Nick's arm detached from my shoulders only for his fingers a moment later to move under my chin. He eased my head from the ground, gently bringing his eyes to mine. "You're right I didn't, but I know I love you just as much as they did and that means that if I'm proud of you right now, they must be too."

I closed my eyes and nodded looking away from him towards the waterfall, it's sound temporarily filling my ears reducing everything else to just a whisper. I finally let my eyes open again as I looked at the names, no different to when I'd last seen them. They were still there, still the same, nothing had changed. Nothing would ever _change_ and I hated that. I hated it so damn much.

My lip started quivering and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I reached out touching the cold slate with my fingers, not tracing the letters but spreading my palm across both names.

"I love you." I whispered. "More than anything in this world."

I said it to the names but I turned looking towards Nick, the words I was saying not only directed to my parents but specifically to him. "You mean everything to me, and I don't know what I'd do without you." I stared up at him as he smiled at me leaning down.

"You'll never be without me okay?" Nick whispered.

He looked back and moved his hand out covering mine as I tried to smile but instead I started crying. Nick didn't hug me, he let me come to him when I was ready and as I did Nick let his arms wrap around me.

"You promise?" I chocked out.

He squeezed me tight nodding, "I _promise_, I won't leave."

I nodded too as he entwined our fingers, "You're okay Miley, you're perfect okay?"

He tried to reassure me, like so many times before but everyday I spent with him I was beginning to realize. "No," I responded into his chest, "No I'm not, but I'm trying to be, I'm trying to be okay." I murmured as his hug only tightened.

"Then I think it's time we make that change," Nick whispered.

**Nick.**

There comes a day in everyone's life when you have to face the inevitable, that death is an essential part of life. That the one's you love, the people you hate, will all have the same fate whether it be tomorrow or in fifty years. No one can live forever.

To face that reality was hard, and something I struggled often to comprehend, because one day I'd be nothing more than memories left in the minds of a chosen few. That's the thing though you're never truly dead because the things you do in life they become immortal for those who follow. You're only dead if you are forgotten, something that my father and Miley's parents never would be. They'd remain with us forever, but first we had to accept that they were gone. I'd done that already, but Miley admitted to me even though she hadn't entirely let go she was trying too. I'd decided that was enough for me to take the next step,

"Why are we here Nick?" She whispered,

I held Miley's hand tightly clasped in mine as we stood at her Uncle and Aunt's front door. I raised my fist knocking slowly, as I noted my slightly shaking hand. I let it drop quickly, not wanting my fear to radiate. I didn't want her to be scared, not yet, because the trauma we were about to put her through would be enough to evoke fear and so many other emotions she'd withheld for so long.

I turned to look at Miley seeing the confusion in her bright eyes. I didn't want to do this to her, especially not today, but I knew it would help in the long term even if it destroyed her now.

"I thought you said today was just about us, you and me, _not them_?"

I looked at Miley and gave her the bravest smile I could manage,

"You know I want to help you right?" I asked,

Miley nodded, "And you are Nick, I mean you're the first person I've told _everything_ too." She murmured staring down at our hands, "You're the only person in this world I truly trust."

Miley looked back to me as I bit my tongue trying to hold the strength within me,

"And that's why we're here…"

"I don't understand."

"You need to be brave Miley," I stated staring at her, "Be brave for me okay?"

She went to open her mouth confusion swarming her eyes just as the door opened. We both turned and looked at Jason who stood there, he stared at me for a moment as I nodded,

"It's time," I stated simply.

"Time for _what_?" Miley asked frustrated.

Miley looked at me innocently, as Jason looked directly at me,

"Are you sure?"

I nodded at him, "She needs to hear it Jason…."

"Hear what?"

Jason moved aside as Miley looked between us and I put my hand gently on the base of her back. She moved into the apartment without me even pushing still staring at her Uncle for an explanation,

"What's going on Jase?"

"Hey honey," Amy's voice announced,

Jason shut the door as Amy walked over to Miley who was standing there looking at her Aunt completely bewildered. Amy moved up placing her hand gently on Miley's cheek giving a small relieved sigh, "This is the first time on 9/11 I haven't seen your eyes blood shot and puffy, it's nice," She murmured letting her hand drop "The memorial was…"

"Good," Miley whispered, "It was nice not being the only one feeling lost still."

"You're not lost," Amy whispered staring into Miley's eyes, "You're stuck…"

Miley just stood there unsure of how to respond as I moved up beside her looking at Amy. "I think it's time…" I announced as Amy's eyes widened a little, the smile disappearing from her face, "I think she's ready,"

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Miley hissed.

"Miley…"

I stopped as Jason stepped forward, "Hun come sit down,"

Miley looked between the three of us as I saw the ignition of the fear, it was in her eyes now and although she nodded calmly following her aunt to the sofa I still stood wondering if this was the right thing to do. It took a moment but the conclusion was always the same, it wasn't the right thing but it had to be done because Miley would never truly be happy unless she moved on, and to move on she needed to know that her parents were dead and that they were never coming home to her.

I moved and sat beside her as she turned to me, "Nick what's going on?"

"Miley you know how they didn't find your parents?" I asked,

Her head instantly nodded, "And that they never found anything?" She nodded again staring at me, "You told me that even though you knew they were dead a part of you hopes and hangs onto the fact that there was nothing found for you to mourn over." Miley face started to shallow as her head didn't move this time, "And that you would never have closure because you never buried them."

"Nick-"

"Miley we can give you that closure." Jason whispered.

Her head snapped to Jason who closed his eyes, "That day, so much happened so quickly and I know if we could go back you, me, the world, we'd change so much if we could."

"What do you mean you can give me closure?" Miley snapped,

I moved my hand over taking Miley's again as Jason sighed looking at his phone.

"Your dad called me Miley, from the South tower."

"_What?_" Miley whispered leaning forward, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't answer it Miley, I was busy eating of all things," I watched the Commissioner's eyes suddenly fill with tears, "To do this day I will not forgive myself, because I saw his number come up on my cell and I ignored it so I could eat one last mouthful."

Miley closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them a second later,

"Why didn't you tell me this?" She asked simply.

"He called me at 9.58am Miley,"

Miley's face instantly filled with confusion, "But that was right before it fell? The South tower fell at 9.59, I remember." She asked innocently as I sucked in a breath waiting for her to realise, yet her expression stayed the same.

Jason sighed and reached his hands out to her, "Everything got so out of control so quickly, I got called in to work, I forgot that he'd called me. It wasn't until the afternoon when I noticed I hadn't heard from your mom or your dad that I noticed he'd left a voice message." Jason explained calmly,

"He left you a message?" She murmured, "From the tower?"

"It went for exactly thirty two seconds, and stopped at 9.59am."

Miley just stared at him for a moment, her brain trying to comprehend what he was saying as I felt her hand start shaking in mine. I instantly grasped it tighter as she swallowed opening her mouth for a moment only to close it. The question was there in her eyes, but little Destiny didn't want to ask it, even if Miley did.

Jason sighed and leaned forward putting his hand gently on her knee closing his eyes. Jason opened his lips and then looked at his niece knowing that there would never be an easy way to say it,

"You can hear the building collapse in the message, you can hear your mom scream."

A single tear slipped down the Commissioner's face as I couldn't help but look down. For a second I didn't want to see Miley's expression because the second I did I knew I'd feel the pain too. Eventually I stole a glance to find Miley looking at her Uncle blankly,

"I want to hear it." She suddenly proclaimed.

"Sweet heart," Amy whispered wrapping her arm around Miley, "You don't have to listen to it, we can just tell you what they said-"

"No." Miley spat a flourish of determination in her eyes,

"Miley you don't-"

"I want to hear it," She spat staring directly at Jason, "I need to hear it."

He looked at her for a moment longer before finally nodding,

"Okay,"

He picked up his phone as Miley turned looking at me, I knew maybe a part of her was mad that I hadn't said anything earlier but right now I was sure her mind was so clouded with other emotions her pain towards me was dulled. I moved my hand to her shoulder, tracing my fingers along her pale skin,

"I'm right here, we're all right here to help you okay?" I whispered.

Miley looked at me and slowly nodded, "I know,"

"Okay it's about to play are you-"

"Put it on loudspeaker." Miley ordered.

Jason nodded and pressed a button placing it on the table. I felt sick waiting, as I clutched Miley's trembling hand watching her expression instead of the phone,

"Message received September 11 2001…"

"Jason it's Billy" A young panicked male voice yelled as Miley instantly tensed "Look I don't know if you're seen it, or you're at work yet, but two planes have hit the twin towers." His hesitation allowed the sound of screams to fill our ears as Miley's eyes instantly widened, "It's crazy here Jason, we're as high as we can get, Tish and me we're with the NYFD trying to communicate back to ground. We're trying to get these people out but…I just don't know Jase, I don't know what's going to happen. Look when you get this please just drop everything and do one thing for me…"

I watched as Miley leaned closer her eyes staring at the phone,

"You gotta get smiley Jase, she's at school and I don't know if she's safe there or anywhere at the moment, but I want you to get her. Please take her away from seeing this, she'll panic, you know how she gets when Des is scared. Jus tell her we love her okay? That's she gonna be okay, that we love her so _so_ much."

I heard a sob escape Amy's lips as she covered her mouth trying to hide it, while Miley watched the phone intently.

"I love you Jase, please look after her if we don't get out-"

"BILLY-"

In that last second we heard so much. Billy's plea to his brother to protect his only child, Tish screaming for husband as the thundering sound above came down and then there was static. The building had fallen. They were both dead.

"End of Message."

It was silent for a moment as Miley's face remained blank,

"Miley, _honey_…" Jason started, "I'm so sorry."

Her eyes just stared at the phone her breathing in the same unchanged pattern while Miley's eyes remained unmoving. It was like she was gone from this Earth. Then without any warning, she stood up and walked very calmly and sedately away from the three of us. I went to stand up as Amy's arm moved out and I stared at her confused,

"Don't," She whispered, "She needs to be alone Nick."

So we sat there. I don't know how long we just sat in complete silence, none of us able or willing to say anything because there was nothing we could do to make this better. They were dead, they always had been and they died being heroes yet that meant nothing to Miley. All she'd wanted was them, and instead she'd finally had the conclusion to their life played to her, killing the last hope she'd had left. It was that hope that we had to break though, because she needed to move on and as much as it hurt now one day I just knew we would look back and call this the turning point in changing Miley's life.

The smash took us by surprise when it shattered the silence.

The scream that followed had all three of us on our feet rushing for her bedroom in a frenzy. Jason reached the room first throwing open the door with no hesitation, only to stop as we all gazed down,

The snow globe lay scattered across the floor, millions of tiny pieces of glass and white snow slowly spreading across the ground from ground zero. Miley sat screaming at the main broken base, the buildings all broken and destroyed. At that moment my heart broke for her because I knew we'd just destroyed little Destiny's perfect world, the city Miley had been trying so hard to say in.

* * *

**A/N:** I did warn all you guys the sad chapter was coming! Hopefully you enjoyed it, even though enjoying this chapter is pretty hard to say the least. It's only up from here...until the finale where of course more drama will go down. Thanks for all the support guys, you are all amazing! And to those who care yes I'm working on Hurricane and I will update/finish it eventually!


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One.**

**Miley.**

"Do you think heaven is beautiful?"

"I think it would be…"

"Do you think our parents are up there together?"

Nick turned his head towards mine our forehead's almost pressing against one another as he smiled at me. "I think they would be up there right now Miley, laughing at how this has played out," He whispered moving his hand to my cheek "How we're together now and helping one another."

I turned my head back staring up at the fluffy white clouds and blue sky framed by the autumn leaves hanging over us. It was the first day I'd left the apartment in seventy two hours, and the hardest moment of my life was taking that first step out the door with Nick knowing that I wouldn't see the world the same anymore. I was sick of crying though, of the silence and the pain, I was sick of holding onto them when they were gone.

It hurt so much to think of letting go, but at the same time a part of me felt at ease knowing that they spent their last moment together and that even in fear my dad still thought of me of making sure I had a future without them.

"Do you think they're proud of us?" Nick asked quietly,

I looked at him as he stared at the sky uncertain, "Your dad would be so proud Nick, because you've grown up and become a handsome, kind and sweet man even if not all the world see's it I do, and I'm sure he does too." I responded closing my eyes, "My parents would be proud, but at the same time I think they'd be worried…"

"Why?" Nick murmured,

"Because I didn't follow my dreams. I tried to hang onto to theirs,"

Nick turned staring at me, "You don't wanna be a cop anymore?"

I looked at the sky and shrugged, "I don't know what I want anymore,"

"Well that's okay, we have our whole life to figure it out."

"You're right, we do." I responded.

I looked towards Nick as he moved his head towards mine, "You're so beautiful Miley, so brave and I know the last few days have been absolute hell for you, for your family, and for us but I promise realizing they're gone is the hardest part, moving on is easier." He whispered staring at me, kissing my lips,

"I feel like a part of me is dead." I whispered honestly.

"She's gone," Nick murmured against my lips. "The innocent and scared little girl who always used to be in your eyes, she's not there anymore. She's gone…"

"Is that a good thing?" I asked unsure.

Nick looked at me and nodded, "It is in your case."

I closed my eyes moving closer to him as Nick wrapped an arm around me. I pressed my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat that told me Nick was here and completely alive. The first day after I heard the message his arms made me feel safe, and through the silence when I said nothing and just sobbed the only security I had was that Nick was there the entire time. He hadn't left. He would never leave me like my parents had. The second day had been better I'd eaten, attempted to act normal while my aunt and uncle watched terrified I'd fall but I didn't, not this time. I got to mourn my parents knowing that they were definitely gone, and Nick was right the little girl who had hoped they'd come back for so long was gone too.

"Do you think we'll be happy like them one day?" I asked.

"Who?"

"My parents…"

I looked up at Nick who nodded, "I think we will be,"

"We have a future together right?"

Nick looked at me for a moment like I'd just asked the dumbest question, "I didn't sit through you saying absolutely nothing for an entire day because I like you Miley. This is the closest I've been to anyone since my dad died. I'm never letting you go because you're the first person I've let myself love,"

"What about Selena?" I asked.

Nick shrugged shaking his head, "It wasn't like this Mi, I loved her, but it was nothing like what we have."

"I love you too," I whispered after a moment.

"We'll be happy, just like them, but I want our story to have a happy ending."

"Meaning?"

"I want us to grow old together."

I looked up at him my eyes widening, "That almost sounds like a proposal."

Nick gave a small chuckle shaking his head, "Although I like the idea, I think you and me need to embrace the world before any of that is on the horizon. Plus I really don't want to ask your Uncle if I can marry you, that day alone may result in my death." I smiled and shook my head,

"It's not his say anyway, it's my dad's…"

"And what do you think he'd say?"

Nick looked at me as I stared at the orange and gold leaves rustling in the chilly wind "I don't think he'd like you very much," I responded truthfully, "But that's only because I'm his little girl and I doubt my dad would have thought anybody was good enough for me. But if dad was here I think eventually he'd love you, especially if he knew how much you've helped me."

Nick kissed my cheek as I closed my eyes, "My dad would love you," He murmured, "You're exactly the kind of girl he would have expected me to marry, beautiful, smart and a sense of humor."

My eyes scanned to see his longing face as I bit my lip,

"Do you ever feel like you're forgetting him?" I asked.

Nick nodded staring intently at the sky, "You'll come to the day which I've already past when you forget their voices, and as hard as you try your memories…they just don't feel the same once you start to lose their voice."

"But I never will," I responded confidently, "I have the message,"

Nick gave me a look shaking his head, "Miley I don't think that message is something you should hang onto forever, keep it, but don't listen because it will just make it feel like they're still here."

"I know they're not Nick."

"I don't want to see you go through that pain again…" Nick trailed off shaking his head, "I never ever want to see you so hurt the rest of my life, because I won't survive it." He responded simply.

"Okay," I whispered,

We fell silent again as I closed my eyes feeling at ease listening to the city around me. "You know I don't think this is exactly what your Uncle meant when he told us we had to patrol Central Park, we should get up." Nick announced, as I couldn't help but laugh,

"Me either, but I'm not going to tell him are you?"

"No, we'll just pretend we're having an extremely long lunch break."

"It's been three hours," I murmured looking at my watch.

My eyes suddenly caught the eyes of a passing jogger, whose forehead was so ridden with condemning lines it actually made me feel half guilty that I was on duty lying in the park. "Okay maybe we should get up and do something, don't want to give the NYPD a bad name," I announced sitting up as Nick followed suite,

"My mom wants to take you shopping by the way…"

"For what?" I asked confused.

Nick just looked at me, "The wedding from hell,"

I looked at him confused, "I'm invited? To your mom's wedding?"

Nick rolled his eyes clambering to his feet, "Yeah we got the official invitation yesterday, sorry you were kind of…not in a good place so I didn't want to add to it." He announced as I just glared at him.

"You're suggesting this wedding is bad!"

"It is,"

"It's a wedding Nick, it's going to be fantastic! I love weddings."

Nick just looked at me and laughed, "_You _love weddings? Oh great, next thing I'll have you, my brothers and mother in my ear about suits, and dresses, and matching flowers to tie colors-"

"You haven't got a suit yet?" I snapped at him.

Nick groaned clutching his head, "Look don't you start, I'm going to get one this week." He announced offering his hand,

"Tomorrow." I reasoned.

Nick glared, "We have work tomorrow Miles I don't have-"

"Ask Jason for it off." I announced as Nick snorted and I grabbed his hand.

"Yeah he just gave me three days off Miles, I doubt another one would go down well. Look I'll get it on the weekend, when are you free so I can let mom know?" He asked and I shrugged kind of excited,

"I can do whenever you know my schedule,"

"I do but there needs to be Nick time for at least two hours if not more a day. I can't have mom interfering with our serious kissing schedule." He proclaimed as I stretched my arms out rolling my eyes walking towards the patrol car,

"Why don't you just move in with me then?" I asked simply.

I kept walking for a few seconds waiting for a response that didn't come. I turned to see why he hadn't spoken only to see Nick was gone. I spun another ninety degrees looking back as my boyfriend stood stationary just staring at me in shock.

"Move in? With you?" Nick questioned sounding almost horrified as I frowned confused, why was he acting like this was a big deal?

"You don't have do, chill out. It was just a suggestion."

I kept walking half insulted by his reaction, while the other half was honestly not really that bothered. Nick was committed I knew that, and moving in wasn't a big deal and I wasn't going to make it one. If he didn't want to he didn't have to. Nick ran catching up to me so he was in sync with my strides,

"Wait so you want me to live with you, in your amazing apartment?" He asked completely shocked "And to leave the little shitty piece of a cupboard I currently reside in with Joe and my best friend who he is still playing around with?"

I nodded, "I mean if you want, you already spend a bit of time-"

"Okay," He cut me off grinning, "Yeah okay, I like the sound of this. How much is rent?"

I was the one to stop this time as I looked at him laughing, and he frowned at me confused, "Rent? Nick you're my boyfriend, I inherited the apartment and my trust fund pays for everything from electricity down to gas. There is no rent, unless being by my side every night counts." I smiled at him and Nick just gave me the brightest smile offering me his hand,

"I'm in," He announced.

I took his hand as he pulled me forward planting his lips on mine. "But I'll do all the shopping, it's the least I can do." He announced as I smiled against his lips,

"Done, and the washing?"

Nick pulled back still grinning excited, "You're pushing it now."

"Damn worth a shot."

I watched his face suddenly fall again as I frowned, "What's wrong now?"

"Jason? If he finds out I'm moving in with you he'll think that we are-"

I laughed rolling my eyes, "Well we might be _very very _soon. Plus I changed the locks again. Jason doesn't need to know everything. My life, my apartment." I announced as Nick just looked at me with raised eyebrows, "But yeah we probably should tell him, but let's just have fun first."

"Fun? Miley having _fun_? I didn't know you knew what that word meant?" He mocked as I slapped him.

"Shut up, let's go idiot."

**Nick.**

"He's been in there a while," Selena whispered to Demi.

"Maybe he's getting fired?"

"I heard he's been stealing the drugs from evidence lock up."

Demi snorted giggling, "That was Joe though, awkward if he gets blamed. Sandra in reception said he sent a crude and sexiest email around the office about one of us."

"_Us_ meaning?"

"Meaning the women in the work force idiot."

"What a dick."

"I heard Kevin saying it was something about his conduct on an arrest the other day." Miley whispered to the girls as I groaned and all three of them turned and stared at me like I'd interrupted their graduation speech.

"Guys, do you really need to have this discussion on my desk?" I snapped. "I'm working, and not at all interested in your little gossip session."

"We're sharing a desk Nick, until-"

"Miley you have a desk, over the other side of the office." I responded.

Miley glared at me her jaw clenched, "Jason did that on purpose so I'd be separated from you, I'm taking a stand. Plus all the guys over there are jerks, like David." She announced shivering as they all looked towards the Commissioners door.

David was a senior officer, honestly I didn't know a lot about him, but he had a bad reputation in the office for his conduct. He'd been called into to see the Commissioner while Miley and me had been out on patrol, and he still hadn't come out. It was about to hit the twenty-minute mark and no one survived the Commissioner's lair for that long without coming out with some kind of war wound, Miley the exception of course.

"I hope he does get fired, that means Justin will get promoted." Selena gloated,

"What happened to the FBI? They realize he wasn't stupid enough to join yet?"

Selena gave me a look, and much to my surprise so did Miley. Demi scoffed standing up, "Come on let's move this discussion to _my _desk. At least then we don't have a running critique."

"I'll still be able to hear you from there."

"Yeah but if you interrupt we can ignore you more easily." Miley replied smirking.

I went back to work trying to ignore the girl's gossiping. I suppose it was good though, Miley seemed normal today which was a change from the last few horrible days I'd spent with her. I glimpsed across to see her smiling while Selena whispered to her, we'd made the right decision I was sure of it now and I was happy that Miley was at least accepting this now. It was still a long road though, no one could simple be cured of heartache in a day.

"Oh and I have some news..." Miley whispered to the girls.

I glimpsed over to see Miley was looking at me her smile bright as she gave me a wink and looked back to Selena and Demi. I watched her lips moves trying to work out what she was telling them only for Demi's mouth drop,

"Move in with you?" She hissed loudly. "Girl that's a bad idea, you don't even know if he has weird habits-"

"I'm sitting right over here Demi." I snapped not looking up.

"Apart from interrupting private conversation he seems normal enough to be allowed into my apartment." Miley announced.

"Normal enough?" I asked tilting me head looking at her,

She smiled turning back to the girls, "Plus supposedly Nick and me used to know each other..."

"Nicholas!" A voice proclaimed loudly.

I watched Miley's head snap up confused as did mine turning towards the door.

"Mom?" I hissed confused seeing her familiar form.

I stared blankly at my mother who pulled off her scarf throwing a huge grin in my direction as she strutted towards my desk like she owned the place. I couldn't help the words that spilled from my lips as I looked at her bewildered, "What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed furiously quickly glancing around embarrassed, "And who the heck let you in?"

I heard a giggle as I caught sight of Demi covering her mouth.

"Oh," Mom stated tossing her hand at me casually "I'm not here to see you, I'm here to talk to Jason, but thanks for the warm welcome-"

"What? Why are you seeing Jason?" Someone cut in before I could even utter the same question.

We both turned to Miley who was staring at us confused, as she quickly took a few steps smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry Denise, I mean why do you want to see my Uncle? This isn't about me, or us being together is it?" Miley asked trying to rectify her approach as mom smiled not caring,

"Of course not hun," She grinned, "I want to invite him to the wedding."

"The wedding?" I asked confused.

Mom rolled her eyes, "Yes, my wedding, remember the event you still haven't even started planning for? Nicholas I expect you to make a speech, you realize that right? And your brother's tell me you still haven't picked up your suit-"

"Why are you inviting Jason?" I interrupted not caring the slightest.

Mom scowled, "Because he was a close family friend Nick, and seeing as our families have once again reestablished the broken link I think it would be a good opportunity for all of us." She announced simply.

"I feel like that's a bullshit mom."

Mom just frowned at me pinching her lips together turning to Miley, "You are going to come shopping with me right?" Mom asked as Miley got in half a nod before she continued, "Good, we're going tomorrow one pm I'm thinking fifth avenue but we'll see where the day leads us." She turned back to me smiling, "It was nice seeing you Nicholas, and don't forget to pick up your suit."

With that she walked past both of us heading towards the Commissioner's office.

"What the hell was that about?" Miley asked looking at me,

I turned and looked towards my mom, "I have no idea, but I feel like it's going to lead to trouble for both of us."

"Maybe it is just about the wedding?" Miley whispered.

I shook my head analyzing my mom, "No she's up to something, and I don't think it was her choice to come here today…I think her and Jason are up to something." I murmured.

"Like what Nick?" Miley asked mocking me, "You're overthinking this."

"You don't know my mother."

"And neither do you Mr. family man."

Miley gave me a look as I frowned insulted and she turned back to the girls retaking her spot in the gossip session. The door opened to the Commissioner's office as I glanced once more at my mom, I wasn't stupid something was up I just couldn't put my finger on what exactly her motives here were.

"You can't do this to me! I didn't do anything wrong!" A voice yelled interrupting my questioning.

My eyes fell on David as he bustled through the doorway red faced fists clenched, "I'm a senior member of this force you can't fire me!" He yelled loudly as I noted the deadly silence which had fallen over the office. Jason appeared looking unusually sedate, his arms crossed and unprovoked by David's tone.

"Then take it up with my superiors David, and by that I mean the courts. You're done here." Jason responded.

"Done? _Me?" _David laughed shaking his head, "You're a corrupt son of a bitch and by God I will make you pay."

David turned and through himself towards the doors, only for his bright blistering eyes to fall briefly on Miley. He stopped smirking at her tilting his head, "It was worth sending the email around, you're a dirty whore and everyone deserved to know it you slut." He spat directly at her.

My mouth dropped as did Miley's and for a second it took me a moment to comprehend what he'd just said to my girlfriend. By the time I realized I needed to defend her honour, the door slammed to my left announcing David's final departure from the force. Miley however was just looking blankly around her skin paled as she turned towards her Uncle,

"Miley, my office now please." Jason stated pinching his noise.

His eyes then caught mom as he sighed motioning for her to come inside too. I went to stand up as Miley's gaze caught mine and she gave me a weak smile shaking her head,

"_You okay?" _I mouthed.

Miley nodded confidently heading towards her uncle's office. I watched completely confused as mom spoke to Miley for a moment pressing her hand against my girlfriend's back before they both disappeared into the office. The last thing I saw was Jason's eyes glaring at me before the door slammed sending the whole office once again into a tension filled silence.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys thanks for the reviews- super busy at the moment all my assignments are due and i have exams coming up! Stay with me though I will finish all my stories eventually :)


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Nick.**

I was confused and angry. No actually I was more then angry, I was fucking furious. Firstly because that son of bitch David had labeled Miley a slut, degrading her in front of all her peers seemingly not caring that she already had a hell of a lot to deal with. Secondly was the fact no one would tell me why, yet everyone seemed to know, well all the guys did anyway while the girls sat all eagerly wanting to know the gossip.

"You said it was about a crude email?" Selena whispered to Demi.

"Yeah but Miley hasn't done _anything_, well she has, but nothing worth sending around the office." Demi replied as I frowned,

"What do you mean _she has?_" I asked quickly.

The girls looked at me as Selena rolled her eyes, "You guys in the locker room, that would have been recorded for sure." My eyes widened thinking about it, I already knew that but no one had access to those tapes except the Commissioner. Plus it's not like we stripped and had sex, I'm sure we weren't the first or the last to get a little touchy feely in there.

"Oh and her hook up at the club with…" Demi trailed off unwilling to say the name of the man she killed.

"And the incident with the fridge?" Selena quickly shot in.

"At Joe's party?" I asked rolling my chair over to them abandoning my work.

"Yeah," Selena murmured turning to me, "And David was the one-"

"She was grinding up against." I finished almost growling, why hadn't I realized that sooner? "That bastard if he somewhat took a photo or anything I will-"

"Well he did something, just what?" Demi asked.

Her eyes scanned around the office, a place of deadly silence where for a change every single guy was concentrating on their work. They were afraid, all of them. And I knew exactly who they were fearful of, the Commissioner, because if this was about an email clearly it had been forwarded. They were all as much to blame, and hell I would break every one of their fingers if I found out they played apart in this. No one deserved to have that said to them in work place environment, especially Miley.

"I just hope she's okay, I mean after everything that's been happening…" Selena trailed off giving a sigh. I couldn't agree more, this was the last thing Mi needed right now.

"Also what the hell is your mom doing here?" Demi asked turning to me,

"Good question, I want to know that too." A new voice announced.

We looked up at Joe who smiled at Demi leaning up against her desk, "Rumor has it shit went down while I was gone, give me the summary."

"Well-"

Just as Demi started the office door opened and Miley emerged. I was surprised instantly, I mean I'd been expecting her to look as mad as I felt but instead she appeared completely calm. Scary calm actually. I got up concerned as she kept her eyes down until she reached us. Miley glanced up looking at me giving a weak smile,

"We're on patrol, car three." She announced simply holding up the keys.

I looked at her confused. "But we only just got back from-"

"Bosses orders, he said we can take the car home for the night though so we don't have to come back here." Miley responded her expression still completely emotionless as I nodded.

"Okay just let me get my stuff and we'll go," I announced moving to my desk.

I stared at her for a second trying to read her expression, attempting to understand what kind of mind set she was in yet Miley just sighed looking at me clearly not impressed with me analyzing her.

"I'm fine Nick," Miley snapped then turned to the rest of the group, "And I will tell you about_ this_ later, but I'm fine I promise."

"You sure?" Demi asked very carefully.

Miley just nodded rolling her eyes, "It's no big deal, embarrassing yes, life and death situation definitely not. I'll be fine, I've been through a lot worse." She repeated yet again.

"Okay then," Selena stated giving her a warm smile reaching out putting her hand on Miley's arm, "But if you need us we'll-"

"I know, you'll be there for me," Miley announced louder this time, her eyes moving round the office. "I know a lot of you have my back which I'm truly thankful for…"

I looked at her curiously realizing Miley wasn't addressing us but the rest of the office who were all timidly gazing in our direction. "Let's go," Miley whispered taking my arm pulling me forward.

I barely had time to grab my gear before Miley hauled me towards the car park.

"Miles…"

She kept pulling me as I followed, "Miley slow down, what's the rush?"

Miley opened the door not responding as she held it open for me. I stood there though giving her a look moving my fingers up unclasping her grip on my lower arm. She turned opening her mouth as I just gave her a pointed stare,

"Miley what happened?"

I watched my girlfriend's face blush as she looked away, "I'll tell you in the car, Jason specifically told me not to talk about it again and you know him…" She whispered looking around squinting, "He has eyes _everywhere_."

"Okay sure, but are you okay?" I asked taking her hand.

She shrugged as I closed the door, "I mean it's not ideal but I'm okay Nick,"

I opened my mouth but Miley turned walking away her cheeks growing redder by the second. I frowned confused quickly trailing after my girlfriend confused. I was thankful she seemed okay, but I wanted to know what happened and why David had spoken like that, then I'd make my judgment about her mindset. We climbed into the car, Miley of course taking up driving as I waited eagerly watching her. It wasn't until we'd completely lost sight of the department that she finally spoke,

"You remember how I told you I was kind of a brat in high school?" She asked keeping her eyes focused on the road, "Like Jason's car incident?"

I nodded, "Yeah I remember,"

"Yeah well that was like the tip of the iceberg." Miley announced.

I looked at her intrigued noting that her face was majorly red now,

"What do you mean?" I asked her persistently

Miley screwed up her nose, "David's job recently has been filing old case reports, you know tying up loose ends, like all the evidence and fixing the computer entries." I continued to listen nodding, "And he stumbled over something from Brooklyn's department about me, when I was sixteen."

"Oh," I whispered realizing what this meant, "What did you do?"

Miley gritted her teeth, "Please don't judge me."

I couldn't help but give a small laugh mocking her, "Me? Judge you? Trust me what ever you did I've probably done before, just clearly you got caught?" I asked as Miley stopped at a red light closing her eyes.

"Well yeah I got caught big time,"

"Arrested?"

"Yep which is what David sent around, full details of my crime and my gorgeous mug shot." She whispered sarcastically.

I looked at her relaxing a little bit, she seemed genuinely okay about this, more embarrassed then anything. But why? The curiosity was clouding everything now, because I wanted to know why this was making her blush.

"For what?"

Miley looked at me biting her lip, "Please don't laugh either."

"I won't," I smiled looking at her, "What did you get arrested for?"

"Indecent exposure."

I looked at her with raised eyebrows as Miley's expression turned into a frown,

"I said no judging me!" I laughed as she slapped me the light turning green, "No laughing." I slammed my mouth-closed relief flowing through me because indecent exposure was the one crime I'd never expect her to commit, yet clearly sixteen-year-old party girl Miley enjoyed getting naked?

"Can I ask what you were doing?" I asked trying to withhold a chuckle.

Miley looked ahead embarrassed, "What do you think I was doing?" She asked turning the corner as I looked at her.

"Well I could think of a few possibilities, the first of those having sex in a public-"

"GOD NO! Well, it wasn't actual intercourse sex, my god if I'd done that Jason would have shipped me to boarding school in England." Miley interrupted looking at me glaring, "I can't believe you'd think I'd do that-"

"Then what did you do?" I yet again asked.

"Well in my defense it was in an alleyway and hardly in a _public _place" Miley tried to explain as I listened hearing that explanation a few times myself from people I'd caught doing suspicious activities, "And it was late, I'd been drinking thankfully they didn't charge me for that one too."

"Miley what did you do?" I repeated.

"Well I was exactly indecent either, I mean unless you count a bra-"

"Miley."

"Okay fine I was with a guy, and…" She chewed on her lip, "I didn't do it, I want to make that clear, I didn't! But let's just say I was about to commence an act that was somewhat sexual with this person and my hand." I covered my mouth looking away trying so hard not laugh, "And if you do see the email it does say I was on my knees in the police report but that was only because I'd been throwing up in the gutter not because I was planning…I'm just going to stop."

I couldn't help it the laugh escaped before I could stop it. Next thing I knew a fist was heavily flung into my arm,

"Stop it, it's not funny Nick!" Miley yelled at me.

I groaned clutching my arm continuing to laugh because for some reason I felt utterly relived. I'd had some damn crazy things flowing through my head but now I knew, and honestly it was a surprise to hear Miley of all people being caught doing that, but at the same time I had to remember what I did when I was a teen. I hadn't been caught, she had.

"Nick shut up or I'll take back my invitation to let you move in."

I snorted, "If I move in will you give me a hand-"

"Do not even finish that sentence!" Miley yelled at me her cheeks tomato red now, "Look now you know, we aren't discussing it anymore."

I chuckled nodding covering my mouth with my hand trying to stop. "Did said guy get arrested?" I asked as Miley nodded.

"He's a top banks CEO's son…" Miley whispered giving a small laugh, "His dad got us the best lawyer, the case never even made court. Jason grounded me for four months and wouldn't let me go to my school dance."

I nodded, "I think that was justified Miley."

She frowned, "I didn't at the time, now…yeah it was."

I calmed down removing my hand thinking about it, "So David-"

"Sent the police record around and wrote the topic as being _Commissioners jailbait_." Miley's eyes looked distantly, "It was sent to thirty people, twenty three reported it to Jason." Miley smiled. "The majority had my back Nick, they looked out for me."

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked her putting my hand on her leg, "Everyone likes you, plus everyone is terrified of Jason especially now after seeing what he did to David."

"Jason thinks he had a thing for me, supposedly some of the guys said he kept talking about my body…" Miley hesitated thinking about her next words. "In a way which Jason described as being _sexually based._"

The anger hit me again as I instantly imagined breaking every bone in his body,

"I will kill him," I hissed.

"Hence why the email got sent out," Miley announced as I frowned.

She smiled at me, "David was pissed when he found out we were together, then when he stumbled across the police record-"

"Perfect revenge, that sick mother fucker." I growled clenching my hand.

Miley put her hand over mine releasing my grip on her thigh, "Nick it doesn't matter okay? He's gone and you're here with me so it's fine. Now let's focus on the more pressing matters, like you moving in…" Her eyes turned to mine fleetingly looking hopeful.

"Fine, when is a good time for you?"

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight?" I hissed looking at her,

Miley smiled nodding at me, "Yep you're moving in tonight."

**Miley.**

I collapsed onto the bed spreading my arms and legs out groaning.

"I didn't know moving was so _hard." _I complained rolling onto my side.

I pushed my head up with my hand balancing on my elbow looking at Nick who held a huge suitcase. Nick just stared at me sweat dripping down his forehead as he dramatically dropped the case onto my bedroom floor with a heavy thud.

"You're being sarcastic right?" He asked looking at me.

I frowned confused, "No, what do you mean? This is hard work."

"You haven't done anything." Nick snorted putting his hands on his hips.

"Have too, I…" I trailed off looking around the room flicking my hand at an ugly sport lamp, "Carried that stupid basketball light up here. I think the trash would be a more reasonable place for it honestly,"

"It's not stupid, it's a _collectors item_." Nick shot back.

I rolled my eyes, "It's ugly."

Nick blinked his lips pinched together as I smirked at him. "You look so cute when you're angry. The basketball lamp can stay okay? And I will help you unpack tomorrow I promise. I'm just not in the mood." I announced sitting up smiling at him.

"Then what are you in the mood for?" Nick asked with raised eyebrows.

I smirked back at him motioning with my index finger for Nick to come and join me. Nick didn't need a worded invitation and sprung across to the bed leaning his body over mine as I smiled falling back into it's softness. He followed my lead gently crawling over my sprawled out shape with a look of determination in his eyes. He wanted me. I could see it so vividly. I leaned up to his ear, our bodies still not touching as I smiled deciding I might as well play a little game with him.

"I'm in the mood for…" I trailed off.

I breathed running my hand up Nick's back "Finding out what your mom is up too!"

Nick groaned collapsing onto me as I gave a struggled laugh pushing him off me, "What did you think I was going to say? Just because you're moving in doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you- and don't you dare bring up my indecent exposure." I snapped seeing his mouth open only to close.

"Way to kill the mood Mi." He murmured sadly.

I leaned over kissing his nose, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Good and to answer your question, I don't know Mi, if I did I would tell you. She said she wanted to give him the invitation." He repeated to me as I frowned.

"But we both agree that was obliviously a lie right?"

Nick nodded putting his hand on my waist, "Yeah definitely, what happened to her after your Uncle took you both into his office." His question caught me a little off guard because honestly I'd been so distracted by what David had said at that point I hadn't put a lot of thought into Denise's presence beside me.

"Well…" I stopped. "They seemed awkward."

"And?"

I looked at Nick thinking, "Well Jason brought me into his office and simply told your mom he'd be with her in a minute." Nick nodded, "And then when he'd finally explained everything to me he basically kicked me out. But…"

"But what?" Nick asked.

"Your mom had a folder, I remember as I was leaving she stood up with it in her hands. It was way too big to be an invitation." I looked at Nick who frowned confused shaking his head,

"I don't know what's going on."

"Me either,"

I looked away considering it for a moment as Nick's hand gently squeezed my hip. I turned back to him as he placed a light kiss on my lips, "Are you okay though? I know you're embarrassed but…" I rolled my eyes nodding at him moving my hand to his cheek.

"The old me would have lost it completely, but new me, that is post meltdown Miley well she is dealing with this. I'm mortified though…" Nick kissed my cheek, "But I know I'm not that person anymore,"

"I know that too, and I'm sure everyone else does."

I smiled at him, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

Nick pulled my hip forcing my body closer to his as I leaned forward bringing him into a kiss. I don't know how long I just stayed there with him kissing, it felt like hours and it made me realize this was the first time I'd ever been in this apartment with someone else. I'd let him in to my most sacred place and I didn't have any doubts what so ever. Everything about Nick made me feel like the decisions I made were the right ones, and I didn't feel the nagging child in me who just wanted to stay locked away and alone forever.

Nick rolled me onto my back his hand gently clutching my thigh, as I broke away and he gave me a smile. I pressed my lips back against his, only to hear the doorbell.

"Ignore it," I whispered against his lips.

Nick nodded continuing to kiss me as heavy knocking started. I groaned as Nick pulled away with wide eyes. It was only then I really clicked to who could be outside the door. Jason.

"Shit." Nick and me both hissed as I jumped up.

"You stay here," I ordered motioning to the front door, "I'll deal with him okay? Just keep your mouth closed?"

I rushed down the hallway towards the front door as the knocking continued. I straightened my shirt and combed my fingers through my hair making myself look respectable. Why hadn't I realized he might come over? He surely wanted to check up on me, what if Amy was here too? I closed my eyes mentally groaning, why couldn't they just let me live my life without constant check ups? The knocking got louder again as I huffed taking a stand, he was not getting past the door that was for sure.

I reached over unlocking it opening the door slowly. I looked up at Jason still in full uniform his fist hanging in the air as he let it drop.

"Hey Jase," I welcomed him politely,

"Hey Miley, I thought I'd come see how you were." Jason announced causally his eyes attempting to look over my head as I frowned.

"Jason…" I groaned looking at him. "I'm fine, like I told you."

"I know," He responded. "But I worry, and I have every right too. I told Amy, which I shouldn't have that's one of the reasons I'm over here. She forced me to make sure you were okay." I nodded understanding my aunt was demanding and my uncle was kind of whipped when it came to her wants,

"Well you can tell her I am," I responded holding the door to my chest,

Jason frowned, "Can I come in, I brought take out."

He held up a white plastic bag as I looked at him shaking my head.

"No Jase, I just want to be alone."

"Alone?" He questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I just…" I looked at him. "I'm busy at the moment."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"You're my niece I'm-"

"You're being annoying Jason."

"I brought you food, how is that annoying?"

"If I accept the food will you be happy?"

"Yes, so I can come in?"

"No!" I snapped huffing, "Like I said I'm busy."

"Doing what?" He yet again repeated.

"Jason please just give me break? Stop being so persistent and overbearing."

"Then stop lying and tell me the truth Miley." Jason announced looking at me, his face completely calm. "Tell me what's going on and I'll leave." I saw the look in his eyes, he wasn't mad he just wanted to know.

I shifted on my feet looking at him, "Nick's here." I responded looking down.

"I assumed as much," Jason responded as I looked up sucking in a breath.

"He's moving in with me."

The second I said it I knew the risk I was taking. It could go two ways with Jason, badly or dramatically regardless I expected raised voices, red cheeks and me ending up slamming the door in his face. Instead I was shocked by how calm his expression stayed, how his eyes looked relieved? I opened my mouth to question him but instead I was caught by surprise as Jason leaned forward kissing the top of my head.

"Finally," He responded, "You're telling me the truth."

He stepped back smiling at me, "You have no idea how long I have waited for this day…" Jason stated his expression suddenly looking sad, while I stood there completely confused not sure what to do.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"You're finally making decisions for yourself." Jason stated as I looked at him, seeing a small smile playing on his face. He looked proud.

"So your not mad?" I asked still confused.

"No, no actually…" His smile got bigger nodding, "This is really good, this is something your parents would want for you Miley. To be happy because of your own choices and not theirs."

I didn't know how to respond so I just stood there speechless.

He held up the bag to me, "For you and Nick, I overheard Joe tonight in the office telling Demi that she could move in if she wanted too. That Nick, or as Joe stated _the dictator_,had left the apartment to live with you." Jason announced as I just watched him scared that a monster would suddenly appear in front of me because I didn't know this Jason. "And by the way you're staring this isn't the reaction you were expecting, which is understandable. Nick's a good guy Miley, I trust him with you."

"I promise I won't break that trust Sir." Nick's voice announced behind me

I turned looking at Nick who pushed the door completely open giving Jason a smile. "And you're completely right with everything you've said…" He turned looking at me. "You're happy aren't you?"

I nodded at him smiling, "Of course I am. I'm beyond happy right now."

"Then that's all I need to hear to know you're okay Miley. Here is your dinner enjoy it. I will see you both at work tomorrow," Jason announced as Nick took the bag smiling.

"Thank you Sir."

He gave Nick a look, "Don't even think about cutting me out of her life though,"

"Wouldn't dream of it Jason," Nick stated more causally as they exchanged a smile, like a sense of accomplishment, like they'd been working towards a common goal that they finally felt like they'd both achieved.

"Oh," Jason stated, "Remember shopping tomorrow with Denise, you'll have to take the night shift tomorrow night."

I groaned as he smiled, "Goodnight Miley, bye Nick."

"Bye Jason, see you tomorrow."

Jason moved away as I looked at Nick for a second confused. He smiled at me with raised eyebrows and turned walking towards the kitchen. I pivoted back looking to see Jason standing at the elevator. I didn't really understand what had just gone down, but I knew what my heart was saying. I walked out closing the door behind me stepping down the hallway to the elevator moving up to Jason. He turned looking at me confused as I smiled and stepped forward hugging him.

Jason gave a light laugh wrapping his arms around me as I pressed my head against his chest. "I love you, you know that right?" I asked him as he tightened his grip on me,

"Of course I do Destiny." He whispered.

I smiled letting him go as the elevator doors opened. Jason stared at me for a moment then stepped inside.

"And I love you too, so much."

Jason gave me a grin as the doors closed and I turned back feeling enlightened. I walked back into the apartment and looked up finding Nick on the sofa food in mouth already as he pointed at the bench,

"Food is over there, I already took most of it." He responded his eyes resuming their position on the T.V

I smiled moving into the kitchen contemplating the fact I could definitely get used to living like this.

* * *

**A/N: **IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW hence long/cute Niley chapter :D Thanks for the reviews! Now it's dramatic conclusion time ;)


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Miley**

"This isn't fair."

"Stop complaining."

"But I just want to sleep all day with you-"

Nick scoffed pulling on his pants glaring at me, "Don't even try for a pity party Mi, you're going shopping while I'm going to work. If anyone has the right to whine about their day it should be me." He proclaimed as I sulked looking in the mirror.

"But I have to do my hair nice, and my make up- not to mention my outfit!" I groaned running my hands through my messy hair

"Why?" Nick asked blankly grabbing his toothbrush.

I scoffed shaking my head, "Because I'm going out with your mom shopping."

"So?"

"_So?"_ I hissed at him as my boyfriend looked at me with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, "Nick she's your mom, I need to keep up my presentable image so she thinks I'm still good enough for you. Plus it isn't _just_ shopping…it's dress shopping for her wedding. That means I need to look flawless so your mom can use me as a doll and dress me in whatever she likes until finally I'm prefect."

Nick just looked at me confused, "Miley," He spluttered toothpaste dripping down his chin, "It's just shopping, there is no underlying meaning. You're thinking about this too much. Plus mom isn't deciding what you wear, you are."

"I know that but I just want to make her happy."

"Why?" Nick asked confused.

I frowned picking up my foundation, "Because I want her to like me."

"She already likes you Miley." Nick stated spitting into the sink.

"She likes that I'm Billy and Tish's child. She doesn't know me."

Nick sighed leaning forward kissing my cheek, "She'll love you. Be yourself." He whispered his minty breath wafting over me, "And remember she's up to something with Jason, we still need to work out what's going on."

"Good point." I nodded in agreement as he kissed my other cheek.

"I have to go but I'll see you tonight for-"

"Night shift." I groaned with Nick.

"Yeah at least we'll be together doing it. Double shift will kill me."

"It's going to be boring as hell, maybe we could go to the locker room?" I suggested with raised eyebrows as Nick looked at me intrigued, "And get reacquainted with one another, I mean I'm not going to see you until five and that is a very long time away."

"It's almost nine hours."

"Exactly," I nodded and he laughed kissing my lips.

"I love you, be good okay? Don't spend too much. I'll see you tonight."

"Don't leave…" I pleaded holding onto him.

"Stop being dramatic," Nick responded putting his hand on my waist, "I'm not leaving you, life is just temporarily getting in the way right now. Try and not hang onto the negatives, look at us, we just spent our first night living in the same place together. Achievement?" He questioned as I shrugged,

"Well you didn't snore, steal the sheets or move too much. I suppose it's an achievement."

"Steal the sheets? That's hard considering you took them all to-"

"Stop complaining this is my house." I proclaimed as he laughed shaking his head.

"Goodbye Miley, I'll see you tonight, bring me a coffee or five."

"I will,"

Nick kissed my lips one more time and I reluctantly released my hold on his arm allowing my boyfriend to leave. I waited until the apartment door slammed before I turned back to the mirror grinning like an idiot. I was so happy I didn't know what to do, I felt on top of the world. Last night had been perfect, and Nick had made me laugh in the apartment something I hadn't done since I was a kid. He made me forget the bad and indulge in the good.

I applied my make up slowly, did my hair the way I liked it and picked out a respectable outfit that involved heels and a dress not my favored attire but this was a new Miley. By the time the intercom buzzed I was physically prepared, but mentally I was worried. I mean she'd been so nice to me already and I didn't know why I was feeling like this…

I sucked in and opened the door smiling only to be brought into a hug.

"Miley, honey how are you?" Denise sing songed happily as I relaxed a little,

"Good, I'm excited about today."

"Good me too!"

She grinned releasing me as I took in her outfit, the dress on my part had definitely been the right decision. Denise smiled her eyes looking around behind me, "Wow this place hasn't changed a bit. How long have you been living in it again?" Denise strutted past gently placing her designer bag on the couch as I stood at the door awkwardly.

"Oh so you've been here before?"

Denise scoffed nodding her eyes not looking at me, "Oh multiple times, I remember having a late night margarita over there with Tish when our husbands were at work. You were only a baby then, fast asleep up the hall, I was always so jealous of Tish how she got the perfect child with you while me…" She trailed off rolling her eyes, "I got three smelly dirty boys."

"They aren't all that bad." I responded

Denise laughed, "By the time Nicholas came around I got it right, the other two…maybe not." She stated as I just looked at her and she laughed, "Hun I'm joking, well kind of Joseph is still well Joseph."

"Yeah he acts like a kid at work." I responded as Denise nodded.

"Doesn't surprise me, but I can't believe you haven't changed anything."

Denise looked at me as I shrugged, "Haven't got around to it I suppose."

"Haven't? Or don't you want too?"

She'd said it not in an insulting manner, but a curious one but like always the first emotion I felt to someone threatening this space was anger. I opened my mouth and closed it thinking for a moment before I spoke, "I like it." I stated simply looking at her confidently, "I have a lot of good memories here, and it would feel wrong to change anything."

"Of course, but this is your home now. You should make it your own and fill it with new happy memories to tell your kids." Denise suggested as I took on her advice and nodded, "Plus it's not like changing a few things will mean those memories will be gone. If you got rid of that sofa for instance, I would still remember the times I sat on it with your mom."

I looked down the hallway towards my parent's room. Was she right? If I did change something would I still feel the same?

"Okay then, are you ready to go?" She asked.

I turned back nodding, "Yes, let's find me a dress."

Denise smiled at me and walked over picking up her bag. "Did I tell you Robert and I have planned a trip to Europe for three months, France, England, Spain, Monaco, Norway, Finland and another hundred places it seems." She announced grinning as I closed the door looking at her,

"I'm so jealous. I've never been to Europe, actually I've never left the country."

"Well you were meant to of course," Denise, announce, "Your parents had a trip planned for the Thanksgiving holiday in 2001."

I nodded smiling remembering, "Yeah I know, they took me to the Empire State building every year for my birthday, but in 2001 I found out about the Eiffel tower at school and I remember going home and telling my parents that that's where I wanted to go for my birthday. I wanted to stand at the top of it." Denise laughed as I shook my head, "Looking back I was very spoiled, I can't believe that they even considered allowing that, it was only my 9th birthday."

"They would have done anything for you." Denise smiled pressing the elevator button as I nodded,

"Yeah," I murmured distantly, "They would have."

**Nick.**

"So it's black and yellow-"

"Black and Yellow? Are you sure you can pull that off without looking like a bee."

Miley laughed at Demi mockingly, "It's more of a yellow gold, not sun yellow if you get my drift."

"What brand?"

"Versace."

"Lucky bitch, wish I could afford shit like that! And Mrs. Jonas liked it?"

"Yeah Denise loved it, actually she basically loved everything I tried on." Miley proclaimed. I'd heard a quick summary of Miley's day with mom and it seemed she'd had fun, however I was overhearing a lot more detail of the proceedings between the two whispering girls.

"I however chose this one because it definitely shows off my cleavage." Miley murmured as I took a sip of my coffee staring at the computer attempting to pretend like I wasn't listening to the conversation between them.

"Why? Worried Nick's attention is drifting?" Demi questioned as I felt them watching me and I struggled to keep my eyes from looking over.

"No, of course not, that's why I bought the dress."

Demi giggled, "So you want him to notice you?"

"No I want him to be turned on by it."

I bit down on my tongue as Demi laughed, "So you want the D basically?"

Miley giggle, "Well…I mean, I don't know. I suppose I do, but I'm nervous which is stupid…"

"It's not stupid Miley, you love him and he clearly feels the same."

"How do you know?"

"Because this is the longest Nick's gone without sex and I'm sure he's not getting it elsewhere for a change. He's waiting for the right moment, for the time when he thinks you're ready I reckon." Demi announced as I restrained from nodding in agreement, she was completely right. Miley sighed in response shuffling around.

"But I am ready. We've talked about it, teased each other but-"

"Well stop teasing, strip and see what happens."

"My stripping days are over Demi,"

"Well that's good to hear." A new male voice announced.

I looked over to see The Commissioner walking towards Demi's desk, briefcase in hand, glancing at his embarrassed niece. I was quite sure Jason hadn't heard the context of Miley's statement thankfully but her blush was still there,

"Sir we were just, I was just-"

"Leaving Lovato? Good! Your shift is over, as is mine, and Miley yours is beginning so I advice you start doing something or I will dock your pay." Jason snapped at Miley as Demi was instantly on her feet collecting her belongings

"It's so hard to stay alert all night when all you're doing is filling out paperwork. I know at least six qualified armed police need to be here at all times with the office staff, but why do I always get stuck here? I want to do a night patrol." Miley asked her uncle quietly.

"Because you are good at paperwork. Almost better then the officers whose only job is paper pushing."

"So if I was bad at paperwork I could do night patrols?" Miley questioned.

"No I'd fire you." Jason responded seriously.

I smirked keeping my eyes staring down, "Something funny Nick?" Jason snapped as Demi quickly rushed past giving me a wave.

I looked up to see him glaring at me, Miley's eyes still focused on her Uncle. "No Sir, of course not."

He just scolded me and then turned back to Miley, "Why are you still sitting here? Go and start work or I will make you do another shift." Jason yelled at Miley who muttered a few curses and stood up heading away to her desk on the other side of the basically empty office.

The Commissioner sighed and turned back to me as I instantly went back to filling out statistics reports. A second later his shadow cast over me and I reluctantly looked up giving a weak smile at Jason who was just staring at me completely emotionless.

"Please make sure she actually does some work tonight, even if it's a few hours."

"Of course Sir that's what we were planning on doing-"

He scoffed, "Uhuh I'm sure you were. Remember I have eyes everywhere...and cameras. Goodnight Nick."

I opened my mouth then closed it as he walked off. "Goodnight Sir?"

The door slammed and I went back to my statistics for what only seemed like a minute before suddenly a face pushed it's way in between the computer and my nose. I stared at Miley who looked at me with a devious smile.

"I'm bored and tired. Can we go to the gym?"

I just stared at her and sighed, "If you do an hour of work, yes."

Miley instantly frowned, "Why not now?"

"Because I'm busy." I stated seriously.

"Too busy for me?"

Miley looked at me with angry eyes and I instantly recognized the signs. She was tired and most likely ready to blow if I gave her the wrong answer. Therefore I needed to redirect her frustration onto someone else. "No I'm not but your uncle kind of reminded me that there are cameras everywhere and I really need my pay and job Miley." I tried hopeful as she rolled her eyes.

"Forget him, please?" Miley whispered.

I smiled at my girlfriend and reached out tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "In an hour we can, I promise I'll make it up to you." I responded winking as Miley bit her lip nodding,

"Okay then, in an hour, meet me there?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world…" She turned to walk off as I grabbed her hand. Miley spun back looking at me confused. "And I really can't wait to see the bumble bee dress Mi."

Miley took a moment to click but when she did her smile dropped,

"Wait you heard Demi and me- How much did you hear?"

I smirked dropping her hand, "Enough, now go back to work."

Miley looked at me awkwardly blushed profusely before rushing off as I smiled successful. I set my eyes back on my computer wanting to be with her right now, but sadly work was still getting in the way. We both just had to accept having a relationship in the workplace made temptations a very easy sin, with the addition of her Uncle that made the whole thing even more complicated. I was sure we'd make it succeed though, I was confident, and I knew Miley was too.

Number after number I filled into the spreadsheet my eyes aching for sleep but I continued to suck down the caffeine in attempt to survive the night. The more I got done now the more time I could spend with Miley. She was my incentive now. For everything.

"Nick man," A voice announced, "Another coffee?"

I looked up to see Justin at the end of the hall with a smiling Selena by his side. I didn't even know they both had the night shift, although I wasn't surprised, Justin had a way with his roster and getting Selena on the same shift. Apparently she'd obviously relocated to his desk too, because I hadn't seen her all night.

"Ummm…" I looked at my watch noting it was ten minutes until the hour was up, "No I'm good. I'm about to go see Miley but thanks for the offer."

"Oh that might be hard…" Selena responded apologetic.

I frowned confused, "Why?"

"Well we just walked past her desk…" Justin stated giving a small laugh, "And she was kind of asleep on it so unless you are willing to face Miley's wrath when you wake her-"

I groaned rolling my eyes, "Great, how out of it was she?"

"Well I saw her briefly when I arrived on my shift, about fifty minutes ago. She'd just started work." Selena explained, "Then I walked past about twenty minutes ago and I didn't even get a murmur when I poked her face."

"Great I hope the Commissioner doesn't decide to look over the security tapes."

Justin smiled, "It's his niece he wouldn't fire her-"

"He would." Selena and me both responded at the same time.

"So do you want a coffee?" Justin suggested again,

I tossed the idea up in my head for a moment before sighing and nodding, "Yeah thanks I will, I don't think I'll wake Miley she'll just be angry." I responded as Selena nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we thought that too, we don't need another Commissioner."

"Agreed"

"So black?" Selena asked as I nodded desperate for a hit.

"And strong, really, really strong." I begged.

"Will do."

The couple walked off as I turned back to the screen feeling somewhat changed. When I first heard about Selena and Justin I couldn't stand seeing them as a couple, it made me pissed that she'd found someone that made her smile. Yet now I didn't have even the slightest inclination of those emotions. I wasn't in love with her at all anymore, if anything if felt like I'd got the friend back I lost when we decided to try dating. When I saw her with Justin now I felt happy for her, even thought I still kind of thought he was a dick, coffee or not.

I turned back to the screen wearily waiting for the torture to be over yet I still had another six painful hours to go. A sudden commotion caught my attention as I turned towards the break room hearing loud voices. Selena and Justin yelling? A few more heads popped up around me as we all edged over our cubicles attempting to get a better view and insight into what was going on.

That's when I heard a sound I didn't expect. A single gunshot.

It took me a moment to process the sound. I'd heard it numerous times, yet not here in the office. My tired brain responded slowly to it's unnatural placement in the environment. Way too slowly

The next thing I knew three more ear splitting shots went off, followed by a fragile scream that sent shivers up my spine. Selena. By the time I grabbed my weapon and turned around I realized like those around me the peril we faced.

"If you move I'll blow her fucking brains out!" He screamed.

I looked at the man before me, someone I now hardly recognized, disheveled clothing, unshaven and dirty. Yet it was his eyes that stole my attention and made me realize his identity. They flicked around the room with an unmistakable determination and planned intention.

David wanted revenge.

And as I followed the gun in his hand pointed across the room I located the person he'd chosen as his unwilling participant in the game.

My unarmed girlfriend

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! Exams/my obsession with le tour de france getting in the way! But I'm going to update more because I'm on holidays (well that's the plan) :D


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**A/N: **For those who asked: David is the guy Jason fired for sending the email about Miley.

**Chapter Twenty Four.**

**Nick**

All I could see was her face. The girl I loved _waiting_ to be killed.

But when the next shots were fired, it wasn't at her or me, but rather the remaining two armed officers. David was trained, we all knew that. He also recognised who would definitely be carrying a weapon, and his aim was uncanny. I didn't see them fall, but I knew they were dead from the screams of the office staff that followed.

I looked for my gun realising it was locked in my desk drawer, it was standard procedure, so that events like this couldn't occur. My keys sat on the desk in reach, but I wouldn't take the chance, not with her so close to him. Not when he could kill her in a second.

"Everyone hands up!" David's voice yelled wildly waving the gun like a mad man only to reposition it at Miley who still stood there emotionless.

No one moved.

"I'll kill her, and then I'll slaughter each and every _one of you_." He hissed through grimy yellow teeth, drawing out the last three words. "So put your fucking hands up and don't move." His eyes flickered around the office ready to strike if need be, his eyes showing no fear just crazed determination.

I saw the people around me contemplate the situation they were in and slowly palms were raised. I agreed with their decision so I followed the lead of the innocent office staff and put my hands up too, because what chose did I have? I couldn't reach my gun and I couldn't reach out to Miley. I had no other option.

I stared at my girlfriend feeling utterly helpless. Her eyes were so distant like she'd detached herself from the living nightmare we'd just been placed in. Miley looked nothing like the girl I'd seen last time a gun was pointed at her head. She wasn't confident anymore she was just blank staring towards an open door…

The door that led to the break room

The room Selena and Justin were in. The room that was now deadly silent.

I didn't linger on it. I couldn't. I had to be strong.

"Now all of you against the wall!" He yelled out.

David stepped towards Miley, his eyes still watching everyone. "Move slowly towards the wall and face it. All of you. NOW. And keep you hands up!" His words were slow and deliberate as he dictated fear across the room.

Everyone started to move but as David's eyes watched he caught me staring.

His face beamed, "Just who I wanted to see…Hello Nick."

His smile increased as David reached out grabbing Miley's hair dragging her to him. Miley instantly struggled her eyes torn from the door and back to reality. She screamed in pain as I jumped in action,

"_You bastard_." My heart yelled before my brain could think stepping forward.

David laughed pressing the gun to Miley's head as I stopped mid stride,

"I wouldn't move an inch closer Nicholas," He mocked.

I pulled my foot back as Miley looked directly at me for the first time. Her eyes shined brightly, tears skimming the surface but that wasn't what scared me the most. She looked at me pleadingly, her head tilted towards the wall where the office staff were very slowly moving nodding at me to follow. Miley looked at me like I was the one who had the gun pointed against my head, the one she had to protect in order to survive.

"MOVE!" He yelled at me directly.

I felt the inner conflict, the overwhelming need to protect her.

Yet I couldn't.

So I moved to the wall knowing what he was doing. Lining us up so he didn't have to face us when David assassinated the people he'd once called his co-workers. I walked slowly edging towards the twenty or so workers who all shakily had their backs turned knowing there was no escape now.

I reached the wall and gave Miley a look as she just stared at me a tear falling,

"_I love you," _Her lips mouthed desperately.

I went to open my mouth and respond, to try and reassure her, but in that moment David grabbed Miley's neck yanking her face up. A painful cry emitted from her lips making my own skin prickle.

"TURN!" He screamed at me.

I looked at Miley one last time, tears now rolling freely down her face as I turned towards the wall. It was silent for a moment, as we all just stood there, no one making a sound out of fear of the repercussions. Then David spoke to Miley, saying something I didn't expect.

"I don't want you, _not anymore_."

My mind calmed hopeful hearing those words. Praying that they meant what I was so desperate for. He couldn't hurt her.

"You're not even supposed to be here." He whispered to her and I heard my girlfriend's breathing suddenly begin to become heavy. He was doing something, making her gasp, taking air away. Strangling her. "You weren't on the roster, but your Uncle was…"

I closed my eyes feeling sick.

Jason.

Jason had been his target, yet for some reason tonight he'd chosen to take the night off and made Miley fill the vacant spot.

"Call him, _now_, I want him here." David whispered again quietly, "Call him Miley, call your uncle and tell him to come here."

I swallowed in relief realizing the truth in his actions.

We were his hostages for the time being and Miley was his bargaining chip.

He wanted revenge against the person who fired him.

Jason.

Not Miley. Not us.

His boss.

"Call him on your phone. I want you to tell Jason that he needs to come down here." David instructed his voice calm and direct, "Don't give details, just make sure he gets the message loud and clear and if he doesn't…well Nick will be the first to go."

I listened to Miley suddenly inhale gulping in air that confirmed the image in my mind. His filthy hands had been around her throat.

"Loudspeaker, I want to hear him." David added after a moment.

I looked at the wall letting my eyes twist to see those beside me. The woman to my left was trembling, her fingers spinning an engagement ring tearfully. I closed my eyes looking straight ahead not wanting to envision the future or question whether it would even occur. Right now I had to focus on what I could do to keep Miley safe, to keep all of us safe.

Loud ringing filled all of our ears, the line attempting to connect to our boss who knew nothing of the horror he faced. The tone of the ring was familiar to all of us, yet still it's shrill sent me and those around to stiffen.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

I counted the tones until finally it stopped, "Hello it's Jason Stewart, I can't answer the phone right now but please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

I felt the spark of familiarity, the memory still painful as I reflected upon it.

History was repeating itself.

I knew it, and I'm sure Miley did too.

The different beep resonated across the room as I closed my eyes unwilling to let the pain consume me, yet as soon as I did I saw Miley's body crumpled on the ground screaming the snow globe shattered around her. The agony from hearing the foreboding message from her parents to Jason. A message both of us now contemplated as she was forced to do the same thing,

"Hey Jason…" Miley started her voice constricted as she cleared her throat, "It's…it's Miley ummm could you come down here? Please? Something has happened….and…" She stopped as I questioned whether David had hung only for Miley to sob. "I don't want to end up like them too Jase."

The second she said it I felt my eyes open wide, knowing what she meant but understanding that David didn't. There was a scuffle as Miley screamed in pain,

"What does that mean?" David yelled at her the line clearly disconnected, "What does _I don't want to end up like them _mean?"

His voice trailed off because as he said it, David realized. I'm sure everyone did.

David suddenly gave a chuckle, which grew louder into a full-blown demented laugh. Miley was crying I could hear her, and I could tell she was trying to stop but we both knew she wasn't going too.

"You don't want to be with your mommy and daddy?" David joked at her expense, "_Oh poor baby_, well guess what? For that little mouth slip they aren't the only two people you'll never see again. Now you don't have a boyfriend either."

His words didn't really register until Miley screamed and I heard the crack.

Then there was nothing.

**Miley.**

I never thought I'd feel like _this _again…

Like everything was collapsing around me. The tormenting shadows I'd been trying to outrun most of my life suddenly caught up again and all the dark emotions reemerged once more.

I'd been happy, I'd felt safe and I was in love. Yet now I was faced again by the cruelty and hatred of one small man whose own selfish desires came at the expense of the innocent.

Why had this happened to us? What had I done to deserve this pain again?

The gun sounded and I felt my heart stop knowing there was nothing I could do.

Yet again I had to watch the unthinkable happen.

Everything in me crumpled as my body screamed for Nick not knowing what else to do. I was delirious. My heart felt like it was exploding watching Nick lifeless on the ground. My knees gave out but my voice didn't. I didn't how to respond, all I could see was blood. I could feel it on my hands as I reached for him. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to make this stop.

"SHUT UP! Shut up!" A voice screamed dragging me back but I didn't stop.

I felt hands wrap around my throat withholding the air from my lungs, but I kept lunging for Nick even though I was being dragged further away. I just wanted to hold him, to tell Nick I loved him and that he'd be okay. He had to be okay. Suddenly I was slammed into a chair as my mind began to become foggy, the physical pain dominating the emotional. I struggled reaching for the hands around my neck trying to make it stop. I just wanted this be over.

"Shut up, shut up!" I could hear David yelling, but this time not at me.

I could hear yelling, the office staff members were crying too. I tried to see them but David pushed the chair back into the cubicle blocking my sight of them, his hands releasing from around my neck in the process.

"Shut up, or I'll hurt her. I'll kill her and it'll be all your fault!" He screamed out at them pointing the gun as I regained my bearings dragging in air.

The crying didn't stop though, the threat still wasn't enough to stop their fears from escaping. "Get away from him!" David shouted as I tried to stand up, to save Nick, to help him the best I could.

David spotted me from the corner of his eyes and swung around, his outstretched arm whamming the gun into the side of my head. The blinding pain was instant as I fell to the floor gulping on uncontrollable shrieks. I clutched onto the desk base holding it trying to steady myself once more, my head thumping as I felt something slide down the side of my head. It wasn't until it touched my lips I recognized I was bleeding.

"You're going to call him again!" David's distant voice yelled, "You need to call him."

I looked up at the evil standing over me, his eyes vague and hysteric. He was losing control of the situation. David pushed a new phone at me, my eyes blurred as I squinted trying to take the object.

"Call your uncle again!" He screamed at me, his eyes looking away.

I finally touched the phone, maneuvering my body to sit under the desk. The stabs of aching pain hit every second, my fingers struggling to press the keys. But I had to, I had to get help for Nick.

"Loud speaker!" David instructed over me.

I pressed my Uncle and Aunt's home number into the phone, praying he'd answer this time. Yet again I was forced to _wait _and listen to the ringing. All I could think about was my parents again. Was this what it felt like for my dad? The never-ending longing to hear a familiar voice, hoping it could give reassuring words, a promise, a pact or something that would make the suffering a little easier. Did he feel the agony of not knowing what was to come but the realization that there might be a future without him in it. Did he feel like he was going to die like I did?

"Hello?" A panicked voice hissed.

It took me a second to comprehend the fact he'd answered.

"Jason?" I felt myself ask anyway, just to be sure. I closed my eyes suddenly realizing I didn't know what to say, or how to say goodbye to him.

"Miley?" Jason yelled, "Miley what's going on? Another department is getting calls that gunfire is occurring- Miley?"

I looked up at David who stared down, the gun aimed at my head. I closed my eyes trying to be brave, trying to think straight as I opened my mouth. "You need to come here Jase." My brain spoke for me while my heart wanted nothing more then to tell him to run, to save himself from the monster.

"I'm leaving now, Miley what's going on, what's happening?" He asked me terrified as I looked up at David not knowing what to say. David reached for the phone and I knew this was my last chance.

"I love you."

David snatched the phone from my fingers hanging up his eyes filled with a wild frenzy. "You have twenty minutes," He yelled without delay his teeth chattering, "Twenty minutes to turn yourself in, or I'll start killing them Jason."

There was silence for a second as I could just imagine Jason's expression,

"And she'll be the first to go." David added.

"David what have you done?" Jason finally asked sounding confused, "What is this?"

"This is revenge."

David hung up and turned back to me his lips tilting upwards in a smug smile. It was only then I realized, if Jason was at home, there was no way he'd get here in twenty minutes. I'd be dead before he even got here. David's eyes suddenly turned looking once more to the wall,

"Stop! STOP HELPING HIM!" David screamed stepping away from me, moving the gun towards the office staff.

Nick. My Nick they were trying to help him.

I clenched my fists feeling sick. I pushed my knees into the ground balancing on my knuckles as I tried to crawl towards Nick. If I was going to die, I wanted to be with him, he said he'd always be there for me. Now I wanted to be there with him.

"Stop! I'll shoot you, I'll shoot!" David was screaming, his voice uneasy.

I moved again, my mind buzzing distorting my surroundings. As I moved though I recognised things more clearly, and took in the familiarity of being under the desk. This was Nick's. I was sure.

A gunshot suddenly sounded as screams bounced around my misleading ears. I could hear David breathing, his gasps loud and audible. He was panicking. I licked my lips tasting blood as I clutched the drawer handle attempting to stand only for my slow mind to realize what was within.

"Stop! Get away! I'll shoot you too, I'll-"

Another shot was fired as I flinched scared, but I had to try. I had to do this.

I reached my arm up edging it onto the desk, aimlessly moving my fingers around until I touched Nick's keys. I looped them around my index finger and pulled back seeing the numerous silver shapes through my unclear eyes.

I slowly moved through them, finding the smallest as I pressed it towards the locked drawer. I finally felt it take and I twisted it hearing the lock unclick. It took a moment to be fully aware of the risk I was about to take. Yet apart of me knew it was going to be okay, that whatever happened at least I'd know I didn't give up. I was trying, just like my parents had, they knew what was happening, they knew and so did I.

I pulled out Nick's gun hearing David pacing the line of hostages, me forgotten and disposed of until he's next attack.

His mistake. My opportunity.

It took all my momentum just to get the soles of my feet to the ground and I took a moment to calm myself.

I had one shot. That was it. I needed to be focused.

I listened and assessed David's hasty breaths and heavy footsteps making sure I knew when he was closest. I waited until the right moment.

Finally when I was sure, I stood on my unbalanced feet looking over the cubicle wall seeing my target. David was turned staring down towards my Uncle's office a longing in his eyes to inflict pain, all his desires written right there on his face.

I didn't second doubt my decision. He was the enemy. So I acted.

I pointed the gun at David's head. He started to turn but I released the trigger.

David's eyes looked into mine at that moment. The understanding filling his cold-hearted face as the bullet struck to the left of his forehead, but as he stumbled back I watched the devil's lips pinch together forming a smirk of pleasure. He knew he'd never leave this building alive. He hadn't won, but at the same time David had succeeded.

He'd got revenge knowing our world wouldn't be the same now.

* * *

**A/N: **It's so hard to write sad chapters when you're happy, that's why this is exactly my best piece of writing. But I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Oh and if you read this here is a spoiler: five people are dead. Who do you reckon they are? :P


End file.
